La Rosa de Hierro
by Dani Styles 09
Summary: Si quisieras tomar la vida de un hombre, debes mirarlo a los ojos y escuchar sus últimas palabras. Y si no puedes hacer eso, entonces tal vez el hombre no merece morir. Un gobernante que se esconde tras los verdugos pagados pronto olvida lo que es la muerte...
1. Chapter 1

**Libro 2:**

" **Choque de Reyes"**

 _ **N/A: Y aquí está la segunda parte de la historia. Va estar ambientada en los últimos capítulos narrados desde el punto de vista de Catelyn y va a continuar con el segundo tomo de la saga. Voy a tratar de ser lo más fiel posible al libro, pero también voy a integrar partes de la serie e incorporar escenas creadas por mí. Pero en fin, lamento la tardanza y espero que disfruten.**_

 **Capítulo 1:**

" _ **El Bosque Susurrante"**_

Seguido de una insoportable jaqueca, Lyanna se entregó a la oscuridad. Aun en su cabeza rondaba el impactante silbido de _Hielo_. La sangre, oh, la roja y espesa sangre; no la había visto, pero se la había imaginado, corriendo por los escalones del Gran Septo y empapando los pies de aquellas personas que habían ido a presenciar la muerte de su señor padre. Era igual que la sangre que había empapado la nieve la mañana en que Lord Stark decapitó al desertor de la Guardia.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Cuántas noches había pasado en vela? ¿Cuántas lágrimas había derramado pensando en el destino que había sufrido su padre? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en regresar a su hogar, con sus hermanos, con su gente? Pero la pregunta más importante que navegaba en su mente era: ¿dónde estaba?

Fue despertando suavemente. El estómago le rugió con fuerza y la garganta le reclamó algo de beber. Con mucha pereza se fregó los ojos, acostumbrándose a la brillantez del lugar. Había habido ocasiones en las que ella había despertado pero no se había movido, por lo que se le hizo demasiado complicado reconocer el punto donde se hallaba. Pero, hoy…hoy no haría lo mismo. Hoy se levantaría.

Se puso de pie muy lentamente. A primera vista se dio cuenta de que no era la habitación de la Torre de la Mano: era una tienda. El olor a pasto seco y estiércol de animal voló hacia nariz. Tampoco era el vaho de la Capital.

Una de las solapas de la tienda flameó hacia adentro y un haz de luz ingresó; acompañándolo vino el coceo de un caballo. Lyanna se acercó a la entrada. Al otro lado escuchaba voces y el inconfundible sonsonante de las espadas chocando entre sí.

Corrió hacia afuera el doblez de tela y vislumbró el exterior. Sus ojos se horrorizaron cuando vieron rojo. Rojo por aquí, rojo por allá. No era sangre, era simplemente un color. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le hacía desenterrar viejos recuerdos.

-Pa…padre.-se perdió en aquella carmesí muchedumbre. Veía un león dorado ondulando, burlándose vilmente del acobardado huargo.-Pa…padre…-todo a su alrededor giraba en un torbellino rojo y el apellido Lannister resonaba en sus oídos.

Sangre.

Intentó sostenerse de algo, pero el equilibrio no estaba de su lado.

-¿Mi lady?-alguien intentó tomarla del hombro, pero Lyanna se sacudió violentamente y se alejó del tacto. Con el semblante cruzado por la tristeza y la desesperación, volteó hacia atrás. Allí, un hombre con una enorme coraza roja, se situaba frete a ella.

-Joffrey.-jadeó la loba. La voz salió como un ronco gruñido.

-Nuestro justo Rey.- alabó el hombre poniéndose recto, como si el niño malcriado estuviese allí.

-¿Justo?-graznó la niña.- ¿Llamas a ese…chiquillo, justo?-el soldado frunció el ceño.- ¡Mató a mi padre!-gritó, desgañitándose la garganta. Un sonoro sollozo escapó de sus agrietados labios mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Poco a poco estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que es lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Los que estaban en las proximidades dejaron de hacer sus tareas solo para centrarse en ella.

-Lamento su perdida, mi lady.-continuó el hombre. En un intento de mostrarse amable, colocó su mano sobre el huesudo hombro de Lyanna, pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo. Sus ojos parecían desprender el más poderoso de los venenos de Dorne.

-No necesito de su lamento.-escupió. El hombre intentó replicar algo, pero ella salió corriendo.

Tras haber permanecido tantos días postrada en aquel improvisado catre, sintió las piernas atrofiadas y un extenso dolor que le recorría cada parte del cuerpo. Aun seguían frescos los moretones provocados por los Capa Doradas en Desembarco del Rey; se imaginó a sí misma corriendo como un ciervo herido y se sintió realmente tonta.

" _Un lobo tullido puede escapar, siempre y cuando el león no huela su dolor"_

Puso mucho más empeño en seguir corriendo. Sus pies desnudos se cortaban con el césped reseco; le dolía pero no se dio el gusto de detenerse. Tenía que encontrar el camino de regreso a Invernalia, a la seguridad del Norte.

Las tiendas parecían no acabarse.

Cuando el campamento finalmente concluyó, Lyanna se vio corriendo en campo abierto. La grava era un tanto más suave y el dolor bajo sus pies había disminuido. Las lágrimas no.

Odiaba sentirse indefensa, débil. Su padre no la había criado para ser como aquellas damas que dependían de alguien más para sobrevivir.

" _Busca el frio y no te detengas"_

Al llegar a un riachuelo, tropezó con una roca. Pesadamente cayó al suelo, golpeándose el mentón y magullándose las manos. El camisón blanco perla que usaba se empapó con lodo y se convirtió en una tela torpe y difícil de manejar.

Ella estrelló sus puños contra el césped y se arrastró, hasta sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

-Por los Siete.-farfulló, secándose la sangre contra la ropa.

-Peculiar forma de levantarse, ¿no lo cree, mi lady?-Lyanna levantó la cabeza vehementemente y se encontró con una figura que cabalgaba. Unos brillantes cabellos dorados brillaban a la luz del sol naciente. Un poco más abajo se encontró con un par de penetrantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa tan filosa como un cuchillo.

-Lannister.-manifestó, enterrando los dedos en la tierra.

-Un placer volver a verla, esposa mía.-

-No soy su esposa.-espetó Lyanna, poniéndose de pie. Al flexionar la pierna un punzante ardor le recorrió la rodilla; una mancha roja se extendía por ahí abajo también.-Ahora, déjeme tranquila.-

-Ya me gustaría.-él le cortó el camino con el cabello.-Pero si la dejo ir, podrían matarla.-

-Preferiría eso, antes de tener que estar cerca de usted.-ella echó a caminar.

-Bueno, se ha levantado de malhumor, mi lady.-canturreó el Matarreyes, siguiéndole el paso.

-Han matado a mi padre, ¿no le ha llegado un cuervo?-lo miró ceñuda, mientras rengueaba.

-Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.-repuso Lannister, deteniendo el caballo.

-Pero no lo ha sentido como mi corazón.-los ojos de la niña se aguaron y amenazaron con volver a echarse a llorar.

-Yo he perdido a mi madre.-

-Pero usted es un adulto.-replicó.

Jaime desmontó y se colocó frente a ella.

-Eso no saca el hecho de que no lo haya lamentado en su momento.-alegó.-Una vez también fui un niño.-

Lyanna se sintió realmente tonta al haber pronunciado aquellas palabras.

-Lo lamento, ser.-bajó la cabeza y se mordisqueó el labio.

-¿Qué tal un baño?-propuso él, cortando con el tema.- He logrado recuperar a su doncella.-añadió, desprendiéndose los breteles de su capa, para luego posarla sobre los hombros de la norteña. El calor corporal del león le calentó el cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Cómo que logró recuperar?-preguntó, mientras él la guiaba hacia su caballo.

-Solo pude rescatarlas a ustedes dos.-explicó.-Desembarco era un caos, apenas tuve tiempo de salir de allí.

-¿Dónde estamos realmente?-preguntó ella, abrigándose.

-Muy cerca del Bosque Susurrante.-respondió.

-Estamos en las Tierras de los Ríos.-susurró, pensando en lo cerca que se encontraban de Aguas Dulces, lo cerca que estaba de su abuelo Hoster Tully.

-Vamos, mi lady.-Jaime Lannister la ayudó a montar a caballo y juntos emprendieron el regreso al campamento.

Los bosques estaban llenos de susurros.

Abajo, la luz de la luna parpadeaba en las aguas agitadas del arroyo, que discurría por un lecho rocoso. Los caballos relinchaban suavemente y piafaban entre los árboles, sobre un terreno húmedo y cubierto de hojas, mientras los hombres intercambiaban bromas nerviosas en voz baja.

De cuando en cuando oía ruido de lanzas, y el tintineo metálico de las cotas de mallas, pero hasta aquellos sonidos le llegaban ahogados.

—Ya no puede tardar mucho, mi señora —dijo Hallis Mollen. Le había solicitado el honor de protegerla en la batalla que se avecinaba. Era un derecho que le correspondía como capitán de la guardia de Invernalia, y Robb no se lo había querido negar. Estaba rodeada por treinta hombres que tenían la misión de mantenerla a salvo y, en caso de que el combate se volviera contra ellos, llevarla de vuelta a Invernalia. Robb había pretendido que fueran cincuenta; Catelyn insistió en que diez serían más que suficientes, y que él iba a necesitar de todas sus espadas. Se pusieron de acuerdo en treinta, aunque ninguno de los dos se quedó satisfecho.

—Todo llegará en su momento —le dijo Catelyn.

Y entonces habría muertes. Quizá muriera Hal... o ella, o Robb. Nadie estaba a salvo. Ninguna vida estaba garantizada. Catelyn no quería que la espera terminase, deseaba seguir escuchando los susurros en los bosques, la música tenue del arroyo, sentir el viento cálido en el cabello.

Al fin y al cabo, la espera no le era ajena. Sus hombres siempre la habían hecho esperar.

—Espera mi regreso, gatita —le decía su padre siempre que partía hacia la corte, la feria o la batalla.

Y ella aguardaba paciente en las almenas de Aguasdulces, viendo pasar las aguas del Forca Roja y el Piedra Caída. No siempre volvía cuando había anunciado que lo haría, y entonces Catelyn velaba durante días, siempre mirando por las aspilleras y las troneras, hasta que divisaba a Lord Hoster a lomos de su viejo capón castaño, al trote por la ribera.

—¿Me has esperado, gatita? —le preguntaba mientras se inclinaba para abrazarla—. ¿Me esperabas?

Brandon Stark también la había hecho esperar.

—No será mucho tiempo, mi señora —le juró—. En cuanto regrese, contraeremos matrimonio.

Pero, cuando llegó el día, fue su hermano Eddard quien estuvo a su lado en el sept. Ned no había pasado ni quince días con su joven esposa antes de partir él también a la guerra, con promesas en los labios. Al menos él le había dejado algo más que palabras, le había dado un hijo. Pasaron nueve meses, y Robb nació en Aguasdulces mientras su padre seguía haciendo la guerra en el sur. El parto había sido largo y difícil, sin saber si Ned vería alguna vez al pequeño. A su hijo. Tan frágil...

Y había llegado la hora de esperar a Robb. A Robb y a Jaime Lannister, el caballero dorado que, según decían los hombres, jamás había aprendido a esperar.

—El Matarreyes es inquieto, tiene el genio vivo —había dicho a Robb su tío Brynden. Y Robb había apostado sus vidas, y la única esperanza de victoria estribaba en que su tío tuviera razón.

Si Robb tenía miedo, no lo demostraba. Catelyn vio a su hijo moverse entre los hombres, palmear a uno en el hombro, bromear con otro, ayudar a un tercero a tranquilizar a un caballo nervioso... La armadura le tintineaba suavemente al andar. Sólo le faltaba el yelmo. Catelyn se fijó en que la brisa le agitaba el cabello castaño rojizo, tan semejante al de ella, y se preguntó cuándo había crecido tanto su hijo. Tenía quince años, y ya estaba casi tan alto como ella.

«Permitid que crezca más —suplicó a los dioses—. Permitid que llegue a los dieciséis, y a los veinte, y a los cincuenta. Que llegue a ser tan alto como su padre, que sostenga en brazos a su propio hijo. Por favor, por favor, por favor...» Lo miró, contempló a aquel joven de la barba reciente, con el lobo huargo que le pisaba los talones, y lo único que vio fue al bebé que había amamantado en Aguasdulces, hacía ya tanto tiempo.

La noche era cálida, pero sólo con pensar en Aguasdulces sintió un escalofrío.

«¿Dónde están?», se preguntó. ¿Acaso se había equivocado su tío? Todo dependía de lo que les había dicho. Robb había puesto trescientos hombres bien elegidos a las órdenes del Pez Negro, y los envió por delante.

—Jaime no lo sabe —le había dicho Ser Brynden a su regreso—. Me apostaría la vida. Mis arqueros se han encargado de que no le llegara ningún pájaro. Hemos visto a algunos de sus oteadores, pero los que llegaron a vernos a nosotros no viven para contarlo. Jaime debería haber dedicado más hombres a esa misión. No lo sabe.

—¿Cómo es su ejército? —había preguntado su hijo.

—Doce mil hombres a pie, dispersos en torno al castillo en tres campamentos diferentes, separados por los ríos —fue la respuesta de su tío. Tenía en el semblante arrugado la sonrisa que ella recordaba tan bien—. No hay otra manera de asediar Aguasdulces, pero puede resultar fatal para ellos. Dos o tres mil a caballo.

—El ejército del Matarreyes triplica al nuestro —señaló Galbart Glover.

—Es cierto —asintió Ser Brynden—. Pero Ser Jaime carece de una cosa.

—¿De qué? —inquirió Robb.

—De paciencia.

Su ejército era más numeroso que al pasar por los Gemelos. Lord Jason Mallister había acudido desde Varamar con sus hombres, y se reunió con ellos cuando rodearon las aguas del Forca Azul. También se les habían unido otros: caballeros sin señor, señores menores, guerreros libres que huyeron hacia el norte cuando el ejército de su hermano Edmure cayó ante los muros de Aguasdulces... Todos habían galopado sin descanso para llegar a aquel lugar antes de que Jaime Lannister recibiera noticias de su avance, y el momento estaba próximo.

Catelyn vio montar a su hijo. Olyvar Frey le sujetó el caballo. Era el hijo de Lord Walder, dos años mayor que Robb, pero diez años más inmaduro, y mucho más nervioso. Aseguró el escudo de Robb, y le tendió el yelmo. Cuando el muchacho se cubrió con él el rostro que Catelyn tanto amaba, un caballero alto y joven, a lomos de un semental gris, ocupó el lugar donde había estado su hijo. Entre los árboles reinaba la oscuridad, la luz de la luna no llegaba allí. Cuando Robb se volvió para mirarla, detrás de su visor sólo había negrura.

—Debo ir a la cabeza, madre —le dijo—. Padre siempre dice que hay que dejar que los hombres te vean antes de la batalla.

—Pues ve —dijo—. Que te vean.

—Eso les dará valor —dijo Robb.

«¿Y quién me dará valor a mí?», estuvo a punto de preguntar. Pero guardó silencio y consiguió dedicarle una sonrisa. Robb hizo dar la vuelta al gran semental gris, y se alejó despacio de ella, con Viento Gris siguiendo sus pasos como una sombra. Tras él, su guardia de batalla se puso en formación. Cuando obligó a Catelyn a aceptar protectores, ella insistió a su vez en que él estuviera guardado, y los señores vasallos estuvieron de acuerdo. Muchos de sus hijos exigieron a gritos el honor de cabalgar con el Joven Lobo, como habían empezado a llamarlo. Entre los treinta guardias de Robb estaban Torrhen Karstark y su hermano Eddard, además de Patrek Mallister, Pequeño Jon Umber, Daryn Hornwood, Theon Greyjoy, nada menos que cinco de los hijos de Walder Frey, y hombres mayores como Ser Wendel Manderly y Robin Flint. Uno de los guardias era una mujer, Dacey Mormont, la hija mayor de Lady Maege, heredera de la Isla del Oso, desgarbada con su más de un metro ochenta de estatura, que había recibido como regalo una maza de combate a la edad en que a otras niñas se les dan muñecas. Algunos de los señores refunfuñaron al verla, pero Catelyn no prestó atención a sus protestas.

—Aquí no se trata del honor de vuestras casas —les dijo—. Se trata de mantener a mi hijo sano y salvo.

«Y para eso, ¿bastará con treinta hombres? —se preguntó—. ¿Bastará con seis mil?»

Un pájaro empezó a piar a lo lejos, era un trino agudo que a Catelyn le produjo la misma sensación que una mano helada en la nuca. Otro respondió, y un tercero, y un cuarto. Conocía bien aquellos trinos, había pasado mucho tiempo en Invernalia. Alcaudones de las nieves. A veces aparecían en lo peor del invierno, cuando el bosque de dioses estaba blanco y silencioso. Eran pájaros del norte.

«Se acercan», pensó Catelyn.

—Ya se acercan, mi señora —susurró Hal Mollen. Siempre había sido muy dado a señalar lo evidente—. Los dioses nos acompañen.

Ella asintió. El bosque en torno a ellos fue quedando en silencio, y entonces los oyó, lejanos, pero aproximándose: los cascos de muchos caballos, el sonido de espadas, lanzas y armaduras, el murmullo de voces humanas, de cuando en cuando una risa, una maldición...

Tuvo la sensación de que transcurrían eones. Los sonidos eran cada vez más fuertes. Oyó más risas, órdenes a gritos, chapoteos cuando cruzaron y volvieron a cruzar el pequeño arroyo. Un caballo relinchó. Un hombre lanzó una maldición. Y, por último, lo vio. Sólo durante un instante, entre las ramas de los árboles, desde el lugar donde se dominaba el valle, pero supo que era él. Pese a la distancia, Jaime Lannister era inconfundible. La luz de la luna le teñía de plata el oro de la armadura y del cabello, y de negro el escarlata de la capa. No llevaba yelmo.

Apareció y desapareció en un instante, los árboles volvieron a ocultar la armadura plateada. Otros pasaron tras él, largas columnas de hombres, caballeros, espadas juramentadas, jinetes libres, tres cuartas partes de los hombres a caballo de los Lannister.

—No es hombre que se siente en una tienda a esperar mientras sus carpinteros construyen torres de asedio —les había garantizado Ser Brynden—. Ya ha hecho tres expediciones con sus caballeros, para dar caza a asaltantes, o para asolar alguna aldea rebelde.

Robb había asentido y estudiado el mapa que su tío le había dibujado. Ned le había enseñado a interpretar los mapas.

—Atacadlo aquí —dijo al tiempo que señalaba un punto—. Que sean unos cientos de hombres, no más. Vasallos de los Tully. Cuando os persiga, estaremos esperando... —Movió el dedo un par de centímetros hacia la izquierda—. Aquí.

«Aquí» era un silencio en la noche, sombras y luz de luna, una gruesa alfombra de hojas muertas, riscos frondosos en pendiente suave hasta el lecho del arroyo.

«Aquí» era su hijo a lomos de un semental, volviendo la vista atrás por última vez para mirarla, levantado la espada en gesto de saludo.

«Aquí» era la llamada del cuerno de guerra de Maege Mormont, un sonido grave y prolongado que retumbó en el valle, para informarlos de que el último de los jinetes de Jaime había entrado en la trampa.

Y Viento Gris echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló.

El aullido pareció recorrer la espalda de Catelyn Stark y le provocó escalofríos. Era un sonido espantoso, aterrador, pero al mismo tiempo tenía música. Por un instante, compadeció a los Lannister del valle.

«Así que ése es el sonido de la muerte», pensó.

Aruuuuuuuuuuuuu, fue la respuesta que les llegó desde el risco más lejano, cuando el Gran Jon hizo sonar también su cuerno. Al este y al oeste, las trompetas de los Mallister y los Frey sonaron clamando venganza. Al norte, donde el valle se estrechaba como un codo elevado, los cuernos de guerra de Lord Karstark se sumaron al coro con sus voces profundas y tristes. Abajo, en el arroyo, los hombres gritaban y los caballos corcoveaban.

El bosque susurrante dejó escapar en una sola bocanada todo el aliento contenido cuando los arqueros que Robb había ocultado entre las ramas de los árboles dispararon sus flechas, y la noche estalló con los gritos de hombres y caballos. Alrededor de Catelyn los jinetes alzaron las lanzas, y la tierra y las hojas que hasta entonces habían ocultado el brillo cruel de sus puntas cayeron para dejar al descubierto todo el esplendor del acero afilado.

—¡Invernalia! —oyó gritar a Robb mientras las flechas silbaban de nuevo. Se alejó de ella al trote, a la cabeza de sus hombres, colina abajo.

Catelyn se quedó a lomos de su caballo, inmóvil, rodeada por Hal Mollen y por su guardia. Esperó, como había esperado antes, a Branden, a Ned y a su padre. Estaba en lo más alto del risco, y los árboles le ocultaban casi todo lo que sucedía abajo. Transcurrió un instante, dos, cuatro, y de pronto fue como si sus protectores y ella estuvieran a solas en el bosque. Los demás habían desaparecido entre la espesura.

Pero, cuando miró hacia el risco más lejano, al otro lado del valle, vio cómo los jinetes del Gran Jon salían de la oscuridad bajo los árboles. Formaban una hilera larga, una hilera infinita, y hubo un momento, apenas una fracción de segundo, en el que Catelyn no vio más que la luz de la luna reflejada en las puntas de sus lanzas, como si del risco descendieran un millar de fuegos fatuos envueltos en llamas plateadas.

Parpadeó, y volvieron a ser hombres, que bajaban a toda prisa para matar o morir. Más adelante no podría decir que había presenciado la batalla. En cambio sí la oyó, y el valle se llenó con sus ecos. El crujir de una lanza rota, el fragor de las espadas, los gritos de «¡Lannister!»,

«¡Invernalia!» y «¡Tully! ¡Aguasdulces y Tully!». Cuando comprendió que ya no vería nada más, cerró los ojos y escuchó. Fue como si el combate tuviera lugar a su alrededor. Oyó cascos de caballos, botas de hierro chapoteando en las aguas bajas, el crujido de los escudos de roble bajo las espadas, el choque del acero contra el acero, el silbido de las flechas, el sonido de los tambores, los relinchos aterrados de un millar de caballos... Los hombres gritaban maldiciones y suplicaban piedad, y la obtenían (o no), y vivían (o morían). Los riscos ejercían un extraño efecto sobre los sonidos. En cierta ocasión oyó la voz de Robb tan claramente como si lo tuviera al lado. «¡A mí! ¡A mí!», gritaba. Y oyó también el gruñido de su lobo huargo, el chasquido de aquellos dientes largos al cerrarse, el sonido de la carne que se rasgaba, los chillidos de miedo y dolor que lanzaban hombres y caballos por igual.

¿Seguro que sólo había un lobo? No había manera de saberlo. Poco a poco los sonidos se fueron apagando y murieron, hasta que al final sólo quedó el del lobo. Y, cuando el amanecer rojo bañó el cielo del oriente, Viento Gris empezó a aullar de nuevo. Robb regresó junto a ella a lomos de un caballo diferente, un capón picazo, en vez del semental gris con el que había bajado al valle. La cabeza de lobo que figuraba en su escudo estaba hecha pedazos, a través de los tajos profundos se veía la madera de roble, pero Robb parecía ileso. En cambio, cuando se acercó a ella, Catelyn vio que el guantelete Y la manga de su jubón estaban ennegrecidos de sangre.

—Estás herido —dijo.

—No —dijo Robb. Alzó la mano, y abrió y cerró los dedos—. Es sangre de... de Torrhen, creo, o... —Sacudió la cabeza—. No lo sé.

Por la ladera subía un gran grupo de hombres, sucios, con las armaduras melladas, sonrientes. Theon y el Gran Jon iban a la cabeza. Arrastraban entre los dos a Jaime Lannister. Lo tiraron ante el caballo de Catelyn.

—El Matarreyes —anunció Hal, como si hiciera falta.

—Lady Stark —dijo Lannister de rodillas alzando la cabeza. La sangre que manaba de un corte en el cuero cabelludo le corría por la mejilla, pero la escasa luz del amanecer volvía a dar un matiz dorado a su pelo—. Os ofrecería mi espada, pero la he extraviado.

—No es vuestra espada lo que quiero, ser —replicó ella—. Devolvedme a mi padre, a mi hermano Edmure. Devolvedme a mis hijas. Devolvedme a mi señor esposo.

—A ellos también los he extraviado.

—Una lástima —replicó Catelyn con tono gélido.

—Mátalo, Robb —propuso Theon Greyjoy—. Córtale la cabeza.

—No —replicó su hijo al tiempo que se quitaba el guante ensangrentado—. Nos resultará más útil vivo que muerto. Y mi señor padre nunca aprobó que se matara a los prisioneros después de la batalla.

—Un hombre sabio —dijo Jaime Lannister—. Y honorable.

—Lleváoslo y cargadlo de cadenas —dijo Catelyn.

—Haced lo que ha dicho mi madre —ordenó Robb—, y que esté bien vigilado en todo momento. Lord Karstark querrá ver su cabeza clavada en una pica.

—No te quepa duda —asintió el Gran Jon.

Se llevaron a Lannister, para vendarle las heridas antes de encadenarlo.

—¿Por qué iba a querer matarlo Lord Karstark? —preguntó Catelyn.

—Porque... —Robb apartó la vista y miró hacia el bosque; tenía el mismo aspecto absorto que Ned en tantas ocasiones—. Los mató...

—A los hijos de Lord Karstark —explicó Galbart Glover.

—A los dos —dijo Robb—. A Torrhen y a Eddard. Y también a Daryn Hornwood.

—Nadie podrá decir que a Lannister le falta valor —dijo Glover—. Cuando vio que la derrota era inminente, se adelantó a todos sus hombres y trató de llegar hasta Robb para matarlo. Estuvo a punto de conseguirlo.

—«Extravió» su espada en el cuello de Eddard Karstark —dijo Robb—, después de cortarle la mano a Torrhen y abrirle el cráneo a Daryn Hornwood. Todo eso sin dejar de llamarme a gritos. Si no hubieran intentado detenerlo...

—... ahora estaría yo de luto, en lugar de Lord Karstark —dijo Catelyn—. Tus hombres hicieron aquello que habían jurado hacer, Robb. Murieron protegiendo a su señor. Llóralos. Hónralos por su valor. Pero no en este momento. No hay tiempo para llorar. Has cortado la cadena de la serpiente, pero todavía quedan tres cuartas partes del cuerpo enroscadas en torno al castillo de mi padre. Hemos ganado una batalla, no la guerra.

—¡Pero qué batalla! —intervino Theon Greyjoy con entusiasmo—. El reino no había contemplado una victoria semejante desde el Campo de Fuego, mi señora. Os lo juro, los Lannister perdieron diez hombres por cada uno de los nuestros que cayó. Hemos capturado a un centenar de caballeros, y también a una docena de señores vasallos. Lord Wes-terling, Lord Banefort, Ser Garth Pradoverde, Lord Estren, Ser Tytos Brax, Mallor de Dorne... y a tres Lannister aparte de Jaime, sobrinos de Lord Tywin, dos de los hijos de su hermana y uno de su difunto hermano...

—¿Qué hay de Lord Tywin? —lo interrumpió Catelyn—. ¿Habéis hecho prisionero por casualidad a Lord Tywin, Theon?

—No —replicó Theon, algo molesto.

—Pues, hasta que no lo tengamos, esta guerra no habrá terminado. Ni mucho menos.

—Mi madre tiene razón. —Robb alzó la cabeza y se apartó el pelo de los ojos—. Aún nos falta Aguasdulces.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

" _ **Fantasía y realidad"**_

Los finos y largos dedos de Sybill, masajeaban suavemente el cabello de Lyanna. La joven se había encogido en la tina de bronce mientras el agua espumosa le cubría el pecho. La cabeza le colgaba en un extremo chato de la bañera; el aroma de vainilla había reemplazado el metálico vaho a sangre. Sus rodillas ardían de igual forma que las palmas de sus manos.

-¿Has tenido miedo?-le preguntó a su doncella, mientras jugaba con una pompa de jabón.

-¿Miedo?-repitió Sybill, vertiendo agua tibia sobre la cabellera oscura.

-Los soldados hicieron una masacre días antes. Te estuve buscando, pero no te encontré.-levantó la vista, mirando los semi oscuros ojos de su joven amiga.- ¿Dónde estabas?-

Sybill suspiró.

-El miedo me inundó por completo.-confesó. Sus orbes se aguaron y amenazaban con largarse a llorar. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.-Tenía que haberla buscado, mi lady, no esconderme como una cobarde.-sollozó. Lyanna se reincorporó en la tina, abandonando la protección de la espuma.

-No eres cobarde.-la consoló, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su doncella.-No vuelvas a repetirlo.-Sybill continuó sollozando.-Lo importante es que has tenido más suerte que la Septa o los hombres de Invernalia.-

-Ser Lannister me salvó.-admitió, levantando la vista; tenía la expresión de un cervatillo asustado.-Si no fuese por él…-

-No hace falta que me des las gracias, joven dama.-el aludido ingresó a la carpa. Lyanna se cubrió como pudo, mientras que Sybill se ponía de pie rápidamente y borraba las lágrimas de su rostro.-Lo hice por mi dulce esposa.-el león se despojó de su capa; la tela cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-Tráeme una toalla.-pidió la norteña, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían. La doncella pareció reaccionar y corrió a una esquina, donde había una mesa y tomó una bata larga; la prenda tenía bordado el lobo huargo en el pecho. Al colocársela sobre los hombros, el paño la cubrió por completo e incluso sus pies. Lyanna percibió un familiar aroma. Era el aroma de su padre. Era la bata de su padre.

Sybill se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Les traigo algo para comer?-preguntó, con su habitual tono servicial.

-Hay un enorme capón en la hoguera.-habló Jaime.-Sí mi esposa quiere, podrías traer un poco.-

-Y tomar una pieza para ti.-añadió Lyanna. El león se encogió de hombros y se recostó en el catre.

-De acuerdo.-la doncella hizo una breve reverencia y salió de la tienda.

Lannister se deshizo de la armadura, quedando en una camisa de lino.

-¿Vas a quedarte así?-señaló la bata y enarcó una ceja.-Este campamento está lleno de hombres…-Lyanna se sonrojó con más violencia y tomó las primeras prendas que vio allí. Se metió tras un vestidor, compuesto por dos biombos rojos, y allí comenzó a cambiarse.-Ha sido un día largo.-la norteña se deshizo del batín, colgándolo sobre uno de los ganchos de bronce, y por encima de la cabeza se colocó un vestido color crema, suelto a las caderas. Se ató el cabello en un rodete húmedo mientras que dos mechones caían sobre sus ojos, enmarcando su infantil rostro. En sus pies calzó unas simples zapatillas de tela.

-¿Y qué es lo que lo tiene tan ocupado?-preguntó, saliendo detrás del bastidor. Jaime se había reincorporado y cargaba con dos copas de vino.

-Asuntos importantes.-respondió, entregándole una.-Estrategias, planos…-ladeó la cabeza y con la mano le restó importancia.

-¿Se puede saber quién es el enemigo?-Lyanna aceptó al ofrenda y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la suave y mullida alfombra. Lannister se sentó frente a ella; bebió un largo trago de vino y luego jugueteó con la copa vacía entre sus dedos.

-Nada que pudiera preocuparla, mi lady.-la norteña se llevó las piernas al pecho y reposó su rostro contra sus rodillas.- ¿Cómo la ha tratado mi hermana?-preguntó, mientras se llenaba una segunda copa.

-Ha sido amable…viniendo de ella.-objetó. A la norteña le parecía increíble la forma en la que la trataba; era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lannister se sentó a su lado y colocó la copa a un costado.

-¿Conoce el _orgullo de un hombre_?-inquirió.

-Era lo que usted intentaba recuperar esa noche.-encasquetó.-Sí, lo conozco.-

-No ha sido mi intención.-replicó.-Estaba pasado de copas y la presión que tenía encima me sobrepasó.-la miró de costado.-Sonará raro viniendo de mí, pero sentí una enorme culpa luego de que dejé Desembarco del Rey, pero sabía perfectamente lo que me esperaba una vez que Robert volviese de cacería.-

-¿Cree que con una simple disculpas podrá ser redimido por lo que me ha hecho?-Lyanna se alejó.

-Entonces, para recuperar el perdón de mi dulce esposa, haré lo que sea necesario para ser perdonado.-entrelazó su mano con la de la joven.

-Me llevará tiempo.-admitió la norteña, apartándose.-Y no creo que sea capaz de perdonarlo.

-Disculpen.-Sybill ingresó con una enorme fuente. El olor a capón inundó la tienda. La muchacha depositó la bandeja en la mesa y se apresuró a poner los platos y cubiertos.

Lyanna se puso de pie, llevando la copa hasta su asiento.

-¿Podrías después prepararme un poco de té?-pidió, corriendo la silla hacia atrás.

-¿Qué clase de té, mi lady?-preguntó la doncella.

-De Luna.-Jaime levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Tomas eso?-preguntó, acercándose a ella, evitando que se sentase.

-Cersei me lo ofreció una vez.-explicó, mirando la mano que se cerraba sobre su brazo.- ¿Por qué?-la norteña miró a su doncella, la cual tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

-Lo sabía.-Lannister a liberó y se pasó las manos por el rostro.-Sabía que ella intentaría algo así.-

-¿Qué intentaría?-cuestionó Lyanna, mirándolos a ambos.- ¿De qué está hablando?-

-Los efectos del té de Luna sirven para generar abortos, mi lady.-respondió Sybill con voz sosegada.-Algunas mujeres lo toman para evitar embarazos.-

Lyanna se llevó una mano a la boca y la otra al estómago. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Continuó suministrándolo?-preguntó Jaime, colocándose a su altura.- ¿Seguiste bebiendo aquel té?-

-No, poco después de que lo tomé, de regreso a mis aposentos…vomité.-declaró. Un mar de dudas comenzó a desbordar en la cabeza de la norteña. No recordaba que había ocurrido después. ¿Había estado embarazada? ¿Lo había perdido? ¿Seguía estándolo?

*.*.*

Lyanna había permanecido toda la noche con la mirada puesta en la improvisada chimenea. La idea de cargar con un bebé la estaba atormentando. No había podido cerrar los ojos sin que se le viniera a la cabeza la imagen de un niño, de cabellos rubios, de ojos grises y con los rasgos propios de sus padres.

Jaime, luego de la larga e incómoda cena, se disculpó y salió de la tienda, argumentando que había algunos asuntos que requerían de su presencia. Sybill, en cambio, se había quedado con ella; las dos se había hecho compañía mutua.

Llegado el amanecer, Lannister ingresó nuevamente. Lyanna permanecía despierta, pero no se le apetecía hablar, por lo que prefirió fingir que dormía.

El león contempló a su esposa mientras se desvestía, quedando nuevamente en la camisa de lino. Era una muchacha agradable si se la trataba bien y él había errado como esposo y jamás lograría que ella lo viera con otros ojos ni con otra perspectiva; para el reino era el hombre que había convertido a la loba del norte en un adorable cachorrito. Para Lyanna era el asqueroso hombre que había mancillado su buen nombre. Era de esperar que su amada hermana, se pusiera en campaña para eliminar cualquier cosa que haya causado aquella noche; sí el té no hubiera hecho efecto, iría a lo eficaz y acabaría con madre e hijo al mismo tiempo.

Jaime se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras se sentaba en una silla. Había tantos errores cometidos que le daba vergüenza tener a una chica como ella. Suspiró, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Puedes acostarte.-volvió la vista al frente, encontrándose a Lyanna parada y envuelta con unas mantas.

-Quería darte un espacio.-habló. Notó que la norteña había dejado las formalidades de lado.- Y no quería interrumpir tú sueño.

-No podía dormir.-ella se encogió de hombros y acercó a una silla junto a él.

-Realmente lamento lo que pasó.-Lannister apoyó sus codos contra sus piernas y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-Ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría…no de esa forma, pero pasaría.-Lyanna se mordisqueó el labio.- ¿Te gustaría tener hijos propios, verdad?-el león levantó la cabeza y la miró confundido.-Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen…-

-Son los hijos de Robert, mis sobrinos.-refutó el Matarreyes.

-A los Otros con ese cuento.-blasfemó Lyanna.-Si los demás no se dieron cuenta, es porque están ciegos.-añadió.-Yo lo he notado desde el momento en que atravesaron los muros de Invernalia.-miró a Lannister, temiendo haberse excedido con la confianza.- Pero…es lo que pienso.-

-Y no podrías estar más acertada.-asintió él.-Amo a Cersei más de lo que la amó Robert o cualquier otro hombre. Nacimos juntos y lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro vínculo de hermanos.-

-Lo entiendo.-a la chica le vino a la mente la despedida de Jon Nieve y sus dedos fueron directamente hacia su cuello, acariciando la rosa azul.

-Vi crecer a mis hijos desde las sombras, solo mostrando el afecto de un tío; hubiera dado cualquier cosas porque mi pequeña Myrcella me mirase a los ojos y me dijera...-Lannister hizo una pausa y negó.-Olvida lo que te dije.-

-A mí me gustaría ser madre.-admitió Lyanna y a pesar de la oscuridad, un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.-Amo a los niños y me encanta estar rodeada de ellos; crie a mis hermanos y me siento realmente preparada para poder tener hijos propios.-el león la miró.-Pero…no me gustaría tener uno contigo.-añadió, con voz trémula.-No quiero decir que usted tenga algo malo, sino…que es este matrimonio.-explicó.-Estamos juntos a contra voluntad; no es algo que elegimos y disfrutamos. Es algo a lo que nos obligaron y creo que…que un bebé en una pareja sin amor, es como pelear con una espada sin filo.- Jaime se inclinó hacia adelante; Lyanna se hecho hacia atrás, pero él colocó una mano en su nuca y la atrajo para besarle la frente.

-Eso lo tengo muy en claro.-murmuró, con los labios pegados a la piel de la joven.

-Creo…creo que mejor vuelvo a la cama.-la norteña carraspeo y se puso de pie. Entre sus dedos apretaba la tela de la manta.-Puedes acostarte también, no muerdo.-dijo, mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

Jaime sonrió mientras se deshacía de sus botas. La joven se acurrucó en su extremo del catre y se arropó. El león se acostó a su lado y retomando con la confianza, la abrazó por la espalda. Lyanna se sintió incomoda, pero recordó lo que su madre una vez le dijo: " _Por más extraño que llegue a ser, tarde o temprano terminarás cediendo a él y caerás enamorada"_.

La norteña dudaba poder entregarle el corazón, porque éste se encontraba en un Muro, al norte.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3:**_

" _ **La Batalla del Bosque Susurrante"**_

A la noche siguiente, el campamento se vio inundado con ruido. El coceo de los caballos, el estruendoso sonido metálico de las espadas chocando unas con otras, las incesantes voces de los soldados, lograron despertar a Jaime Lannister.

El león parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz de las velas; la tienda estaba bañada en una suave oscuridad y el dulce crepitar del hogar; el tenue aroma a leña le inundaba los pulmones, era casi una mezcla perfecta con el aroma a alfalfa fresca.

Al otro lado se seguían escuchando el inquieto murmullo de los soldados y el chirriar de las armaduras traspasaban la lona de la tienda. Él entendía que todos estuvieran inquietos. El ejército de Robb Stark se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros, justo a la entrada del Bosque Susurrante. Los centinelas habían informado sobre el gran número de soldados que acompañaban al Joven Lobo pero a Jaime le dio risa. Stark solo era un mozalbete, casi que seguía siendo un niño de pecho al cual le había puesto un casco en la cabeza y lo habían subido a un caballo. Para él, Robb, no era más que una simple hormiga, la cual su espada terminaría por aplastar.

Pero, había dos finales que precedían si acababa con el joven Stark: el primero iba hacia su padre. Lord Twin estaría más que contento con la derrota del norte; sería un enemigo menos al cual abatir. Pero el segundo, guiaba a la norteña que reposaba a su lado. Tras una larga conversación, la otra noche, casi que, según él, se podría decir que Lyanna Stark estaba ablandando su helado corazón para poder perdonarlo. Sería un golpe bajo si ella descubría que estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de su hermano.

 _"Maldito seas, Robert. Tú y tus estúpidas ganas de que me arreglé con el difunto Cabeza Stark"_

Castañeo los dientes mientras pensaba en la situación que su no tan querido cuñado, lo había puesto.

Lyanna se acomodó a su lado; su sien izquierda reposo contra el pecho del león. Balbuceo unas cuantas palabras sueltas y volvió a hundirse en su placentero descansar. Lannister le acarició el sedoso cabello color carbón. La muchacha arrugo la nariz y hundió la mitad del rostro contra las costillas del rubio.

Jaime apretó los ojos, retiró la mano y sacudió la cabeza.

-Descanse, mi dulce dama.-le susurró al oído. Ella balbuceo algo inteligible y continuo durmiendo.

-¡Mi señor! ¡Señor!-la voz de Cleos Frey interrumpió en la tienda; la lona causo un estrepitoso golpe en cuanto el muchacho ingresó.- ¡Señor!-la joven norteña se quejó por lo bajo y se acomodó mejor entre las sabanas, alejándose del león.

-¡Silencio, imbécil!-gruñó Jaime, poniéndose de pie. Miró hacia el catre: su joven esposa aún dormía, pero ya tenía el ceño fruncido, haciendo que una arruga se le formase en la frente. Jaime se colocó a medias un jubón rojo y dorado, y se abrochó el cinturón donde colgaba su espada.- ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó, siguiendo a su primo fuera de la tienda.

-Se han visto movimiento dentro del bosque.-exclamó Frey.- A lo lejos vimos un pelotón que portaba el estandarte de los Tully. Los hombres creen que podría atacarnos ahora.-resultaba casi imposible, ya que Aguasdulces estaba bajo asedio por el ejército Lannister y sus aliados; si un grupo de hombres hubiera salido de la fortaleza, ellos lo hubieran sabido. Aunque ya había habido cierto ataque a los cuervos que habían enjaulado; Jaime supo que era todo artimaña del joven Stark, una estrategia para dejarlo incomunicado con el resto del ejército de su padre y ahora, el muy tonto, arriesgaba a unos pocos soldados para ponerlo sobre aviso.-Se nos ha dado órdenes de comenzar a movilizarnos y de estar alertas, señor.-informó su primo, Ser Cleos.

-Prepara mi caballo.-ordenó, regresando al interior de la tienda; del respaldo de una silla tomó su capa y se la echó sobre los hombros.- También llama a Ser Westerling y a Ser Banefort, necesito tener una rápida reunión con ellos.

-Sí, primo.-asintió Cleos, haciendo una breve reverencia.

De nuevo en el interior de la tienda, Jaime despertó a Sybill.

-Ohm...-la joven bostezo y rápidamente se puso de pie.-Mi señor.-reverencio.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?-

-Cuida de Lady Stark mientras no estoy.-dijo, secamente, mientras terminaba de prepararse.-Volveré por la mañana y traeré a cuestas una victoria.-se volvió hacia la doncella y la tomo por la muñeca, llevándola a un rincón; lo más alejado del lugar de descanso.-No permitas que salga de aquí o del campamento. Por nada del mundo debe salir, ¿entendiste?-Sybill asintió varias veces.-Bien, quédate a su lado.-dijo finalmente.-Piensa que tu vida depende de eso.-añadió para luego salir.

Una vez afuera, el movimiento era mucho más escandaloso. Su ejército contaba con doce mil soldados de infantería, y dos a tres mil soldados, divididos en cada sector de la fortaleza para vigilar el asedio en Aguasdulces.

A pocos metros de su carpa, se hallaba una tienda mucho más grande. Allí se encontraban Gawen Westerling y Ser Quenten Banefort; ambos hombres discutían muy acaloradamente.

-¡Yo propongo que esperemos un poco más, mi señor!-vociferó Westerling.- ¡podría tratarse de una trampa, en la que caeríamos como tontos!-

-La fortaleza de Aguasdulces está bajo nuestro control, si esos caballeros salieron de la protección de los muros, será mejor que les enseñemos que deben quedarse dentro.-terció Banefort, clavando una daga en un mapa.- Oh, Ser Jaime.-percatándose de la presencia del Matarreyes, hizo una reverencia.-No lo habíamos escuchado llegar.-

-Caballeros.-Lannister ingresó, colocándose frente ambos hombres.- Serían tan amables de ponerme al tanto de la situación, por favor.-

-Sí, señor.-Westerling, se inclinó sobre el mapa-Justo en la rivera que sobresale del castillo de Aguasdulces, se ha visto un grupo pequeño de soldados que portaban el estandarte Tully.-antes de que los dos presentes pudieran hablar, levantó la mano y los miró alternamente.-Yo opino, que deberíamos esperar un poco. Sería demasiado arriesgado actuar sin pensar.-

-O simplemente, acabar con ellos y enviar un mensaje a sus amigos.-insistió Banefort.

-Caballeros.-Jaime se paseó alrededor de la mesa.-Yo estoy de acuerdo con ambos, pero lo más sensato, sería evitar tener a soldados Tully pensando en revelarse ante nosotros.- Quenten Banefort infló el pecho y se sintió victorioso.-Será mejor que se alisten, mis buenos señores, la batalla comienza.-

*.*.*

Los bosques estaban llenos de susurros.

Abajo, la luz de la luna parpadeaba en las aguas agitadas del arroyo, que discurría por un lecho rocoso. Los caballos relinchaban suavemente y piafaban entre los árboles, sobre un terreno húmedo y cubierto de hojas, mientras los hombres intercambiaban bromas nerviosas en voz baja. De cuando en cuando oía ruido de lanzas, y el tintineo metálico de las cotas de mallas, pero hasta aquellos sonidos le llegaban ahogados.

-Ya no puede tardar mucho, mi señora.-dijo Hallis Mollen. Le había solicitado el honor de protegerla en la batalla que se avecinaba. Era un derecho que le correspondía como capitán de la guardia de Invernalia, y Robb no se lo había querido negar. Estaba rodeada por treinta hombres que tenían la misión de mantenerla a salvo y, en caso de que el combate se volviera contra ellos, llevarla de vuelta a Invernalia.

-Todo llegará en su momento.-razonó Catelyn.

Y entonces habría muertes. Quizá muriera Hal...o ella, o Robb. Nadie estaba a salvo. Ninguna vida estaba garantizada. Catelyn no quería que la espera terminase, deseaba seguir escuchando los susurros en los bosques, la música tenue del arroyo, sentir el viento cálido en el cabello.

Le costaba creer que su primogénito estuviera dirigiendo un ejército. Si él tenía miedo, no lo demostraba. Catelyn lo había visto moverse entre los hombres, palmear a uno en el hombro, bromear con otro, ayudar a un tercero a tranquilizar a un caballo nervioso... La armadura le tintineaba suavemente al andar. Sólo le faltaba el yelmo. A veces se preguntaba cuándo había crecido tanto. Tenía quince años, y ya estaba casi tan alto como ella.

 _Permitan que crezca más. Permítanle llegar a los dieciséis, a los veinte, y a los cincuenta. Que llegue a ser tan alto como su padre, que sostenga en brazos a su propio hijo. Por favor, por favor, por favor..._

Catelyn cerró los ojos y elevó la barbilla al cielo, como si los dioses pudieran escucharla con más claridad. Jamás se había imaginado tener que llegar a esa situación; tener que rogar por la vida del niño que había amantado en Aguasdulces años atrás.

Aguasdulces.

Pensar en su hogar le causaba escalofríos.

Su caballo cambió de posición, arrullándola suavemente. Y entonces lo oyó. Un pájaro empezó a piar a lo lejos, era un trino agudo que a Catelyn le produjo la misma sensación que una mano helada en la nuca. Otro respondió, y un tercero, y un cuarto. Conocía bien aquellos trinos, había pasado mucho tiempo en Invernalia. _Alcaudones de las nieves_. A veces aparecían en lo peor del invierno, cuando el bosque de dioses estaba blanco y silencioso. Eran pájaros del norte.

« _Se acercan_ »

-Ya se acercan, mi señora.-susurró Hal Mollen. Siempre había sido muy dado a señalar lo evidente.- Los dioses nos acompañen.

Ella asintió. El bosque en torno a ellos fue quedando en silencio, y entonces los oyó, lejanos, pero aproximándose: los cascos de muchos caballos, el sonido de espadas, lanzas y armaduras, el murmullo de voces humanas, de cuando en cuando una risa, una maldición...

Tuvo la sensación de que transcurrían eones. Los sonidos eran cada vez más fuertes. Oyó más risas, órdenes a gritos, chapoteos cuando cruzaron y volvieron a cruzar el pequeño arroyo. Un caballo relinchó. Un hombre lanzó una maldición. Y, por último, lo vio. Sólo durante un instante, entre las ramas de los árboles, desde el lugar donde se dominaba el valle, pero supo que era él. Pese a la distancia, Jaime Lannister era inconfundible. La luz de la luna le teñía de plata el oro de la armadura y del cabello, y de negro el escarlata de la capa. No llevaba yelmo.

Apareció y desapareció en un instante, los árboles volvieron a ocultar la armadura plateada. Otros pasaron tras él, largas columnas de hombres, caballeros, espadas juramentadas, jinetes libres, tres cuartas partes de los hombres a caballo de los Lannister.

Era un silencio en la noche, sombras y luz de luna, una gruesa alfombra de hojas muertas, riscos frondosos en pendiente suave hasta el lecho del arroyo. Era su hijo a lomos de un semental, volviendo la vista atrás por última vez para mirarla, levantado la espada en gesto de saludo. La llamada del cuerno de guerra de Maege Mormont, un sonido grave y prolongado que retumbó en el valle, para informarlos de que el último de los jinetes de Jaime había entrado en la trampa. Y Viento Gris echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló.

El aullido pareció recorrer la espalda de Catelyn y le provocó escalofríos. Era un sonido espantoso, aterrador, pero al mismo tiempo tenía música. Por un instante, compadeció a los Lannister del valle. Desde el risco más lejano llegó un segundo aullido; Invierno, la loba de Lyanna, había marcado su posición junto al Gran Jon. Al este y al oeste, las trompetas de los Mallister y los Frey sonaron clamando venganza. Al norte, donde el valle se estrechaba como un codo elevado, los cuernos de guerra de Lord Karstark se sumaron al coro con sus voces profundas y tristes. Abajo, en el arroyo, los hombres gritaban y los caballos corcoveaban.

El Bosque Susurrante dejó escapar en una sola bocanada todo el aliento contenido cuando los arqueros que Robb había ocultado entre las ramas de los árboles dispararon sus flechas, y la noche estalló con los gritos de hombres y caballos. Alrededor de Catelyn los jinetes alzaron las lanzas, y la tierra y las hojas que hasta entonces habían ocultado el brillo cruel de sus puntas cayeron para dejar al descubierto todo el esplendor del acero afilado.

-¡Invernalia!-oyó gritar a Robb mientras las flechas silbaban de nuevo. Se alejó de ella al trote, a la cabeza de sus hombres, colina abajo.

Catelyn se quedó a lomos de su caballo, inmóvil, rodeada por Hal Mollen y por su guardia. Estaba en lo más alto del risco, y los árboles le ocultaban casi todo lo que sucedía abajo. Transcurrió un instante, dos, cuatro, y de pronto fue como si sus protectores y ella estuvieran a solas en el bosque. Los demás habían desaparecido entre la espesura.

Pero, cuando miró hacia el risco más lejano, al otro lado del valle, vio cómo los jinetes del Gran Jon salían de la oscuridad bajo los árboles. Formaban una hilera larga, una hilera infinita, y hubo un momento, apenas una fracción de segundo, en el que Catelyn no vio más que la luz de la luna reflejada en los ojos de la loba que acompañaba al grupo; el animal corría como si estuviese siendo perseguido, espuma le salía de la boca y parecía estar envuelto en llamas oscuras.

Más adelante no podría decir que había presenciado la batalla. En cambio sí la oyó, y el valle se llenó con sus ecos. El crujir de una lanza rota, el fragor de las espadas, los gritos de _¡Lannister!, ¡Invernalia! y ¡Tully! ¡Aguasdulces y Tully!_ Cuando comprendió que ya no vería nada más, cerró los ojos y escuchó. Fue como si el combate tuviera lugar a su alrededor. Oyó cascos de caballos, botas de hierro chapoteando en las aguas bajas, el crujido de los escudos de roble bajo las espadas, el choque del acero contra el acero, el silbido de las flechas, el sonido de los tambores, los relinchos aterrados de un millar de caballos...los hombres gritaban maldiciones y suplicaban piedad, y la obtenían, vivían o morían. Los riscos ejercían un extraño efecto sobre los sonidos. En cierta ocasión oyó la voz de Robb tan claramente como si lo tuviera al lado. Y oyó también el gruñido de su lobo huargo, el chasquido de aquellos dientes largos al cerrarse, el sonido de la carne que se rasgaba, los chillidos de miedo y dolor que lanzaban hombres y caballos por igual.

Poco a poco los sonidos se fueron apagando y murieron, hasta que al final sólo quedó el de los lobos. Y, cuando el amanecer rojo bañó el cielo del oriente, Viento Gris empezó a aullar de nuevo. Invierno le respondía alegremente. Robb regresó junto a ella a lomos de un caballo diferente, un capón picazo, en vez del semental gris con el que había bajado al valle. La cabeza de lobo que figuraba en su escudo estaba hecha pedazos, a través de los tajos profundos se veía la madera de roble, pero Robb parecía ileso. En cambio, cuando se acercó a ella, Catelyn vio que el guantelete Y la manga de su jubón estaban ennegrecidos de sangre.

-Estás herido.-dijo.

-No.- Robb alzó la mano, abrió y cerró los dedos.- Es sangre de... de Torrhen, creo, o...-sacudió la cabeza.- No lo sé.

Por la ladera subía un gran grupo de hombres, sucios, con las armaduras melladas, sonrientes. Theon y el Gran Jon iban a la cabeza. Arrastraban entre los dos a Jaime Lannister. Lo tiraron ante el caballo de Catelyn.

-El Matarreyes.-anunció Hal, como si hiciera falta. A la loba huargo se le crisparon los pelos de la espalda, mientras enrollaba la cola e intentaba darle dentadas al prisionero. Robb le dio suave palmaditas en la espalda y el animal se relajó, pero no evitaba mostrar los afilados colmillos amarillentos.

-Lady Stark.-reverenció Lannister de rodillas alzando la cabeza. La sangre que manaba de un corte en el cuero cabelludo le corría por la mejilla, pero la escasa luz del amanecer volvía a dar un matiz dorado a su pelo.- Le ofrecería mi espada, pero la he extraviado.

-No es su espada lo que quiero, ser.-replicó ella.- Devuélvame a mi padre, a mi hermano Edmure. A mis hijas. A mi señor esposo.

-A ellos también los he extraviado.-

-Una lástima.-terció Catelyn con tono gélido.

-Mátalo, Robb.-propuso Theon.- Córtale la cabeza.

-No.-concilió su hijo al tiempo que se quitaba el guante ensangrentado.- Nos resultará más útil vivo que muerto. Y mi señor padre nunca aprobó que se matara a los prisioneros después de la batalla.

-Un hombre sabio.-anunció Jaime Lannister.-Y honorable.

-Llévenselo y encadénenlo.-ordenó Catelyn. No toleraría que un Lannister hablase de su amado Ned.

-Hagan lo que ha dicho mi madre.-asintió Robb.-Y que esté bien vigilado en todo momento. Lord Karstark querrá ver su cabeza clavada en una pica.

-No te quepa duda.-asintió el Gran Jon.

Se llevaron a Lannister, para vendarle las heridas antes de encadenarlo.

-¿Por qué iba a querer matarlo Lord Karstark?-preguntó Catelyn.

-Porque...-Robb apartó la vista y miró hacia el bosque; tenía el mismo aspecto absorto que Ned en tantas ocasiones.- Los mató...

-A los hijos de Lord Karstark.-explicó Galbart Glover.

-A los dos.-añadió Robb.- A Torrhen y a Eddard. Y también a Daryn Hornwood.

-Nadie podrá decir que a Lannister le falta valor.-comentó Glover.- Cuando vio que la derrota era inminente, se adelantó a todos sus hombres y trató de llegar hasta Robb para matarlo. Estuvo a punto de conseguirlo.

- _"Extravió"_ su espada en el cuello de Eddard Karstark.-añadió el muchacho.-Después de cortarle la mano a Torrhen y abrirle el cráneo a Daryn Hornwood. Todo eso sin dejar de llamarme a gritos. Si no hubieran intentado detenerlo...

-... ahora estaría yo de luto, en lugar de Lord Karstark.-intervino Catelyn.- Tus hombres hicieron aquello que habían jurado hacer, Robb. Murieron protegiendo a su señor. Llóralos. Hónralos por su valor. Pero no en este momento. No hay tiempo para llorar. Has cortado la cadena de la serpiente, pero todavía quedan tres cuartas partes del cuerpo enroscadas en torno al castillo de mi padre. Hemos ganado una batalla, no la guerra.

-¡Pero qué batalla!-exclamó Theon con entusiasmo.- El reino no había contemplado una victoria semejante desde el Campo de Fuego, mi señora. Se lo juro, los Lannister perdieron diez hombres por cada uno de los nuestros que cayó. Hemos capturado a un centenar de caballeros, y también a una docena de señores vasallos. Lord Westerling, Lord Banefort, Ser Garth Pradoverde, Lord Estren, Ser Tytos Brax, Mallor de Dorne... y a tres Lannister aparte de Jaime, sobrinos de Lord Tywin, dos de los hijos de su hermana y uno de su difunto hermano...

-¿Qué hay de Lord Tywin?-interrumpió Catelyn.- ¿Han hecho prisionero por casualidad a Lord Tywin, Theon?

-No.-replicó el chico, algo molesto.

-Pues, hasta que no lo tengamos, esta guerra no habrá terminado. Ni mucho menos.

-Mi madre tiene razón.-Robb alzó la cabeza y se apartó el pelo de los ojos.- Aún nos falta Aguasdulces.

*.*.*

Lyanna se removió incomoda en el catre. Desde hacía un buen rato que no podía dormir. Tenía la sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando; el campamento había estado muy callado. Aun con los ojos cerrados y algo adormilada, tanteó el espacio que había a su izquierda. La almohada había caído y las sabanas habían sido corridas hacia atrás, permitiendo que una gélida correntada le helase las piernas.

Fregándose los ojos cayó en la cuenta de que Jaime no estaba a su lado. Reincorporándose sobre un codo, notó que la tienda estaba desierta y que el fuego del hogar estaba extinto.

-¿Mi lady?-la tímida voz de Sybill le llegó desde un rincón. Estaba sentada junto a una mesa, con las piernas a la altura del pecho y el rostro oculto entre sus rodillas. Había un débil reflejo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-preguntó Lyanna, arrastrándose por el colchón y llegando a un extremo.- ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro? ¿Dónde están todos?-

-Se han ido.-respondió, casi susurrando.-Han avistado al enemigo.-

-¿Qué estandarte portaba?-la norteña se bajó de la cama. Sus pies caminaron sobre el irregular piso.

-No lo sé.-Sybill miró nerviosamente hacia la entrada.-Dejaron a un guardia para su protección.-una de las solapas de la tienda aleteó hacia el interior, dejando ver el exterior. La figura de un hombre, con carcaza roja, se elevó. Éste tenía una mano fuertemente cerrada alrededor del mango de su espada.

Y entonces lo oyó.

Un aullido. Uno que le heló la sangre y le hizo latir el corazón lo más rápido que podía. Aquel llamado. Largo, entrecortado, largo nuevamente; eran las notas que dolía utilizar…

-Invierno.-bisbiseó Lyanna, acercándose a la boca de la tienda.

-¿Mi lady?-Sybill se reincorporó, sosteniéndose de la mesa. Lyanna no se molestó en tomar una capa para cubrirse y salió corriendo.- ¡Mi lady, aguárdeme!-la doncella fue en su persecución.

El guardia apenas se dio cuenta de la figura que se precipitó a su lado.

-¡Hey!-luego de escuchar los llamados de Sybill, reaccionó.

Lyanna corrió por todo el campamento y tal, como la primera vez, sus pies desnudos se lastimaron. Y tal como la primera vez, ella siguió corriendo. El guardia y Sybill iban detrás de ella, llamándola. La muchacha corrió y corrió hasta que la última tienda roja desapareció de su campo visual. Pero siguió corriendo.

Las piernas se le estaban acalambrando y un espasmo le cruzó el estómago, pero no se detuvo. De tanto recorrer, perdió de vista a sus perseguidores. La tela de su camisón se le enredaba en las piernas y la hacían caer. Se raspó profundamente las rodillas.

Ingresó a campo abierto.

-¡Invierno!-gritó a todo pulmón, deteniéndose. Los músculos de su garganta ardieron y cuando quiso gritar nuevamente, una tos se le escapó; ronca, áspera y dolorosa. Intentó recuperar el aliento pero el corazón le martillaba contra las costillas y parecía reventar en cualquier momento.

Respirando pausadamente, logró controlarse. Ahora le palpitaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué…qué…?-se sostuvo de las rodillas y continuó respirando, pero sus ojos estaban fijos al frente. El pacifico paisaje que había visto el primer día, fue reemplazado por una pintoresca imagen sangrienta. A lo largo y a lo ancho se extendían cuerpos, todos pertenecían al ejército Lannister, o casi todos.

A paso medido y cauteloso, recorrió el campo. La sangre le empapaba los dedos y el dobladillo de su ropa de dormir. El hedor a muerte le revolvió el estómago y le dieron arcadas. Junto a sus pies se hallaba el cuerpo de un hombre; éste tenía una enorme rasgadura en el cuello y la sangre manaba de ella, aún estaba tibia. Ella reconoció la herida y el pecho pareció estallarle.

-¡In…Invierno!-vagó por el campo ensangrentado, mientras el aire del amanecer se le congelaba en los labios. De pronto sintió frío. Se abrazó a sí misma, pero no era suficiente calor.

Y ahí estaba.

Un nuevo aullido la sobresaltó. Era el mismo que había escuchado en la tienda.

Una parvada de cuervos salvajes descendió del cielo y atacaron a picotazos los cuerpos. Las aves se peleaban por los ojos muertos.

Lyanna retrocedió, trastabillando con uno de los soldados fallecidos. Pegajosa sangre se le pegó a la parte trasera del camisón, mezclada con lodo fresco y hojas secas. El tacto de su mano contra el cadáver se volvió tenso; la piel de aquel hombre ya estaba helada. Con cierto temor miró la herida que lo mató: le habían partido la cabeza. Sangre y sesos se desperdigaban por el suelo. Un cuervo bajó en picada y devoró todo lo que pudo. Lo peor de todo, es que conocía a ese hombre. Era Ser Daryn Hornwood. No lo había visto en persona, pero había escuchado mucho sobre él.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y echó a correr.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-una voz llegó desde el otro lado del campo. La niebla de la alborada no le permitía distinguirlo bien, pero era una persona. Un hombre.

-Soy…-con la visión de la masacre a sus pies, la lengua se le había pegado al paladar.

El coceó de caballos le inundó los oídos. A medida que la niebla se disipaba logró ver las sombras de tres jinetes y una silueta más pequeña corría a su lado.

La última figura se les adelantó a los caballos.

Lyanna cayó sentada al suelo. A medida que la distancia se iba acortando, la forma se iba solidificando ante sus ojos. Un pelaje negro, como la noche, cuatro fuertes patas, dos orejas puntiagudas, una cola pomposa y un par de ojos celestes, casi transparentes, conformaban a una loba joven.

-In…Invierno.-las lágrimas le irritaban los ojos. El animal se le tiró encima, haciéndola caer de espaldas. Una lengua larga, áspera y húmeda le recorrió toda la cara, dejándole restos de baba sobre los parpados y la garganta. Lyanna se aferró al cuello peludo la loba, abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Invierno, ven aquí!-llamó una voz gruesa y autoritaria. Un segundo lobo ingresó al campo. Viento Gris meneó la cola al reconocerla.

Un capón picazo se elevó ante ella y los primeros rayos del amanecer, sacaron reflejos de una cabellera castaña cobriza del jinete que lo montaba.

-¿Robb?-un muchacho joven descendió. La armadura le repiqueteó en cuanto colocó sus pies en el suelo.

-¿Lyanna?-la norteña dejó escapar un sonoro sollozo. De un brinco se puso de pie y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano. Robb titubeó un poco. Podía ser una chica cualquiera, que había caído en el lugar equivocado o podría tratarse de su hermanita. eligiendo la segunda opción, la abrazó con fuerza, mientras ella lloraba a lágrima limpia contra su protegido hombro.- ¿Eres…eres tú realmente?-el muchacho tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus enguantadas manos y lo examinó con ojo crítico. La última vez que la había visto, ella no le llegaba más que al pecho y ahora estaban casi a la misma altura y podrían hacerse pasar por mellizos. También notó que su pequeña hermana estaba mucho más desarrollada de lo que recordaba. Pero para asegurarse de que fuera ella, la miró a los ojos: aquellos orbes grises moteados eran irrefutables. Ella era Lyanna Lysa Stark.-Oh, eres tú.-volvió a rodearla con sus protectores brazos.-Eres tú.-miró por encima de su hombro.-Theon.-llamó.-Tú capa.-el joven Greyjoy desmontó y se situó junto a Robb, mientras se desprendía la prenda de los hombros y la colocaba cuidadosamente sobre los de la chica. El calor la invadió por completo mientras su hermano le friccionaba los brazos.-Bien. volvamos.-el tercer jinete asintió mientras Theon volvía a subir a su caballo.-Estoy seguro de que madre querrá verte.-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4:**_

" _ **El Rey en el Norte"**_

El vaivén que producía el bote había hecho dormir a Lyanna; estaba agotada y los parpados no dudaron en cerrarse en cuanto entraron en contacto con el agua. Catelyn tenía a su hija recostada sobre su regazo mientras le acariciaba los oscuros cabellos, enrollándolos en sus rígidos dedos. Había llorado su regreso y tenía la sensación de que habían pasado mil años desde la última vez que la había visto. La acunaba entre sus brazos, recordando la primera vez que había atravesado Piedra Caída, para enseñarle a su padre a su primera hija. Hoy, años después, se repetía lo mismo; solo que ahora la niña llevaba vestidos, en vez de pañales.

Más allá de la Torre del Azul, los botes describieron una curva amplia y cortaron las aguas agitadas. Los hombres tuvieron que esforzarse más. Pronto divisaron el amplio arco de la Puerta del Agua, Catelyn oyó el crujido de las gruesas cadenas cuando alzaron el gran rastrillo de hierro. Se fue elevando poco a poco a medida que se acercaban, y vio que la parte baja estaba roja de óxido. El trozo inferior goteó lodo marrón sobre ellos cuando pasaron por debajo, con las púas a pocos centímetros de sus cabezas. Observó los barrotes, y se preguntó hasta qué punto estaría oxidado el rastrillo, si resistiría una embestida, si no deberían sustituirlo...en los últimos tiempos siempre pensaba en cosas así.

Pasaron bajo el arco, junto a las murallas, pasaron del sol a la sombra, y luego otra vez al sol. A ambos lados había botes grandes y pequeños, todos amarrados a anillas de hierro incrustadas en la piedra. Los guardias de su padre aguardaban en la escalera del agua, junto a su hermano. Lord Tytos había sido el cabecilla del grupo que rescató a su hermano del campamento Lannister.

-¡Tráiganlos!-ordenó Edmure.

Tres hombres bajaron por las escalerillas, se metieron en el agua hasta las rodillas, y tiraron del bote con ganchos largos. Cuando los huargos bajaron de un salto, uno de ellos soltó la pértiga, retrocedió de espaldas y cayó sentado al río. Los otros se echaron a reír y el hombre los miró, avergonzado. Theon Greyjoy se dirigió hacia su bote, tomó a Catelyn por la cintura y la depositó sobre un peldaño seco, mientras el agua le lamía las botas. Luego se inclinó sobre la embarcación, arropó mejor en su capa a Lyanna y la llevó al interior del castillo. Invierno iba detrás del Kraken, manteniendo los ojos puestos sobre su dueña.

-¡Ustedes!-llamó Theon.- Necesitó ayuda.-dos viejas septas se encaminaron hacia él con paso apresurado.- Curen de sus heridas. Lord Robb Stark querrá ver en buenas condiciones a su hermana.-las dos mujeres asintieron y le indicaron que la llevase hacia una habitación. Una vez en el interior, el joven depositó a Lyanna con sumo cuidado en la mullida cama.

-Se ve muy mal.-comentó una de las mujeres en voz baja.-Deberíamos traerle un poco de leche de amapola y algo para que coma.-Greyjoy se mostró de acuerdo y dejó la habitación.

Las mujeres se encargaron de sacarle el vestido sucio para luego reemplazarlo por un camisón blanco marfil. La norteña se mostró un tanto reacia al tacto, pero el cansancio podía más con ella. Una de las septas había conseguido una enorme bandeja colmada con comida; el olor a huevos y a panceta frita inundaba la habitación, pero Lyanna se mostraba necia a probar bocado, solo aceptó unos cuantos sorbos de agua y una copa entera de leche de amapola. Luego se sumió en un sueño profundo; reposó la cabeza contra las almohadas y así permaneció hasta la llegada de su madre.

Catelyn se ubicó junto a ella, volviendo a pasar sus manos por la oscura cabellera. Dormida tan pacíficamente, Lyanna adoptaba algunos gestos propios de su padre.

 _Oh, Ned…_

Lady Stark abrió las sabanas y cubrió el cuerpo de su hija.

En cuanto la había visto a lomos del capón de Robb, quiso preguntarle qué rayos hacía en el campo de guerra, pero la niña estaba demasiado conmocionada por el reencuentro y a un paso del colapso emocional. Catelyn decidió esperar un poco antes de atacarla con las preguntas. Hasta el momento, estaba conteniéndose para no despertarla.

-Cat, disculpa.-Edmure ingresó también a la habitación junto a otro hombre.- Padre te espera en sus aposentos.-informó.

-Lord Hoster está postrado en cama, mi señora.-explicó el mayordomo de Lord Tully, un hombre que ella había conocido desde que era una cría y al cual jamás se había imaginado ver tan canoso.- Me ha dado instrucciones de que la llevara ante él lo antes posible.

-Yo la acompañaré.- se adelantó Edmure.

-¿Está muy mal?-preguntó Catelyn, levantándose de la cama no sin antes arropar mejor a su hija con unas cuantas sabanas más. Temía a la respuesta, y el aspecto sombrío de su hermano era ya una contestación en sí.

-Según los maestres, no le queda mucho tiempo entre nosotros.-explicó Edmure mientras salían de la habitación.- El dolor que sufre es... constante, y terrible.

La invadió una rabia ciega, rabia contra todo el mundo; contra su hermano, contra su hermana, contra los Lannister, los maestres, contra Ned y su padre y los dioses monstruosos que le arrebataban a ambos.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho.-espetó.- Deberías haberme enviado un mensaje en cuanto lo supiste.

-Él lo prohibió.-terció Edmure.- No quería que sus enemigos supieran que estaba agonizando. Eran momentos críticos para el reino; tenía miedo de que, si los Lannister sabían hasta qué punto era frágil su salud...

-¿Atacarían?-terminó, con la palabra atragantada entre los labios.

Subieron en silencio por la escalera de caracol. El torreón tenía tres lados, como la propia Aguasdulces, y la habitación de Lord Hoster era también triangular. El balcón de piedra que sobresalía hacia el este hacía que pareciera la proa de una gigantesca nave de arenisca. Desde allí, el señor del castillo divisaba las murallas y las almenas, y más allá el punto donde se encontraban los ríos. Habían desplazado el lecho de su padre al balcón.

-Le gusta sentarse al sol y contemplar los ríos.-explicó Edmure.- Padre.-llamó.- Mira quién está aquí, Cat ha venido a verte.

Hoster Tully había sido siempre un hombre grande; alto y fuerte en su juventud, más corpulento a medida que envejecía. Pero en aquel momento parecía hundido, el músculo y la carne se le habían fundido sobre los huesos. Hasta el rostro parecía demacrado. La última vez que Catelyn lo había visto tenía la barba y el pelo color castaño con algunas hebras grises. Ahora eran blancos como la nieve.

-Mi gatita.-murmuró con voz débil, marcada por el dolor.- Mi gatita.-la buscó con una mano temblorosa, mientras una sonrisa le aleteaba en los labios.- Te esperaba...

-El dejo a solas para que hablen.-indicó Edmure después de besar la frente del anciano, y se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Catelyn se arrodilló junto a la cama y tomó la mano de su padre entre las suyas. Era una mano grande, pero ya descarnada, los huesecillos se movían sueltos bajo la piel y carecía de fuerza.

-Tendrías que haberme avisado.-murmuró.- Un mensajero, un cuervo...

-A un mensajero lo pueden capturar e interrogar.-respondió el anciano.- A los cuervos los cazan...-un espasmo de dolor lo sacudió y le apretó con fuerza los dedos.- Tengo cangrejos en el vientre... me pellizcan, me pellizcan. Día y noche. Tienen tenazas crueles. El maestre Vyman me da vino de sueño y la leche de la amapola...duermo mucho... pero quería estar despierto para verte cuando llegaras.-confesó.-Tenía miedo... cuando los Lannister apresaron a tu hermano, los campamentos nos rodeaban... tenía miedo de morir antes de volver a verte... tenía miedo...

-Ya estoy aquí, padre.-dijo ella.- Y también lo están Robb y Lyanna, mis hijos. Ellos también quieren verte.

-Tu hijo.-susurró.- Recuerdo que tenía mis ojos...y la niña…ah, ella tenía los rasgos de tu querida madre.-

-Robb tenía y tiene tus ojos. Lyanna se parece más a mi Ned en estos momentos, pero conserva algún que otro rastro de mi madre.-asintió Catelyn.- Y te hemos traído prisionero a Jaime Lannister. Aguasdulces vuelve a ser libre, padre.

-Lo vi.-dijo Lord Hoster con una sonrisa.-Anoche, cuando empezó todo, les dije...quería verlo. Me llevaron a las almenas...fue una hermosura... las antorchas bajaron como una oleada, se oían los gritos al otro lado del río... qué gritos, como música... y cuando destruyeron aquella torre de asedio, dioses... no me habría importado morir en aquel momento, sólo quería ver antes a tus hijos. ¿Aquello lo hizo tu chico? ¿Fue cosa de Robb?

-Sí.-respondió Catelyn con fiero orgullo.- Fue Robb... con ayuda de Brynden. Tu hermano también ha venido.

-¿Él?-la voz de su padre era apenas un susurro.- El Pez Negro... ¿ha vuelto? ¿Del Valle?

-Sí.

-¿Y Lysa?-una ráfaga de brisa le agitó el fino cabello blanco.- Los dioses son generosos, tu hermana... ¿ha venido ella también?

-No. Lo siento...-parecía tan deseoso, tan lleno de esperanza, que le había costado decir la verdad.

-Ya.-una parte de la luz desapareció de sus ojos.-Tenía la esperanza... me habría gustado volver a verla, antes de...

-Está con su hijo, en el Nido de Águilas.-interrumpió Catelyn. Lord Hoster asintió, cansado.

-Lord Robert, ahora que el pobre Arryn ha muerto... lo sé... ¿por qué no ha venido contigo?

-Está asustada, mi señor.-respondió.-En el Nido de Águilas se siente a salvo.-le besó la frente arrugada.-Robb debe de estar esperando. ¿Quieres verlo? ¿Y a Brynden?

-Tu hijo.-susurró.- Sí. El chico de Cat... recuerdo que tenía mis ojos…cuando nació. Que pase... sí y la pequeña Lyanna también…sí.-

-¿Y tu hermano?

-El Pez Negro…-dijo su padre mirando los ríos.- ¿Se ha casado ya? ¿Tiene... esposa?

-No, padre, no se ha casado, ya lo sabes. Y no se casará jamás.

-Se lo dije... se lo ordené.-suspiró.- Le ordené que se casara. ¡Yo era su señor! Lo sabe. Tenía derecho a elegirle una esposa. Una buena esposa. Una Redwyne. Una Casa antigua. Buena chica, y bonita...con pecas... Bethany, sí. Pobrecilla. Sigue esperando. Sí. Sigue...

-Bethany Redwyne se casó con Lord Rowan hace años.-recordó Catelyn.- Tiene tres hijos.

-Aun así.-murmuró Lord Hoster.- Despreció a la chica. A los Redwyne. A mí. Era su señor, su hermano... ese Pez Negro. Yo tenía otras ofertas. La hija de Lord Bracken. La de Walder Frey... cualquiera de las tres, le dije... ¿se ha casado? ¿Con alguna? ¿La que sea?

-No.-respondió Catelyn.-Pero el tío ha cabalgado muchas leguas para venir a verte, ha peleado para recuperar Aguasdulces. Sin la ayuda de Ser Brynden, yo no habría llegado hasta aquí.

-Siempre fue un guerrero.-susurró su padre.- Eso sí. El Caballero de la Puerta.-se recostó, y cerró los ojos con un cansancio infinito.- Que pase…luego. Ahora voy a dormir. Estoy demasiado enfermo para pelear. Que entre más tarde el Pez Negro.

Catelyn le dio un beso en la frente, le acarició el pelo y lo dejó allí, a la sombra de su fortaleza, con sus ríos corriendo a sus pies. Antes de que saliera de la estancia ya estaba dormido. Volvió al patio inferior. Ser Brynden Tully seguía en las escaleras del agua, con las botas mojadas, hablando con el capitán de la guardia de Aguasdulces. Enseguida corrió hacia ella.

-¿Está...?

-Moribundo.-finalizó.- Como temíamos.

-¿Me recibirá?-el rostro arrugado de su tío mostró claramente el dolor que sentía. Se pasaron los dedos por el espeso pelo gris.

Catelyn asintió.

-Dice que está demasiado enfermo para pelear.

-Y yo soy un soldado demasiado viejo para creérmelo.-el Pez Negro dejó escapar una risita.- Hoster me seguirá echando en cara lo de la hija de Redwyne incluso cuando encendamos su pira funeraria, malditos sean sus huesos.

Catelyn sonrió, sabía que era verdad.

-No veo a Robb.

-Creo que ha ido a la sala principal, con Greyjoy.-

-De acuerdo, lo alcanzaré en un rato.-anunció.-Quiero asegurarme de que Lyanna esté bien.-dijo, regresando al interior de la fortaleza.

En la habitación, las doncellas se habían encargado de limpiar y poner de modo decente a la joven norteña, quién se encontraba bajo los efectos de la leche de amapola y no aportaba mucha ayuda a las mujeres. Pero, a pesar de todo, le habían logrado poner un vestido verde menta con peces saltarines bordados en el escote con hilo dorado.

-Mi señora.-reverenciaron las dos mujeres, una vez que terminaron de atar los cordeles traseros del vestido.

-Ya pueden retirarse.-indicó Catelyn, haciéndose a un lado. Las dos doncellas volvieron a hacer una respetuosa inclinación y salieron.

-Madre.-balbuceó Lyanna, hallándose somnolienta. Catelyn avanzó hacia ella. La tomó por el mentón y le inspeccionó el rostro.

-Aún deberías descansar un poco más, pero tu abuelo demanda verte.-se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a desenredarle el cabello. Sus dedos, a pesar de hallarse rígidos debido a los cortes producidos por la daga, se movían con ligereza por los mechones oscuros. Trenzaban con suma agilidad. Con cierta sorpresa vio que Lyanna tenía unos cuantos moretones en la espalda y marca de fuertes dedos alrededor de su muñeca.

 _Por los Dioses, ¿qué le habrán hecho?_

Catelyn se lamentaba todas las noches haber dejado que sus hijas quedasen en Desembarco del Rey, fuera de su protección, pero agradecía que al menos las tres estuvieran con vida aun.

-Oh, el abuelo Hoster.-la norteña suspiró, recostando su cabeza contra el pecho de su madre, haciendo mil y un intentos para mantener los ojos abiertos.-El abuelo…-

Catelyn una vez que terminó de peinarla, obligó a Lyanna a ponerse de pie; le alisó el vestido y le acomodó unos cuantos mechones que tenía sueltos, luego le colocó unas zapatillas de tela suave y le puso la capa que había traído consigo desde Invernalia. Finalmente, trabó su brazo con el de su hija y salieron juntas de la recamara.

-Debemos buscar a tu hermano y luego iremos a los aposentos de mi padre.-Lyanna reposó su cabeza contra el hombro de su madre. Todavía seguía un tanto atontada.-También quiero que me cuentes porqué estabas en el campamento Lannister y cómo es que llegaste hasta ahí.-la joven se despabiló y poco a poco fue cayendo en sí. La leche de amapola fue perdiendo su efecto.

-Claro, madre.-adoptó un semblante casi serio y se aferró aun más al agarre.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del Pez Negro, ingresaron al Salón Principal. Allí se encontraron a Theon sentado en un banco, disfrutando de un cuerno de cerveza y deleitando a los hombres de Lord Hoster con el relato de la carnicería que había tenido lugar en el Bosque Susurrante.

-…algunos trataron de escapar, pero habíamos cerrado las salidas del valle en los dos extremos, y salimos a caballo como de la oscuridad, con las espadas y las lanzas. Los Lannister debieron de pensar que los atacaban los Otros en persona, y más cuando el lobo de Robb saltó sobre ellos. Yo mismo lo vi arrancarle el brazo a un hombre, y sus caballos se volvieron locos en cuanto lo olieron. ¡La loba arrancó tantas gargantas, que ni siquiera puedo contarlas!-exclamó, derramando un poco de cerveza.- Ni sé cuántos hombres rodaron por tierra...

-Theon.- interrumpió Catelyn.- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-Lord Robb ha ido a visitar el Bosque de Dioses, mi señora.-respondió el joven.

-Lo mismo que habría hecho padre.-susurró Lyanna con aflicción.

Ambas mujeres abandonaron la sala principal y se dirigieron al bosque. La norteña había olvidado cuando había pisado por última vez un bosque sagrado, cuando le había rezado a sus dioses o cuando había sentido aquella agradable vibración entre los árboles de rostros tallados.

Al llegar se encontraron a Robb bajo el entramado de hojas verdes, rodeado de secuoyas altas y olmos viejos, de rodillas ante un Árbol Corazón. Tenía la espada larga ante él, con la punta clavada en la tierra, y las manos enguantadas en torno a la empuñadura. A su alrededor había otros, también de rodillas: Gran Jon Umber, Rickard Karstark, Maege Mormont, Galbart Glover y varios más. Vio incluso a Tytos Blackwood, con la gran capa negra extendida a su espalda.

Catelyn se detuvo a pocos metros. No quería molestarlos mientras rezaban. Los dioses tenían derechos... incluso los dioses tan crueles como para arrebatarle a Ned, y también a su padre. De manera que aguardaron. El viento procedente del río soplaba entre las ramas altas, y a su derecha se divisaba la Torre del Azul, con un lado cubierto de hiedra.

Instantes después, Robb se puso en pie muy despacio, envainó la espada.

-Madre, hermana.-reverenció al verlas allí.-Tenemos que convocar el consejo. Hay que decidir varias cosas.

-Al abuelo le gustaría vernos.-informó Lyanna, dándole un corto abrazo.- Está muy enfermo, Robb.

-Ser Edmure me lo dijo.-asintió el mayor.-Lo siento mucho, Ly...por Lord Hoster, y por madre. Pero antes tenemos que reunimos. Han llegado noticias del sur.-insistió Robb.- Renly Baratheon ha reclamado la corona de su hermano.

-¿Renly?-preguntó Catelyn, sorprendida.- Yo había pensado que sería Lord Stannis...

-Igual que todos, mi señora.-acotó Galbart Glover.

El consejo de guerra se reunió en la Sala Principal, ante cuatro mesas largas, montadas sobre caballetes y dispuestas en forma de cuadrado. Edmure ocupaba el asiento de honor de los Tully, con Brynden Pez Negro a su lado, y los vasallos de Lord Hoster dispuestos de derecha a izquierda a lo largo de las mesas laterales. Las noticias sobre la victoria en Aguasdulces habían llegado a oídos de los señores del Tridente que habían escapado, y eso los indujo a regresar.

Los señores del norte se sentaron enfrente, Catelyn y a los hermanos Stark frente a Edmure. Eran menos. El Gran Jon ocupaba un lugar a la izquierda de Robb, y a su lado se sentaba Theon; Galbart Glover y Lady Mormont estaban a la derecha de Catelyn. Lord Rickard Karstark, demacrado, con los ojos inexpresivos de tanto dolor, parecía vivir en una pesadilla, con la larga barba desaliñada y sin lavar.

Las discusiones se prolongaron hasta bien entrada la noche. Cada uno de los señores tenía derecho a hablar... y todos hablaron, y gritaron, y maldijeron, y razonaron, y adularon, y bromearon, y negociaron, y golpearon la mesa con las jarras de cerveza, y amenazaron, y salieron de la sala, y regresaron malhumorados o sonrientes. Catelyn los escuchó a todos. Roose Bolton había reagrupado los maltrechos restos de su otro ejército al pie del camino alto. Ser Helman Tallhart y Walder Frey seguían defendiendo los Gemelos. El ejército de Lord Tywin había cruzado el Tridente, y se dirigía hacia Harrenhal. Y en el reino había dos reyes. Dos reyes, y ningún punto de acuerdo. Muchos de los señores vasallos querían marchar de inmediato contra Harrenhal, para enfrentarse a Lord Tywin y derrotar a los Lannister de una vez por todas. Marq Piper, joven y fogoso, insistía en atacar Roca Casterly. Pero otros recomendaban paciencia. Aguasdulces era un punto clave, cortaba las líneas de suministros de los Lannister; por tanto, el tiempo jugaba en su favor, ya que Lord Tywin no tendría provisiones ni tropas de refresco, mientras que ellos se podían fortificar y dar descanso a los guerreros. Lord Blackwood no quería ni oír hablar de aquello. Iban a terminar lo que habían empezado en el Bosque Susurrante. Marcharían contra Harrenhal y, de paso, acabarían con el ejército de Roose Bolton. Y, como siempre, Bracken se oponía a todo lo que propusiera Blackwood; pero se levantó para insistir en que debían jurar lealtad al rey Renly y avanzar hacia el sur para unirse a sus huestes.

-Renly no es el rey.-expuso Robb.

-No pretenderá ser leal a Joffrey, mi señor.-dijo Galbart Glover.- Hizo matar a su padre.

-Y esa acción hace de él un malvado.-replicó Robb.- Pero no hace de Renly un rey. Joffrey es el primogénito de Robert, de manera que, según las leyes del reino, el trono le corresponde por derecho. Si muriera, y de eso pienso encargarme yo, tiene un hermano menor. Tommen es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

-Tommen es un Lannister.-acotó Lyanna.-No es hijo de Robert, al igual que Joffrey.-de solo mencionar al _niño rey_ , la norteña castañeó los dientes.

-Así es.-asintió Robb, preocupado.-Pero, aunque ninguno de los dos tenga derecho al trono, ¿lo tiene Lord Renly?-cuestionó.- Es el hermano pequeño de Robert. Bran no puede ser señor de Invernalia antes que yo.-ejemplificó.-Y Renly no puede ser rey antes que Lord Stannis.

-La demanda de Stannis es la más justa.-añadió Lyanna.

-Renly ha sido coronado.-señaló Marq Piper.- Tiene el apoyo de Altojardín, de Bastión de Tormentas, y pronto tendrá el de Dorne. Si Invernalia y Aguasdulces unen sus fuerzas, lo respaldarán cinco de las siete grandes casas. ¡Seis, si los Arryn se deciden! ¡Seis contra la Roca!-exclamó, alzando los brazos.- Mis señores, antes de que termine el año tendremos todas sus cabezas clavadas en estacas... la reina y el niño rey, Lord Tywin, el Gnomo, el Matarreyes, Ser Kevan, ¡todos! Eso es lo que ganaremos si nos unimos al rey Renly. En cambio, ¿qué motivos habría para unirnos a Lord Stannis? ¿Qué tiene él?

-El derecho.-insistió Robb, testarudo.

-¿Sugieres que juremos lealtad a Stannis?-preguntó Edmure.

-No lo sé.-dijo Robb.- He rezado a los dioses para que me dijeran qué hacer, pero no me han respondido. Los Lannister mataron a mi padre acusándolo de traición, y sabemos que era mentira. Pero si Joffrey es el rey por derecho, y luchamos contra él, nosotros sí seremos traidores.-

-Padre murió por haber decretado que Stannis era el verdadero heredero al trono.-bramó Lyanna.-Y si tú, hermano mío, estás de acuerdo, yo te apoyaré.-

-Mi señor padre optaría por la cautela.-intervino el viejo Ser Stevron, con la sonrisa taimada de los Frey.- Esperemos, dejemos que esos dos reyes jueguen a su juego de Tronos. Cuando terminen, podremos optar entre arrodillarnos ante el vencedor o enfrentarnos a él. Renly se está armando, así que sin duda Lord Tywin querrá una tregua... y querrá también recuperar a su hijo. Nobles señores, permitir que vaya a Harrenhal y acuerde buenas condiciones y rescates...-el griterío le impidió terminar.

-¡Cobarde!-rugió el Gran Jon.

-¡Si pedimos una tregua pareceremos débiles!-declaró Lady Mormont.

-¡A los siete infiernos con los rescates, no podemos devolverles al Matarreyes!-gritó Richard Karstark.

-¿Y firmar la paz?-preguntó Catelyn. Todos los señores la miraron, pero ella sólo vio los ojos de Robb.

-Mi señora, asesinaron a mi señor padre, a tu esposo.-dijo, sombrío. Desenvainó la espada y la depositó en la mesa, delante de él, el acero brillante destacaba contra la tosca madera.-Ésta es la única paz que daré a los Lannister.-el Gran Jon lanzó un rugido de aprobación, y otros hombres se sumaron a él, gritando, desenvainando las espadas, dando puñetazos contra la mesa. Catelyn aguardó hasta que se hizo el silencio.

-Mis señores.-dijo entonces.-Lord Eddard era su señor, pero yo compartí su lecho, parí a sus hijos. ¿Creen que lo amaba menos que ustedes?-faltó poco para que la voz se le quebrara de dolor, pero respiró hondo y se controló.- Robb, si con esa espada pudieras traérmelo de vuelta, no te permitiría que volvieras a enfundarla hasta que Ned no estuviera de nuevo a mi lado...pero ha muerto, y ni cien Bosques Susurrantes pueden hacer que regrese. Ned no volverá, y tampoco Daryn Hornwood, ni los valerosos hijos de Lord Karstark, ni tantos hombres buenos que cayeron. ¿Queremos más muertes?

-Mi señora, es una mujer.-rugió el Gran Jon con su voz profunda.- Las mujeres no entienden de estas cosas.

-Son el sexo débil.-acordó Lord Karstark, con las arrugas recientes del dolor dibujadas en el rostro.- Los hombres necesitamos venganza.

-Ustedes no han estado en Desembarco del Rey el día que mataron a mi señor padre.-intervino Lyanna.-Sí me lo permiten, déjenme un momento a solas con Cersei Lannister, Lord Karstark, y os demostraré lo débil que puede ser una mujer.-levantó el mentón, mostrando la fiereza de sus rasgos norteños.

-Quizá no entienda de tácticas y estrategias... pero sí entiendo de futilidad.-continuó Catelyn.- Fuimos a la guerra cuando los ejércitos Lannister asaltaban las tierras de los ríos, y tenían prisionero a Ned, acusado falsamente de traición. Luchamos para defendernos, y para conseguir la libertad de mi señor. Bien, pues lo primero ya lo tenemos, y lo segundo es ya imposible. Lloraré a Ned hasta el fin de mis días, pero tengo que pensar en los vivos. Quiero recuperar a mis hijas, la reina las tiene prisioneras. Si he de cambiar nuestros cuatro Lannister por sus dos Stark, lo consideraré un trato ventajoso y daré gracias a los dioses.-miró a su hijo.-Quiero verte a salvo, Robb, quiero que gobiernes Invernalia desde el trono de tu padre. Quiero que vivas una vida larga, que beses a una muchacha, que te cases con una mujer, que seas padre de un hijo. Quiero que esto termine.-levantó la vista hacia los presentes.- Mis señores, quiero irme a casa, y llorar allí a mi marido.

La sala quedó en silencio.

-Paz.-habló su tío Brynden.- La paz es hermosa, mi señora... pero, ¿en qué condiciones? No sirve de nada convertir las espadas en arados, si mañana hay que volver a forjarlas.

-¿Para qué murieron mi Torrhen y mi Eddard, si ahora regreso a Karhold llevándome tan sólo sus huesos?-preguntó Rickard Karstark.

-Cierto.-dijo Lord Bracken.- Gregor Clegane arrasó mis campos, masacró a mis aldeanos, convirtió el Seto de Piedra en una ruina humeante, ¿y ahora debo doblar la rodilla ante los que lo enviaron? Si todo va a quedar como está, ¿para qué hemos luchado?

Para sorpresa y desaliento de Catelyn, Lord Blackwood se mostró de acuerdo.

-Y si firmamos la paz con el rey Joffrey, ¿no seremos traidores al rey Renly? ¿En qué posición quedaríamos si el venado derrotara al león?

-Decidan lo que decidan, un Lannister nunca será mi rey.-declaró Marq Piper.

-¡Ni el mío!-gritó el pequeño Darry.- ¡Ni el mío tampoco!

La gritería empezó de nuevo. Catelyn se sentó, sin esperanza. Había faltado poco. Casi la habían escuchado, casi... pero el momento oportuno había pasado ya. No habría paz, ni tiempo para curar las heridas, ni seguridad. Robb escuchaba las discusiones de los señores, con el ceño fruncido, preocupado, pero comprometido con la guerra.

-¡Mis señores!-gritó el Gran Jon con una voz que hizo temblar las vigas.- ¡Vean lo que opino de esos dos reyes!-escupió al suelo.- Para mí Renly Baratheon no significa nada, y Stannis menos aún.-rugió.- ¿Por qué van a reinar sobre mí y sobre los míos, desde un trono florido en Altojardín o Dorne? ¿Qué saben ellos del Muro, o del Bosque de los Lobos, o de los primeros hombres? ¡Si hasta adoran a otros dioses! Y que los Otros se lleven también a los Lannister, ¡estoy harto de ellos!-se echó la mano a la espalda por encima del hombro, y desenvainó el inmenso espadón.- ¿Por qué no volvemos a gobernarnos a nosotros mismos? Juramos lealtad a los dragones, y los dragones están todos muertos.-señaló a Robb con la espada.- Éste es el único rey ante el que pienso doblar la rodilla, mis señores.-rugió.- ¡El Rey en el Norte!-y se arrodilló, y puso la espada a los pies de Robb.

-En esos términos sí firmaré la paz.-acordó Lord Karstark.-Que se queden con su castillo rojo, y con su silla de hierro.-sacó la espada de la vaina.- ¡El Rey en el Norte!-exclamó, arrodillándose junto al Gran Jon.

-¡El Rey del Invierno!-exclamó Maege Mormont levantándose y poniendo la maza de púas junto a las espadas.

También los señores del río se levantaron, Blackwood, Bracken, Mallister, Casas que Invernalia nunca había gobernado, pero se levantaron, desenfundaron las armas, doblaban las rodillas y gritaban los antiguos lemas que no se habían escuchado en el reino desde hacía más de trescientos años, desde que Aegon el Dragón unificara los Siete Reinos...pero en aquel momento volvían a escucharse, retumbando entre las vigas de la sala.

-¡El Rey en el Norte!

-¡El Rey en el Norte!

-¡El Rey en el Norte!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5:**_

" _ **El Acuerdo"**_

La corona recién forjada, era una excelente obra de arte por parte del herrero de Aguasdulces. Adornaba elegantemente la cabeza de Robb, el Rey en el Norte, pero también significaba un enorme peso para un chico de su edad; aun así, él la portó con orgullo. También mandó a forjar otra, más sencilla, pero con la misma impresión para su hermana, a quién los norteños habían nombrado la _Princesa en el Norte_ y _Heredera_ de Robb, por sí éste no llegaba a tener hijos. Catelyn, aun así, pensaba que era una enorme carga para sus hijos.

Lyanna estaba contentísima con su nueva adquisición, que poco le importó las protestas de su madre. Momentos antes de reunirse con su hermano, había estado observando detalladamente cada detalle de su corona: era un tanto más pequeña que la de Robb, pero de igual belleza. Era un círculo abierto de bronce, trabajada por el mejor herrero de Lord Hoster, con las runas de los Primeros Hombres talladas y estaba coronada con nueve púas de hierro, que en la de Robb parecían espadas negras, pero en la versión de Lyanna parecían las espinas de una rosa. Muchos decían que eran parecidas a la Antigua Corona de los Reyes del Invierno, la cual llevaba siglos perdida.

Una vez, en la gran sala de Aguasdulces, la norteña tomó asiento junto al Rey, quién, mientras esperaban a que el prisionero apareciera ante ellos, se echaba su propia corona hacia atrás de manera que reposara sobre su espeso cabello castaño rojizo; a los pocos momentos se la volvió a mover hacia delante; más tarde le dio un cuarto de vuelta, como si así la fuera a sentir más cómoda en la frente.

Por una puerta anexa, ingresaron Viento Gris e Invierno. Ambos lobos se apostaron a los costados de sus respectivos dueños. Lyanna acarició la coronilla de su animal, mientras que ésta tiraba la cabeza hacia abajo y jadeaba de placer. Había sido un hermoso reencuentro entre ambas, y ahora volvían a estar tan unidas como siempre.

Una vez que las puertas se abrieron, Robb dejó de moverse y por suerte, la corona se quedó en su lugar.

-Mi espada.-demando. Olyvar Frey, se arrodilló frente a él y se la entregó con el puño hacia adelante. El monarca la desenvainó y la colocó cruzada sobre las rodillas, un modo amenazador.

Los guardias arrastraron al cautivo y lo colocaron frente a Robb, quien había adoptado una expresión seria.

-Alteza, aquí está el hombre que ha ordenado ver.-anunció Ser Robin Ryger, capitán de la guardia de la Casa Tully.

-¡Arrodíllate ante el rey, Lannister!-bramó Theon.

Ser Robin obligó al prisionero a ponerse de rodillas. Aquel hombre no tenía aspecto de león, portaba el mismo apellido, pero carecía de la legendaria belleza de los Lannister. En lugar de eso había heredado los escasos rizos castaños, el mentón huidizo y el rostro enjuto de su padre. Tenía unos ojos claros y acuosos, y por lo visto era incapaz de no parpadear constantemente, aunque quizá se tratara sólo de la luz. Lyanna lo reconoció; lo había visto miles de veces cuando permaneció en el campamento Lannister.

-De pie, Ser Cleos.-ordenó Robb, aunque su voz no fue tan gélida, tampoco se parecía a la de un niño de quince años.

Ser Cleos Frey no estaba nervioso por el arma que reposaba sobre las piernas del muchacho. Sino que se encontraba tenso y tembloroso debido a la presencia de los lobos. Viento Gris se adelantó un poco para olfatear al caballero cautivo. Invierno se le sumó, pero ella daba vueltas alrededor del prisionero. Casi sin pensarlo, Ser Cleos se puso en pie a toda prisa y se apartó con tal presteza que algunos de los presentes soltaron una carcajada.

-Muchas gracias, mi señor.-tartamudeó, sonrojándose.

-Alteza.-rugió Lord Umber, el Gran Jon, como siempre el más vociferante de los vasallos norteños de Robb.

-Alteza.-se apresuró a corregirse Ser Cleos.- Discúlpenme.

Lyanna reconoció el temor y la poca valentía característica de los Frey. Sin duda, ese hombre, no era un Lannister como los que ella había conocido.

-Te he sacado de tu celda para que le lleves un mensaje a tu prima Cersei Lannister, en Desembarco del Rey.-habló Robb, finalmente.- Viajarás amparado bajo un estandarte de paz, y treinta de mis mejores hombres te darán escolta.

-Será para mí un honor llevar a la reina el mensaje de Su Alteza.-el alivio de Ser Cleos era evidente.

-Quede claro que no te dejo libre.-siguió el muchacho.- Tu abuelo, Lord Walder, me ha dado su apoyo y el de la Casa Frey. Muchos de tus tíos y primos cabalgaron con nosotros en el Bosque Susurrante, pero en cambio tú optaste por luchar bajo el estandarte del león. Eso te convierte en un Lannister, no en un Frey. Quiero que jures por tu honor de caballero que, tras entregar el mensaje, volverás con la respuesta de la reina y seguirás siendo nuestro cautivo.

-¡Lo juro!-se apresuró a responder Ser Cleos.

-Todos los presentes te han oído.-advirtió Ser Edmure Tully.-Si no regresas, el reino entero sabrá que has abjurado.

-Y al Norte no le gustan los traidores.-siseó Lyanna, mirando de soslayo la espada de su hermano. El caballero trago saliva forzosamente y se puso mucho más rígido cuando Invierno seguía alrededor, olfateando.

-Seré fiel a mi palabra.-replicó.- ¿Qué mensaje debo transmitir?

-Una oferta de paz.-Robb se levantó con la espada en la mano. Viento Gris se situó a su lado. El silencio se hizo en la sala.-Dile a la reina regente que, si se aviene a mis términos, envainaré esta espada y pondré fin a la guerra que nos enfrenta.

Lord Rickard Karstark se abría camino entre los guardias para salir por la puerta. Nadie más se movió. Robb hizo caso omiso de la interrupción.

-Olyvar, el papel.-ordenó. El escudero se hizo cargo de su espada y le tendió un pergamino enrollado. Robb lo abrió.- En primer lugar, la reina deberá liberar a mis hermanas y proporcionarles un medio de transporte por mar desde Desembarco del Rey hasta Puerto Blanco.-leyó.-Quede claro que el compromiso entre Sansa y Joffrey Baratheon se cancela. Cuando mi castellano me haga saber que mis hermanas están de vuelta sanas y salvas en Invernalia, liberaré a los primos de la reina, al escudero Willem Lannister y a tu hermano Tion Frey, y les proporcionaré escolta hasta Roca Casterly o hasta el lugar que ella indique.-era comprensible por qué Lord Karstark se había disgustado.-En segundo lugar, nos serán devueltos los huesos de mi padre, para que descanse en paz junto a sus hermanos en las criptas de Invernalia, tal como él habría deseado. También nos serán devueltos los restos de los hombres de su guardia que murieron a su servicio en Desembarco del Rey.-Catelyn se movió inquieta entre la multitud.-En tercer lugar, Hielo, el espadón de mi padre, me será devuelto directamente aquí, en Aguasdulces.-continuó Robb.-En cuarto lugar, la reina ordenará a su padre, Lord Tywin, que libere a mis caballeros y señores banderizos que fueron hechos prisioneros durante la batalla del Forca Verde en el Tridente. Una vez lo haga, yo liberaré a los prisioneros que tomamos en el Bosque Susurrante y en la Batalla de los Campamentos, con excepción de Jaime Lannister, que permanecerá como rehén para garantizar el buen comportamiento de su padre.-Theon sonreía, aunque nadie había dicho algo gracioso.-Y por último, el rey Joffrey y la reina regente renunciarán a todo derecho sobre el Norte. De ahora en adelante no somos parte de su reino, sino un reino libre e independiente, como en los viejos tiempos. Nuestros dominios comprenderán todas las tierras de los Stark al norte del Cuello y las tierras regadas por el río Tridente y sus afluentes, delimitadas por el Colmillo Dorado al oeste y por las Montañas de la Luna al este.

-¡El Rey en el Norte!-rugió Gran Jon Umber, agitando en el aire un puño.- ¡Stark! ¡Stark! ¡El Rey en el Norte!

-El maestre Vyman ha dibujado un mapa en el que están marcadas las fronteras que exigimos.-continuó Robb mientras volvía a enrollar el pergamino.- Se te entregará una copia para la reina. Lord Tywin deberá retirarse al otro lado de estas fronteras y cesar de inmediato sus actividades de saqueo, incendio y pillaje. La reina regente y su hijo no podrán recaudar impuestos ni solicitar servicios de mi pueblo, liberarán a mis señores y caballeros de cualquier juramento de lealtad, deuda, promesa y obligación con el Trono de Hierro y las Casas Baratheon y Lannister. Además, como prenda de paz, los Lannister entregarán a diez rehenes de noble cuna, que se designarán de mutuo acuerdo. Los trataré como huéspedes de honor, tal como corresponde a su condición. Mientras se respeten los términos de este pacto, liberaré cada año a dos rehenes y los devolveré sanos y salvos a sus familias.- tiró el pergamino enrollado a los pies del caballero.- Éstos son los términos. Si la reina se aviene a ellos, habrá paz. De lo contrario...-silbó, y Viento Gris se adelantó con un gruñido. Su hermana de camada erizó los pelos de la espalda y enseñó los dientes blancos.- Le daré otro Bosque Susurrante.

-¡Stark!-rugió de nuevo el Gran Jon, y en aquella ocasión se sumaron más voces al grito.- ¡Stark, Stark, Rey en el Norte!

El lobo huargo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló.

-La reina recibirá su mensaje, mi se... Alteza.-el rostro de Ser Cleos se había puesto del color de la leche cortada.

-Muy bien.-asintió Robb.- Ser Robin, encárguese de que le den bien de comer y se le proporcionen ropas limpias. Deberá partir con la primera luz del alba.

-Como ordene Su Alteza.-respondió el caballero.

-En ese caso, hemos terminado.

Los caballeros y vasallos reunidos en la estancia hincaron una rodilla en tierra cuando Robb se volvió para marcharse, seguido de cerca por Viento Gris. Olyvar Frey se levantó para abrirle la puerta. Lyanna se acomodó el vestido y, tras un suave repiquetear de sus dedos sobre la cabeza de su loba, se puso en marcha. Su madre y su tío los siguieron fuera de la estancia.

Una vez fuera, Robb los esperaba.

-Lo has hecho muy bien.-comentó Catelyn.-Aunque ese montaje con el lobo ha sido una baladronada, más propia de un muchacho que de un rey.

-¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto, madre?-preguntó su hija, con una sonrisa mientras rascaba a Viento Gris detrás de la oreja. Después de todas las cosas que habían hecho esos animales, se merecían un premio.

-Lo que he visto es que Lord Karstark abandonaba la sala.-replicó Lady Stark, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo también.-acotó Robb. Se quitó la corona con ambas manos y se la entregó a Olyvar.- Llévala a mis habitaciones.

-Al momento, Alteza.-el escudero se alejó para cumplir el encargo.

-Apostaría cualquier cosa a que hay otros que opinan lo mismo que Lord Karstark.-declaró Edmure.- ¿Cómo podemos hablar de paz, mientras los Lannister se propagan como la peste por los dominios de mi padre, robando sus cosechas y masacrando a su pueblo?-sacudió la cabeza.- Insisto en que deberíamos marchar contra Harrenhal.

-Carecemos de las fuerzas necesarias.-replicó Robb, aunque con tristeza.

-¿Y vamos a hacernos más fuertes aquí, sentados?-insistió el caballero.- Nuestro ejército mengua día a día.

-Con el debido respeto, estimado tío.-intervino Lyanna.- Pero… ¿quién tiene la culpa de eso?-ella recordaba los pertinaz pedidos de Edmure hacia hermano, pidiéndole que dejase marchar a sus señores del río a sus tierras, para defender lo que les quedaba.

-No puedes pedirle a esos hombres que se queden aquí, mano sobre mano, mientras el enemigo saquea sus campos y pasa por la espada a sus vasallos.-terció Edmure.- Pero Lord Karstark es un norteño. Sería mala cosa que nos dejara.

-Hablaré con él.-acotó Robb.- Perdió dos hijos en el Bosque Susurrante, no es de extrañar que no quiera la paz con sus asesinos... con los asesinos de mi padre...

-El derramamiento de sangre no nos devolverá a tu padre.-apostilló Catelyn.-Ni tampoco a los hijos de Lord Rickard. Había que hacer una oferta de paz... aunque la sabiduría habría exigido formularla con palabras más dulces.

-Un poco más de dulzura y habría vomitado.

-Cersei Lannister jamás accederá a cambiar a tus hermanas por un par de primos, a los que ni siquiera debe de conocer; al que quiere es a su hermano, lo sabes muy bien.-comentó Lyanna.

-No podría liberar al Matarreyes ni aunque quisiera.-terció Robb.- Mis señores no me lo permitirían.

-Tus señores te nombraron rey.

-Y del mismo modo pueden retirarme su apoyo.

-Si esa corona es el precio que hay que pagar por recuperar a Arya y a Sansa sanas y salvas, deberíamos pagarlo de buena gana.-murmuró Catelyn.- La mitad de tus señores querrían asesinar a Lannister en la celda. Si muere siendo tu prisionero, se dirá...

-... que lo tenía bien merecido.-terminó su hijo.-Pagaría por los tantos crímenes que cometió.-

-¿Y tus hermanas?-preguntó Lady Stark bruscamente.- ¿También se tendrán bien merecida la muerte?-interrogó.- Te garantizo que, si a su hermano le pasa algo, Cersei nos lo cobrará, sangre por sangre...

-Lannister no morirá.-replicó Robb.- Nadie puede siquiera hablar con él sin mi permiso. Tiene comida, agua y paja limpia, más comodidades de las que merece. Pero no lo voy a liberar, ni siquiera a cambio de Arya y Sansa.

Catelyn se dio cuenta de que su hijo la estaba mirando desde arriba.

-¿Qué pasa, te da miedo volver a enfrentarte a Jaime Lannister en el campo de batalla?-Viento Gris gruñó como si percibiera la ira de Robb, y Edmure Tully una mano fraternal en el hombro de su hermana.

-No seas así, Cat. El chico tiene razón.

-A mí no me llames _el chico_.-Robb se revolvió contra su tío, derramando toda su rabia sobre el pobre Edmure, que sólo había intentado apoyarlo.- Soy casi un adulto, y soy el rey... tu rey. Y no tengo miedo de Jaime Lannister. Lo derroté una vez, y si hiciera falta volvería a derrotarlo, pero...-se apartó el pelo de los ojos y sacudió la cabeza en gesto de negación.-Habría podido cambiar al Matarreyes por mi padre, pero...

-¿Pero no por las chicas?-la voz de Catelyn era tranquila, gélida.- Las chicas no son tan importantes, ¿verdad?-miró de soslayo a Lyanna.- ¿Tú no pudiste traerlas contigo, verdad?-cuestionó, casi perdiendo la paciencia con sus hijos.- O mejor, ni siquiera aparecer.-

Lyanna no respondió, pero el dolor se reflejó en sus ojos. Ojos grises, ojos Stark. Catelyn Le había hecho daño, pero la chica se parecía demasiado a su padre para reconocerlo.

-Con permiso.-respiró profundamente e hizo un breve ademan con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta e internarse en el pasillo.

Era evidente que Catelyn Tully la quería lejos, incluso en Desembarco del Rey, bajo el ala negra de los Lannister, en vez de regocijarse de su liberta y nueva corona. Lyanna lo sabía. También tenía muy en claro que las diferencias entre ella y su madre volvían a estar a flor de piel, como cuando estaban en Invernalia.

¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma con ella, mientras que con Sansa era la mujer más dulce del mundo? ¿Por qué la rechazaba de esa forma?

Lyanna hubiera querido largarse a llorar ante eso, pero era demasiado orgullosa incluso para tener los ojos rojos.

-¡Lyanna, espera!-la aludida miró por encima de su hombro. Robb iba persiguiéndola, junto con Viento Gris. La capa volaba detrás de él, como si fuera un fantasma. Ella se detuvo a mitad del pasillo.

-¿Ocurre algo, hermano?-preguntó, recobrando el control sobre su voz y la postura.-Sí no es muy urgente, tal vez podríamos dejarlo…-

-Quiero hablar ahora.-la interrumpió. Sin la corona parecía el mismo chico con el que solía jugar a los soldados en el patio del Norte.-He notado que has cambiado mucho, hermana mía.-comentó.-Quisiera saber todo lo que te ha pasado, para tal cambio.-

 _Sí te lo dijera, oh, hermano mío, le cortarías la cabeza al león y aún lo necesitamos vivo._

-Ven.-ella lo tomó de la mano y guiándolo a través de los pasillos, lo introdujo de una de las tantas habitaciones que tenía Aguasdulces. Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie espiando, cerró la puerta. Los lobos habían seguido a sus amos y al ingresar, se echaron junto a la cama.- A Invernalia, ¿no han llegado noticias del sur, antes de que asesinasen a padre?-preguntó la joven, buscando la manera má sutil de decir la verdad.

-Se me fue notificado que Jaime Lannister lo atacó en la plaza y le produjo una cojera.-respondió el monarca.

-Bueno…-Lyanna se mordisqueó los labios.-El rey Robert estaba harto de ese tipo de peleas.-comenzó.-Por lo que buscó la manera de detenerlas…-se dejó caer a la cama, llevándose una mano al vientre; allí, en el valle que formaban sus pechos, reposaba la rosa azul de Jon.-Dijo que si como hombres no se detenían, como familia debían hacerlo.-

-¿Estás casada?-cuestionó Robb, sentándose a su lado. Su gesto se tensó y por un momento, pareció el de Ned Stark.- ¡¿Con Jaime Lannister?!-

-¡No es algo que yo haya querido!-exclamó la muchacha.- ¡Era eso o Robert le cortaría la cabeza a nuestro padre!-el chico se cubrió el rostro con las manos y suspiró contra ellas.

-¿Cómo ha sido contigo?-preguntó.- ¿Ha sido amable? ¿Te ha tratado bien?-

 _Bien, hasta aquella noche_.

-Lo ha sido.-respondió ella. debía apegarse a una mentira si quería tener a sus hermanas de vuelta y poner contenta a su madre.- Pero…el día en que Joffrey se sentó en el trono…algo pasó.-volvió a mordisquearse el labio, haciendo mil y un intentos para encubrir su horrible recuerdo.

-Lyanna, no hagas pausas y habla de una vez.-

Ella suspiró.

-El día en que el niño se sentó en el trono, se desató un revuelta entre los soldados Lannister y nuestros hombres.-continuó.-Había sangre y muertos por todos lados. Tomé a Ayra, debía sacarla de la ciudad. No pude hacer lo mismo con Sansa, ella estaba fuera de mi alcance.-explicó.- Estábamos en los establos. Ese maldito día regresaríamos a casa; nuestras cosas estaban listas y empacadas, pero la suerte no vino a acompañarnos.-bajó la vista.- Se nos apareció un chico, sin duda mucho más alto que yo y más fuerte.-apretó los ojos, haciendo que lágrimas falsas le saltasen.-Me puse delante de Ayra, ¡tenía que protegerla!, le ordené que corriese, que corriese lejos y que no volviese la vista atrás. El muchacho aprovecho mi descuido y me tiró al suelo.-las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.-Sus manos eran inquietas. Me dijo que la reina lo recompensaría bastante bien pero que primero…quería divertirse… me rasgó el vestido y…-soltó un sollozo y se cubrió la boca con las manos. Robb se acostó a su lado, quedando de costado.- ¡Me humillo, el bastardo se robó lo que he estado acaparando por años!-listo. La mentira se había dicho.- La sangre me corría por las piernas y el dolor era insoportable.-miró a su hermano a los ojos.-Sentía como si me estuviesen clavando espadas ardientes.-se sobó la nariz, mientras recostaba la cabeza contra el pecho del muchacho.-De no haber sido por el Perro, yo… ¡oh, Robb!, tenía un cuchillo. No sé de donde lo sacó, pero lo estaba empuñando mientras…mientras esparcía su semilla dentro de mí.-soltó un sollozo mucho más sonoro y se cubrió el rostro.-Los soldados se rieron en cuanto me vieron, me pusieron motes y se regocijaban de mi sufrimiento.-se fregó los ojos, provocando que más lágrimas salieran.

-Oh, Lyanna.-Robb la abrazó, pegándola a él. Sabía que aquella revelación incrementaría el odio de su hermano por los leones y que haría todo lo posible para borrar el nombre Lannister de una vez para siempre.

Ya lo había dicho pero, ¿cómo seguir con la farsa? ¿Y sí Robb quería tener una charla con Jaime y éste le contaba algo diferente? No. Si quería contentar a su madre, ambas versiones debían de ser las mismas y eso garantizaría el regreso de sus hermanas.

Su madre, ¿cómo reaccionaría al enterarse que tenía como yerno al tío del monstruo que mando asesinar a su señor esposo? ¿Enviaría definitivamente a Lyanna al otro lado del Mar Angosto?

-¿Qué…que harás?-hipó la norteña, mirando con sus aguados ojos a su hermano.

-Te prometo que cada quién pagará por las cosas que han hecho.-aseguró el muchacho, acariciándole el cabello.-Tendremos a las chicas de vuelta y venganza por nuestro padre.-

Durante un largo rato lo hermanos estuvieron recostados en la misma cama. Los dos lobos se habían dormido, cabeza con cabeza junto a la apagada chimenea. Lyanna seguía buscando el momento oportuno para ingresar a las celdas de Jaime Lannister y convencerlo para que la apoyase, ¿pero cómo lograría que Robb le diese su permiso?

-Theon partirá por la mañana.-anunció el Rey en el Norte, mirando al techo.- Va a ayudar a los Mallister a escoltar a un grupo de cautivos hasta Varamar; luego tomará un barco en dirección a las Islas del Hierro.-miró de costado a su hermana.

-¿Theon?-repitió ella, enarcando una ceja.

-Irá a hablar con su señor padre.-explicó Robb.

-Preferiría que enviaras a algún otro a Pyke.-comentó la norteña.-Es mejor que conserves a Theon a tu lado.

-¿Quién mejor para tratar con Balon Greyjoy que su hijo?

-Jason Mallister.-sugirió Lyanna, escogiendo un nombre al azar.- Tytos Blackwood. Stevron Frey. Cualquiera... menos Theon.

-Él luchó con valor por nosotros.-murmuró Robb.-Salvó a Bran de aquellos salvajes en el Bosque de los Lobos. Si los Lannister se niegan a firmar la paz, necesitaré la flota de Lord Greyjoy.

-Por las cosas que oído de Balon Greyjoy, antes te la dará si tienes a su hijo como rehén.-opinó la muchacha.

-Ha sido nuestro rehén durante la mitad de su vida.

-Y con razón.-insistió ella.- Balon Greyjoy no es de confianza. Recuerda que él también ciñó una corona, aunque fuera sólo durante una estación. Quizá aspire a ceñirla de nuevo.

-No se lo reprocharía.-Robb se levantó.- Yo soy el Rey en el Norte, que él sea el Rey de las Islas del Hierro, si tanto lo desea. De buena gana le otorgaré una corona con tal de que nos ayude a acabar con los Lannister.

-Robb...

-Voy a enviar a Theon y fin de la conversación.-se acomodó las ropas, mientras que Lyanna se reincorporaba sobre sus codos.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-preguntó.- ¿Me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada?-

-No.-respondió Robb.-Tengo algo para ti.-Viento Gris despertó.- Quiero que vayas de regreso a Invernalia.-los grises ojos de la chica se abrieron de la sorpresa.- Quiero que me notifiques de todas las cosas que estén pasando en casa; cualquier cosa. Sólo tendrás dos días y luego quiero que regreses. Te necesitaré.-

-Cómo ordenes, hermano.-asintió ella, haciendo una reverencia.-Cómo órdenes.-Robb sonrió y antes de salir de la habitación, añadió:

-Sí la reina se apega a nuestras condiciones, necesitaré que sus primos se vean en buenas condiciones. Lleva lo que necesites y cura las heridas de Tion y Willem; son niños, serán fáciles de manejar.-Lyanna volvió a sacudir la cabeza a modo de aprobación.

-¿Y qué hay de Jaime Lannister?-preguntó, viendo su oportunidad para hablar con él.

-No tiene heridas graves, no necesita de atención.-ella se mordisqueó el labio con fuerza. No podía perder la chance.

-Escuché que tenía un feo corte en la frente.-mintió.- No nos sería útil que se le infecte y tengas que cortarle la cabeza, cuando Sansa y Ayra aún están junto a su hermana.-Robb pareció meditarlo y luego se fregó el puente de la nariz.

-Irás acompañada por un soldado y sólo tendrás cinco minutos con él.-

Lyanna agradecía sus palabras persuasivas.

*.*.*

Una vez en las mazmorras de Aguasdulces, un grupo de soldados norteños escoltaba a la joven de ojos grises. Ella cargaba una bandeja con gazas, infusiones medicinales y pomadas. Los hombres que vigilaban las celdas le ofrecieron respetuosas reverencias y se hicieron a un lado. Las pesadas puertas de madera crujieron en sus gozones. En el interior, Willem y Tion Frey se pusieron de pie, pegándose a las paredes, como si le temieran a algo.

-Tranquilos.-murmuró Lyanna, una vez que las puertas se volvieron a cerrar. Apoyó la bandeja en un destartalado taburete y se corrió el cabello de los ojos.- No les haré daño.-los niños volvieron a deslizarse por la pared, pero sin apartar la vista.

 _Serán Frey, pero tienen la desconfianza de los Lannister._

-¿Nos dejarán ir?-preguntó el más pequeño, Tion, posiblemente.-He visto que sacaron a mi hermano de su celda.-

-¿Y quién es tu hermano?-curioseó Lyanna, yendo hacia él con una infusión de menta y manzanilla.

-Cleos. Cleos Frey.-

-Tal vez ya lo mataron.-respondió Willem. La norteña distinguió una expresión muy parecida a la de su prima.- Aún no ha regresado.-

-Y no regresará.-acotó Lyanna, mojando un trapo.- Lo han enviado a Desembarco del Rey, como emisario.-tomó con delicadeza la mano de Tion y con el paño fue limpiando los restos de sangre seca; las muñecas estaban todas magulladas e hinchadas, debido a las sogas con los que los apresaron.-Volverá en un par de días y tal vez ustedes también se vayan.-

-¿Volveremos a casa?-

-Así es.-Lyanna sonrió.-Mi hermano Robb cumplirá con su parte del trato, sí su prima Cersei también lo hace.-

Ambos Frey intercambiaron una mirada. A la norteña le hubiera gustado saber qué es lo que estarían pensando en ese momento. Eran niños, ¿qué tratarían de decirse con solo usar los ojos?

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen de él?-preguntó Willem, después de un rato.

-No lo sé.-respondió ella, vendando la mano de Tion.- ¿Qué se dice de él?-el muchacho se acercó más, como si temiese a que los guardias escuchasen.

-Cuentan que de noche puede convertiré en lobo.-explicó. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. La expresión era la misma que hubiesen puesto Bran y Rickon a la hora de escuchar los cuentos de la vieja Tata.

-Es verdad.-humedeció nuevamente el trapo y con la punta limpió el infantil rostro de Tion. El niño parecía disfrutar del trato.

-¿Y se come la carne de sus enemigos?-preguntó Willem.

-Sólo cuando el capón no está como a él le gusta.-continuó Lyanna. Tion se puso pálido.-Pero no tienen nada que temer.-añadió, pasando al segundo Lannister.-Por suerte Robb no come niños…-ladeó la cabeza.-…a menos que haya Luna Llena.-

-¡¿Hay luna llena ésta noche?!-cuestionó alarmado Tion. Los ojos parecían quererse salir de órbita.

-Sí los Dioses lo permiten, lo habrá en dos semanas.-replicó Lyanna.-Se verá roja debido al Cometa.-

-¿Eso lo pone más agresivo?-le resultaba graciosa aquella situación. A pesar de la guerra, aquellos dos seguían manteniendo la inocencia de los niños.

-A veces, pero no deben preocuparse.-atendió los dedos atrofiados de Willem y los untó con una pomada.

Una vez que terminó con los niños Frey, salió de la celda. El séquito de soldados aún aguardaba por ella en el exterior; éstos hicieron una breve reverencia, mientras que Lyanna se paseó por el pasillo, cargando la bandeja de madera. Los hombres la seguían de cerca, pisándole los talones.

Al llegar el final del corredor, se topó con una segunda cuadrilla de soldados. Ellos vigilaban la celda de Jaime Lannister.

-Mi lady.-reverenciaron.

-Mi hermano, el Rey Robb Stark, me ha dado permiso para curar las heridas de Ser Lannister, el Matarreyes.-anunció, señalando el mismo contenido con el cual había atendido a los primos Frey.

Uno de los soldados dio un paso adelante.

-¿Es eso cierto?-el Gran Jon, quién se había ofrecido a escoltarla, asintió con gesto hosco.

-Su alteza así lo ha demandado.-el hombre volvió a su puesto y le indicó a su compañero que destrabase la puerta. En cuanto la celda estuvo abierta, un vaho golpeó la nariz de Lyanna; era una fétida mezcla de paja mojada y restos de comida podrida. Ella arrugó la nariz, pero de igual forma ingresó. El Gran Jon estaba por seguirla, pero lo detuvo.

-Creo que puedo apañármelas bien con un hombre encadenado.-murmuró, mirando al hombre por encima de su hombro.

-Pero mi lady…-

-Puedo hacerlo.-insistió.-Pero en caso de que algo pase, sé que usted, mi señor, entrará corriendo a por mí.-le regaló una corta sonrisa y se metió dentro del calabozo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿De verdad me cree capaz de atacarla?-preguntó Jaime Lannister, una vez que estuvieron solos.-Para empezar, no tengo una espada.-

-No hace falta una espada para matar a alguien.-replicó Lyanna, extendiendo un delantal blanco sobre la paja, para luego arrodillarse sobre la tela.-Se pueden usar las manos, las sogas o incluso estas cosas, que irónicamente, sirven para salvarnos la vida.-explicó, señalando la pomada verduzca.

-Profunda reflexión.-asintió Lannister.- ¿Y a que debo el placer ce su visita, mi lady?-

-¿Cómo decirlo?-untó sus dedos con la sustancia verde y se acercó aún más.- Bueno.-se encogió de hombros.-En simples palabras, mi hermano se ha enterado de algunas cosas.-el león se puso tenso, pero la loba sonrió.-Un chico de los establos ha violado mi honor.-

-Qué rápido que uno baja en la escala social.-comentó Jaime, con sarcasmo.- ¿Y a qué se debe aquella mentira?-

-Se debe a que debemos recuperar a mis hermanas.-repuso Lyanna, limpiando la herida.-La única forma en la que Cersei se apegue a los términos de paz, es asegurándole que aún está con vida, mi señor. De otra forma, usted estaría correteando sin cabeza, como una gallina.-

-O como el viejo Ned Stark.-la norteña enarcó una ceja y con el dorso de su mano, lo abofeteo.

-Es de mala educación burlarse de los muertos.-volvió a guardar las cosas que había traído consigo dentro de la fuente.-Pensándolo mejor, tal vez sería mejor ir a decirle a Robb todo lo que de verdad pasó y disfrutar de una ejecución con las últimas luces del ocaso.-

-Mi padre vendría a vengar mi muerte.-canturreó el león.-Y mi amada hermana colgaría las cabecitas de la simpática Sansa y la no tan adorable Ayra en picas, junto a la de tu padre.-Lyanna se mordisqueó los labios. No había pensado en eso.-Aunque, si las intenciones de tu hermano es acabar con el derramamiento de sangre, puede que nosotros dos sepamos cómo hacerlo.-centró sus verdes ojos en los platinos de la norteña.-Un heredero. Un niño, heredero de las dos casas, podría ponerle fin a esta ridícula batalla.-la muchacha carcajeó.-Mi padre se rige con un código: jamás ir contra la familia…-

-Eso no es cierto.-terció Lyanna.-No existe familia en este mundo que jamás haya ido contra su propia sangre; sin ir más lejos Visenya Targaryen asesinó a su propio sobrino…

-Estamos hablando de los Targaryen.-apostilló Lannister.-Ellos no estaban muy cuerdos.-

-Pero verifican mi teoría.-insistió la norteña.

-Si nos ponemos a repasar, todos somos _Matasangre_.-repuso Jaime.- Brandon Stark _El-sin-hija_ mató a su propio padre…-

-Eso prueba que nadie está limpio.-

-¿Y a qué quiere llegar mi Lady con este tema?-preguntó el león.

-A nada, sólo intento que usted siga con vida y yo a no pasar más vergüenza de la que he tenido que sufrir.-

-Sigo pensando que un hijo sería…-Lyanna enarcó una ceja.-De acuerdo. Hecho.-


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

 _ **"El Regreso"**_

Lady Lyanna se levantó muy temprano en la mañana; era tan temprano que ni siquiera el sol había salido y un manto de neblina se extendía por las largas leguas de agua. Ya era su segundo día de viaje y aún le quedaba un par de horas para llegar a destino. Robb le había ordenado volver a Invernalia lo más pronto posible. Ella, como buena hermana, obedeció a la orden sin rechistar. Su madre había partido al encuentro de Lord Renly Baratheon, con la intención de generar un trato, por lo que recaía en ella velar por la seguridad de sus dos otros hermanos y su gente. Robb sabía que el camino real estaría vigilado por espías Lannister, por lo que no sería un viaje seguro y que la mejor opción sería ir por mar.

Lyanna reconocía el camino; era el mismo que había transitado en compañía de Catelyn Stark y Ser Rodrik, hacía un largo tiempo ya. A veces le costaba creer que ya había pasado un año y algunos meses. Pero, a diferencia de aquella época, ésta vez confiaba plenamente en los tripulantes de la nave; ella sabía que no serían capaz de venderla a nadie, como aquel capitán tyroshi.

El barco estaba dejando atrás los últimos tramos de Las Islas Hermanas. Días atrás, sus hombres se habían detenido en Puerto Gaviota para conseguir provisiones y buscar una posada para pasar la noche; obviamente, no pasaron tanto tiempo. Debía continuar en movimiento para que nadie los reconociera.

Lyanna apoyó los codos contra la borda mientras masticaba una tira de carne seca; estaban cerca de Invernalia. Pensar en su casa le removía el interior. Después de tanto tiempo lejos, ahora sólo se encontraba a pocas leguas de su tan amado castillo.

-¡Mi Lady!-llamó uno de los tantos nietos de Walder Frey.- ¡Nos estamos acercando!-

Invierno se paró en dos patas, colocando las extremidades posteriores sobre la borda; con el hocico intentaba separar el brazo de su dueña, para conseguir alguna caricia.

-Estamos cerca de casa, chica.-la joven le acarició a coronilla con la punta de los dedos. La loba meneó la cola.-No estaremos mucho tiempo, pero…podremos, tal vez, podamos mandarle una carta a Jon…pero…sería muy arriesgado.-ella suspiró.

Cuando el amanecer comenzó a nacer, el barco arribó a Puerto Blanco. Los soldados sacaron a los caballos de las bodegas y los hicieron bajar al muelle. Lyanna e Invierno, debía seguir el río que salía del puerto, se mantendrían alejadas del Camino Real y en cuestión de horas llegarían a Invernalia.

Una vez que todos los soldados estuvieron listos, se dividieron en dos grupos: una mitad acompañaría a su soberana y el resto se quedaría a cuidar la nave. Para asegurar un mejor viaje, no llevaban estandarte ni tampoco alguna insignia que pudiese delatarlos. También, para encubrir sus identidades, había conseguido un viejo carromato y algunas gallinas. Todos se harían pasar por comerciantes que escapaban de Desembarco del Rey para refugiarse en los gélidos brazos del Norte.

Lyanna se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su capa; llevaba un vestido de telas rotas y el cabello verdaderamente revuelto y enrulado. Cuanto menos se pareciera a sí misma, mejor para ella. Tras mirar por última vez hacia atrás, montó en su yegua. Invierno trotaba a su lado a paso alegre. Los viajeros emprendieron el recorrido con las últimas luces del amanecer. Les quedaban unas cuantas horas a caballo y finalmente llegarían.

La noche había caído. Bran iba montado sobre Bailarina, luciendo su mejor atuendo. Juntos atravesaron de las grandes puertas de roble y hierro; el salón principal de Invernalia estaba ocupado por ocho largas hileras de tablones montados sobre caballetes, cuatro a cada lado del pasillo central. Los hombres se sentaban apretujados en los bancos. Se pusieron en pie cuando Bran pasó al trote.

-¡Stark!-gritaron.- ¡Invernalia, Invernalia!

Él tenía la edad suficiente para saber que no lo aclamaban a él. Se alegraban por la cosecha, por Robb y por sus victorias, honraban a su señor padre, a su abuelo y a todos los Stark desde hacía ochocientos años. Pese a todo se sintió henchido de orgullo.

Durante el tiempo que tardó en recorrer la longitud de la sala, se olvidó de que era un tullido. Pero cuando llegó al estrado, con todos los ojos clavados en él, Osha y Hodor le desabrocharon las cintas, lo levantaron de lomos de Bailarina y lo transportaron al trono de sus antepasados.

Ser Rodrik estaba sentado a su izquierda, al lado de su hija Beth. Rickon estaba a su derecha, con el greñudo pelo castaño tan largo que le llegaba al manto de armiño.

-¡Yo también quiero montar!-exclamó el pequeño, al ver que Hodor se llevaba a Bailarina.- ¡Monto mejor que tú!-

-Es mentira, así que cállate.-espetó Bran. Ser Rodrik pidió silencio a los presentes. El mayor de los Stark alzó la voz. Les dio la bienvenida a los invitados en nombre de su hermano y les pidió que dieran gracias a los dioses antiguos y nuevos por las victorias de Robb y por la generosa cosecha.- ¡Que lleguen cien más!-terminó al tiempo que alzaba la copa de plata de su padre.

-¡Cien más!

Los picheles de peltre entrechocaron con las copas de barro y los cuernos con argollas de hierro. El vino de Bran estaba endulzado con miel, y aromatizado con clavo y canela, pero aun así era más fuerte que el que solía beber. Sentía cómo le llenaba el pecho por dentro de dedos cálidos y serpenteantes. Cuando volvió a dejar la copa sobre la mesa, la cabeza le flotaba.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Bran.-susurró Ser Rodrik.- Lord Eddard habría estado muy orgulloso.

Al final de la mesa, el maestre Luwin hizo un gesto de asentimiento, mientras los criados empezaban a servir la comida. Bran nunca había visto un banquete semejante. Se sirvieron platos, platos y más platos, tantos que apenas si pudo probar uno o dos bocados de cada uno. Los músicos de Lord Wyman tocaron bien y con brío, pero pronto los sonidos del arpa, el violín y el cuerno se vieron ahogados por las conversaciones a gritos y las risotadas, el ruido de las copas y los platos, y los gruñidos de los perros que se peleaban por las sobras. El bardo cantó canciones muy buenas: «Lanzas de hierro», «Los barcos quemados» y «El oso y la doncella», pero el único que parecía escucharlas era Hodor, que se había puesto junto al flautista y saltaba sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro.

El ruido fue subiendo de volumen hasta convertirse en un retumbar constante, un guiso de sonidos embriagador. Ser Rodrik hablaba con el maestre Luwin por encima de los rizos de Beth, mientras Rickon charlaba a gritos alegres con los Walders. Bran no había querido que los Frey se sentaran en la mesa principal, pero el maestre le recordó que pronto serían parientes. Robb iba a casarse con una de sus tías, Lyanna con uno de sus tíos, al igual que Arya.

Los sirvientes llevaban todos los platos primero a Bran para que tomara la tajada del señor si lo deseaba. Cuando llegó el pato, ya no le cabía un bocado más. El resto de la cena se limitó a asentir en señal de aprobación ante cada fuente, y los despachaba con un ademán. Si el olor del plato le parecía especialmente apetecible, hacía que se lo llevaran a alguno de los señores del estrado, un gesto de amistad y deferencia que el maestre Luwin le había enseñado.

En los bancos de abajo los hombres de Invernalia se mezclaban con los habitantes de la ciudad invernal, con amigos de pueblos cercanos y con los acompañantes de los invitados señoriales. Había rostros que Bran no había visto nunca, y otros que conocía tan bien como el suyo propio, pero en aquel momento todos le parecían igual de extraños. Los veía como si estuvieran muy lejos, como si siguiera sentado junto a la ventana de su dormitorio mirando hacia el patio, viéndolo todo sin formar parte de nada.

Osha se movía entre las mesas sirviendo cerveza. Uno de los hombres de Leobald Tallhart le metió una mano bajo las faldas, y ella le rompió la jarra en la cabeza, lo que provocó un estallido de carcajadas. Pero Mikken tenía una mano bajo el corpiño de otra mujer, y por lo visto a ella no le importaba. Bran observó cómo Farlen hacía que su perra le mendigara huesos, y sonrió a la Vieja Tata, que estaba partiendo una empanada caliente con los dedos arrugados. En el estrado, Lord Wyman atacaba un humeante plato de lampreas como si fueran el ejército enemigo. Estaba tan gordo que Ser Rodrik había ordenado que le construyeran una silla de tamaño especial para que se sentara, pero se reía mucho y muy alto, y Bran sentía cierto afecto por él. La pobre Lady Hornwood, tan demacrada, se sentaba a su lado; su rostro parecía una máscara de piedra mientras picoteaba la comida sin interés. Al otro extremo de la mesa principal, Hothen y Mors competían en beber y entrechocaban sus cuernos tan fuerte como dos caballeros en una liza.

-¿Bran?-llamó Ser Rodrik.- No estás comiendo nada.

-Ya comeré más tarde.-aseguró.- Ahora estoy lleno a reventar.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Bran.-el bigote blanco del anciano caballero estaba teñido de rosa por el vino.-Aquí y durante las audiencias. Creo que algún día serás un buen señor.

 _Yo quiero ser caballero_.

Bran bebió otro sorbo de vino dulce especiado de la copa de su padre, satisfecho por tener algo a lo que aferrarse. La copa tenía un grabado que representaba la cabeza de un lobo huargo mostrando los dientes. Notó el relieve del morro de plata contra la palma de la mano y recordó la última vez que había visto a su señor padre beber de aquella copa.

Había sido la noche del banquete de bienvenida, cuando el rey Robert llegó con su corte a Invernalia. Entonces todavía era verano. Sus padres habían compartido el estrado con Robert y su reina, y sus hermanos se habían sentado junto a ella. También estuvo allí el tío Benjen, todo vestido de negro. Bran y sus hermanos se habían sentado con los hijos del rey, Joffrey, Tommen y la princesa Myrcella, que se había pasado toda la comida contemplando a Robb con ojos de adoración. Lyanna escuchaba atentamente las historias del tío Benjen sobre el Muro, Arya hacía muecas cada vez que creía que nadie la miraba, Sansa escuchaba arrobada al arpista del rey, que cantaba canciones de caballería, y Rickon no paraba de preguntar por qué Jon no estaba con ellos…ninguno de ellos estaba allí ahora. Era como si algún dios cruel los hubiera barrido de un manotazo gigantesco.

Asimismo abajo, en los bancos, había rostros nuevos. Jory había muerto, igual que Tom el Gordo, Porther, Alyn, Desmond, Hullen, que había sido caballerizo mayor, su hijo Harwin... todos los que habían viajado hacia el sur con su padre, hasta la Septa Mordane y Vayon Poole. El resto se habían ido a la guerra con Robb, y quizá también morirían. Le gustaban Pelopaja, Tym Carapicada, Skittrick y los demás nuevos, pero echaba de menos a sus antiguos amigos.

Recorrió los bancos con la mirada, examinó los rostros alegres y los tristes, y se preguntó cuáles faltarían al año siguiente, y al otro, y al otro. De buena gana se habría echado a llorar, pero no podía. Era el Stark en Invernalia, hijo de su padre y heredero de su hermano, y ya casi un hombre.

Las luces del castillo de Invernalia se veían a lo lejos. Lyanna estaba agotada por el viaje, pero tuvo nuevas energías cuando vio su hogar. Invierno se paró sobre un montículo de nieve y aulló, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que meneaba enérgicamente la cola.

-Ya estamos llegando.-susurró, sonriendo.- ¡Continuemos!-ordenó, por encima de su hombro.- ¡Saquen el emblema de mi casa, caballeros!-

Picando espuelas, la yegua bajó a trote rápido la colina. Ahora sólo faltaban 500 metros para llegar. Dos norteños portaban varas con los estandartes Stark. A esas alturas, los soldados ya se habían desecho del carromato y de las gallinas; lo habían dejado en una vieja y abandonada granja, dejándolos a su disposición para el viaje de regreso.

El viento le voló la capucha. El cabello ondeaba libre detrás de ella. Lyanna cerró los ojos; el norte estaba abriendo sus brazos para recibir a su hija prodiga. Nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz. Al fin había vuelto a casa.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, las puertas de Invernalia se alzaban ante ellas. El patio principal estaba iluminado con antorchas y había poco movimiento. Las perreras se vieron revueltas en cuanto los caballos ingresaron a los establos. Los perros de Farlen ladraban, casi aullando.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-uno de los pocos soldados de Invernalia hizo su aparición. El hombre cargaba una llameante antorcha.

-Buenas noches, mi señor.-saludó Lyanna, desmontando.

Los ojos del soldado se abrieron enormemente al reconocer el estandarte, y no dudó en clavar la rodilla en el suelo.

-Mi señora.-reverenció, bajando la cabeza.-Ruego que me perdone, pero no la he reconocido.-

-No hay de qué preocuparse, mi valiente caballero.-repuso la joven.-Ahora, levántate y llévame junto a mi hermanos.-miró a sus acompañantes.-También has que se encarguen de darle un lugar de descanso a mis caballeros y generosas raciones de avena y agua a los caballos.-

-Claro que sí, mi lady.-el soldado comenzó a llamar a los gritos a los mozos de los establos y a los sirvientes de las cocinas.-Acompáñeme.-pidió el hombre hizo media reverencia y señaló el interior de las galerías. Lyanna lo siguió con Invierno caminando a su lado.

Para esas alturas de la noche, pensó que encontraría el castillo durmiendo, pero…cuando llegaron a las puertas del comedor, se encontró con que estaban en medio de un banquete. El soldado abrió las puertas dobles y se encontraron con un mayordomo. Ambos hombres hablaron durante unos segundos y el mayordomo se volvió sorprendido hacia su señora. Tal como hizo el soldado, hizo una reverencia, mostrando sus respetos. Lyanna le sonrió cálidamente.

-¡Lady Lyanna Stark, de la casa Stark!-rugió el mayordomo, haciéndose escuchar por encima del clamor de la celebración.

Todos quedaron en completo silencio. los bardos dejaron de cantar y los músicos acallaron sus instrumentos. Los presentes murmuraban entre sí. Ser Rodrik se apresuró a ponerse de pie, rodeó la mesa y clavó la rodilla en el suelo, limpiándose las comisuras borrando los excedentes de vino.

-¡Mi lady!-reverenció.-Sea bienvenida a su hogar.-se levantó y caminó hacia ella, tomándola de la mano y besándole el dorso.

-¡Lyanna!-exclamó el pequeño Rickon, bajándose de su asiento. Pasó por debajo de la mesa y corrió hacia su hermana.- ¡Lyanna! ¡Lyanna!-se aferró a las faldas de la muchacha, corriéndola apenas unos centímetros de su posición.

-Oh, mi pequeño.-la norteña lo tomó en brazos, besándole cariñosamente la mejilla. El niño la abrazó por el cuello, enterrando su rostro en el espacio que había entre su hombro y su garganta. Los demás comensales se pusieron de pie; todos imitaron al viejo ser Rodrik. Todos tenían la rodilla en el suelo y aclamaban a la recién llegada.

-¡Invernalia!-gritó uno de los hombres de Lord Wyman.- ¡Stark!-

-¡Stark!

-¡Stark!-todos se pusieron de pie, mientras golpeaban sus copas contra las mesas, generando un rítmico cantico.

-¡Mis señores!-habló Lyanna, con voz fuerte clara mientras depositaba a Rickon en el suelo; el niño se trepo de los bigotes de Invierno mientras que la loba le lengüeteaba las mejillas.- ¡Mi hermano, su amado rey, me ha enviado a controlar las tierras del norte!-anunció.- ¡Cómo verán, su rey se preocupa por su gente!-los hombres continuaron aclamando a su señora y ahora a Robb.- ¡Ahora, mis caballeros, quiero que continúen bebiendo, comiendo y por sobre todo, que se diviertan hasta que no puedan más!-le hizo una seña a los músicos y estos comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos de nuevo.

Con la voz de los bardos, Lyanna volvió a tomar en brazos a su hermano y se acercó a la mesa principal.

-Mi lord.-reverenció, mirando con anhelo a Bran.

-Mi lady.-saludó el menor, con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Oh…Bran.-Lyanna lo miró con los ojos brillando de alegría.-Te he extrañado tanto.-miró con dulzura a Rickon mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Lyanna.-llamó ser Rodrik.-Toma asiento.-los sirvientes habían colocado una silla más en la mesa principal.

La música se hizo más agresiva, entraron los tambores, y Hother Umber sacó un gran cuerno curvo de guerra con remaches de plata. Cuando el bardo, que estaba cantando _La noche que terminó_ , llegó a la parte donde la Guardia de la Noche cabalgaba para enfrentarse a los Otros en la Batalla por el Amanecer, lo hizo sonar con un rugido que provocó los ladridos de todos los perros.

Dos hombres de Glover comenzaron a tocar una música estridente con una gaita y una lira. Mors Umber fue el primero en levantarse. Agarró por el brazo a una sirvienta que pasaba por allí, con lo que la chica soltó el jarro de vino, que fue a estrellarse contra el suelo. Entre las alfombras, los huesos y los trocitos de pan que había sobre la piedra, la obligó a dar vueltas, la hizo girar y la lanzó por los aires. La chica se reía a gritos y se puso tan colorada como las faldas que le giraban y se le levantaban con el baile.

No tardaron en unirse otros. Hodor empezó a bailar solo, mientras que Lord Wyman pedía a la pequeña Beth Cassel que fuera su pareja. Pese a su inmenso tamaño se movía con elegancia. Cuando se cansó, Cley Cerwyn bailó con la chica. Ser Rodrik se acercó a Lady Hornwood, pero ella se excusó y pidió permiso para retirarse. Bran se quedó el tiempo justo para no parecer maleducado, e hizo que llamaran a Hodor. Estaba acalorado y cansado, el vino le había arrebolado las mejillas, y ver bailar lo ponía triste. Era algo que él jamás podría hacer.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Lyanna, bebiendo de su vino.

-Quiero irme.-respondió el muchacho, apartando la vista.

-¡Hodor!-gritó Hodor, al tiempo que se arrodillaba.

El maestre Luwin y Pelopaja lo alzaron para meterlo en la cesta. Los de Invernalia habían visto aquello cientos de veces, pero sin duda para los invitados era un espectáculo extraño, y algunos se mostraron más curiosos que educados. Bran sintió las miradas clavadas en él.

-No les hagas caso.-murmuró Lyanna, al tiempo que tomaba a Rickon, quién ya se había dormido.-Vamos.-

Salieron por atrás para no recorrer toda la longitud de la sala, y Bran tuvo que agachar la cabeza para cruzar la puerta. En la galería oscura que había tras la sala principal, se tropezaron con Joseth, el caballerizo mayor, montando de una manera diferente a la acostumbrada. Había empujado a una mujer que Bran no conocía contra la pared, y le había levantado las faldas hasta la cintura. La mujer se reía entre dientes hasta que Hodor se detuvo para mirar. Entonces, soltó un grito.

-Déjalos en paz, Hodor.-tuvo que ordenarle Bran.- Llévame a mi dormitorio.

Hodor lo subió por las escaleras de caracol hasta su torre y se arrodilló junto a una de las barras de hierro que Mikken había incrustado en la pared. Bran se apoyó en las barras para desplazarse hasta la cama, y Hodor le quitó las botas y los calzones.

-Ya puedes volver al banquete.-indicó la norteña.-Pero no molestes a Joseth y a esa mujer.

-Hodor.-respondió Hodor con un gesto de asentimiento.

Una vez que los tres hermanos quedaron solos en la habitación, la mayor se acostó junto a Bran mientras que Rickon se acomodaba entre sus brazos, frotando el costado de su cabeza contra su pecho para finalmente quedarse profundamente dormido. Lyanna sopló la vela de la mesilla y la oscuridad lo envolvió todo. El sonido distante de la música se colaba a través de los postigos de su ventana.

-¿Cómo has estado, mi príncipe?-murmuró la mayor, mientras corría unos cuantos mechones que caían sobre los ojos de Bran.

-Aburrido.-respondió con honestidad el chico.-Es aburrido no poder danzar como los demás.-

-Oh…mi niño.-la norteña se acercó más a su hermano, pegando su frente con la de él.-Muchas cosas te han pasado, pero la gente te quiere tal y como eres.-

-Los Frey se burlan de mí por montar a espaldas de Hodor.-murmuró.

-Que los Frey metan sus narices en sus asuntos.-terció Lyanna.-Ahora yo estoy aquí, que vengan esos y se atrevan a decirte algo en mi presencia.-Bran sonrió de costado. Había extrañado mucho a su hermana estos últimos tiempos.-Ya no estás solo, mi pequeño.-tal como cuando él era bebé, ella masajeó su mano con su pulgar, trazando suaves círculos.-Ahora estoy yo contigo.-le besó dulcemente la frente, abrazándolo. Bran se acomodó como pudo al lado de ella y en los brazos de Lyanna, se durmió.


	7. Chapter 7

Luego del banquete, Lyanna tuvo que encargarse de despedir a todos los invitados. Y cuando creía que podía ir a descansar en paz, Ser Rodrik la despertó para anunciarle que Lady Hornwood había sido secuestrada por el bastardo de Roose Bolton mientras volvía a su castillo. En el informe el maestro de las armas anunció que la mujer había sido obligada a casarse con su captor siendo desposada la misma noche. Lord Manderly tomó el castillo de la dama, según él para proteger las posesiones de Hornwood de los Bolton. A la norteña no le quedó más remedio que enviar a Ser Rodrik a solucionar las cosas.

En la mañana, cuando el sol brillaba en lo alto e iluminaba las grises paredes del castillo, la responsabilidad de mantener todo y a todos a salvo, recaía sobre ella. Los aldeanos que vivían en los alrededores de Invernalia hacían largas colas para ingresar al salón principal. Todos llevaban ofrendas para honrar el regreso de su señora al norte y honrar la muerte de Lord Stark. Lyanna los recibía alegremente, sonriéndoles y haciendo reverencias. Un grupo pequeño de niños se acercó a ella, cargando un humilde ramo de rosas de Invierno; flores tan azules que se parecían a los zafiros de la isla de Tarth. Lyanna lo aceptó mientras una de las niñas le colocaba una de las rosas detrás de la oreja a modo de adorno. También la misma niña se tomó el atrevimiento de abrazarla, gesto que la norteña no rechazó ni por asomo. Ella quería mantener a su pueblo feliz y dejarles saber que su soberana estaba abierta a ellos y dispuesta a salvarlos de cualquier peligro.

Llegada la media mañana, el maestre pidió a los aldeanos que se retiran por unos momentos mientras los criados traían bandejas con el desayuno. Lyanna compartió de su comida con su gente a medida que se iban retirando del salón.

-Lo has hecho bien, mi niña.-apremió el viejo maestre, cuando ella ocupó el asiento de su padre en medio de la mesa.

-Extrañaba esto.-comentó la muchacha, mientras una sirvienta le servía vino tibio y especiado.- ¿Cuánta más gente queda?-preguntó, bebiendo un poco de su copa.

-No muchos.-de la amplia manga de su túnica, el maestre se sacó un largo rollo de pergamino.- Faltan algunos lores menores y un granjero solicitó una audiencia privada.-

-¿Una audiencia?-

-Así es.-respondió.- Al parecer quiere agradecerte algo que no supo explicar debido a las lágrimas.-

Lyanna no supo cómo contestar a eso. ¿Qué habría hecho ella para generar las lágrimas en un hombre?

Luego del desayuno, recibió a aquellos señores menores. Muchos le trajeron regalos: vestidos, joyas y otros pedían el honor de unir las casas presentando a sus hijos. Lyanna tuvo que disentir muy amablemente, pero para no romper las ilusiones de aquellos hombres, dijo que se tomaría su tiempo para decidir. Aquella situación le había recordado a cuando el apuesto Ser Domeric Bolton tocó el arpa para ella, para luego confesar sus sentimientos hacia Lord Eddard Stark y cuáles eran sus intenciones para con su hija. Lyanna había caído perdidamente enamorada de aquel muchacho, varios años más grande que ella, pero su amor fue tan corto como un _no_. Ned se había negado a aquella unión. Pero a pesar de eso, Domeric siguió insistiendo; el joven componía las más dulces melodías para su amada, solía llevarle presentes y cartas con los más hermosos poemas. Lyanna lo amaba, a pesar de tener a su padre y a sus hermanos mayores en contra. Incluso el propio Theon había opinado que no era el indicado.

Una vez que se retiraron los señores, los soldados le permitieron el paso a un viejo acompañado por su familia. Aquel hombre era menudo, de nariz aguileña, cabello ralo y canoso, de ojos cansados y rostro más que humilde. Entre sus manos llevaba un cayado de roble, con el que soportaba el peso de su cuerpo. Lyanna rápidamente corrió el trono de su padre hacia atrás y se apresuró a ayudar a aquel hombre.

-¡Una silla!-solicitó, pasando sus brazos por los hombros del viejo y ayudándolo a caminar. Uno de los criados aportó un asiento y Lyanna lo sentó en él.

-Oh, mi señora.-sollozó, mientras su familia se aglomeraba a su alrededor. Eran cinco miembros; el matrimonio y tres niños.-Es usted tan amable.-el viejo la tomó de las manos, besándolas con sus curtidos labios. Las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas del hombre.

-Mi señor.-Lyanna se arrodilló junto a él, de modo que su vestido se esparció a modo de campana en el suelo.-Dígame el motivo de su llanto, mi dulce señor.-

-Hemos cometido el más grave de nuestros errores.-respondió, gimoteando y sin soltar su mano.-El día en que el rey se marchaba…-miró brevemente a su esposa mientras nuevas lágrimas bajaban sin parar.-Vendimos a nuestra hija por diez míseras piezas de oro…-hubo un vestigio de rabia en su voz, como si estuviese enojado consigo mismo.-No nos sirvieron de mucho, pero ese entonces las necesitábamos con suma urgencia.-con la manga raída de su camisa de lana se enjuagó los ojos.

-¿Son la familia de Sibyl?-inquirió Lyanna.

-Lo somos, mi lady.-respondió la mujer, haciendo una breve reverencia y prendiéndose de los hombros de su esposo.-Nos hemos enterado que ella estaba en Desembarco del Rey para cuando usted partió con su señora madre.-

-Y queríamos saber si ella está…viva o…-el viejo no pudo continuar hablando, pero sollozaba.

-Déjenme decirle que ella está aún con vida.-los rostros de los tres pequeños se iluminaron y sonrisas adornaron sus labios.-Sibyl se encuentra en Aguasdulces, sirviendo al ejercito de mi hermano, el Rey en el Norte.-

-¡Oh!-el hombre se prendió a las faldas de Lyanna, clavando las rodillas en el suelo.- ¡Mi hija! ¡Mi hija!-la mujer detrás de él también soltó alguna que otra lágrima, mientras que los niños se abrazaban entre sí.-Mi señora, no se da una idea lo feliz que nos hace escuchar eso. Con todo lo que pasó desde la coronación de aquel niñato rey, pensamos que nuestra querida Sibyl había perecido en el revuelo.-

-Ella ha sido de las más leales doncellas que he tenido.-alagó Lyanna, sosteniendo las manos del hombre.-Ella ha sido como una hermana mayor, una amiga y mi mejor confidente. Y ahora mi hermano será consciente de que sus servicios son importantes entre sus tropas.-

-Por su bondad, mi lady, le hemos traído algo.-del interior de un morral de pieles, la mujer extrajo algo redondo que emanaba un delicioso aroma.-No es mucho, pero es lo que podemos ofrecer a modo de agradecimiento.-se lo tendió y Lyanna lo tomó entre sus manos. Era una tarta de moras recién horneada. Se lo llevó al rostro y cerrando los ojos aspiro la dulce fragancia de los frutos.

-Las moras son de nuestra huerta, mi lady.-manifestó uno de los niños, dando un paso al frente. Tenía dos enormes y aguados ojos grises.-Y la harina salió de nuestro molino.-

-Pues, será un placer probarla.-se volvió hacia uno de los criados.- Un cuchillo, por favor.-el paje se apresuró a desenfundar el que tenía sujeto en la cintura y se lo tendió.-Muchas gracias.-colocó la tarta en el suelo y con el cuchillo la partió en varias porciones.-Agarren.-indicó, lamiéndose el dedo y borrando el rastro dulce.

-Pero…es suya, mi lady.-

-Con más razón. Es mía y yo se las comparto.-sonrió, haciendo que dos hoyuelos se le marcasen en las mejillas.-Muchacho, maestre, acérquense y tomen un pedazo.-el paje se acercó a paso lento y tímido y tomó la rebanada más pequeña, pero Lyanna le entregó una más grande. El Maestre se negó, pero igual presenció la escena.

*.*.*

Luego de una tarde interminable, Lyanna se retiró a sus habitaciones. Tantas personas la habían agotada, por lo que decidió saltearse el almuerzo y tal vez haría lo mismo con la cena.

Recostada en la cama se quitó los zapatos y estiró las piernas sobre dos almohadones. Las criadas habían corrido las cortinas de modo que la luz del sol no ingresaba. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de su loba en el extremo contrario de la cama y al no sentir el grueso pelaje del animal, se dio cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba a su loba. Como compañía no sólo tuvo que mandar a un pequeño escuadrón de soldados que respaldasen a ser Rodrik, sino que también tuvo que enviar a Invierno como perro de búsqueda. Debían encontrar a la pobre Lady Hornwood.

Una vez acostumbrada a la esponjosidad de su colchón, se volvió, de modo que le dio la espalda a la puerta e intentó cerrar los ojos.

Un día a cargo de Invernalia y estaba más que exhausta. Ahora entendía a su padre y todas las responsabilidades.

Cuando dejó que su mente se pusiera en blanco y ningún otro pensamiento la atacase, fue en ese momento donde se sumió en los más profundos sueños.

Lyanna nunca fue una chica que soñase cosas concretas; había veces en las que soñaba que volaba a lomo de un enorme dragón, luego nadaba en las más claras aguas y otras, simplemente, se limitaba a internarse en los más abismales bosques, donde era rodeada por cuervos negros y senderos interminables de rosas azules. Pero ésta vez, fue diferente. Ésta vez no soñó con dragones, ni estanques cristalinos, ni bosques ni rosas.

Ésta vez soñó con algo más corpóreo.

Soñó que caminaba a paso lento. De alguna manera se sentía agotada, tan agotada que se podía escuchar así misma jadear. Su paso se sentía ligero, pero tenía un exceso de temperatura corporal. En la boca tenía un fuerte gusto metálico, que se había mezclado con saliva.

-¡Deténganse!-ordenó una voz potente. Lyanna levantó la vista y se encontró con el barbudo rostro de ser Rodrik. El caballero tenía los ojos puestos en el ocaso y su barba blanca era interceptada por algunos vestigios de sol anaranjado.-Ven aquí, animal.-tomó delicadamente el pellejo del cuello de Lyanna y lo atrajo hacia sí. Ella gruñó, pero se mostró dócil de todas formas.- ¿Qué tal si usas esa gloriosa nariz tuya y nos guías hacia Lady Hornwood, eh?-le palmeo el cuello con su amplia mano, mientras que con la otra sacaba un pañuelo gris con dos iniciales grabadas en letras plateadas. Rápidamente una mezcla de aromas subió hacia su nariz. Barro, transpiración, olor a caballos, pasto húmedo. Todo era mucho más intenso.- ¿Lo hueles?-Ser Rodrik le pasó la prenda varias veces por el morro, mientras ella aspiraba. Sacando todos los aromas que había olido primero, halló el característico olor de Lady Hornwood.

Los vientos parecían estar ayudándola, ya que con suaves soplidos en contra fueron atrayendo el olor a Lady Hornwood.

 _¡Por ahí!_

Intentó gritar, pero sólo logró emitir un gruñido grave y profundo, que provocó que los pelos de la espalda se le erizaran, mientras su puntiaguda nariz señalaba hacia el norte.

-¡Continúen derecho!-ordenó Ser Rodrik, levantándose de nuevo. Había guardado la prenda dentro de su chaleco de cuero.- ¡El bastardo no está lejos!-segundos después, casi una docena de coseos inundaron el silencio. Los soldados norteños espoleaban a los caballos, ordenándoles que fueran hacia el norte. Lyanna sentía curiosidad, por lo que comenzó a correr a la par de los equinos. Le sorprendió saber que corría mucho más rápido, de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que utilizaba cuatro y no dos piernas: dos delanteras y dos traseras. Las cuatro con la suficiente fuerza como para mantener un paso constante.

A medida que avanzaba sentía el corazón martilleándole las costillas, pero no estaba cansada en lo absoluto. Todo lo contrario. Se sentía mucho más enérgica que nunca. Apretando aún más el paso, logró sobrepasar a la manada de caballos y jinetes. Ser Rodrik le gritaba, pero ella no escuchaba. Sólo corría. El viento se cortaba en cuanto entraba en contacto con su peludo cuerpo e incluso hacia que fuese más ligero.

Sus patas saltaron dentro de un estrecho arroyo, salpicando agua fría en todas direcciones. Lyanna bajó la mirada brevemente y descubrió que su rostro de niña había sido reemplazado por facciones más salvajes, animales. Nariz puntiaguda, largos y refinados bigotes, ojos celestes trasparentes y espeso pelaje negro. A simple vista, cualquiera diría que era la descripción idéntica de…Invierno.

El ocaso seguía cayendo, cuando Lyanna llegó a la cresta de una colina empinada. Tras la bajada se encontraba un claro. Allí había tres figuras: una pertenecía a una muchacha, las curvas que dibujaban las sombras la delataban, y no parecía muy viva. La segunda era la de una persona que se había contraído en una posición fetal y desprendía un pútrido olor; tan insoportable que Lyanna tuvo que arrugar los pliegues de la nariz. La tercera y última, vestía las más ricas ropas, como si fuera un noble o algo parecido.

-¡Ahí está el bastardo!-un coro de voces se escucharon detrás de ella. Los soldados ya habían llegado. La figura bien vestida, echó a correr hacia el interior del bosque. Los caballos relincharon y emprendieron la marcha colina abajo.

Lyanna despertó de golpe. Una fuerte puntada le atacó la cabeza. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y algunas partes del cuerpo le dolían. Se toqueteó las extremidades y no tenían exceso de pelo ni mucho menos poseía una cola larga, como la de Invierno. Era ella. Humana. Una niña.

Se deslizó por el colchón y sus pies tocaron el frío piso de piedra. Al otro lado de las cortinas se veía la oscuridad de la noche. La Luna estaba en lo alto y había alguna que otra ventisca, que hacía oscilar los postigos de las ventanas.

Abrigándose con su capa de marta cibelina, salió de la habitación.

El castillo estaba completamente desierto. Las antorchas flameaban suavemente contra las paredes. Los vigías estabas apostados en las torres de vigilancia mientras que otros hombres vigilaban en el patio. Lyanna se abrigó mejor y puso rumbo a las cocinas. El estómago le rugía y le demandaba algún bocadillo dulce o salado.

Sobre aquel sueño no recordaba mucho, pero recordaba con exactitud lo que había sentido. Era como estar en el cuerpo de otro ser.

Al bajar las escaleras, ingresó a las cocinas. Le sorprendió ver luces en el interior. Pero más le sorprendió ver a los hermanos Reed allí.

-Mi lady.-reverenció Meera, con gesto educado.

-Buenas noches.-saludó Lyanna. Le asustaba el estado febril del joven Jojen.- ¿Apetito nocturno?-preguntó amablemente, mientras revisaba las alacenas.

-Pesadillas.-respondió Meera, mirando de costado a su hermano.-Ha tenido sueños.-

Lyanna inspeccionó a Jojen con severidad. El muchacho estaba pálido, más de lo normal, y sudoroso.

-Pues, más que sueños han de haber sido terribles pesadillas.-la norteña tomó asiento en una banqueta de madera, mientras sostenía un tarro con tiras de carne seca.- ¿Qué has soñado?-

-Campos sembrados con sangre.-respondió el chico.-El mal se ha personificado en un ser tan abominable y peor que cualquier asesino habido en éste mundo.- la joven lobo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras tragaba en seco la carne.

-Mi hermano tiene el don de la _vista verde_ , mi lady.-se apresuró a decir Meera.

-¿La _vista verde_?-repitió la norteña.- ¿Cómo los Niños del Bosque?-algo recordaba de las clases que le había dado el Maestre.

-Sólo unos pocos obtienen éste don.-respondió la joven Reed.

-¿En qué consiste?-Lyanna dejó de lado la carne seca y les prestó atención a los dos hermanos.

\- Los primeros hombres creían que los verdevidentes podían ver a través de los ojos de los arcianos. Por eso los talaban allí donde iban cuando luchaban contra los niños. Se dice que los verdevidentes también tenían poder sobre las bestias del bosque y los pájaros de las ramas. Hasta sobre los peces. A veces los sueños de Jojen se hacen realidad.-añadió.

-He soñado con usted, mi lady.-habló el muchacho, levantando sus ojos color verde musgo.-Y no vi cosas buenas.-

-¿Y qué has soñado?-preguntó Lyanna, sintiendo la curiosidad pinchándole la nuca.

Jojen se acomodó en su asiento, inclinándose hacia adelante.

-La soñé en una habitación de paredes negras. No había antorchas y mucho menos alguna ventana.-tragó saliva.-En una esquina se hallaba un lobo decapitado. En el centro un enorme pulpo con una corona mal hecha. En otro extremo un hombre desollado. Y usted se encontraba mirándolos desde arriba, con un león asechándole por detrás…-levantó la vista, y hubo una nota de temor en sus orbes.- Todos endulzan con sus palabras, pero terminan mostrando lo que de verdad son: mentirosos, asesinos y, créame, mi lady, usted está rodeada de ellos.


	8. Chapter 8

El sueño de Jojen no dejó dormir a Lyanna en todo lo que restaba de la noche. La había puesto incómoda y no paraba de pensar en el lobo decapitado, el calamar con una corona mal hecha, el hombre desollado y el león. Obviamente, cada uno representaban los blasones de algunas casas conocidas: los Stark, los Greyjoy, los Bolton y los Lannister. Pero lo que la norteña no lograba descifrar que significaban que estuviesen todos juntos y alrededor de ella. Sumado a aquella premonición, Lyanna tuvo otros sueños que la hacían estremecer de sólo recordarlos.

-Mi Lady.-Farlen, el encargado de las perreras, la llamó cuando una flecha cortaba el aire e impactaba contra el centro de la diana. Lyanna bajó lentamente el arco, con aires de suficiencia al comprobar que su puntería iba mejorando.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó, colocando una segunda flecha en posición.

-Su hermano, el rey, ha enviado un cuervo.-como si la hubieran pinchado con una aguja, la muchacha se volvió sobre sus talones y soltó el arco como si éste ardiera.- El maestre ha llamado a Lord Bran y Lord Rickon. La están esperando en sus estancias.-el encargado hizo una leve reverencia.

Lyanna le agradeció y atravesó corriendo el patio, hasta dar con la puerta del torreón del Maestre. Empujó la pesada puerta y saltó los escalones de dos en dos, hasta llegar a las estancias. Allí ya se encontraban sus hermanos y los niños Walders.

-Mis señores, mi lady.-anunció el maestre con tono grave.-Hemos recibido un mensaje de Su Alteza, con noticias buenas y noticias malas.-Lyanna tomó asiento junto a Bran mientras cargaba a Rickon entre sus brazos y lo depositaba sobre su regazo.

-¿Y qué dice?-preguntó, ansiosa.

-Ha obtenido una gran victoria en el oeste, en un lugar llamado Cruce de Bueyes, y también ha tomado varios castillos.-respondió el hombre.- Nos escribe desde Marcaceniza, que antes era la fortaleza de la Casa Marbrand.

-¿Robb vuelve ya a casa?-inquirió Rickon, tironeando de las ropas de su hermana.

-Por desgracia aún no.-contestó el maestre.- Todavía le quedan batallas por delante.

-¿A quién derrotó, a Lord Tywin?-preguntó Bran.

-No.-respondió el maestre.- Ser Stafford Lannister estaba al mando del ejército enemigo. Murió en el combate.

-Bah, nadie importante.-comentó Walder el Mayor.-El que de verdad importa es Lord Tywin.-

-¡Dile a Robb que quiero que vuelva a casa!-chilló Rickon, dando leves puñetazos contra el pecho de Lyanna.- ¡Y que traiga a su lobo, y a mi madre, y a mi padre!-con la sola mención de Lord Stark, la mayor no pudo evitar sentir un terrible nudo que le oprimía los pulmones y le desgarraba el corazón. Ella sabía que su hermano menor solía olvidarse…voluntariamente sobre el trágico destino que había padecido su padre. Rickon resultó un niño demasiado obstinado para sólo tener cuatro años.

-Por desgracia, toda victoria tiene un precio.-continuó el maestre Luwin, quién se volvió hacia los Walders.- Mis señores, su tío Ser Stevron Frey es uno de los que perdieron la vida en Cruce de Bueyes.-enunció.- Según cuenta Robb, recibió una herida en la batalla. No se le dio importancia, pero tres días después murió en su tienda mientras dormía.

-Era muy viejo.-opinó Walder el Mayor, encogiéndose de hombros.-Tenía cincuenta y seis años, creo. Estaba viejo para las batallas. No paraba de decir que estaba cansado.

Walder el Pequeño soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, cansado de esperar a que muriera nuestro abuelo, querrás decir. Entonces ahora el heredero es Ser Emmon, ¿no?

-No digas tonterías.-bufó su primo.- Los hijos del primogénito van antes que el segundo hijo. El siguiente en la línea sucesoria es Ser Ryman, luego Ser Edwin, Walder el Negro y Petyr Espinilla. Y después va Aegon y todos sus hijos.

-Ryman también es viejo.-acotó Walder el Pequeño.- Seguro que tiene más de cuarenta años. Y además, está mal de la barriga. ¿Crees que llegará a ser el señor?

-A mí qué me importa, el señor seré yo.

-Mis señores, deberían avergonzarse de lo que dicen.-interrumpió Lyanna, frunciendo el ceño y con tono brusco.-No veo que lamenten la muerte de su tío.

-Sí que la sentimos.-replicó Walder el Pequeño.- Estamos muy tristes.-la muchacha arrugó aún más su expresión.

-Muy bien.-anunció el maestre, haciendo tintinear una campana.-Eso es todo.-segundos pasaron y cómo Hodor no aparecía, asumieron que debía de estar trabajando en los establos, por lo que acudió una mujer, a la que todos conocían como Osha. Ella tomó en brazos a Bran y lo llevó escalera abajo. Los primos Frey también se retiraron y Rickon los siguió, mientras lanzaba protestas al aire, reclamando a su madre.

Lyanna permaneció en su lugar. El maestre se había sentado detrás de una mesa, mientras ordenaba algunos pergaminos. Ella sentía la necesidad de hablar con él, al respecto de la premonición de Jojen. Pero conociendo al viejo hombre, sabía que se mostraría inflexible con el tema y lo denominaría como un simple cuento de niños.

-La carta no terminaba ahí.-habló el maestre, levantando apenas la vista.

-¿Qué más ha escrito mi hermano?-

-Su majestad expresa que requiere de su presencia en Aguasdulces.-respondió.- No es por nada, pero no confía mucho en el juicio de ser Edmure y por eso solicita que se haga cargo de la parte del ejército que dejó allí.-

-Lo haré.-accedió ella.-Hablaré con Bran y Rickon, para partir en cuanto pueda.-

-Me parece perfecto.-asintió el hombre.-También hay otro asunto.-sacó otro pergamino.-Ser Rodrik ha escrito.-blandió el papel entre sus arrugados dedos.- Dice que han atrapado a un prisionero en cuanto al tema del bastardo de Bolton, pero que solicita de su decisión.-

-¿Y qué decisión es esa?-preguntó Lyanna, alzando una ceja.

-Traer al prisionero o asesinarlo por cómplice del secuestro de Lady Hornwood.-

-Iré a verlo primero y lo decidiré luego de conocerlo.-anunció.

-Ser Rodrik se encuentra a unos pocos días hacia el norte, sería prudente llevar una escolta, mi lady.- sugirió el maestre.-Los caminos no son seguros.-

-Puedo asegurarle que los caminos son lo menos que me preocupan.-repuso la muchacha, poniéndose de pie.-Hasta luego, maestre.-

Tras una ligera cena, Lyanna ingresó a la habitación de Rickon. Según las doncellas, el niño lanzaba tarascones al aire, reclamando a su lobo huargo y _aullando_ por su madre. La joven tomó al pequeño en brazos y comenzó a cambiarlo. Le costó sacarle la ropa, pero poniéndose firme logró colocarle la ropa de dormir.

-Ya quédate quieto, mi niño.-solicitó, mientras abría las sabanas.

-¡Soy un lobo!-aulló Rickon, dando vueltas alrededor del colchón.- ¡Soy tan salvaje como Peludo!-

-Oh, ya lo creo.-Lyanna lo tomó en brazos, mientras él se removía intentando alejarse.- Estás demasiado activo hoy.-comentó, recostándolo.

-¡Le he dicho al maestre que trajera a mi madre!-exclamó el niño, mientras el colchón de plumas adoptaba la forma de su diminuto cuerpo.- ¡Y lo ha hecho!-con aquella exclamación, alzó las piernas y tiró las cobijas hacia un costado.

-Rickon, no, madre no ha regresado. Ella está en Aguasdulces, haciéndole compañía a nuestro abuelo…-

-¡Madre está conmigo!-insistió, dando un salto y quedando de rodillas junto a ella.- ¡Tú volviste, Lyanna!-reposó la cabeza contra el regazo de su hermana, mirándola con sus brillantes ojos claros, herencia de los Tully.-Mi madre ha regresado.-fregó la frente contra las ropas de la muchacha. La mayor le acarició suavemente los alborotados rizos y volvió a tumbarlo en la cama. Rickon no se revolvió ni mucho menos pataleó. Ella se sentó en un extremo y lo arropó, como si fuese un bebé, con las tibias y gruesas mantas de lana.

-Rickon.-llamó.- ¿Cómo dices que se llama tu madre?-

-Lyanna.-respondió el niño, adormilado bajo el toque de su hermana.-Lyanna Lysa Stark.-ella a veces olvidaba lo pequeño que él era. El único rostro que lograba recordar muy bien, a su parecer, era el de su hermana; aquella chica que lo crío cuando su verdadera madre intentaba lidiar con las disputas de sus dos otras hijas o cuando tuvo que quedarse día y noche junto a la cama de Bran, esperando a que éste volviera a abrir los ojos. Lyanna había estado en todos los momentos que el pequeño Rickon podía recordar.

-Muy bien, mi dulce niño.-ella acunó su rostro entre sus manos, besándole la frente.-Como sabrás, me estoy haciendo cargo de todos los asuntos que antes debía realizar Bran, ¿no?- él asintió, mientras los ojitos amenazaban con cerrarse.- Y eso conlleva velar por la seguridad del castillo y la gente que vive en él, como las que viven en los alrededores. Es por eso que debo partir en busca de Ser Rodrik y ayudarlo a resolver el problema con Lady Hornwood…-

-Pero, ¿volverás?-ella le sonrió maternalmente.

-Claro que volveré, mi dulce niño del verano.-lo arropó un poco más.-Pero también debo ir a ver a nuestro hermano el rey, ver qué puedo hacer por él y te prometo, que volveré y estaremos juntos.-para cuando ella volvió a verlo a los ojos, Rickon se había dormido.

*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente, se había preparado un caballo fuerte y una alforja con provisiones. Lyanna se había abrigado con sus mejores ropas de invierno, mientras el maestre le daba las últimas indicaciones sobre la posición del caballero de armas.

-Lord Mormont ha enviado una carta pidiendo más hombres para la guardia.-anunció el hombre.-Le dije que…-

-Antes de reunirme con Ser Rodrik, me desviaré hacia el Muro y hablaré con el Lord Comandante.-lo interrumpió ella, colocándose un par de guantes de marta cibelina.-Veré que puedo hacer por ellos antes de que el invierno esté sobre nosotros.-

-Lyanna.-llamó el maestre.- ¿No crees que sería más prudente contar con una guardia?-ella rodó los ojos y negó.

-Sé que se preocupa por mi bienestar, maestre.-dijo amablemente, tomándolo de las manos.-Pero, estamos escasos de soldados y por eso necesito que se queden aquí; deben defender el castillo y a los habitantes, no siguiéndome a mí.-colocó la montura sobre su caballo, mientras le ajustaba las riendas y una mantilla para que el animal no sufriera frío.-Seré breve en ambos viajes y para antes de que se dé cuenta, mi buen maestre, estaré de regreso.-colocó un pie sobre uno de los estribos, se impulsó hacia arriba, pasando su pierna libre por encima del caballo y sentándose en la montura.-Bran vuelve a estar a cargo.-anunció.-Sólo hasta que regrese.-uno de los pajes colocó una jaula en la parte trasera del equino; dentro había un majestuoso halcón.- Llevó a Séneca. Tal vez tus cuervos puedan rastrearlo y entregarme tus notas, maestre.-al hombre no le quedó más opción que asentir.-Nos veremos pronto.-ella le sonrió y luego espoleó al semental.

Para cuando el caballo atravesó la puerta, el sol recién estaba asomándose. Lyanna debía partir al amanecer si quería evitar el llanto y las protestas de Rickon.

A medida que el día iba floreciendo, el camino se volvía tedioso. Desde hacía unos cuantos kilómetros no había nada más que árboles, montículos de nieve y rocas. La muchacha había decidido alejarse del Camino Real para evitar cualquier tipo de problema y había optado por seguir el Lago Largo y eso la llevaría directo al Muro. Tenía muy en claro que el viaje no sería corto y que debería pasar, por lo menos, dos días a caballo tanto de ida como de vuelta. Pero lo valía. Valía la pena tantos kilómetros, porque en sí, a ella no le importaba que Lord Comandante estuviese escaso de hombres. Lo que de verdad le importaba era el hecho de que podría ver una vez más a Jon.

Jon. Ella lo volvería a ver, después de casi dos años separados. ¡Qué felicidad!

Pensar eso la hizo espolear a su caballo, ordenándole que aumentase un poco más la velocidad.

Cuando la tarde fue cayendo, Lyanna hizo una pausa e instaló un pequeño campamento a orillas del Lago. Juntó algunas ramillas secas y con ella encendió una hoguera de tamaño razonable. Lo que menos quería era atraer la atención de invitados no deseados. Del interior de las alforjas sacó un poco de queso, pan y una manzana. El semental al ver la fruta se acercó a su acompañante e intentó arrebatársela de un mordisco.

-¡Oye, oye!-la muchacha se apresuró a empujarlo, manteniendo la manzana en alto.-No eres el único con hambre.-el caballo intentó robársela una vez más y a Lyanna no le quedó más opción que partir la fruta a la mitad, reservándose un trozo más grande del que le dio al equino. El animal se devoró su ración de un solo bocado, luego se alejó para pastar en los alrededores del lago.

Lyanna se acercó un poco más a la hoguera, cruzándose de piernas y depositando su humilde cena en un cuenco de barro. Clavando el queso en una rama, lo acercó al fuego; éste comenzó a derretirse, pero no del todo. Su intención era untarlo en el pan y consumir algo cálido antes de irse a dormir. También del interior de su alforja sacó algunas tiras de carne cruda, pero esas eran exclusivamente para el halcón. Cuando ella lo liberó de su jaula, el animal abrió las alas y apenas remontó el vuelo. Lyanna tuvo que sacarle la venda que le cubría los ojos. Las pupilas negras de Séneca se acostumbraron a la penumbra de la noche.

-Ten, muchacho.-ella le ofreció una de las tiras de carne. El ave, al principio, la miró con desconfianza pero al olisquear el aroma a sangre, no pudo evitar estirar el cuello y tomar su comida. Su afilado pico desgarraba la carne.

Una vez que los animales estuvieron alimentados, llegó el turno de Lyanna. Su queso estaba en el punto que ella deseaba, luego lo colocó sobre dos rodajas de pan tostado y se los comió lentamente, disfrutando del sabor; había unas cuantas notas de pimienta roja que le calentaron la garganta y le produjeron saciedad. Sus dedos se engrasaron con los resto del queso derretido. De una bota de cuero bebió un largo trago de agua de río.

Una vez saciada, armó un colchón con unas cuantas hojas tiernas y ramas, tal como tío Benjen le había enseñado hace unos cuantos años atrás. Luego atrajo al caballo y lo obligó a tumbarse a su lado; las noches eran frías y cualquier fuente de calor era necesaria. Séneca estaba de nuevo en su jaula dormitando, mientras que Lyanna se acurrucaba junto al semental.

Sin duda la norteña hubiera preferido mil veces el calor de Invierno, pero sabía que su loba estaba realizando algo mucho más importante y que pronto estarían juntas. Pero por el momento debía de conformarse con el caballo.

Cubierta con su capa y acomodó de costado, de modo que quedó de frente al fuego. Las llamas flambeaban débilmente mientras eran azotadas por un cruel viento que amenazaba con apagarlas. El chisporroteo era suave y armonioso. Los ojos de Lyanna parpadeaban pesadamente, mientras ella soltaba leves suspiros de cansancio. Estaba demasiado agotada. El viaje y el camino la habían cansado.

Cuando finalmente logró dormirse, los sueños vinieron a ella. Primero soñó con un bello prado, de verde grava, aire fresco pero cálido al mismo tiempo, pájaros que entonaban las más hermosas notas y caballos libres que pastaban a lo lejos. Por el prado corría una niña de radiantes rizos negros e intensos ojos verdes; su aura era alegre e imperturbable. Corría entre las flores azules, con su vestido rojo, mientras a su paso dejaba vestigios de su risa. Detrás de ella, iba a una mujer madura; de igual cabello, pero de diferente color de ojos. Los de la mujer eran grises, fríos y duros, como el acero. Lyanna se paralizó al ver que era ella, sólo que con unos cuantos años más. Y enorme fue la sorpresa cuando la niña la llamó _madre_ y que ella era la mujer madura.

El segundo sueño rondaba alrededor de la premonición de Jojen. Ella se encontraba en una sala con un león dorado, un hombre desollado, un lobo decapitado y un calamar coronado. Muy a lo lejos se escuchaban las _Lluvias de Castamere_ y los blasones se transformaron en personas. El león se había transformado en Jaime Lannister; el hombre desollado en alguien que ella no conocía; el lobo en Robb; y el calamar en Theon. Todos la rodeaban en un círculo cerrado y hablaban uno encima del otro, haciendo imposible entender lo que decían. Lyanna les gritaba que hablasen más despacio, pero ellos comenzaron a acorralarla. De su hermano logró escuchar un desesperado _¡Ayúdame!_ , antes de que la cabeza se le cayera. La norteña gritó todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron; intentó ir hacia Robb, pero algo pegajoso le atrapó los brazos, apresándola. Eran las manos de Theon las que la detenían. Ella forcejeaba mientras que los dedos del calamar la lastimaban. Jaime Lannister se acercó a ella, susurrándole palabras de consuelo y en cuanto ella se dejó llevar por su voz, sintió algo tibio que le subía desde las piernas y se instalaba en su vientre. En pocos segundos, una enorme panza de embarazada le impedía ver sus pies. Todo era muy confuso. Lyanna lloraba por su hermano, mientras que el calamar y el león se aprovechaban. El único que parecía inmóvil hasta el momento, era el hombre desollado.

A la media noche, o lo que ella supuso, Lyanna despertó y se puso en marcha nuevamente. Aún le faltaba un buen tramo de camino y no tenía tiempo para retrasos. Aparte, no estaba de ánimo para seguir soportando las maquinaciones de su cabeza. Aseguró la jaula de Séneca mientras guardaba las cosas usadas dentro de las alforjas. Luego, subió al caballo poniendo rumbo al Muro.

-¿Sam?-llamó Jon con voz queda.

El aire olía a papel, a polvo y a siglos. Ante él se alzaban estanterías de madera cuyas cimas se perdían en la penumbra, abarrotadas de volúmenes encuadernados en cuero y antiguos pergaminos. A través de los estantes le llegaba un brillo tenue, procedente de una lámpara oculta. Jon sopló para apagar la vela que llevaba; no quería arriesgarse a transportar una llama al descubierto entre tanto papel viejo. Siguió el rastro de la luz, zigzagueando por los estrechos pasillos entre las estanterías, bajo un techo abovedado. Vestía de negro de pies a cabeza, era una sombra entre las sombras, cabello negro, rostro alargado, ojos grises...se cubría las manos con guantes de piel de topo: la derecha porque la tenía quemada, y la izquierda porque se sentía ridículo sólo con un guante.

Samwell Tarly estaba inclinado sobre una mesa, en un nicho excavado en la piedra del muro. El brillo procedía de la lámpara que pendía sobre su cabeza. Al oír las pisadas de Jon alzó la vista.

-¿Te has pasado aquí la noche?

-¿De verdad?-Sam pareció sobresaltado.

-No has desayunado con nosotros, y tu cama está sin deshacer.-

-¿Ya es de día?-inquirió.- Aquí abajo uno no se da cuenta.

-Eres un encanto de idiota, Sam.-dijo Jon.- Te aseguro que, cuando estemos durmiendo sobre el suelo frío y duro, vas a echar de menos esa cama.

El otro muchacho bostezó.

-El maestre Aemon me envió a buscar unos mapas para el Lord Comandante. En la vida me habría imaginado... ¡cuántos libros, Jon!-exclamó.- ¿Habías visto algo así alguna vez? ¡Los hay a miles!

-En la biblioteca de Invernalia hay más de cien.-Jon miró a su alrededor.- ¿Has encontrado los mapas?

-Sí, sí.-Sam hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar el revoltijo de libros y rollos que tenía delante.- Al menos una docena.-desenrolló uno de los pergaminos.-El dibujo está un poco desvaído, pero aún se ven los puntos en los que el cartógrafo señaló las aldeas de los salvajes, y hay otro libro... ¿dónde lo he puesto? Lo estaba leyendo hace nada.-apartó a un lado unos cuantos rollos para dejar al descubierto un volumen polvoriento, encuadernado en cuero podrido.- Esto.-dijo con tono reverente.-Es el relato de un viaje desde la Torre Sombría hasta Punta Lorn, en la Costa Helada. Lo escribió un explorador llamado Redwyn; no está fechado, pero dice que el Rey en el Norte era Dorren Stark, así que debe de ser de antes de la Conquista. ¡Lucharon contra gigantes, Jon! Redwyn incluso llegó a comerciar con los niños del bosque; aquí lo cuenta todo.-pasó las páginas con un dedo, con una delicadeza increíble.- También dibujó mapas, mira...

-Igual tú puedes escribir un relato de nuestra expedición, Sam.-su intención era darle ánimos, pero se equivocó. Lo que menos necesitaba era que le recordara aquello a lo que tendrían que enfrentarse al día siguiente. Sam movió los rollos de aquí para allá.

-Hay más mapas.-anunció.- Si tuviera tiempo para investigar... esto es un caos. Pero yo podría poner orden, estoy seguro, aunque claro, me llevaría un tiempo...bueno, la verdad es que me llevaría años.

-Mormont necesita esos mapas un poco antes.-Jon sacó un pergamino de un cubo y sopló para quitarle la mayor parte del polvo. Al desenrollarlo, una esquina se le quebró entre los dedos.- Mira, éste se está deshaciendo.-dijo, con el ceño fruncido para descifrar las letras descoloridas.

-Ten cuidado.-Sam rodeó la mesa y le tomó el pergamino de la mano con tanto cuidado como si se tratara de un animal herido.- Antes los libros importantes se copiaban cada vez que hacía falta. Seguro que los más antiguos se han copiado medio centenar de veces.

-Éste no hace falta que se molesten en copiarlo.-repuso Jon.- Veintitrés barriles de bacalao en escabeche, dieciocho jarras de aceite de pescado, un tonel de sal...

-Un inventario.-señaló Sam.- O tal vez una factura de compra.

-¿A quién le importa cuánto bacalao en escabeche se comía hace seiscientos años?-preguntó el bastardo.

-A mí.-con todo cuidado, Sam volvió a poner en el cubo el pergamino que Jon había tomado.- De este tipo de documentos contables se puede aprender mucho, en serio: cuántos hombres había entonces en la Guardia de la Noche, cómo vivían, qué comían...

-Comían comida.-dijo Jon.- Y vivían como nosotros.

-A lo mejor te llevabas una sorpresa.-insistió Tarly.- Esta cripta es un tesoro.

-Si tú lo dices...-Jon no estaba tan seguro.

-Lo digo yo.-farfulló el muchacho gordo.-He encontrado dibujos de rostros en los árboles, y un libro acerca del idioma de los niños del bosque... son obras que no tienen ni en la Ciudadela, pergaminos de la antigua Valyria, reseñas de las estaciones escritas por maestres que murieron hace un millar de años...

-Los libros no se van a mover de aquí, ya los leerás cuando volvamos.

-Si es que volvemos...

-El Viejo Oso se lleva a doscientos hombres expertos, de ellos tres cuartas partes son exploradores. Qhorin Mediamano vendrá con otros cien hermanos de la Torre Sombría. Estarás tan a salvo como en el castillo de tu padre en Colina Cuerno.

-En el castillo de mi padre tampoco estaba a salvo.-Samwell Tarly se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa triste.

-Te necesitamos para que te encargues de los cuervos, Sam. Y alguien tiene que ayudarme a mantener a Grenn en su sitio.

-Tú mismo podrías hacerte cargo de los cuervos...-las múltiples papadas de Sam temblaban.- O Grenn, o cualquiera.-añadió con un matiz agudo de desesperación en la voz.-Yo te enseñaría. Y sabes las letras, también podrías escribir los mensajes de Lord Mormont.

-Yo soy el mayordomo del Viejo Oso, tendré que cuidar de él y de su caballo, y montarle la tienda...no me daría tiempo a encargarme también de los pájaros. Sam, pronunciaste el juramento. Ahora eres un hermano de la Guardia de la Noche.

-Un hermano de la Guardia de la Noche no tendría tanto miedo.

-Todos tenemos miedo. De lo contrario, seríamos idiotas.-expuso.-El miedo no debe avergonzarnos, me lo dijo mi padre. Lo importante es cómo nos enfrentamos a él.-le sonrió levemente.-Vamos, te ayudo a recoger los mapas.

Sam asintió con gesto triste. Las estanterías estaban tan apretadas entre ellas que tuvieron que salir en fila. La cripta daba a uno de los túneles que los hermanos denominaban _gusaneras_ , serpenteantes pasadizos subterráneos que unían por el subsuelo las torres y fortines del Castillo Negro. En verano, las gusaneras casi no las utilizaban más que las ratas y otras alimañas, pero en invierno la cosa cambiaba. Cuando la nieve se acumulaba hasta doce o quince metros de altura, y los vientos gélidos llegaban aullantes del norte, los túneles eran lo único que mantenía unido el Castillo Negro.

Los empinados peldaños de piedra hicieron que Sam resoplara como el fuelle de un herrero. Los recibió un viento penetrante que hizo ondear la capa de Jon. Fantasma estaba dormido, tendido ante el muro del granero, pero despertó en cuanto llegó su dueño, y trotó hacia ellos con la peluda cola blanca muy rígida.

En el cielo de la mañana aparecían finos jirones de nubes grises, pero la línea color rojo claro se veía tras ellos. Los hermanos negros le habían adjudicado el nombre de Antorcha de Mormont, comentando, sólo en broma a media, que los dioses debían de haberlo enviado para iluminar el camino del anciano a través del Bosque Encantado.

-El cometa es tan brillante que ya se ve hasta de día.-comentó Sam, que se había puesto unos libros sobre los ojos a modo de visera.

-Déjate de cometas, lo que quiere el Viejo Oso son mapas.

Fantasma corría a zancadas ante ellos. Todo parecía desierto aquella mañana porque muchos exploradores estaban en el burdel de Villa Topo, buscando tesoros enterrados y bebiendo hasta la inconsciencia.

Al pasar cerca del sept, oyó voces que entonaban un cántico. El sept no lo tentaba más que el burdel; sus dioses moraban en templos situados en lugares salvajes, donde los arcianos extendían sus ramas blancas como huesos.

Ser Endrew Tarth estaba trabajando con unos reclutas nuevos delante de la armería. Habían llegado la noche anterior con Conwy, uno de los cuervos errantes que recorrían los Siete Reinos en busca de hombres para el Muro.

-¿Qué te parecen, Nieve?-Donal Noye estaba en la puerta de su armería, con el pecho desnudo bajo el delantal de cuero y el muñón del brazo izquierdo por una vez descubierto. Con una barriga inmensa y un torso de barril, no era una visión atractiva, pero sí más que bienvenida. El armero había demostrado ser un buen amigo.

-Huelen a verano.-dijo Jon mientras Ser Endrew acosaba a su rival y lo derribaba por tierra.- ¿De dónde los ha sacado Conwy?

-De las mazmorras de un señor, cerca de Puerto Gaviota.-respondió el armero.- Un bandido, un barbero, un mendigo, dos huérfanos y un muchacho que se dedicaba a la prostitución; con estos elementos tenemos que defender los reinos de los hombres.

-Saldrán adelante.-Jon dirigió a Sam una sonrisa discreta.- Nosotros lo logramos.

-¿Te has enterado de las noticias acerca de tu hermano?-preguntó Noye indicándole que se acercara.

-Sí, anoche.-respondió.-Robb será un gran rey.-reverenció.

-¿De veras?-el herrero lo miró con franqueza.-Eso espero, muchacho, pero hubo un tiempo en que yo habría dicho lo mismo de Robert.

-Se dice que tú le forjaste su martillo de guerra.

-Así fue.-asintió.- Yo trabajaba para los Baratheon, era herrero y armero en Bastión de Tormentas hasta que perdí el brazo. Tengo tantos años que llegué a conocer a Lord Steffon antes de que el mar se lo llevara, y también conocí a sus tres hijos desde antes de que les pusieran nombre. Y te voy a decir una cosa: desde que se ciñó esa corona, Robert no volvió a ser el mismo. Hay hombres que son como las espadas, nacen para luchar. Si los dejas inactivos, se oxidan.

-¿Y sus hermanos?

-Robert era el auténtico acero.-contestó el armero después de meditar un instante.- Stannis es hierro puro, negro, fuerte y duro, sí, pero también quebradizo, como el propio hierro. No se dobla nunca, antes se rompe. Y en cuanto a Renly... ay, Renly es cobre, pulido y brillante, muy bonito, pero a la larga no vale gran cosa.

-Lord Mormont nos está esperando.-dijo Jon.

-Si vas a reunirte con el Viejo Oso, no te entretengo más.-Noye le dio una palmadita en el hombro y sonrió.-Que los dioses te acompañen mañana, Nieve. Y haced el favor de traernos de vuelta a tu tío, ¿eh?

-Eso haremos.-prometió Jon.

Antes de que los dos muchachos se fueran, el herrero volvió a detenerlos.

-Se dice que Mormont ha recibido una visita ésta mañana.-informó.-Tal vez es alguien que tu conozcas, Nieve.-volvió a palmearle el hombro, antes de regresar a la herrería.

Jon lo miró extrañado y luego escudriñó el patio; había un caballo desconocido junto a los establos, tenía unas alforjas bordadas pulcramente y de la parte de atrás colgaba una jaula.

-¿Séneca?-inquirió, acercándose al animal. Sam, con pasos torpes, fue tras él.

-¿Qué es, Jon?-preguntó.

El bastardo abrió la jaula, observando el contenido. Ahí dentro dormitaba un halcón de plumas cobrizas y pico amarillento.

-Lyanna.-el muchacho volvió a cerrar la jaula y corrió a ver a Mormont. Sam y Fantasma no lo vieron venir, por lo que tuvieron que apresurarse para alcanzarlo. El joven Tarly tenía algunas complicaciones con los mapas, por lo que quedó atrás. Jon no miró atrás en ningún momento. Él había esperado mucho tiempo para ver a su hermana, no iba a perder ni un segundo más.

El Lord Comandante Mormont había instalado su residencia en la Torre del Rey después de que el fuego consumiera la suya. Nieve subió de dos en dos los escalones de la Torre e ingresó sin llamar. Para el momento en que la puerta chocó contra la pared, Mormont se vio obligado a interrumpir su conversación.

-Jon.-anunció.- Que modales los tuyos.-Smallwood soltó una risita socarrona.- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-Jon tragó saliva y observó a los presentes. Lord Mormont lo miraba fijamente, mientras su cuervo repetía _¡Nieve! ¡Nieve!_ Él tenía entendido que Smallwood había regresado al castillo la noche anterior. Pero ninguno de esos dos hombres le importaba realmente.

-Yo ha…he…-balbuceó.

-¡Jon!-al umbral de la puerta llegó Sam, cargando con los mapas.

-¡Tarly!-exclamó el Viejo Oso.- Ya era hora de que aparecieras con esos benditos mapas.-se alejó de la mesa.- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la biblioteca y le echamos un vistazo?-propuso, haciéndole señas a Smallwood.-Oh, Jon.-antes de marcharse, se acercó al muchacho colocándole una mano sobre el hombre.-Sé a quién buscas: le cedí una parte de mis habitaciones para que pueda cambiarse aquellas ropas húmedas con las que vino. Dale tiempo y podrás hablarle.-Nieve asintió varias veces.-Tarly, muéstrame esos mapas.-la puerta se cerró tras Jon, dejándolo sólo con el silencio reinante de la habitación.

Él avanzó unos cuantos pasos, antes de que una segunda puerta se abriera. En aquella fracción de segundos, el aire se llenó de un tenue olor a bosque.

-He estado pensando su propuesta, lord Mormont.-habló una voz suave.-Tan pronto como me reúna con mi maestro de armas, usted tendrá a su disposición más…-Lyanna se estaba acomodando el cabello en una desprolija trenza que nacía del costado de su cabeza. Al notar que el Viejo Oso no estaba, se paró en su lugar.-Oh…-ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia los costados.- ¿Jon?-había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, que Jon casi no había reconocido a su hermana. Había crecido. A ojo calculó que ahora ella le rozaría la nariz con la coronilla. También notó otros cambios; ya no poseía los rasgos de una niña, ahora tenía las facciones más refinadas y las cualidades propias de una mujer.

-Lyanna.-ambos avanzaron dos pasos. Ella soltó una risita y acortó la distancia, lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano.

-¡Jon!-exclamó, loca de alegría.- ¡Jon!-enterró su rostro en las pieles y cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho. Él le correspondió casi con el doble de efusividad. Si algo tenían en común, eran las ganas mutuas de volver a verse.- ¡Te he echado mucho de menos!-abrazados permanecieron un largo rato. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a soltar al otro.

Jon fue aflojando un poco el agarre, pero no se separó mucho. Aun manteniendo a su hermana cerca, pudo contemplarle el rostro. Aquel rostro de niña ya no era el mismo; era mucho más maduro y bello. Sus ojos, casi automáticamente, viajaron hasta el cuello de Lyanna.

-Aún lo conservas.-comentó, tomando entre sus dedos sanos el colgante de la flor.

-No me atrevería a perderlo.-se aventuró ella, mirando con ojos brillantes a su hermano.- ¿Aún…aún conservas mi regalo?-de niños, la vieja Tata les contó que toda mujer tiene escondido en una de las comisuras un _beso_ que sería entregado a su verdadero amor. Lyanna se lo había entregado a Jon y él, secretamente, juró mantenerlo a salvo.

-Jamás me atrevería a perderlo.-


	9. Chapter 9

Jon no pudo dormir aquella noche. Habían pasado largos meses desde la última vez que él había estado junto a Ella. Y tras sus suplicas para que se quedase, Jon decidió dejar de lado su egoísta deseo y marchó hacia el Muro.

Habían pasado meses desde que él se había propuesto olvidarla. Pero ahí estaba ella de nuevo. Siendo únicamente separados por dos torres.

Lord Comandante había cedido una habitación a la señora de Invernalia, agasajándola con algo de carne, queso, pan y un vaso de su mejor vino. Ella se había mostrado infinitamente agradecida, pero lo que la joven realmente necesitaba era una cama mullida; haber dormido en el suelo, rodeada del calor de un equino era algo a lo que todavía no estaba acostumbrada. A Jon no le hubiera molestado otorgarle su modesto cuarto, pero Lord Comandante se le había adelantado. Y había sido mejor así.

Durante toda su infancia, Lady Catelyn había delimitado la cercanía que el bastardo de su esposo debía tener para con sus hijos legítimos. Y Jon a veces la entendía. Lord Eddard había sido un hombre generoso, de reputación intachable. Pero una mancha negra apareció en su vida y la de su esposa el día que el hombre regresó de la guerra con un bebé en brazos.

Teniendo casi la misma edad que Robb, la competencia entre ambos normal. Robb era el auténtico heredero de Winterfell. Era un chico con rasgos propios de un Tully, pero era un Stark a fin de cuentas.

Siendo apenas un año y medio más grande que su hermana, Jon encontró el consuelo que necesitaba en ella. La joven jamás empleó la palabra bastardo contra él y siempre se disponía a defenderlo cuando su madre o terceros lo atacaban.

Jon recordaba con detalles el momento en que Lyanna había llegado al mundo. Si bien era pequeño, había cosas que no olvidaba, como por ejemplo que la primera hija de Ned Stark había llegado una noche de tormenta, donde los relámpagos alumbraban los rincones más oscuros del castillo. Jon había tenido miedo aquella noche, pero las historias de la vieja Tata lo calmaban.

A la mañana siguiente, a Robb se le había contado que había tenido una hermana; sus padres le habían llenado la cabeza con que ser el hermano mayor era una gran responsabilidad, por lo que el niño había hinchado el pecho y con Tono agudo e infantil, comenzó a pregonar que tenía una hermana. Todos en el castillo lo habían felicitado, pero fue Jon quién primero la conoció; su señor padre lo llevó a verla, explicándole que él también tenía responsabilidades para con la niña.

Muy a pesar de que lady Tully tenía sus oposiciones, en aquellos momentos la mujer no estaba en condiciones de discutir; el parto la había dejado agotada y cuando ellos llegaron al cuarto, la encontraron durmiendo. El Maestre Luwin le había dado leche de amapola para el dolor y Catelyn no dudo en rendirse ante los dulces brazos del sueño.

Cuando padre e hijo ingresaron al cuarto, tuvieron cuidado de no despertarla y juntos se acercaron a la pequeña camita que se hallaba junto al lecho matrimonial. El infantil rostro de Jon se había iluminado al ver al bebé que dormía envuelta de suaves mantas de lana. Era pequeña, tal vez tendría el largo del antebrazo de un hombre adulto y tal vez un poco más. Tenía las mejillas rojas y la piel blanca, como la nieve. Lord Stark le había contado que su nueva hermana se llamaría Lyanna Lysa, en honor a sus tías materna y paterna.

Jon era muy pequeño para recordarlo, pero su padre se lo había hecho recordar en más de una ocasión. Pero pequeño o no, él era capaz de recordar cada buen momento que pasó junto a su hermana.

Él la quería. Y era consciente que ella compartía el mismo sentimiento.

Debido a las miles de leguas que separaban a Desembarco del Rey del Muro, Jon fue consciente de los sucesos que habían ocurrido desde el momento en que él abandonó Invernalia. Su hermana, por órdenes del rey, había sido obligada a casarse con el Matarreyes; Jon pudo identificar por sus expresiones raciales que ella omitía ciertos temas. Pero fueron los cambios corporales lo que lo alertaron. Él recordar a una Lyanna esbelta y de cabellera negra. Pero la joven que se hallaba sentada en aquellos instantes frente a Lord Comandante tenía un poco más de carne en los huesos y los rasgos Tully habían comenzado a aflorar en las puntas de su cabello, convirtiendo aquella melena oscura en una mezcla de cobre y carbón.

Lord Mormont y Lyanna hablaron durante una hora, pero Jon se puso de pie a mitad de la conversación, excusándose con que estaba cansado y pidiendo permiso se retiró.

Una vez fuera de los aposentos de Lord Comandante, él se mordió la lengua y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Su día de juramentación estaba cerca y pronto se convertiría en un Hermano de negro. Y por más que él quisiera a su hermana… ella debía irse.

-¡Mi lady!-un par de días habían transcurrido desde el momento en que Lyanna había abandonado el Muro. Ella le había agradecido a lord Mormont su generosidad y había repetido su juramento y en cuanto ella llegase a Invernalia enviaría tantos hombres como se le fuese posible, para completar las filas de la Guardia de noche.

Retomar el camino no había sido fácil. Había nevado en los últimos días y gruesas capas de nieve habían cubierto los caminos. En ms de una ocasión se vio obligada a desmontar y caminar varios metros hasta encontrar una superficie que fuese apta para las delgadas patas de su semental.

Séneca había volado dos noches atrás, con un mensaje para ser Rodrik; la joven le pedía indicaciones. Al segundo día de marcha se dio cuenta que había estado caminando en círculos y tenía perderse en el lugar, que irónicamente, conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano. Pero todo era difícil si la nieve lo cubría.

Pero, su suerte cambio al inicio del tercer amanecer. Pasando por un estrecho arroyo, ella comenzó a ver señales que la condujeron a su encuentro con el Castellano de Winterfell.

La Compañía Norteña se había asentado a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde habían encontrado a Lady Hornwood, casi a orillas de Cuchillo Blanco. El grupo estaba posicionado en Sheepshead Hills, a unos pocos kilómetros de Invernalia.

-Ser Rodrik.-saludó Lyanna con alivio mientras desmontaba. El Castellano la ayudó a desmontar y la sostuvo por debajo de los brazos durante unos instantes, hasta que ella pudo mantenerse por su propia cuenta. El viaje y el viento le habían entumecido las piernas y estirarlas era el placer más deseoso en aquellos momentos.

-Me alegra verla.-anunció el Hombre-Pero creí haber dicho que no hacía falta que viniese, mi lady.-

-El bastardo de lord Bolton aterrorizo a una de nuestras familia amiga; Lady Hornwood ha muerto por su culpa, ¿qué debería hacer, mi buen señor? ¿Quedarme bordando?-ella sacudió negativamente cabeza.-Lo lamento, pero debo velar por la seguridad de mi gente.-

-Hermana del rey debía ser.-murmuró el Castellano

-¿Dónde está?-el hombre se hizo a un lado, enseñándole el improvisado campamento que habían levantado él y sus hombres. Invierno se hallaba junto a la fogata; la loba masticaba un hueso con carne mientras los norteños que estaban a su alrededor degustaban un guiso de venado.

-Es ese que está ahí.-ser Rodrik señaló a un hombre amarrado junto a roca. Ninguno de los norteños se le acercaba y más de uno lo miraba con desprecio.-Dice llamarse Hediondo.-continuó el Castellano.-Era el paje del bastardo de Bolton.-

-¿Y dónde está el hijo de lord Bolton?-preguntó acercándose. Los hombres que comían se pusieron de pie para reverenciarla, pero ella les indicó que volviesen a sentarse.

-Le hemos dado caza, mi señora.-respondió Ser Rodrik.-Hace ya unos días. Los encontramos a ambos junto al cadáver de lady Hornwood.-la joven recordó el sueño dónde ella había vestido las pieles de Invierno, viendo con los ojos de la loba.-Lord Manderly se apresuró a tomar el castillo de su prima y desde una ventana nos dio el permiso de enterrar a la pobre Lady Hornwood en sus tierras.-el Castellano negó varias veces.

-Que los Dioses se apiaden de su alma.-Susurró la joven Stark con pesar.-Pero al menos su asesinato no quedará en el olvido.-

Lyanna respiró profundo y el aroma del guiso ingresó por su nariz, haciéndole rugir las tripas; ella sólo había comido una manzana en todo el día.

A medida que se acercaba al hombre atado, los norteños abandonaron los platos y tomaron sus espadas, secundando a la señora de Invernalia. Lyanna no entendía que peligro podía representar una personada atada de pie y manos.

Ella se detuvo a medio metro y frunció los labios.- ¿Qué es ese olor?-cuestionó. Un aroma putrefacto había eliminado el aroma del guiso y ahora las tripas de Lyanna rugían con asco, con arcadas.

Algunos hombres rieron entre dientes.-Está muerto en vida.-anunció uno de ellos, alzando su espada y señalando al paje.-Está cubierto con todo lo más asqueroso que se pueda imaginar, mi lady.-

-Por favor, mis caballeros.-pidió Lyanna, mirándolos por encima de su hombro.-Denme un poco de espacio.-solicitó. Los hombres comenzaron a murmurar en negativa y a tropel comenzaron a avanzar. Eran Norteños dispuesto a salvar a su señora.- ¡Caballeros!-exclamó, dándole la espalda al hediondo ser que se hallaba cerca y alzando los brazos.-Por favor, se los suplico.-insistió.

Ser Rodrik se interpuso entre los norteños y su señora, pasando sus anchos brazos encima de los hombros de la niña y apartándola de la multitud.- Irá conmigo, mi lady.-anunció.

-Pero…-

-Sin peros.-Lyanna podía tener un título real, pero seguía siendo una niña, una niña en un improvisado campamento de hombres experimentados

Invierno gruñó y dejó el hueso de lado. La loba se puso de pie y se acercó con un trote ligero a su dueña, caminando a su lado. Lyanna rozó la coronilla del animal, sintiendo la suavidad de su pelaje oscuro.

-De pie.-ordenó Ser Rodrik, tomando al prisionero de la raída capa. La joven arrugó la nariz en cuanto el muchacho que estaba de rodillas se levantó; el olor era insoportable. Olía a muerte.

Lyanna respiró profundo na vez y se irguió, entrelazando sus manos al frente de su cuerpo. Ser Rodrik lo arrastró frente a ella y Lyanna descubrió que aquella persona era sin duda más alta que ella, y no importaba cuan derecha ella se pusiera, jamás lo alcanzaría.

La muchacha lo observó con curiosidad. Debía tener la misma edad que Theon o tal vez un par de años más grande. Tenía un aspecto feo, de apariencia carnosa, con grandes labios en forma de gusanos. La mugre era visible desde kilómetros; si bien podía tener cabello largo y oscuro, la grasa, la sangre seca y la tierra hacía imposible ver cuán largo era en realidad. La ropa que usaba era harapienta, rota y empapada en lodo.

-Dime tu nombre.-pidió Lyanna.

El hombre levantó la cabeza. Un oscuro mechón le caía sobre los ojos, claros como el hielo pero surcados por dos grandes aureolas oscuras.

-Hediondo.-respondió con voz ronca. Los hombres a sus espaldas reían y murmuraban, pero Lyanna los calló levantando la mano.

-¿Conocías al hijo de Lord Bolton?-preguntó. La altura la intimidaba, por lo que La arrodilló e hizo señas hacia Ser Rodrik para que volviese a colocar a Hediondo en la misma posición en la que estaba antes. El harapiento hombre se desplomó en el suelo. Y ahora ambos estaban a la misma altura.

-El amo Ramsay.-murmuró.-Yo era su sirviente, no paje.-dijo, como si fuese una aclaración hacía ser Rodrik.

-¿Tú has visto lo que tú amo ha hecho con lady Hornwood?-costras de sangre seca se hallaban bajo sus uñas mientras que sus palmas tenían una coloración rojizo ladrillo, mezclado con tierra seca. Hediondo permaneció en silencio.

»Tonta eres. Arrodillarte frente a un posible asesino. Tu confianza es ciega, niña tonta«

Sus palabras internas solo servían para culparla, nunca para nada más. Pero era preferible eso a tener que recordar las advertencias de Jojen.

-¿Has participado?-el castellano de Winterfell le había pasado un informe sobre cómo habían encontrado a lady Hornwood, partiendo desde su desaparición luego del Banquete en el castillo y su trágico final: el bastardo de Roose Bolton la había raptado cuando la mujer iba de regreso a sus tierras. El mismo día la había obligado a casarse, forzándola a entregar todos sus derechos sobre sus propiedades para luego consumar el matrimonio en el mismo lugar y finalmente terminar encerrándola en una torre. Ser Rodrik notificó que Lady Hornwood había estado días sin comer y ante la prohibición alimenticia había comenzado a morderse los dedos.

-Ser Rodrik.-habló Lyanna, siendo incapaz de arrancar otra palabra de los gruesos labios de Hediondo.-Partiremos al amanecer.-anunció poniéndose de pie; la nieve se le había pegado al vestido.-Sujétenlo a un árbol y túrnense para vigilarlo.-ordenó, antes de girar sobre sus talones, siendo seguida por Invierno.

Un hombre fornido y calvo, llamado Cacerola troceó un poco más de ciervo y algunas verduras y las agregó a los resto del guiso inicial. Lyanna y Ser Rodrik se apartaron y hablaron en susurros mientras los miembros de la Compañía Norteña finalizaban su cena y un grupo de cinco se encargaba de vigilar al prisionero.

-Mucho antes de partir de Invernalia, he recibido una carta de mi hermano el rey, mi lord.-el maestre Luwin y el castellano eran por el momento los dos únicos adultos en los que ella confiaba plenamente y con los que podía discutir temas importantes, sin ser tratada como una chiquilla.-Ha solicitado nuevamente mi presencia en Aguasdulces; quiere que me haga cargo de la guarnición que le corresponde a mi tío Edmure.-

-Un excelente puesto.-alabó el hombre, enrollándose los delgados bigotes blancos.- ¿Qué es lo que la preocupa?-

Lyanna rió amargamente y ladeó la cabeza hacia el costado, de modo que su mentón reposó contra su hombro.

-Seria que es lo que no me preocupa.-replicó.-Durante años usted me ha enseñado lo básico sobre armas, pero ante la negativa de mi madre no podido tener el mismo nivel que mis hermanos.-ella suspiró.- ¿Cómo liderar un regimiento si apenas se esgrimir una espada?-

-Una persona no necesita una espada cómo única arma, mi lady.-expresó sabiamente el Castellano.-Las flechas también son una opción, de poco sirven en encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo, pero son útiles a largas distancias.-Lyanna bajó la vista, mordisqueándose el labio.-Gracias.-el hombre llamado Cacerola había traído dos platos profundos que rebosaban de guiso de ciervo; con gesto hosco asintió y se reunió con sus compañeros.-Come, niña.-el maestro fe armas le tendió uno de los platos y Lyanna lo tomó con cuidado de no quemarse.-Pero antes de que usted se vaya podemos practicar y podrá continuar con el entrenamiento una vez que este junto a la guarnición de su tío.

La joven sopló el guiso varias veces y aguardó antes de llevárselo a la boca.

El campamento estaba en silencio. Todos se habían reunido alrededor de la fogata y conversaban en voz baja. Hediondo había sido alimentado, pero con. La mitad de la ración con la que los demás habían comido.

Pero a pesar de los tratos previos por parte de la Compañía Norteña, Hediondo se encontraba muy tranquilo. Sus ojos color hielo observaban todo y sus gruesos labios estaban en silencio.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda cuando Lyanna recordó aquel sueño, donde aparecía el lobo decapitado, el león, el kraken y el hombre desollado.

-Ser Rodrik.-dijo ella frunciendo ligeramente en ceño y revolviendo la cena con una cuchara de madera.- ¿Usted cree que los sueños con ventanas al futuro?-

El hombre masticó un grueso trozo de carne y respondió exactamente lo mismo que el maestre Luwin. Ninguno de los dos no creían que los sueños tuviesen un significado que tuviese sentido o peso con sentido.

Cuando la guardia de Hediondo cambio por tercera vez, Lyanna se acomodó encima de su capa mientras que Invierno y su semental se enroscaban alrededor de ella, aportándole calor para pasar la noche.

La fogata era cada vez más débil a medida que el viento soplaba. Lyanna se contrajo más junto a sus animales e intentó cerrar los ojos.

La Compañía había cambiado la posición del campamento al interior se una ya que cuanto la luna realizó su brillante aparición, la nieve hizo la suya.

Pym el Bajo, un hombre de porte alto y barbudo encendió una nueva hoguera con leños de eucaliptos, lo cual permitió que el interior de la cueva estuviese perfumada durante un buen rato.

Entre los miembros de la Compañía había un bardo que no tardó mucho en sacar una vieja lira y con ella entonar canciones alegres. A medio camino del sueño, Lyanna escucho el Oso y na Doncella. Aquella canción le hacía acordar los banquetes que su padre solía dar en ovaciones importantes. A ella le encantaba bailar junto a sus amigas Tansy y Myranda, mientras que caballeros jóvenes pretendían ser los osos que la canción describía.

Días atrás, cuando los lotes menores acudieron al castillo, exhibiendo a sus herederos, Lyanna no pudo evitar pensar en Su Florian. En Ser Domeric Bolton.

Si bien aquel muchacho era unos cuantos años más grande que la propia Lyanna, no se parecía en lo absoluto a su señor padre. Domeric era tranquilo pero educado, leía historia, tocaba el arpa y cabalgaba como si hubiese nacido en una silla de montar. Lyanna nunca había pensado en él como algo más que un buen amigo. Pero el hijo de Lord Bolton se había tomado el atrevimiento de ir hasta Lord Stark y pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio. En un primer momento, y por lo que ella tenía entendido, su padre se había negado pero había añadido que lo pensaría. Lyanna era una niña pequeña que aún no había florecido en aquellos tiempos. Pero Lord Stark se ha la tomado mucho tiempo para pensar. A dos del inicio de la guerra, la trágica noticia que el heredero de Fuerte Terror había muerto se expandió por todo el norte.

Lyanna giró encima de su capa y pasó un brazo alrededor de la mullida espalda de su loba, sintiendo el calor del pelo bajo sus yemas. El campamento se había dormido para esas alturas. Ser Rodrik ronroneaba muy cerca de ella mientras que los únicos que permanecían despiertos eran los soldados de guardia. Y peculiarmente, también el prisionero.

-.-.-

Cuando el grupo traspasó las puertas de Invernalia, Rickon salió desde el interior de la torre del Maestre Luwin a los gritos. Farlen se hizo cargo de su semental y con ayuda de Hodor, Lyanna desmontó. Los hombres arrastraron a Hediondo ante ella.

-¿A dónde lo llevamos?-preguntaron, sujetando al muchacho con una correa amarrada a las muñecas.

-Por ahora a los calabozos.-respondió ella, tomando en brazos a su hermano menor.-Más tarde me gustaría tenerlo en salón para continuar con las preguntas.-los hombres asintieron.-Proporciónenle comida y ropa nueva.-mucho de sus fieles caballeros continuaron murmurando entre dientes, pero ella era la hermana de un rey y sus órdenes no podían ser desobedecidas.

Los hombres arrastraron a Hediondo hacia los calabozos mientras que el resto de la compañía norteña procedía a dispersarse.

Rickon la lleno de preguntas a medida que ambos ingresaban a las galerías. Lyanna las respondió una por una, aunque siendo cautelosa con las respuestas que daba. Al llegar a los aposentos de la joven, Tansy y Myranda la esperaban en el interior.

-Qué bueno es volver a verla.-anuncio Tansy con las mejillas coloradas mientras hacía una leve reverencia.-Mi señora nos tenía preocupadas.

Lyanna depositó al niño en el suelo y abrazó efusivamente a su dama de compañía.

-No hay nada de preocuparse.-dijo pasando a Myranda. Ambas, a pesar de haberse criado juntas, jamás tuvieron la mejor de las relaciones. Myranda era hija de pastores, pero poseía una belleza que sus hermanas no. Y a medida que iba creciendo, utilizaba aquello como una ventaja. Por ella habían pasado Theon y casi todos los miembros de la Compañía Norteña y únicamente, la joven en cuestión, tenía 16 años.

-Le pondré un poco de agua caliente para que se bañe.-anunció Tansy mientras tomaba juego de toallas limpias.

-Myranda.-llamó Lyanna, abriéndose el broche de su capa.- ¿Podrías llevar a Rickon a su habitación?-la muchacha asintió brevemente y tomó al niño de la mano, sacándolo de la habitación.-Tansy.-dijo viendo a la mayor de sus damas, eligiendo un vestido de su armario.- ¿Cómo han estado las cosas durante mi ausencia?-

Tansy emergió con una prenda entre sus pálidas manos. El vestido en cuestión tenía mangas amplias en color rosa pálido, que se abría a na altura de las muñecas en forma de flor. El escote era en forma de corazón y con hilos de oro tejidos sobre una tela que servía para proteger la zona del pecho en el mismo color que las mangas. Del escote nacía un corsé dorado que a si mismo daba inicio a la falda color marfil con estampas de sutiles rosas blancas tejidas sobre la misma tela.

-Nada importante.-respondió la muchacha, depositando e vestido sobre la cama.-Solo que…-soltó una risita risueña, pero a los segundos se reincorporó.-El príncipe Bran ha ordenado que Barrigón no se bañase.-la muchacha volvió a reír por lo bajo.

-¿Qué no se bañase?-repitió Lyanna deshaciendo del vestido que llevaba puesto para únicamente quedar en enaguas.- ¿Y cuál ha sido el motivo de esa orden?-

-Según lo que se dice en las cocinas, el joven príncipe ha oído las palabras del Niño Rana, el hijo de Lord Reed.-

-Jojen.-afirmó Lyanna mientras que Myranda y otras doncellas ingresaban am cuarto, cargando tinajas con agua caliente.

-Según el joven Reed, el mar llegará al norte y manera las paredes del castillo, ahogándonos.-mientras vertía el agua dentro de la tina, Myranda dejó escapar un bufido.

-Solo tú te creerías esas tonterías.-manifestó.-Todo el mundo sabe que el mar no puede llegar a Invernalia, porque está a miles de leguas de distancia. Lo más cercano que tenemos para ahogarnos son los ríos y arroyos, pero nadie es tan estúpido como hacerlo solo porque un niño raro lo dice.-

-Deberías respetar los pensamientos y temores de los otros.-intervino Lyanna, sacándose las enaguas y quedando en ropa interior.-No creo que sea de tu agrado que alguien venga y te suelte lo mismo que has soltado tú, solo porque tu forma de pensar se basa únicamente en el escepticismo.-

-Lo lamento, mi señora.-Myranda bajo la cabeza y en cuanto no hubo más tinajas que verter se fue de la habitación, castañeando los dientes.

En la noche, durante la cena, ser Rodrik paso el informe completo con respecto al bastardo de Bolton. Bran estaba atento, escuchando cada palabra y olvidándose de cenar. El bastardo había muerto. La Compañía Norteña lo había atrapado en tierras de los Hornwood y lo acribillaron a flechazos cuando intentó huir a caballo. Pero habían llegado demasiado tarde para la pobre Lady Hornwood.

-Ese monstruo nos ha puesto en una situación espinosa.-comentó el anciano caballero al maestre Luwin.-Nos guste o no, Lady Hornwood era su esposa. La obligó a pronunciar los votos ante el septon y ante el árbol corazón, y se acostó con ella esa misma noche ante testigos. Ella firmó un testamento en el que lo nombraba heredero, y le puso su sello.

-Los votos pronunciados bajo la amenaza de una espada no tienen ningún valor.-argumentó el maestre. Lyanna sintió alivio al escuchar esas palabras, aunque era un poco tarde para ella poder usarlas.

-Puede que Roose Bolton no esté de acuerdo, con esas tierras en juego.-opinó mientras le llenaban nuevamente na copa con vino

Ser Rodrik parecía muy triste.

-Ojalá le pudiera cortar la cabeza también a este criado.-espetó, bebiendo de su copa.-Es tan malo como su amo. Pero me temo que habrá que mantenerlo con vida hasta que Robb regrese de la guerra. Es el único testigo de los peores crímenes del bastardo. Puede que Lord Bolton se deje convencer si oye su declaración, pero entretanto, los caballeros de Manderly y los hombres de Fuerte Terror se están matando entre ellos en los bosques de los Hornwood, y no dispongo de las fuerzas necesarias para detenerlos.-

-Tal vez cuando mi hermano dicte su veredicto podríamos mandarlo al Muro.-opinó la joven loba.-Durante mi visita he visto que Lord Comandante ando necesitando hombres. A lo que me recuerda, Maestre debemos enviarle a los ladronzuelos que atrapamos la semana pasada en los límites de Bosquespeso.-Lyanna terminó el contenido de su copa y tras limpiarse la boca con una servilleta, empujó la silla hacía atrás.-Me disculpo, caballeros.-anunció, al tiempo que un criado la ayudaba a correr el asiento.-Pero estoy demasiado cansada y me gustaría descansar.-

-Que descanse, mi lady.-deseó el maestre Luwin, asintiendo.

-Lo mismo para ustedes.-suspiró.

Tansy la alcanzó en la galería norte, mientras se dirigía hacía su torre.

-¿Tú abuela está bien?-preguntó, mientras enlazaba su brazo con el de su dama de compañía.

-Se queja de que el frío le cala los huesos.-respondió, lanzando una nueva risita risueña.

-¿Crees que podrá venir unos instantes a mi cuarto?-preguntó, mientras que ambas subían las escaleras de la torre.

-La haré llamar, mi lady.-asintió la muchacha, dejando a la joven loba subir el tramo hasta la habitación.

Unos minutos después Tansy regresó acompañada de una mujer menuda, de manos huesudas y cabeza cubierta por un paño.

-Arat.-saludó la norteña, recibiendo a la mujer con un corto abrazo.

-Ya me estaba preguntando cuando me llamarías.-respondió la vieja mientras Lyanna la conducía a la cama.

Según decían los norteños, tanto la vieja Tata como Arat Ojos Rojos habían estado desde hacía tiempos indefinidos. Las voces decían que la abuela de Tansy podía ser aquella mujer que tenía una choza en Lannisport y vivía bajo el seudónimo de Maggy la Rana, pero Arat siempre insistió que sus raíces eran de hielo y que sus cimientos crecían donde había nieve.

-¿Qué puede hacer una vieja decrepita por usted, mi lady?-Lyanna se sentó junto a ella y la tomó por las manos.

-De niña, solías darle significado a mis sueños.-la joven tragó saliva.-He tenido algunos que realmente no tienen sentido para mí y quisiera saber si tú…sí tu podrías hacer algo al respecto.-Arat la sujetó por la muñeca y del interior de su bolsillo sacó una fina aguja con la que pinchó la punta del dedo índice de Lyanna.

-Con una gota bastará.-anunció mientras una redondeada mancha roja comenzaba a brotar. La mujer recogió la gota y se la llevó a los viejos y agrietados labios. La saboreó y luego de unos instantes volvió la vista hacía la loba.-Dime tus preocupaciones y de mi respuestas tendrás.-

Lyanna se acomodó en el colchón y respiró profundo. Ella era consciente de que Arat tenía un límite, por lo que debía pensar todo con cuidado.

-¿Qué significado tendrán en mi vida el kraken, el hombre desollado, el león y el lobo decapitado?-preguntó casi como si su alma se lo estuviese reclamando.

-Rumores se han estado corriendo a lo largo y a lo ancho del castillo: el niño Rana dijo que el mar vendría a Invernalia, pero solo los más listos son capaces de entender una metáfora. El kraken reptará por las paredes, pero la manada resistirá.-respondió.-El hombre desollado es alguien que espera y sabe cómo hacerlo, buscando el momento perfecto para revelarse; su identidad es confusa, pero todo se esclarecerá cuando la máscara caiga. En cuanto al león…-la mano huesuda de la mujer se posó sobre el estómago de la joven y cerró los ojos, mientras entreabría levemente los labios.-Pronto habrá algo dentro de ti que te darás las respuestas que tanto busca.-

-¿Y el lobo?-preguntó Lyanna con desesperación. Nada de lo anterior parecía asustarla tanto como lo hacía el hecho de pensar que el lobo podía llegar a estar relacionado con Robb.

El rostro de la vieja se contorsionó en una mueca de asco mientras que ambas manos se cerraban en torno a las muñecas de la muchacha atrayéndola hacia adelante y rozando su arrugada frente contra la de Lyanna.

-Por lo que más quiera, mi lady, aléjese de las bodas.-pidió con voz ronca. Lyanna observó con terror como los ojos de la mujer se tornaban más claros que antes y como sus manos temblaban ligeramente.-Aléjese de ellas porque los gemelos no son de confiar.-


	10. Chapter 10

Los gritos de la vieja Arat rompieron la tranquilidad del amanecer, levantando a todos los habitantes del castillo. Sus alaridos traspasaban cada piedra de las paredes, resonando como un grito de tortura. Alarmados, los miembros de la Compañía Norteña irrumpieron en la habitación de la mujer e instintivamente buscaron la amenaza; revisaron cada centímetro del estrecho cuarto, pero lo único que encontraron fue a la vieja en la cama con los ojos cerrados y los dedos aferrados al colchón mientras gritaba.

-Nadie sabe lo que le pasó.-habló el Maestre Luwin pasándose un trapo por la frente tras haber sedado a la mujer con una poción.-Sus gritos decían que el mar estaba cada vez más cerca.-el hombre frunció el ceño y alzó las manos.- ¿Qué les pasa a todos con el mar?-

A medida que avanzaba el día, aquel acontecimiento era la comidilla de los habitantes. Ninguno tardó en agregar detalles y extender la historia, haciéndola ver como que la vieja estaba loca. Pero los murmullos se acallaban cuando Arat caminaba cerca de ellos.

Cuando el sol estuvo un poco más alto, Lyanna salió al patio encontrándose con sus hombres.-Buenos días.-saludo mientras cubría sus manos con gruesos guantes de piel. La Compañía hincó una rodilla en el suelo, reverenciando a la hermana del rey.

Ella les sonrió y con un simple gesto les indico que se volviesen a poner de pie.

Robb le había proporcionado aquella escolta para asegurarle un viaje sin problemas desde Aguasdulces hasta Invernalia. Era una guarnición de alrededor de dos docenas de hombres que comprendía tanto a soldados Stark como Tully y Frey. Todos habían sido juramentados para rendir lealtad a Lyanna.

-Pym.-llamó la joven mientras Rickon cargaba con una espada enfundada.

Pym el Bajo o el Niño, era el menor de los hombres que habían viajado desde Aguasdulces. Físicamente era parecido a Theon, pero tal vez la única diferencia era que Pym tenía el cabello rubio ceniza y los ojos verdes. Su procedencia era desconocida, pero sus compañeros decían que venía de una familia de pastores al sur de la posada del Hombre Arrodillado, muy cerca de Aguasdulces.

-Mi lady.-el soldado se situó junto a ella.-Ser Rodrik ha ordenado que su entrenamiento empiece ahora.-

Lyanna asintió mientras que su hermano era apartado del patio por el fornido Cacerola, quien lo sentó encima de una vieja silla de montar de modo que Rickon tenía un excelente panorama.

-¿Cómo será el procedimiento?-preguntó la muchacha mientras la Compañía se hacía con espadas.

-Todos provenimos de casas diferentes y por lo tanto tenemos tácticas diferentes.-respondió.-Yo le enseñaré sobre luchas cuerpo a cuerpo con escudo.-el paje de Pym se acercó a su caballero y le entregó dos grandes escudos; la trucha saltarina de los Tully brillaba en ambas maderas, aunque la pintura estaba gastada.-Al principio notara que es algo molesto de sostener, pero con la práctica diaria podrá acostumbrase.-le entregó un primer escudo. Lyanna intento tomarlo únicamente con una mano, pero el peso de la madera y los bordes de metal le vencieron la muñeca.-Debo recordarle que es pesado.-Pym rió entre dientes y la ayudó a envolver parte del brazo alrededor de unas asas de duro cuero.

-Es molesto.-observo ella, tratando de apoyar parte del peso del escudo contra su rodilla.

-La espada contrarrestará el estorbo.-nuevamente el paje se acercó y en las manos de Pym el Bajo dejó un estoque, que a simple vista parecía pesar más que el escudo y difícilmente haría el efecto opuesto.-Sosténgala.- con el mango por delante, depositó la espada en manos de la joven, que haciendo esfuerzos por mantener el escudo en alto, cerró sus dedos alrededor de la gastada empuñadura.- ¿Cómo la siente?-

En aquella ocasión, sus muñecas no se vencieron. Sus manos soportaron el peso e incluso lograron manejarla como si fuera parte de sus dedos.

-Me gusta el peso.-la joven la sopesó con fuerza, subiéndola y bajándola varias veces para acostumbrase al peso.-Es cómoda.-

-Es un acero de buena calidad, lamentablemente no es acero valyrio, pero ha sido trabajado por los mejores herreros de Aguasdulces. Permítame.-Pym se acercó a ella y del interior de su funda, sacó la espada de la propia Lyanna. La hoja del puñal silbó ligeramente cuando el muchacho la esgrimió.-No es mala.-comentó alzándola y dejando que los escasos rayos de la mañana impactasen contra la brillante hoja.

Con motivo de festejar el decimosegundo día del nombre de su primera hija, Lord Stark había encargado al herrero que forjase una espada ligera y de poco filo. Mikken había agregado detalles que acudieron a su mente ante el pedido y con ellos elaboró un mango redondeado con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes blancos. Lord Stark pensó que aquello era una exageración, pero aquella idea quedó descartada cuando su hija corrió a sus brazos.

-Mi padre me la obsequió hace unos años; mi madre jamás lo supo, porque de haberlo hecho me la hubiera arrancado de las manos y enviado a fundir.-Pym sonrió y Lyanna observo un espacio vacío a los costados de las encías superiores.

-Deberíamos empezar.-Pym el Bajo se armó con su espada propia y su escudo.-Usted primero.-ordenó, flexionando ligeramente las rodillas, alzando la defensa frente a él y sosteniendo con firmeza su mandoble.

Lyanna intento imitar su postura pero el escudo era casi tan alto como ella y seguramente igual de pesado.

-Un momento.-pidió. La Compañía se aglomeró alrededor de ellos. Ser Rodrik abandonó los establos y se unió a ellos. La cantidad de ojos sobre ella la incomodaba, pero, en un combate de verdad el enemigo no le daría un momento para que ella se acomodase; el enemigo le cortaría la garganta sin siquiera parpadear.

Lyanna flexionó el brazo con el que sostenía el escudo y se lo llevó al pecho, cubriéndose las partes importantes como el esternón y el corazón. Luego apretó sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura y se lanzó al ataque.

Los días fueron pasando y Pym junto al resto de la Compañía se encargaron de instruir a la joven norteña con todos los dotes de esgrima que conocían. Y al cabo de un unos cuantos amaneceres, el escudo era una extensión más del brazo derecho de Lyanna.

Pym se había tomado el trabajo de construir un escudo que fuese apropiado a la altura y peso de la muchacha. La madera que había elegido era ligera pero resistente. Con ayuda del herrero crearon un círculo de bronce que recubría el contorno, sujetándolo con gruesos y fuertes clavos. Cuando estuvo listo, Lyanna había dicho que era necesario, pero Pym le pidió que pintase el emblema de su casa. Y entonces, aquella misma tarde, la niña se sentó en el patio y con algunas pinturas comenzó a dibujar el huargo de los Stark y a forma de aureola, la trucha saltarina de los Tully. Por un momento se vio tentada de pintar al lobo con la trucha en la boca, haciendo alusión a la idea que Ayra había manifestado hacía tantos meses atrás, pero la idea quedó descartada; la guerra era un tema serio. Uno de los pupilos Frey había recomendado que añadiese las torres de su casa; Lyanna preguntó por qué y el muchacho respondió que se oían rumores sobre una posible unión entre ella y alguno de sus parientes. Ella lo pensó y dijo que lo reconsideraría si es que aquellos rumores eran ciertos.

-¡Muy bien, mi lady!-exclamó ser Rodrik en cuanto la muchacha logró desarmar a su oponente, un muchachito delgado, pero un buen espadachín.

Lyanna se sacó el yelmo que Mikken le había forjado en su herrería; el hombre se había inspirado en la casa Clegane, pero en vez de la cabeza de un perro, Lyanna portaba la cabeza de un lobo coronado con rosas y espinas.

-Gracias.-susurró la joven Stark acalorada mientras que el paje de Pym se encargaba de recuperar los escudos y envainar las espadas.

De nuevo en su habitación, Lyanna se deshizo del jubón negro de práctica y se deslizó en el interior de la tina. Minutos atrás Myranda la había llenado con agua tibia y aceites aromáticos.

-Sus mejorías son impresionantes.-comentó Tansy, mientras tomaba un jarrón y lo llenaba de agua.-Hará un excelente trabajo en Aguasdulces.-Lyanna dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco que la tina tenía mientras que su doncella le humedecía sus oscuros cabellos.

-Es muy pronto para dar las cosa por sentadas.-Lyanna no buscaba ser modesta. A pesar de que tenía excelentes maestros, aún tenía desconfianza de sí misma.

-Su padre estaría orgulloso.-continuó Tansy; una vez que la cabellera estuvo empapada, la muchacha la embadurnó con más aceites que desprendían delicados e intensos aromas.

» _Ojalá mi madre también_ «

Lyanna se deslizó apenas sobre la superficie acuosa, de modo que na espuma le cubrió el pecho.

" _¿Tú no pudiste traerlas contigo, verdad? O mejor, ni siquiera aparecer"_

Su madre no se había mostrado lo suficientemente contenta al verla de regreso en Aguasdulces y eso que Catelyn no se había esmerado por disimularlo. Lyanna se había pasado los primeros años de su infancia tratando de complacer a la mujer en todo lo que podía, pero sus intentos eran opacados por los encantos innatos de la pequeña Sansa; las ambiciones la menor era todo lo que su madre quería oír. Mientras que Lyanna añoraba ser igual de valiente que su padre, Sansa añoraba con portar una corona y titularse reina del Poniente.

» _Eran sueños vacíos. Tontos, provenientes de la mente de una niña, cuyo mundo era rosa_ «

Luego del baño, Tansy la vistió con un vestido sencillo de lana en color lino.

-Es la tercera noche que Myranda no se presenta para cumplir con sus obligaciones.-comentó Lyanna con molestia mientras se calzaba unos zapatos abrigados.

Tansy le acomodó el cabello y de alguna forma trato de esconderse detrás de su dama.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber?-la joven Stark se había mostrado intolerante con lo a que a su segunda doncella respectaba, pero aun así seguía preocupándose por ella.

-Myranda ha estado alejada de todos.-respondió la inocente Tansy, trenzando el cabello de su dama.-Ya no cena en la cocina y regresa a sus habitaciones tarde en las noches.-

» _Tal vez haga_ _ **trabajos**_ _extra_ «

A Lyanna le hubiera encantado decir eso, pero ella no era nadie para juzgar a los demás.

-La veré hoy.-anunció mientras se ponía de pie.-Tal vez logre averiguar en que anda.-

-¡No mencione mi nombre!-suplicó Tansy con los ojos abierto de par en par.

La joven Stark le sonrió y le aseguró que no haría.

Cuando la luna comenzó a brillar encima de Invernalia, Lyanna dio la orden de sacar mesas y bancos al patio. El castillo entero compartiría una cena. La noche era despejada y como si los Dioses estuviesen a favor, no nevaba y las ventiscas era similares a una fría caricia. Con ayuda de los cocineros, la cena fue compuesta por una sopa de cebollas, avena y zanahorias. Cacerola había aportado sus conocimientos y carneo un cerdo haciéndolo a las brasas y sazonándolo con una salsa agridulce de vino y manzanas. El castillo había revivido y los habitantes se mostraban contentos. Incluso Hodor se sentía a gusto e iba a todos lados entonando "¡ _Hodor, Hodor_!" con alegres tonos.

-Es como en los tiempos de su querido abuelo, mi lady.-Lyanna le sonrió a la vieja Tata mientras que la mujer enrollaba sus delgados y huesudos dedos alrededor del brazo de la muchacha. Juntas atravesaron el patio y ser Rodrik dispuso de una silla para que la mujer pudiese sentarse.

El patio parecía la viva imagen del día en que Eddard Stark había celebrado aquel banquete en honor al rey Robert y su corte. Todo iluminado con largas antorchas y braseros de pie. De las cocinas subía el aroma de un pastel de moras silvestres y canela mientras que la salsa de Cacerola impregnaba las paredes con el dulzón de su vino. En el exterior, Tansy con otras criadas trenzaron viejos trapos a rosas vivas y con ellas adornaron los porta antorchas e hicieron bordados delicados para los extremos de los manteles.

-No importa si quedamos a oscuras.-se aventuró la pequeña Beth Cassel mientras su padre la sostenía y ayudaba a que ella anudase su reciente artesanía.-La luz del cometa nos iluminará.-

Surcando el oscuro firmamento norteño iba la cola de un cometa rojo. Según los ojos de cada habitante, aquel astro tenía un significado diferentes. Algunos decían que era la perdición del norte y la inminente derrota del rey lobo; otros eran más optimistas y creían que era la sangre vengada de los norteños que perecieron en Desembarco del Rey, quienes regresaban a casa para un eterno descanso. Lyanna apoyaba aquella última teoría y durante las noches se sentaba en el alizar de su ventana y contemplaba como Eddard Stark buscaba la forma de descender a las criptas para poder permanecer junto a su padre y hermanos.

Cuando la cena dio comienzo, la joven loba preguntó por Myranda, pero nadie sabía sobre ella. Pero unos instantes después, cuando el vino fluía como agua entre los comensales, Tom Tres Pelos admito haberla visto cerca de las mazmorras. Satisfecha con su plan, se excusó un momento y le pidió a Pym que alegrase la cena con su voz.

En cuanto el caballero empezó a cantar, ella se escabulló del patio. A medida que se alejaba podía escuchar el coro que formaban las ebrias voces del resto de la Compañía mientras cantaban _La Mujer del Dorniense_.

Tras haber perdido por completo de vista a todos los habitantes del castillo, Lyanna bajó unas escaleras de piedra; las antorchas apostadas a cada lado proyectaban su sombra en las paredes. A lo lejos una gotera resonaba contra el gris suelo y la risa de Myranda producía ecos. La princesa loba tuvo cuidado de no hacer ruido y cuando estuvo en la entrada de los mazmorras vio a su doncella sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los dedos sobre sus labios mientras continuaba riendo. De entre los barrotes colgaba una mano que se movía y hacia que Myranda se descostillase peor.

Lyanna era consciente de que todas las celdas habían sido vaciadas hacia poco y que el único prisionero que quedaba era el sirviente del Bastardo.

Apretando los puños, la joven comenzó a caminar hacia el corazón de las mazmorras.

-¡Myranda!-llamó con voz clara; el vacío del lugar reprodujo su llamado y a medida que se extendía sonaba cada vez más grueso. La joven doncella dejó de reír y prontamente se puso de pie.

-Mi lady.-dijo la muchacha bajando la cabeza.

-Creí haber sido clara cuando dije que solamente los hombres de mi guarnición debían de vigilar al prisionero.-

-Soy quien le trae la comida.-se defendió Myranda señalando los platos que se hallaban a sus pies.-Y le ofrezco mi compañía.-sus ojos se volvieron hacia la puerta y sonrió. La princesa loba descubrió que era la misma mirada que ella le daba a Theon o la misma con la que se le había insinuado a Pym y sus compañeros.

» _Hediondo está entre las rejas y yo tengo las llaves; ésta es la única forma en que ella puede ofrecerle su_ _ **compañía**_ «

-No debes encariñarte con él.-continuó Lyanna, avanzando hacia su doncella.-No sabes qué clase de persona puede ser...-

-¡El bastardo hizo todo el trabajo!-se apresuró a decir Myranda con los ojos abiertos de par en par.-Debe perdonarlo, mi lady, él sólo…solo haría lo que cualquiera de nosotros haría por usted.

Lyanna bufó y por un momento creyó haber oído mal.

-Su lealtad pudo haber sido de las mejores, pero no puedo liberarlo sólo porque tú me digas que no tuvo nada que ver.-replicó.-Mis hombres los encontraron junto al ilegítimo hijo de Lord Bolton.-

-Su majestad Robb lo enviará al Muro.-insistió la doncella.-Él es inocente.-

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.-el rostro de Myranda no tardó mucho en tornarse rojo.

Ella se puso de pie y con la misma ligereza que un gato comenzó a acercarse hacía su dama. Lyanna no retrocedió, más bien se irguió lo más que pudo y tensó los labios. Myranda únicamente actuaba así cuando un capricho se le era negado.

-Se siente bien fingir que todo esto te importa, ¿verdad?-preguntó con los dientes apretados.-Nunca fuiste la gran cosa, pero ahora tienes al norte a tu entera disposición y te crees capaz de ocupar el lugar de tu Padre.-sus ojos oscuros se movieron sobre el rostro de Lyanna y sus rosados labios se abrieron ligeramente, componiéndose en una socarrona sonrisa.-Pero te falta para llenar sus botas. Mejor regresa a Desembarco del Rey y sigue siendo la puta del Matarreyes.-

Lyanna contuvo la respiración y el do de aquella noche la asaltó en el interior de su cabeza y su cuerpo se pasmó como si recordase lo bruto que había sido ser Jaime y el dolor que había tenido que padecer a la mañana siguiente.

-Los rumores corren rápidos, más cuando son tus propios hombres quienes los esparcen.-en aquellos momentos Lyanna tuvo las incontenibles ganas de agarrarla del cabello, golpearla, gritarle o hacer algo para descargar su frustración, pero únicamente quedó atónita sin saber que responder.

Ella era consciente de que sólo Robb sabía sobre su secreto, ¿sería posible que su amado hermano, su rey, haya sido capaz de tal cosa? Resultaba imposible, ya que él ni siquiera sabía la verdad.

-Sal de aquí.-ordenó cerrando los ojos y señalando las escaleras.- ¡Ahora!-

Con autosuficiencia, Myranda recogió las cosas que había bajado y contoneando sus caderas abandonó las mazmorras.

Con las piernas colgando sobre los brazos de una silla, Lyanna se acurrucó contra el otro brazo mientras acunaba una copa contra su pecho.

La cena había concluido, pero ella no sentía el mismo placer que había sentido cuando las mesas fueron colocadas en el patio. Al regreso, la comida le sabía a cenizas y el vino tenía gusto rancio.

Lyanna se había excusado por segunda vez y había corrido hacia la habitación de sus padres, donde se enterró bajo los edredones de la cama y estalló en llanto. El recuerdo de su humillación seguía persiguiéndola y cada vez la hería más. Y ahora Myranda sabía como presionarla.

Un último trago se deslizó por su garganta y la copa se resbaló por sus dedos. Pym el Bajo aun cantaba bajo la luz de la luna, pero ni siquiera su voz lograba completarla.

Eran noches así en las que Lyanna lloraba hasta quedarse dormida y pensando lo sola que se sentía. Su familia, aquel grupo unido e personas, se había desmoronado y fraccionado a tal punto que ella creía que no era posible. Eddard Stark había partido muy prematuramente del mundo. A corta edad, su hermano portaba una pesada corona y sus hombros se veían presionados bajo una gran responsabilidad. Sus hermanas estaban a la suerte de los Dioses, muy lejos de casa. Tenía a Bran y Rickon, pero ellos eran demasiado pequeños como para entenderla. Y Jon…Jon estaba cerca, pero a la vez muy lejos.

-¿Mi música no la complace?-Pym se sentó junto a ella, tomando una nueva botella y dándole un sorbo directamente del pico.

-No es tu música. Es esto.-Lyanna repicó sus dedos varias veces contra su cabeza.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?-el hombre joven se estiró en su asiento y dejo la lira encima de la mesa.

-Sólo escuchar.-

Lyanna le contó todas las historias divertidas que recordaba de su infancia. Su favorita era aquella donde Robb y Jon habían guiado a sus hermanos menores a las criptas y les habían jurado que había algo allí abajo; todos los menores habían salido espantados cuando Theon, cubierto con una sábana, saltó frente a ellos gritando. Pym había reído a carcajadas y acotó sus historias también, aunque por algo de respeto evito aquellas que una niña de su edad no debía escuchar.

Cuando las antorchas finalmente se apagaron, fue cuando Lyanna se quedó dormida.

Los días siguieron pasando y cada vez faltaba menos para que Lyanna y la Compañía Norteña retomase el camino de nuevo hacia Aguasdulces. El plazo que Robb había impuesto se había extendido a un mes y para el momento de su retorno, ella debía de llevar consigo un minucioso informe sobre las condiciones en que Invernalia se encontraba.

Sentada en el trono de su padre y tras una breve audiencia con algunos criados, Lyanna depositó la pluma con la que escribía y tomó la copa que se hallaba a su derecha. El informe era extenso al igual que la mancha de tinta que tenía en el costado de la mano izquierda; lo malo de ser zurda era que debía esperar un largo intervalo entre oración y oración para darle tiempo a que la tinta se secase sobre el papel.

-La veo muy seria ésta mañana.-anunció el maestre Luwin mientras sus cadenas tintineaban alrededor de su cuello.

-Estoy cansada.-respondió ella, apretándose ligeramente el puente de la nariz.

Durante los últimos siete amaneceres, la hija de Lord Eddard había estado con un humor reacio. Había aplazado al máximo sus entrenamientos y casi nunca salía de la seguridad del castillo y se escudaba detrás de la excusa de tener trabajo que hacer. Constantemente enviaba cartas a Aguasdulces con mensajes secretos en cada frase mientras que también se preocupaba por la salud de su abuelo. La encargada de responder era Catelyn Tully, aunque se hallaba tan reacia como ella; pocas veces fue su tío Edmure quién respondía y hasta él se mostraba un poco más cariñoso.

-Hágame acordar que ésta noche le lleve una poción para el sueño.-continuó el maestre mientras controlaba el estado del informe.

Olvidando todo rastro de modales, Lyanna corrió el tintero y la copa e inclinó la espalda hacía abajo y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, apoyando la cabeza contra ellos. No era la falta de sueño lo que le afectaba; era el hecho de saber que una vital parte de su vida en Desembarco del Rey estaba en manos de una arpía como Myranda.

-¿Se es posible mandar a una mujer al Muro?-preguntó con la voz ahogada entre las telas de su ropa.

-Las tonterías las guardamos para los niños pequeños.-repuso el maestre, quién colocó de nuevo la hoja frente a ella.-Hay que mencionar las reservas que provee la casa hacía los granjeros de la zona.-dijo, repiqueteando su dedo contra el informe.-Su hermano debe saber que tenemos comida y abrigo suficiente para el próximo invierno.-

Aun recostada sobre la mesa, Lyanna tomó la pluma y continuó escribiendo.

El silencio del salón se vio interrumpido cuando un criado ingresó. El hombre se disculpó y anunció la llegada de un mensajero de Robb. El maestre le dio el permiso de hacerlo pasar y codeó a la joven que estaba a su lado para que se reincorporase en su asiento.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el criado regresó acompañado por un hombre que Lyanna no reconoció, pero portaba el escudo de los Tully.

-Buenos días, mi señor.-saludó la princesa loba; ella chasqueó los dedos y el criado se apresuró a colocar una silla para el recién llegado. También envió a llamar al Castellano de Invernalia.

-Alteza.-reverenció el hombre, tomando asiento. Apenas se sentó suspiró de cansancio mientras que del interior de su ropa sacaba un paño y con él se secaba el rostro, el cual estaba pálido y sudoroso.-Su Majestad, el Rey Robb, me ha enviado.- jadeaba como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros corriendo y no a lomos de su caballo.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo?-preguntó el maestre al tiempo que ser Rodrik ingresaba al salón.

-Los Lannister, maestre.-respondió.-Los Lannister son los que me han traído aquí…bueno, no precisamente ellos, pero están relacionados.-

-¿Qué han hecho?-

-¡Qué no han hecho, princesa!-exclamó horrorizado.-Han quemado y saqueado las aldeas de las Tierras de los Ríos. Muchas gracias.-el emisario bebió de un sorbo el vino que el maestre le había servido.-El rey ha dejado órdenes claras de venir aquí en caso de las cosas se compliquen.-continuó, limpiándose las manchas de vino.

-Pues aquí está.-dijo Lyanna abriendo los brazos.- ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?-

-Luchar.-dijo el caballero.-He estado al tanto que su hermano le ha cedido un puesto junto a sus hombres para llevar el mando de las huestes que controla su tío, ser Edmure.-al hombre se le lleno una segunda copa y se le ofreció algo para comer.- Lo que estoy a punto de revelar es información que bajo ningún medio debe salir a la luz.-arrimó la silla hacía el trono y miró con desconfianza hacía todos lados.

-Está entre amigos, mi señor, puede hablar con completa libertad.-anunció Ser Rodrik.

-El rey Robb está dejando avanzar al ejercito Lannister apropósito.-soltó el hombre y luego volvió a asesorarse que no hubiese nadie más en el salón.-Qué su majestad se haya asentado en Aguasdulces no ha sido mera casualidad; es todo parte de un plan; el rey Robb era consciente de que Tywin Lannister tenía intenciones de recuperar el control de las tierras del Oeste y para eso es importante que pasen por Forca Roja, así poder llevarlos a una larga persecución por las tierras del Occidente, arrasando todo a su paso y cortándoles el suministro alimenticio.-

-Es un plan ingenioso.-reconoció ser Rodrik.-Pero no estoy seguro de entender por qué está aquí, señor.-

-Es por el plan en sí, mi señor.-respondió el hombre.-Edmure Tully tiene pensado proteger Aguasdulces cueste lo que cueste y para hacerlo quiere movilizar sus tropas y detener de una vez por todas a los Lannister.-sus ojos reflejaban desesperación.-Es por eso que he venido ante usted, su alteza.-el mensajero se puso de pie y clavó la rodilla en el suelo.-Debe hacerse con el ejercito de su tío y evitar que se contradigan los deseos del rey.-

Lyanna se humedeció los labios con la lengua y en aquel momento su garganta parecía reseca. Bebió el resto de su vino y depositó lentamente la copa sobre la mesa.

-Si usted acepta, puede evitar su tío salga de Aguasdulces o alcanzarlo si es que ya lo hizo.-continuó el mensajero, desesperado por tener una respuesta.

-Edmure debe quedarse donde está.-habló el maestro de las armas.-Si el rey le ordenó...-

-Lamento decirle, Ser Rodrik, que por muy rey que sea mi hermano, mi tío no se quedará de brazos cruzados mientras sus tierras son ultrajadas por ladrones.-Lyanna tenía el ceño fruncido y sus dedos repiqueteaban contra los brazos del asiento.

-¿Y que pretende hacer, mi lady?-preguntó el mensajero con el rostro rosado y empapado de sudor.

Ella suspiró e hizo llamar a Pym el Bajo. Cuando el criado regresó por tercera vez a la sala, vino acompañado por el joven caballero.-Haz que ensillen mi caballo.-ordenó mientras Pym hacía un breve ademan.-Partimos para Aguasdulces.-

Tras el a anuncio, Rickon estaba enfadado e iba por todos lados mostrando su descontento. Tansy había tratado de animarlo al darle bollos de arándanos, pero el niño los había rechazado.

En el patio el ruido de las armaduras rechinaban cada dos por tres; los caballos relinchaban mientras los pajes le llenaban las alforjas y cargaban escudos y espadas. Bran observaba todos los preparativos desde la ventana de la herrería. Había solicitado salir del castillo para poder ser un espectador de cómo la Compañía se enlistaba.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo será ésta vez?-preguntó Bran, cuando la estridente voz de Rickon rompía el rítmico traqueteo de las armaduras; dos hombres norteños iban detrás de él tratando de recuperar un yelmo.

-Aún no lo sé.-respondió Lyanna mientras el herrero le sacaba filo a su espada y su ayudante se encargaba de controlar el estado del escudo.-Debo ver como encuentro las cosas allí y con suerte estaré fuera dos semanas.-

Bran suspiró mientras retorcía un ramillete de paja entre sus dedos.

-Oye, volveré sí.-su hermana se arrodilló frente a él, sujetándolo suavemente por el mentón y sonriéndole.- Siempre lo hago y tal vez ésta vez tenga suerte y logre convencer a madre de que regrese.-

-O podrías intentar traer a todos de vuelta.-farfulló el niño.-Padre, Robb, Sansa, Ayra, incluso Jon.-Lyanna sintió un nudo en el estómago y acuclillándose junto a su hermano, pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del niño, abrazándolo.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, mi príncipe.-

Cuando la compañía estuvo lista, Lyanna se tomó unos últimos instantes. Había hecho llamar a Osha, la sirvienta salvaje que Robb y Theon habían encontrado en el bosque, para una breve audiencia.

-¿Qué tan bien conoces el castillo?-preguntó mientras la salvaje colocaba la pesada capa de marta sobre sus hombros.

-Lo bastante bien como para nombrar los pasajes secretos.-respondió Osha.

-Esperaba escuchar eso.-el broche con forma de huargo se cerró a la altura de su garganta. -¿Qué tan dispuesta estarías a usarlos?-preguntó nuevamente. La salvaje la miró con recelo.-Es algo sencillo de responder. No pienso juzgarte por lo que digas.-

-¿La princesa está preocupada por si llego a huir?-cuestiono Osha.

-Al contrario.-la muchacha tomó sus guantes de piel y se los colocó.-Quiero asegurarme de que si llega a pasar algo durante el tiempo que estoy ausente seas tú quien pueda guiar a mi gente fuera del castillo.-

La salvaje rió entre dientes aun con la mirada llena de recelo.

-El niño Rana los caló a todos, ¿verdad? Todos están asustados aunque no lo quieran admitir.-

-No importa las profecías de Jojen.-repuso Lyanna atándose el cabello con un listón gris.-Estamos en tiempos difíciles y los enemigos salen desde abajo de las piedras y no por un sueño. Solo quiero asegurarme de tener un respaldo hasta que acabe con lo que mi hermano está solicitando de mí.-

Los ojos de Osha adoptaron un brillo nuevo y lentamente asintió.

-Que sus dioses la protejan.-

Lyanna le sonrió y procedió a salir de su habitación.

Tras haber dado una última ronda de órdenes, la Compañía Norteña se puso en marcha.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola!**

 **No suelo hacer notas antes del capítulo, pero ésta es una excepción. En éste capítulo quise profundizar la relación entre Catelyn y Lyanna porque después de haber visto el episodio de la Boda Roja me puse a pensar que no me gustaría que las dos terminasen en malos términos para cuando ese momento llegue.**

 **En segunda instancia, el final del capítulo fue lo que más tiempo me llevó escribir; tal vez no sea lo mejor, pero hice mi mejor intento. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo en sí y nos vemos pronto.**

 **Dany Styles.**

 ***.*.***

El beso de miles de espadas puso nerviosa a la joven norteña.

La Compañía había estado viajando a caballo por más de tres días y en aquel largo transcurso no habían oído ningún ruido que pudiese alterar el silencio de los caminos. Pero aquel día comenzaba con la danza de las espadas desenvainadas.

-La Batalla de los Vados.-murmuró Pym el Bajo a su lado, deteniendo su caballo negro junto al de Lyanna.-Es aquí dónde empieza.-

-Y aquí dónde termina.-la majestuosa yegua blanca de la muchacha coceó suavemente contra el suelo mojado, levantando trozos de tierra y pasto. El animal sacudió sus crines, resoplando. Lyanna entendió que olor a sangre la asustaba. Metros por delante de ellos había un tendal de cuerpos; no podían decir con exactitud hacía cuanto tiempo que estaban ahí, pero los cuervos estaban dándose el festín de sus vidas.

La mañana comenzaba a alzarse con un espeso manto de niebla que cubría todo el panorama, pero eso no evitaba las largas lanzas que sostenían los estandartes se elevasen y sacudiesen con el ritmo de la batalla. No muy lejos de ellos, el león de los Lannister había tocado el suelo y había sido destrozado por las fuertes pezuñas de los caballos Tully; la tela roja y dorada estaba completamente destruida y el emblema resultaba irreconocible.

A lo lejos un cuerno sonó y el grito de los guerreros lo acompañaron. Lyanna reconoció a su tío entre ellos. Edmure Tully iba a la delantera, con el brazo extendido y empuñando una espada. Miles de jinetes iban detrás de él, haciendo ondear la trucha y rugiendo el nombre del Rey en el Norte. El ataque por parte de Edmure fue salvaje. Al otro lado del campo, Robert Brax respondió con la misma energía; su batallón estaba constituido por fornidos y tal vez el doble de hombres de los que el heredero de Aguasdulces tenía a su cargo. Pero aquello no evito que Edmure peleara.

-¡Mi lady!-exclamó de pronto Pym. Lyanna se volvió hacía él, viendo como el muchacho señalaba en dirección hacia el Molino de Piedra.

-Alista a los hombres.-ordenó la muchacha, viendo con terror a la dirección indicada. Pym el Bajo hizo sonar un cuerno y el llamado se reprodujo a lo largo de todas las filas. La Compañía había hecho una breve parada en el campamento de Edmure, dónde el mensajero les proporcionó las huestes de reserva. Eran cuatro mil hombres que portaban la insignia de la casa Tully.

A lo lejos un fuerte rugido rompió el choque de las espadas. Lyanna sostuvo con firmeza el escudo mientras que espoleaba a su yegua. Pym gritó mientras alzaba el brazo; los cuatro mil hombres que tenían detrás respondieron golpeando lanzas y espadas contra las armaduras o escudos, para luego azuzar a los caballos y dar comienzo con el galope.

Lyanna iba a la delantera, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a moverse fuera de su lugar. Le había parecido ver una figura familiar y atemorizante, una que había generado pesadillas durante las noches que pasó en Desembarco del Rey.

La Compañía Norteña ocupaba la primera fila con las espadas ya desenvainadas y con las bocas abiertas gritando. Lyanna no entendía que es lo que gritaban. Lo único que le importaba era llegar al Molino de Piedra y evitar el inevitable ataque por parte de Gregor Clegane hacía su tío; Edmure estaba demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta de que un nuevo ejército estaba casi encima de él.

La yegua respiraba y el aire que exhalaba de su nariz se condensaba en uniformes nubes blancas. La joven norteña sentía el movimiento de los pulmones de su caballo contra sus piernas. El animal estaba nervioso y ella también. Pero tarde se había dado cuenta que estaba casi treinta metros por delante de sus hombres. Había sido un arrebato de euforia que no había sabido cómo controlar y ahora estaba demasiado lejos como para retractarse.

-¡Arqueros!-oyó gritar a Pym en cuanto los hombres de Ser Gregor Clegane comenzaban a acercarse. Centenares de flechas zumbaron por encima de su cabeza, cayendo en forma de lluvia e impactando contra las armaduras del enemigo.- ¡De nuevo!-los rugido del ejercito Lannister eran cada vez más audibles y Lyanna vio a las filas que estaban más y más próximas. Las flechas volvieron a silbar por encima de ella y esta vez más de una se incrustó en la carne, abriéndose paso entre las hendiduras de las armaduras. Los jinetes heridos caían y los caballos continuaban solos, dispersándose para escapar del peligro.

Lyanna vio de pronto la monstruosa figura la Montaña. Ser Gregor había desenvainado su enorme espadón. La joven tragó saliva en seco recordando lo ocurrido durante el torneo de la Mano. Aquel espadón, tan largo como una rama y tan ancho como la palma abierta de un hombre, había sido el que había cortado de un solo tajo la cabeza de un caballo. Lyanna sintió el terror subiéndole por la espina dorsal en cuanto vio que la Montaña se dirigía directamente hacía ella, con aquella espada apuntando en su dirección.

Sujetó aún más con firmeza el escudo. El lobo y la trucha goteaban con el rocío de la mañana, la pintura brillaba y de las fauces del lobo Stark parecían chorrear agua. Lyanna cerró los ojos y se tomó apenas unos instantes para respirar. Debía convencerse así misma que aquello no era como en los entrenamientos. El enemigo no le daría un momento para prepararse; ella era realmente consciente de que la Montaña le arrancaría la cabeza con aquel enorme espadón sin siquiera parpadear.

El primer impacto llego en cuanto el caballo de Gregor Clegane chocó contra la yegua. La joven aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero milagrosamente había conseguido levantar su escudo para protegerse. La madera crujió bajo el peso de la espada. La hoja había quedado atorada. La Montaña utilizó la fuerza de sus amplios hombros para despejar el agarre de la madera. Lyanna intentó resistir mientras que su mano libre buscaba la empuñadura de su propia espada.

El sudor le perlaba la frente y de pronto había olvidado todo lo que Pym y sus hombres le habían enseñado. ¿Cómo sostendría una espada si le temblaban hasta los dientes? Pero lo que más la asustaba era pensar como haría para salir de aquella batalla con vida.

 _El fuerte Guerrero enfrenta enemigos,_

El espadón de la Montaña finalmente se liberó del escudo. Su rostro era apenas visible por detrás del yelmo con forma de cabeza de perro.

 _Nos protege siempre en el vivir._

Lyanna logró alcanzar su puñal.

 _Con espada, escudo, con arco y lanza,_

Ambos caballos estaban encabritados. Astillas de madera habían caído sobre los ojos del furioso semental del Clegane. El animal se alzó sobre sus cuartos traseros, agitando las patas delanteras mientras su jinete intentaba mantenerse sobre él. La Montaña maldecía y blandía su espada en todas direcciones. Entre tantos mandobles al azar, la afilada punta rozó la tierna piel de la yegua de Lyanna. El segundo animal se volvió completamente loco cuando la sangre comenzó a manar del corte e imitando al semental, se alzó sobre sus patas traseras tirando a la muchacha al suelo.

 _Él guarda a los niños._

Lyanna se cubrió con el escudo en cuando su caballo comenzó a cocear. Las fuertes pezuñas del animal levantaban tierra y salpicaban sangre. La joven pudo jurar que el suelo temblaba y que su yegua le terminaría partiendo el cráneo.

El caballo relinchó ferozmente y se alejó corriendo, transformándose en un borrón blanco que atravesaba el campo de batalla. Lyanna se apartó el escudo y rodó por el suelo. Ser Clegane había desmontado también y se hallaba más furioso que antes. Con ambas manos sujetando la empuñadura levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza. Lyanna volvió a rodar por el fango antes de que la hoja se estrellase contra ella.

Durante la caída la muchacha perdió el yelmo que Mikken le había forjado; tal vez lo recuperaría después de la batalla o jamás volvería a verlo.

Lyanna flexionó ambas rodillas y sostuvo su espada con firmeza. La Montaña fue a por ella, blandiendo aquel trozo de acero que a muchos le había arrancado la vida. Pero Lyanna estaba decidida a no perecer ante ella aquel día.

Las espadas se besaron con fiereza, produciendo un estruendoso chasquido. El golpe pudo haber partido las hojas, pero éstas resistieron. El escudo había quedado lejos ya y Lyanna debía enfrentarlo antes de que el repentino coraje que el Guerrero le había proporcionado se esfumase.

Con tajos cortos y rápidos, la joven logró cortar los tejidos de la cota de malla y provocar heridas sangrantes. Gregor Clegane rugía de dolor mientras la sangre le chorreaba por los antebrazos y llegaba hacia sus codos. Pero aquello no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo. El hombre seguía sacudiendo los brazos, salpicando a Lyanna con un centenar de gotas rojas que formaron un patrón uniforme sobre el rostro de la muchacha.

» _Un hombre sin cabeza no es una amenaza_ «

El consejo de Jory no le servía mucho en aquellos momentos. Gregor Clegane tenía un yelmo que le protegía el cuello y la cabeza, por lo que era casi imposible herirlo en aquella zona.

La Montaña profirió un estridente grito y su enorme mandoble asestó un golpe mortífero golpe a la altura de las costillas de la muchacha. Lyanna aulló del dolor. Sus pies se volvieron torpes y tropezaban consigo mismo. El peso de la armadura le jugo en contra e hizo de peso complementario para caer. Lyanna sintió un insoportable dolor que se expandía en su interior como el más potente de los venenos. La espada le abrió la piel, permitiendo que un afluente rojo comenzara a inundar su armadura.

La muchacha jadeaba y se arrastraba mientras que la Montaña la seguía con pasos lentos y cautelosos, como si fuera un depredador acosando a un animal herido. El cuerpo caído de un soldado a la orilla del río fue el tope que impidió que la loba continuase serpenteando por el suelo. El dolor no le permitía pensar y ya presentía que la mitad de su sangre se había escurrido fuera de ella; sentía el cuerpo muy ligero, como si estuviese vacía.

La desesperación comenzó a brotar desde su interior. Lyanna no sabía qué hacer. La batalla continuaba a sus espaldas y no había nadie que pudiese ayudarla. Sus hombres estaban muy lejos.

Pero el Guerrero no la abandonó.

Mirando de reojo descubrió que su espada estaba unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de sus pies. Solo debía estirarse y la alcanzaría.

» _Proteger el esternón es importante_ «

La Montaña podía tener todos los flancos de su cuerpo recubiertos en acero, pero su centro solo era protegido por una cota de malla y un jubón amarillo con los tres perros que identificaban a su casa. Y la malla no era problema para el filo de su espada. Mikken la había afilado para aquel propósito.

Con la herida aun sangrante, Lyanna intentó tomar su espada pero la pesada bota de Gregor Clegane le pisó los dedos y ella juró escuchar que sus huesos se rompieron bajo el peso de aquel hombre. La loba aulló de nuevo y el dolor estaba a punto de dejarla inconsciente.

La Montaña le pateó el pecho, tumbándola nuevamente. Lyanna jadeaba con suplicio. Ser Gregor, el hombre al que su padre había mandado a atrapar, ahora sostenía su enorme espadón y estaba a punto de atravesarla con él.

Lyanna cerró los ojos y se entregó enteramente a la bondad de los Dioses.

» _El Guerrero guarda a los_ _ **niños**_ «

Tal vez la oración hacía referencia a los hijos varones de los lores que luchaban juntos a sus padres. No a niñas rebeldes que se negaban a asistir a las clases de bordados.

Se convenció de que si la Montaña acababa ahora con su vida, al menos tendría una nueva oportunidad de ver a su padre. El solo hecho de saber que podría llegar a reunirse nuevamente con Lord Eddard, de verlo sonreír, de sentarse en su regazo y escuchar sus historias la hizo sonreír.

La espada de la Montaña cortó el aire a medida que éste la bajaba con la rapidez de un rayo.

Ya con la muerte sujetándola de la mano, Lyanna sintió como sus dedos heridos se aferraban a algo firme. La textura era parecida a la suave madera de una… ¡lanza! El soldado que la había detenido en la orilla debía de haber pertenecido a la caballería de cualquiera de los dos bandos.

Lyanna cerró sus dedos rotos y con ayuda de la palma sujetó la lanza. La espada ya estaba casi sobre ella. Con la fuerza de las piernas logró arrodillarse en el fango y empuñar la lanza con ambas manos. El tiempo transcurrió con lentitud. Ambos, la Montaña y la loba, estaban dispuestos a atacar y se requería rapidez para poder ver al ganador.

Sin dudas, la lanzar era más larga que la espada por lo que sólo fue una fracción de instantes lo que tardó la afilada punta en atravesar la unión baja de la axila de Gregor Clegane.

Lyanna gritó al tiempo que veía la espada caer. El enorme cuerpo de la Montaña se tambaleó mientras la sangre le cubría el jubón amarillo. La loba se puso de pie, sintiendo que la herida se agrandaba a medida que se movía. Pero era su victoria. Su primera victoria. E iba a aprovecharla.

El pueblo de Aguasdulces los recibió con calidez mientras vitoreaban a sus héroes. Lyanna observó a su madre saliendo de un pequeño septo y por primera vez se alegró de verla. ¿Habían sido las plegarias de Catelyn las que la salvaron? ¿Había intervenido la misericordiosa Madre?

Edmure se paseaba a lomos de su caballo, sonriendo y recibiendo con gusto las adulaciones de granjeros y pastores desesperados. Lyanna no había querido decirle nada; había dejado que su tío se regocijase con su batalla ganada. Después de todo, haber respondido con violencia no había sido su culpa; Robb debería haberle confiado sus planes.

-¿Se encuentra bien, mi lady?-Pym se acercó a ella, ayudándola a desmontar. El muchacho había intentado emparchar la herida lo mejor que pudo, pero era obvio que era necesaria la intervención de un sanador. Lyanna ya estaba un poco pálida y los parpados le aleteaban con cansancio.

-¡Cat!-exclamó de pronto Edmure, encontrándose junto a su hermana. Catelyn se había abierto paso entre la multitud para recibir a los recién llegados.- ¡Hemos echado a los leones!-anunció mientras alzaba los brazos para que todos pudiesen escuchar. Los campesinos gritaron con alegría, aclamando al heredero de Aguasdulces.

-Fue una victoria innecesaria.-habló Lyanna con voz casi inaudible, a la que nadie hizo caso.

-Me alegro que estés a salvo, hermano.-Catelyn abrazó a Edmure.

Su hija apartó la vista y apretó la mano de Pym.- Llévame a cualquier lado.-pidió. El muchacho tuvo cuidado de no tocar la herida y juntos echaron a andar.

A Lyanna se le escapó una lágrima pero procuró que su acompañante no la descubriese. Una voz en su interior le decía que haber peleado en una batalla no era lo suficiente para atraer el amor de su madre de nuevo.

-¿Mi lady?-de pronto, la voz de Pym resultó distante; era como si él estuviese hablando desde el interior de una caverna, dónde el eco se reproducía hasta terminar siendo una ola de sonido sin sentido.

Espasmos fríos le recorrieron todas las extremidades mientras que sus parpados se tornaban cada vez más y más pesados, era un reto mantenerse despierta. Y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que se deslizaba como mantequilla por entre los brazos de Pym.

Lo último que alcanzó a oír fue que Pym gritaba por ayuda y después, sus ojos se cerraron por completo.

Catelyn vio como el maestre pedía a los gritos que condujesen a su hija a la habitación más próxima. Doncellas corrían por los pasillos cargando telas limpias y jarrones con agua. Los hombres de Edmure se habían dispersado, cada uno ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Sybil, la muchacha que Lyanna había dejado en Aguasdulces, iba rezándoles a los dioses mientras cargaba frascos con pomadas y más telas.

-Estará bien, Cat.-murmuró su hermano mientras ambos llegaban a la puerta de la habitación.

Catelyn no dudaba de la bondad de los Siete, pero tenía sus preocupaciones. La sangre de Lyanna había regado todo el camino en que Pym el Bajo la había cargado; era un gran sendero rojo que se escurría por entre las hendiduras de las baldosas.

La piel se le erizó cuando escuchó los gritos de su hija. Eran gritos de dolor, profundos e impregnados de lágrimas. Lyanna la llamaba. Catelyn apretó brevemente los ojos y se retiró.

Las horas pasaron y sólo cuando la noche comenzó a caer le permitieron ingresar al cuarto. El maestre le había dado leche de amapola y ahora se encontraba durmiendo. Para ella resultaba una historia repetida. Era como volver a vivir lo ocurrido con Bran.

Catelyn se sentó en una silla junto a la cama y sostuvo entre sus palmas las manos de su hija. Sus dedos le acariciaron la fría piel. Catelyn sonrió. Lyanna era tan parecida a su querido Ned. Tenía los mismos rasgos de un Stark que sería imposible negar su parentesco.

La sonrisa desapareció en cuanto Lady Tully pensó en lo injusta que había sido con su hija durante su vida.

Lyanna había llegado en el momento oportuno. Su corazón se había partido cuando su amado Ned había traído consigo a un niño bastardo tiempo después de que ella le hubiese dado a su primer hijo varón. El recelo había nacido a medida que el pequeño Jon Snow crecía. Catelyn no lo odiaba, más bien odiaba a la mujer que le había dado vida; Eddard jamás le reveló su identidad, y Cat supuso que debía amarla con locura para no animarse a decir su nombre en voz alta.

Pero aquello no la había detenido. Catelyn le había rezado incontables noches a la Madre, rogándole que la semilla se su esposo fertilizase sus tierras una vez más. Ocho meses después, la entidad había contestado a sus plegarias, bendiciéndola con la llegada de dos hermosas niñas, de las cuales, lamentablemente, solo una sobrevivió. Catelyn lloró la pérdida de su hija menor, Lysa, pero su desconsuelo fue reemplazado por la alegría con la que el rostro de Lord Stark había refulgido al sostener por primera vez a la pequeña Lyanna.

Aquella niña había cambiado la vida de todos en el castillo. Tenía la energía de una potranca joven y la inagotable belleza de una rosa de invierno. Robb se había vuelto mezquino cuando de su hermana se trataba; él era el único que podía estar cerca si sus padres no estaban e incluso había repelido a su hermano bastardo con tal de acaparar tiempo con la niña. Catelyn se sentía orgullosa de su hijo. Ella debía admitir que tampoco le agradaba la idea de que el bastardo de su marido estuviese cerca de sus niños. Pero su intención jamás fue que ellos lo odiaran, solamente que mantuviesen distancia.

Con la llegada de Sansa, su alegría era cada vez más infinita. Por fin le había dado una hermana a su primogénita, para que no se viera rodeada de niños pero los resultados no fueron como ella esperaba. Catelyn notaba a leguas que sus hijas no tenían la relación que ella esperaba; ella las había imaginado que se llevarían exactamente a cómo ella era con su hermana. Pero a medida que crecían, cada una comenzó a desarrollar gustos diferentes. Mientras que Lyanna crecía con las historias de su rebelde tía, Sansa lo había hecho con las historias de valientes caballeros que salvaban a damiselas en problemas.

Catelyn se secó una lágrima y apretó la mano de su hija entre las suyas. Ella no la odiaba, la amaba a más que a nadie en el mundo y se sentía destrozada al verla así. El Maestre le había dicho que el golpe de la espada le había fisurado una costilla y que dependía de los dioses que no fuese nada serio. Pero Catelyn nunca se cansaba de rezar. La Madre había respondido a sus plegarias en más de una ocasión y deseaba que su bondad así continuase.

» _Estoy segura que Lysa puede esperar a su hermana unos años más_ «

Apretó los ojos y sollozó en silencio.

» _La Doncella es buena y sé que me dejará más tiempo con mi hija; sé que me permitirá verla crecer y formarse como la señora de alguna importante casa, dándole herederos a su señor esposo_ «

Catelyn sollozó nuevamente y con delicadeza, apoyó la cabeza contra el colchón e intento conciliar el sueño.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y la mejoría en Lyanna era notoria. El Maestre de Aguasdulces le había asegurado que sus heridas sanaban con normalidad pero continuaba recomendándole que se abstuviese de hacer esfuerzos, por lo que sus días eran aburridos y monótonos.

-El tío sigue regocijando con su victoria.-lady Tully levanto la vista de su nueva pieza de bordado, observando a su hija junto a la ventana. Era una noche de tormenta dónde los rayos iluminaban las habitaciones más oscuras. Hoster Tully dormitaba en su cama mientras era acompañado por su familia.

-Déjalo mientras pueda.-Lyanna se volvió hacia su madre, esbozando una cansada sonrisa ladeada.-Tu hermano se encargará de explicarle la situación en cuanto regrese.-

La muchacha deslizó sus dedos por el empañado vidrio, dejando la marca a medida que caminaba.- ¿Está bien?-trepó por el colchón, situándose junto a su abuelo; ella le tomo los largos y huesudos dedos, acariciándolos como si aquello aliviase los dolores que el hombre padecía.

-El maestre hace todo lo que puede por él.-Catelyn apartó la pieza de tela, clavando na aguja en el medio para no perderla.

-El Padre será misericordioso con él y sabrá elegir lo mejor.-Lyanna a veces se lamentaba la distancia entre su hogar y Aguasdulces; durante su vida había visto muy pocas veces a su abuelo y tío, mientras que a su tía Lysa prácticamente casi ni la conocía.

-Ya es hora de dormir.-anunció su madre poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano hacia adelante en su dirección.

Lyanna beso con cuidado la frente de su abuelo y susurró una plegaria, antes de aceptar a su madre quien la guio fuera de la habitación.

Durante los días que habían transcurrido la relación entre ambas había mejorado notoriamente. Catelyn se había mostrado más afectiva, pasaba las noches en la habitación de su hija hasta que ésta se dormía. Lyanna se sentía realizada; su madre la quería de nuevo y eso le hacía tiernas cosquillas en el corazón.

-¿El banquete ha sido bueno, verdad?-Lady Tully ayudó a desabrochar los cordeles del vestido de su hija, sacando la prenda por encima de su cabeza.

-Mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.-Lyanna se mordió el labio al sentir una punzada a la altura de las costillas.-El pastel de moras estaba delicioso.-

Catelyn rebuscó un viejo camisón de lana y lo colocó en el magullado cuerpo de la joven.-Siéntate en la cama.-Lyanna obedeció mientras que su madre se colocaba detrás, con un cepillo en mano dispuesta a peinarla. La joven se permitió cerrar los ojos disfrutar de las caricias que los dedos de su madre le proveían. Era una sensación relajante que hacía que sus párpados comenzaran a pesar y amenazasen con cerrarse. Y para sorpresa de Catelyn descubrió que la oscura cabellera de su hija no era tan oscura como solía ser. Lyanna tenía algunos mechones rojizos que revelaban su parentesco Tully.

-¿Madre?-Catelyn le trenzaba el cabello con cuidado, deshaciendo los nudo rebeldes con sus dedos, procurando ser lo más delicada posible.- Aún no tengo sueño.-murmuró.- ¿Crees que pueda pasear por las galerías un rato?-Lyanna apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro, mientras sus ojos intentaban alcanzar la figura de su madre.

-Llueve a cantaros.-apostilló la mujer.-Te enfermarás.-

-Muchas veces he caminado bajo la lluvia y la nieve.-repuso la niña.-Y nunca me he enfermado.-Catelyn negó a medida que comenzaba a abrir las sabanas.-Por favor, madre.-Lyanna se desplazó por el colchón, sujetando las manos de la mujer.-Sólo será un momento.-

Catelyn suspiró y acarició el rostro de su hija. No le gustaba la idea, pero en aquel día no podía negarle nada; el castillo estaba bien protegido y nada podía pasar entre las paredes de su hogar.

Cubierta con una capa, Lyanna salió de la habitación al mismo tiempo que un trueno resonaba como el graznido de un dragón. El castillo entero estaba sumido en el más profundo de los silencios. Los caballeros de Robb dormían al igual que todos los habitantes. De las torres de vigilancias de observaban faroles encendidos y algunas sombras que se movían frente a ellos.

Lyanna deslizaba los dedos por las paredes a medida que avanzaba, tarareando una canción entre dientes. Si bien le agradaba saber que las cosas con su madre estaban siendo más agradables, el enorme vacío que dejaba su familia aun persistía en su interior. Aquella noche el castillo había estado de fiesta, pero para ella no era tan agradable como en otras ocasiones.

Su intención de una caminata nocturna no tenía el objetivo de saciar un capricho repentino. Sino que era la razón para poder despegar su mente y abrirse a la única persona que nunca la había juzgado.

-Mi lady.-la sombra de Sybil, su doncella, salió de entre las sombras. La muchacha iba cubierta con una capa también, solo que su tela chorreaba agua y su figura tiritaba del frío. Lyanna se había negado a su participación pero ella había insistido.-Aquí tengo todo lo que pidió.-del brazo de la doncella colgaba una canasta pequeña cubierta con una tela blanca.-Hay dos copas en el fondo y un cuchillo pequeño cubierto en una servilleta.-Lyanna asintió y le sonrió con agradecimiento mientras tomaba la canasta entre sus manos.

-Tratare de ser breve.-prometió.-No quiero que mi madre sospeche y vaya a buscarme.-

-Yo me encargaré de ella, mi lady.-prometió la doncella.-Luego le haré saber cuándo su madre se harte de mí.-Lyanna la abrazó y le susurró un gracias al oído.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó el patio mientras una figura encapuchada se deslizaba con cautela por las galerías. La lluvia caía a baldazos por los techos y en cualquier momento inundaría el castillo.

Lyanna se guio por las antorchas hasta que llegó a la boca de las mazmorras. Allí el aire frío subía en forma de súbito abrazo, calando todo a su paso. La ropa mojada y aquel viento era una mala combinación. La muchacha se deshizo de su capucha y comenzó a descender. Sybil le había prometido que los guardias estarían ocupados y es por eso que cuando comenzó a bajar pudo notar que los puestos de vigilancias estaban desiertos.

Allí abajo todo estaba casi a oscuras. Las antorchas no eran tan brillantes como las de las galerías y el suelo tenía por lo menos medio centímetro de agua. El frío era mortífero.  
Lyanna se aferró a la canasta y continuó tarareando.- Y me llaman el último de los bardos cuando abro mis pulmones Y derramo mi corazón.-sus pies chapoteaban en el agua mientras que las llamas danzaban a su alrededor, luchando contra el viento húmedo que amenazaba con extinguirlas.- Me llaman el último de los bardos cuando canto mis antiguas canciones...-

-Nunca me gustaron los bardos.-una voz interrumpió su cantar.-Siempre exagerando historias y dejándolo a uno malparado.-una mano colgaba de entre medio de los barrotes; los dedos chorreaban agua y el olor a perro mojado se había impregnado en las paredes. Los pasos de Lyanna continuaron chapoteando hasta llegar a la puerta de la celda en cuestión. Al otro lado, el descuidado, pero aun así bello, rostro de Jaime Lannister se asomó por entre los barrotes.-Prefiero a los bufones. Hacen que todos se rían poniéndose en ridículo a sí mismos...ah...-suspiró con nostalgia.

-Para una mente cerrada la desgracia de otros es motivo de celebración.-murmuró la joven introduciendo la llave correcta en la cerradura.-Para alguien soñador escuchar una canción es igual a que viajar sin siquiera moverse.-la llave giro dos veces hasta que un suave sonido anunció que la puerta finalmente se había abierto.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde morada.-Ser Lannister alzó ambas manos mientras las cadenas que tenía alrededor de sus muñecas tintineaban.-No encontrará muchos lujos, pero hoy me vaciaron el cubo y cambiaron la paja.-del exterior Lyanna tomó una antorcha e iluminó el interior de la celda.

-Ya lo sé.-respondió.-Yo di la orden.-la falda de su vestido se abrió en forma de flor en cuanto ella se sentó en el frío y húmedo suelo.

-¿La asistencia de la bella moza, también fue cosa suya, mi lady?-Lyanna sonrió y asintió.

-También.-la mano quebrada resultaba realmente inútil, por lo que debía utilizar la sana y por ende con la que menos práctica tenía.-No puedo permitir que mis invitados estén sucios.-

-Invitado.-repitió Ser Jaime con algo de cinismo.-Matarreyes. Prisionero. Invitado.-sacudió ligeramente las cadenas.-Peculiar forma de ascender de categoría.-el león se arrastró apenas hacia adelante; el estómago le rugía y la boca se le aguaba a medida que observaba los bocadillos traídos.- ¿Sabe el glorioso Rey Robb Stark que su hermana fraterniza con el enemigo?-

-Todos duermen. Nadie sabe.-

-A excepción de aquella moza. ¿Es la misma que en Desembarco del Rey?-

-Es una doncella de mi confianza.-alegó Lyanna removiendo el corcho de la botella.

-Los siervos más fieles también suelen ser los que más profundos clavan sus puñales.-la muchacha le alcanzó una rodaja de pan con queso derretido y aceitunas. Jaime lo tomo como pudo. Bajo sus dedos sentía el calor del pan; la hogaza estaba recién horneada y desprendía un dulce aroma a hierbas frescas. Aquella era la primera comida caliente que ingería desde que había sido tomado como prisionero.- ¿Sería un abuso sacarme las cadenas?-

-No tengo las llaves.-la joven se encogió ligeramente de hombros, llenando una copa con vino.

Jaime se llevó el pan a la boca y masticó despacio. Era un sabor suave. La miga era suave y la corteza tenía el crocante justo. El queso había sido aromatizado con hierbas y un poco de jugo de aceitunas, dándole un sabor oliváceo. Aquello era un manjar digno de un rey en aquellas circunstancias.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto con avidez el león, limpiándose las migas que caían sobre su tupida barba; Sybil había intentado recortarla pero era demasiado vello.

-Es una celebración.-respondió la muchacha, ofreciéndole una de las copas.

Jaime la observo con curiosidad antes de lamentarse al dar el primer sorbo.- ¿Acaso tiene algo el vino?-cuestionó, alejando el vaso de sí.

-No soy de esas que envenenan.-aclaró Lyanna ofreciéndole una nueva rodaja de pan, solo que con una lonja de res.-Todo lo que estoy ofreciendo esta limpió.-alzó la segunda copa y bebió.

El león estaba hambriento y aquel pedazo de carne era tentador y lo llamaba a los gritos. -He oído a los bardos.-anunció, saboreando la salsa agridulce que cubría la res.- No tenía idea de que fuese un día especial.

-Yo tampoco lo sentí así.-confesó la muchacha, mirando con pesar.

-¿Y por qué no?-

Lyanna le sonrió de lado, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.-Está lleno de preguntas, Ser.-Jaime se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo a nadie con quien hablar. Tengo que aprovechar cuando un alma gentil se acuerda de mí.-

La loba se arrimó más a él, palpándole el pecho y dejando caer todas las migas que se habían acumulado sobre su desgastada y sucia ropa.-Creo que la mayoría de los presentes ni siquiera sabían porque estaban brindando.-respondió.-Estoy casi segura de que fueron atraídos por la comida y los barriles de hidromiel.-

-La carne está muy buena.-acotó Jaime. Lyanna volvió a sonreír.-Aguasdulces podrá presumir de sus mazmorras, pero tiene paredes delgadas y uno escucha todo lo que hablan desde afuera.-el león bebió un poco más de vino para bajar el pan.-Sé cuál era el motivo de celebración y permítame decirle, mi lady, que estas fiestas no son como las de Desembarco del Rey e incluso me animo a decir que los norteños son mejores anfitriones que los pescadores.

-Estamos en medio de una guerra, mi señor. Las fiestas son lo último que uno debe pensar si la muerte está al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pues bastante desagradecidos son los Tully si no valoran el esfuerzo que la homenajeada hizo por ellos días atrás.-la loba lo miró directamente a los ojos.-Paredes delgadas.-repitió, señalando los muros de piedra.-Y bardos con voces estridentes.-

La lluvia se filtraba por una ventana pequeña por encima de ellos; delgados ríos se deslizaban entre los surcos de piedra, humedeciendo la paja y formando charcos.

-Supongo que es la tercera vez que pasa.-admitió Lyanna abrazándose a sus rodillas, teniendo cuidado de no apretar la mano herida.-Siempre pasa algo.-

-¿Y eso la lleva a venir hasta aquí?-inquirió Jaime.- No es por creerme importante, pero siempre recurre a mí, m lady.-su rostro estaba cubierto por una tupida barba y manchado con sangre seca y tierra, pero seguía siendo apuesto. Su cabello largo y sucio le rozaba casi los hombros y Lyanna supuso que tanto tiempo encerrado había sido suficiente para tener un criadero de pulgas y piojos.- ¿Por qué?-quiso saber; su voz fue despojada de cualquier rastro de picardía.

Lyanna continuó mirándolo a los ojos y limitándose a encogerse de hombros.-No lo sé.-respondió.-Me siento libre para hablar cuando estamos solos. O tal vez estoy desesperada por encontrar a alguien que me escuche.-

-A veces me recuerda a Myrcella.-admitió Jaime, pellizcando pedacitos de carne.-Ella es una buena niña. No tan atrevida, pero ambas tienen el mismo corazón. Pero están solas. Mi sobrina solo tiene amigas por cargar el título de princesa, y muchas veces me pregunto si de verdad tiene a alguien en quien confiar. Al parecer, tú tienes a la moza que ha venido a cambiar mi paja. Me alegra saber que sigue a tu lado.

-Está bajo el mando de Robb ahora.-repuso la muchacha.-Hace tiempo que no la veía.

-Pero te sigue siendo leal.-insistió el león.-Y dudo mucho que tenga un puñal con el cual traicionarte.-

-¿A qué quiere llegar?-inquirió Lyanna.

-Al simple hecho de que puedo llegar a ser de confianza también.-la loba ladeó na cabeza.-Esa es exactamente la mirada que esperaba ver.-Jaime suspiró.-Todos creen que mi palabra no vale porque traicione al hombre que jure defender, pero tuve mis motivos para hacerlo.

-¡No quise ofenderlo!-exclamo Lyanna.-Lo lamento, Ser Jaime. No fue mi intención. Sólo que...es raro que estemos teniendo esta clase de conversación.-expresó.-Estamos hablando como si...si nunca hubiese pasado nada, como si aquella noche en Desembarco jamás hubiese ocurrido.-la expresión de Jaime se oscureció y una sombra le cubrió el rostro.

-Fui un cobarde al huir.-murmuró.-Debí haber asumido las consecuencias.-

-¿Consecuencias?-repitió Lyanna.-Usted hizo lo que cualquier hombre hubiera hecho en su lugar. Era su esposa, unidos en matrimonio bajo una promesa a los Dioses. Era su deber desposarme.-

-Eso no es justificación.-replicó. La sombra crecía y crecía en su rostro.

Lyanna se arrodillo frente a él, tomándolo de las manos.-He aprendido a perdonar.-susurró, acariciándole la mejilla con la mano vendada. Jaime cerró los ojos, sintiendo por primera vez en meses un gesto amable. Los entumecidos dedos de la joven le producían un cosquilleo que solo Cersei era capaz de lograr.

-Quiero intentar algo.-berreó aún con los ojos cerrados mientras se reincorporaba apenas, pegando la espalda mejor a la pared.- ¿Me deja?-escuchó a su joven esposa tragar saliva y murmura un tenue 'sí'.

Sus encadenadas manos tintinearon cuando comenzó a elevarlas. Lyanna se acercó más, permitiendo que sus dedos le rozaran la piel del rostro, sintiendo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba. Sus pulgares pasaron por debajo de su nariz y la respiración de la muchacha lo envolvió como una de las más finas telas. Jaime deslizó ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de su joven esposa, teniendo cuidado de no rodear su cuello con las cadenas. Ella incluso lo ayudo al sostenerlo por las muñecas y pasar ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza. El león se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y le pidió que ésta vez cerrase los ojos. Lyanna ya no estuvo tan segura y pronto se arrepintió de haber quedado en aquella postura. Pero la sorpresa pudo más que el arrepentimiento. Jaime había posado sus labios sobre los de ella.

Las cadenas se habían enredado detrás de su cabeza y ligeramente tiraban hacia adelante. Lyanna no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su contacto con los hombres había sido casi nulo desde aquella noche con el Matarreyes. Desde entonces jamás había permanecido sola cerca de uno y mucho menos había compartido una cercanía como aquella.  
Pero de pronto, su mente cambio de parecer al sentir la suavidad que escondía aquel tramo de vello.

Ella era consciente de que aquello estaba mal, pero como ser humano tenia necesidades naturales. Jaime Lannister era apuesto y se comportaba como un caballero con ella.

El agarre del león era fuerte, conciso, seguro. El movimiento de sus labios poseía las mismas características. No era parecido en lo absoluto a aquel primer beso con Jon. Era más intenso. Era el fuego de un adulto.

Lyanna detuvo el beso y respiró. Le daba un poco de miedo saber que pasaría después. Lo que otros consideraban placer, ella lo reparaba como algo amargo.

Las amplias manos de Jaime se aferraron sobre su cintura, atrayéndola hacia adelante. Él tenía las piernas extendidas, por lo que la obligó a sentarse de horcajadas. El león respiró y tiro la cabeza hacia adelante, buscándola de nuevo, pero Lyanna se negaba.

-Estoy encadenado.-dijo Jaime rozando apenas su nariz contra la mejilla de la muchacha.

-Tengo miedo.-susurró Lyanna con casi un hilillo de voz. Jaime volvió a besarla de forma sutil y lenta. Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar; sentía un ligero cosquilleo en el bajo vientre. Jaime continuaba acariciándola con suavidad y paciencia, con la misma mezcla con la que solía tratar a Cersei.

Lyanna se sintió con la confianza suficiente para colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Matarreyes, sintiendo como el contacto entre los dos se intensificaba. El león había pasado mucho tiempo encerrado y sin compañía. Y ciertamente se encontraba extasiado con aquella situación. Él ya la había probado antes y los animales solían acostumbrase a un sabor que fuese de su agrado. Jaime había degustado a su hermana por años, pero no se animaría a decir que el cambio no le gustaba.  
Lyanna Stark había cumplido su décimo sexto día del nombre y ya no era aquella chiquilla de catorce años que lo había humillado en el patio de Invernalia. Ahora era toda una mujer.

-Las cadenas molestan mucho.-la loba sonrió contra sus labios.

-No mentía cuando dije que no tenía las llaves.-murmuró.

-Esto es incómodo, pero ¿podrías encargarte?-un violento sonrojo surcó el rostro de la joven mientras deslizaba lentamente sus manos por el pecho de Jaime. Sus dedos se enredaron en los hilos negros de su jubón hasta que finalmente dieron con los que ataban sus pantalones. Jaime tiró la cabeza hacia atrás mientras hacia sus mejores esfuerzos por levantar las faldas de la joven.

-Antes de hacerlo.-Jaime le sostuvo las manos.- ¿Está segura, mi lady?-él podía haber tomado unas cuantas copas de vino y no estar en su mejor momento, pero ella estaba completamente lúcida.

Lyanna le sonrió y subió una mano hacia su mejilla, besándolo suavemente.-No he tenido la mejor de las experiencias cuando de esto se trata.-susurró, introduciendo la otra mano dentro de las ropas de Jaime.-Y puede que algún día me arrepienta de todo esto, pero presiento que ese día está lejos.-el león sonrió de lado y levantó un poco la cadera para ayudarla.

En un principio, Lyanna sintió un estremecimiento que la recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Jaime mientras su espalda se doblaba ligeramente hacia adelante, reposando su frente contra la del Matarreyes. Pero al cabo de unos instantes, el estremecimiento se transformó en placer.

Esa noche, Lyanna se entregó a Jaime bajo un cielo turbulento, permitiendo que la lluvia fuese el único testigo de aquella unión.


	12. Chapter 12

Las lluvias no cesaron a medida que pasaban los días, el castillo y los ríos parecían querer desbordar con las incontenibles cantidades de agua que enviaban los Dioses, aunque por otro lado las lluvias beneficiaban a aquellos que sus tierras habían sido quemadas pero no les garantizaba que la tierra estuviese en condiciones para una nueva plantación, pero al menos tendría un respiro.

Los vestigios de la batalla aun decoraban las largas leguas pertenecientes a Aguasdulces, restos de caballos y soldados eran el festín de los cuervos quienes se disputaban por los blancos y ciegos ojos de los muertos. Los fallecidos también eran el banquete de todo tipo de alimañas; las ratas abundaban y los lores que quedaban a cargo del castillo temían una inminente invasión de roedores. Edmure había ordenado enterrar a sus hombres caídos mientras que para los leones había decretado despojarlos de armas y escudos. Aunque una parte de su petición fue realizada a medias. El agua lo complicaba todo y era imposible lograr encender una hoguera siquiera.

Las inmensas estancias del castillo de Hoster Tully parecían mucho más grandes ante la falta de personas que ocupasen mesas y sillas. Catelyn se sentía increíblemente sola, aunque estuviese en compañía de Lady Brienne de Tarth. Pero así eran casi todos los desayunos.

 _«Es un desperdicio de comida»_

La asqueaba ver las bandejas con arenques ahumados, panes recién horneados, mantequilla, tarros de miel e infinidades de platos. Catelyn no solía comer demasiado, por lo que aquello era una exageración.

 _« ¿Quién comerá todo esto? Hay suficiente como para alimentar dos regimientos»_

-¿Ha visto a mi hija, Lady Brienne?-preguntó Cat pellizcando casi sin interés una salchicha. Hacía rato que la habían servido y tal como había salido de la bandeja había permanecido.

-No, mi señora.-respondió la hosca mujer, bebiendo de su copa de cobre.-No la he visto desde anoche.-

Catelyn curvó los labios, empujando con desprecio su plato.

 _«Está jugando un juego»_

Como madre de seis hijos, Catelyn era una experta en reconocer cuando uno de ellos mentía. Ella ya no creía que Lyanna pasase las noches paseando por el castillo. Volvía cuando los brasas de las chimeneas se apagaban.

-Disculpe si la molesto, mi lady.-habló Catelyn.-Pero ¿podría llamar a su dama de compañía?-Lady Brienne rápidamente se deshizo de sus cubiertos y procedió a ponerse de pie.

-Como ordene, mi señora.-

Lady Tully quedó a solas con su propia alma en cuanto las grandes puertas del salón se cerraron. Afuera la lluvia seguía golpeando cada vidrió y ladrillo del castillo sin tregua. Catelyn temía por Robb; hacía días que había abandonado Aguasdulces y ningún cuervo había volado con noticias.

 _«El Guerrero lo protege. Sus hombres lo protegen. Su padre lo protege»_

Catelyn se recostó sobre el respaldo de su asiento, apoyando el codo contra los costados del mismo. La pérdida de su amado Ned era algo que aun costaba asimilar. Lord Stark había partido muy prematuramente de su vida, dejando un enorme e irreparable agujero en su interior.

 _«El venado lo alejó de mí y león lo mató»_

Se le había dado la oportunidad de ver los restos de su esposo y ella creyó que su mundo se derrumbaba en aquel momento. Ver los huesos que antes había tenido carne había sido complicado. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía sentir los brazos de Ned rodeándola todas las noches, ella intentaba aferrarse a aquel irreal agarre pero cada luna que pasaba era más complicado. Catelyn solía llorar cada noche temiendo que el recuerdo de su querido Ned comenzase a desaparecer.

 _«No estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero ahora su nombre está escarbado en mi corazón»_

Ned le había otorgado el mejor regalo de todos al darle seis maravillosos hijos a los que amar…pero aquello también estaba desvaneciéndose. Bran y Rickon estaban muy lejos de ella; Sansa y Ayra estaban bajo las garras de los leones. Sólo los dioses eran capaces de decir si tendría la oportunidad de verlos de nuevo.

Catelyn parpadeó varias veces, evitando las lágrimas y se sentó derecha en su silla en cuanto las puertas se abrieron.

-Mi señora.-el resonar de las botas de Brienne se multiplicaron en el vacío cuarto. El retumbar era acompañado de un par de pisadas que apenas hacían ruido sobre el piso. Lady Tarth hizo una breve reverencia luego de posarse junto a su asiento.

-Muchas gracias, mi lady.-Catelyn le agradeció con un ademán.-Puede retirarse si así lo desea.-pero Lady Brienne no se movió de su lado.-Muchacha.-habló Cat, haciéndole una seña a Sybil para que se acercase.

-Mi señora.-la joven se tomó los costados de su vestido e hizo una respetuosa y profunda reverencia.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-sólo le bastó una mirada para entender el aprecio que su hija tenía por esa muchacha, era casi igual que la relación que tenía con Tansy.

Catelyn señaló la silla que se hallaba a su lado.-Toma asiento.-indicó. Sybil se mostró un poco dubitativa pero luego de que Lady Brienne le corriese la silla hacía atrás no le quedó más opción que sentarse.- ¿Cómo estás adaptándote, niña?-

Sybil tragó saliva y sonrió de lado.-No hay nada negativo que reportar, mi señora. Todos aquí son amables. Estoy agradecida por la bondad de su Majestad y de su benevolente madre.-

Cat le sonrió.

-Lyanna me ha hablado mucho de ti.-

 _«Robb también, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de él»_

Sybil tenía piel tan blanca como la nieve y debía ser igual de suave que el pelaje de una Marta Sibilina. Su cabellera era negra como una noche cerrada y sus ojos tan azules como el más profundo mar, aunque en el medio alojaba un cálido centro.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se enrojecieron ligeramente mientras ella enlazaba sus manos sobre su regazo.-Soy consciente de que ambas pasaron por muchas cosas desde que llegaron a Desembarco del Rey. Mi hija me ha dicho lo que la reina ha pagado por ti.-continuó, tomando su copa entre sus dedos; aún los manejaba con algo de torpeza y ya había pasado un tiempo desde aquella noche en dónde intentaron arrebatarle a su pequeño.-Y me alegro que no hayas quedado allí.-Catelyn no sabía por dónde empezar y comenzaba a cuestionarse si estaba haciendo que aquella muchacha perdiese su tiempo o realmente tenía sentido lo que estaba por hacer.-He sabido que has estado presente el día en que…en que el niño rey fue coronado.-Sybil asintió lentamente.-Y que has estado presente… _ese día_.-Cat no sabía cómo nombrar aquel brutal acto que el ciervo amarillo había cometido; pero que en boca de sus lacayos había sido justicia.

 _«Ned fue mío así como yo fui suya. Pero ahora su lugar está a muchos kilómetros de distancia, entre el frío en la escarcha junto a Brandon y Lyanna. No aquí. No conmigo»_

-Lo he estado, mi señora.-la voz de Sybil era sincera, genuinamente dolida.-Y nunca he tenido la oportunidad, pero lamento su perdida. Lord Stark era un buen hombre.-

Catelyn respiró profundamente con dolor y cerró ligeramente los ojos. Todavía no se acostumbraba a recibir condolencias por la pérdida de su esposo. Era algo que sonaba irreal.-Gracias, niña. Aprecio tus palabras.-dejó la copa sobre la mesa mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la tabla, enlazando sus dedos.-Agradezco que hayas permanecido a su lado y puedo asegurarte que serás bien recompensada por tus servicios.-

-No es oro lo que quiero.-interrumpió la muchacha y luego se arrepintió.-Lo lamento.-

-No hay problema.-Catelyn le restó importancia con un ligero movimiento de sus dedos.-Sybil…sabes que una madre siempre está dispuesta a verla y a sacrificarse por sus hijos si así es necesario…-quería sacar el tema a toda costa y una vez por todas aclararse las dudas que tanto la carcomían.-Y únicamente quiero lo mejor para ellos.-extendió su brazo y sus rígidos dedos rozaron las manos de la doncella.- ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber con respecto a mi hija?-

Bajo su fría piel, Catelyn sintió un estremecimiento que se deslizaba por sus yemas y provenía de la muchacha. Sybil se mordisqueó el labio mientras que se acomodaba incómodamente en su asiento. Se había ruborizado violentamente e incluso comenzaba a tomar temperatura.

 _«Si miente lo sabré. Su cuerpo me lo dirá»_

-Todos…-la doncella se aclaró la garganta varias veces mientras hacía breves pausas para respirar y poner sus ideas en orden.-Todos los hijos tienen secretos.-

-Y todos los padres tiene preocupaciones, unos más que otros.-replicó Cat.

Sybil bajó la vista y boqueó casi sin poder formular algo concreto. Sus ojos azules estaban atormentados y Catelyn no entendía porque. Pero lo que ella sí entendía era que la lealtad ciega que había formado con Lyanna era tan fuerte que ni siquiera bajo presión la rompería.

-No es la única preocupada, mi señora.-susurró finalmente Sybil en un tono apenas audible. Catelyn no perdió la oportunidad y arrimó la silla hacía ella, sosteniéndole ambas manos ahora.

-Dilo, niña. Desahógate. Deja que el peso descanse en mis hombros.-

-Lady Stark se enojaría conmigo si se enterase…-los ojos azules comenzaron a aguarse.

-Lady Brienne.-llamó Catelyn.-Una copa de agua.-la fornida guerrera tomó la jarra más cercana y sirvió un vaso hasta por la mitad para luego tendérselo a la muchacha.-Bebe.-pidió Cat. Sybil se llevó la copa a la boca y bebió casi de golpe, llegando a ahogarse con el líquido. Tras toser un poco finalmente se relajó.

-Le pedí que no hiciera. Que era peligroso.-comenzó. Las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, fundiéndose en el escote de su vestido.-Ese hombre es malo. Ya la hirió una vez.

¿Quién había herido a su hija?

-¿De qué hablas?-cuestionó Catelyn siendo ella quién tragaba saliva ahora. Sybil negó varias veces y la copa se escapó de sus dedos, y el sonido que produjo al tocar el suelo se reprodujo en las amplias dimensiones.-Vamos, niña. Inténtalo. Quiero ayudarte.-Cat le acarició la mejilla, borrándole las lágrimas tibias.

La doncella cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza mientras que más gotitas salidas caían. Parecía dispuesta a mantenerse callada, pero su expresión la delataba imponiendo todo lo contrario a lo que quería aparentar. Sybil no pudo contenerlo más y rompió en llanto. Se había quebrado y Catelyn entendió que aquella lealtad iba más lejos que la simple relación entre dama y doncella.-La reina ha sido la causante de mucho dolor. Los gemelos Lannister han sido perversos.-

Catelyn sintió que su sangre corría con lentitud por sus venas. Su mente trabajaba lo más rápido que podía para intentar asimilar lo dicho. Y una vez que lo consiguió, Catelyn comenzó a lamentarse.

Con el cielo oscuro y chorreante era bastante difícil decir si aún era de día o de noche. Las lluvias no cesaban y en el exterior los hombres seguían trabajando para despejar los riachos. Las pilas de cuerpos habían sido acomodadas a un costado a la espera de un día despejado para poder quemarlos.

Una doncella prendió una vela en el cuarto de Catelyn mientras otra esponjaba su almohada y acomodaba sus mantas.

Cat había pasado todo el día junto a su padre, velando por él, dándole las medicinas que necesitaba y orándole a los dioses. Casi no había probado bocado y solo la insistencia de Edmure pudo con ella; su hermano la llevó del brazo entre las galerías mientras veían como la lluvia caía en forma de cortina por los tejados. Juntos hablaban de temas triviales, de su infancia y de cómo el tiempo había pasado demostrándoles que ya no eran niños pero que tampoco eran ancianos. Al llegar al cuarto, Catelyn supuso que su hija aún continuaba paseando bajo la lluvia.

Edmure se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y un corto abrazo.

Únicamente cuando la puerta se cerró, Cat se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola.

Antes de la llegada de sus doncellas, Lady Tully había intentado concentrarse en sus labores de bordado pero su mente no estaba en su cuerpo. Sus pensamientos se hallaban muy lejos, a muchos kilómetros, junto a Ned.

Internamente se preguntaba porque su amado Ned jamás se preocupó por decirle que es lo que estaba pasando con sus niñas. Sentía rabia contra su esposo, pero al mismo tiempo la culpa comenzaba a aflorar dentro de su corazón. Si Lyanna había terminado bajo las garras de los leones había sido por su insistencia: como hermana mayor debía cuidar de Sansa y Arya… ¿pero quién cuidaba de ella?

Las doncellas se retiraron hacía tiempo y Catelyn era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. El fuego de la chimenea flameaba con lentitud y los leños se quejaban mientras las llamas los devoraban con lentitud. En el exterior las lluvias comenzaban a ceder pero pasarían días hasta que todo finalmente estuviera seco.

Las puertas de su habitación se abrieron y una sombra se infiltró en el interior. Catelyn estaba sentada junto al fuego y el aroma a barro y agua flotó hacía su nariz.-Se está inundando el mundo ahí afuera.-Lyanna se sacó la capa húmeda y la colgó en el respaldar de una silla; gotones se deslizaban por la tela y caían con pesar al suelo.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Catelyn mirando por la ventana.

-En la biblioteca.-murmuró la niña sacando un libro pequeño del interior de sus ropas secas.-Extrañaba leer.-

Ella, como madre, sabía cómo detectar una mentira. En Bran era fácil porque él solía mirarse los pies todo el tiempo, al igual que su padre. Lyanna era un poco más complicada, pero Catelyn la conocía. E incluso había aprendido a desconfiar, aunque ella estuviese diciéndole la verdad.

-¿Sabes? A tu padre jamás le agradó Lord Bolton.-Catelyn se puso de pie, acercándose a su hija y ayudándola a sacarse el vestido empapado.-Pero siempre tuvo en cuenta a Domeric como primera opción.-Lyanna apoyó su mentón encima de su hombro, mirando a su madre de reojo.-Él solía decir que tal vez el árbol podía ser viejo y reacio, pero la fruta debía ser dulce y prospera.-la tela mojada cayó como una roca al suelo , dejando a la joven únicamente vestida con un delgado camisón de lino blanco.-Teníamos pensado hacer los arreglos antes de tu décimo cuarto día del nombre, pero la llegada de Robert y su corte no nos dio tiempo y luego, lamentablemente, Domeric falleció…-Catelyn rebuscó entre los cajones algo de ropa seca mientras que su hija comenzaban a deshacerse la trenza.

-Pensé que padre se oponía a aquella unión.-

-No lo hacía.-repuso su madre, escogiendo una túnica de cama de tela gruesa y abrigadora.-Sólo quería buscar más opciones antes de finalmente decidirse.-Catelyn se sentó a su lado colocando la prenda encima de sus hombros; bajo el peso de la túnica Lyanna se retorció apretando las zonas donde el dolor de la batalla aún residía.-Los matrimonios no son fáciles.-continuó.-No me alegro por la muerte de ese muchacho, pero fue un alivio no haber tenido que sellar aquel trato o de otra forma te habríamos perdido.-

-¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con Lady Hornwood?-Catelyn asintió.

-La historia de _Lyanna Stark_ se habría repetido nuevamente y no sabría decir si tu padre hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo, no por segunda vez.

 _«Lyanna murió en una habitación que olía a rosas y sangre…»_

Cat acarició la mejilla de su hija, sonriéndole de lado. De solo pensar lo que el Matarreyes había sido capaz de hacer le revolvía el estómago.-Los matrimonios sin amor son lo mismo que arrastrar una montaña con un hilo de seda.-de la mesa de noche tomó un cepillo con el cual comenzó a peinar las húmedas ondas oscuras del cabello de Lyanna.-Hay mujeres que son infelices al punto que buscan a quienes puedan dejar el vacío que sus esposos dejan y es recíprocos para ambos. Pero hay esposas que son inteligentes y buscan contentar a sus hombres sin llegar a la necesidad de amarlos. Incluso hay esposo que hacen lo mismo cuando sus esposas aún son… _niñas_.-Catelyn suspiró y supo que el momento había llegado.- ¿Ha sido Jaime Lannister amable contigo?-

La habitación se sumió en un inquietante silencio, dónde la danza de las llamas y los quebrajares de los leños eran lo único que lo interrumpían. Lyanna fue corriendo lentamente la cabeza hacía un costado, alejando las manos de su madre fuera de su cabellera.- ¿Qué?-

-Pretender ser la desentendida nunca funcionó conmigo.-Catelyn no estaba enojada, pero de estarlo debía controlarse.

Su hija se arrastró hacía el otro lado del colchón y prontamente se puso de pie. Sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo y ella comenzó a caminar hacía el ventanal; ligeramente mordisqueaba el costado de su pulgar.- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?-si su intento había sido mantenerse serena y ajena al tema debía esforzarse más. Su repentino sobresalto había sido lo necesario para dar por sentada cualquier sospecha.

-Nadie me contó nada. Estaba esperando que tú lo hicieras.-Catelyn se puso de pie también, acercándose a ella.- ¿A dónde vas cuando dices ir a caminar? ¿Vas a verlo a él?-

Lyanna pensó seriamente que responder. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Le contaría su más profundo y oscuro secreto? ¿Robb debería saberlo también? ¿Él la odiaría por mentirle?

-Siempre dijiste que una mujer puede llegar a enamorarse de su esposo, a ti te pasó: estabas destinada a estar con uno, pero terminaste casada con un completo desconocido al cual amaste por casi veinte años. Pensé…pensé que podía seguir tus pasos, intentarlo…pero no pude.-

-¿Jaime Lannister, el Matarreyes, es…?-el mundo de Catelyn se vino abajo. Sus pies parecieron flaquear ante su peso y la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas. El corazón le latía como caballo desbocado. Aquel hombre apresado en sus mazmorras, hombre cuya familia destrozó el honor de los Stark era…

-Yo no lo elegí.-se defendió Lyanna, sin siquiera mirarla.-Robert lo creyó conveniente cuando Jory y los norteños murieron a manos de la guardia Lannister.-sus manos se movían a lo largo de sus brazos, como si estuviese consolándose a sí misma.- " _Sí como enemigos no pueden llevarse bien, tendrán que hacerlo como familia_ " fueron sus palabras y una orden directa…-

Lyanna no pudo acallarlo por mucho más tiempo y terminó liberando lo que más temía. No omitió detalles y cada palabra que de su boca salía era como estar reviviendo el dolor del momento. Tal vez lo más difícil para ella había sido mencionar lo del Té de Luna, pero no hizo falta. Catelyn suprimió las lágrimas y abrazó a su hija como nunca antes lo había hecho; Lyanna se terminó de desmoronar en aquel abrazo y por primera vez se sintió contenida y a salvo.

-¿Por qué bajas todas las noches?-insistió Catelyn, meciendo su cuerpo sobre el de su hija y acariciándole el cabello.- ¿Por qué?-

Lyanna tenía la boca pastosa pero se las arregló para hablar:- Por mis hermanas, madre.-sí bien había sido un alivio para su interior descomprimir un recuerdo tan oscuro, Lyanna seguía reteniendo información y pensamientos que jamás deberían de abandonar su cabeza o sería tildada de traidora. Pero en parte era cierto que veía a su _esposo_ por el bien de las chicas.-Ser Jaime dijo que su señor padre no mata a la familia. Tal vez no te guste oírlo, pero ante los dioses seguimos casados y con una promesa irrompible. Soy miembro de la familia Lannister e hija de lord Twin.-

-¿Intentas negociar con él?-ella asintió.

-Lord Twin ha estado encima de nosotros desde el día en que se anunció el compromiso. Su hijo, el único al que reconoce como legítimo heredero, volvía a figurar en la línea de sucesión y traía a una esposa consigo…-

-No.-interrumpió Catelyn con voz autoritaria y firme.-No vas a hacerlo.-la conocía demasiado como para saber qué clase de motivos eran por los que Lord Twin estaba interesado en ellos.-No vas a hacerlo.-repitió con más ímpetu.-Tú hermano está haciendo todo lo posible para acabar con ellos y un movimiento en falso y todo puede desmoronarse. Continuaremos con lo acordado y llegado el momento cambiaremos a Ser Cleos y al Matarreyes por las chicas.-

Los días que sucedieron fueron mucho mejores que los anteriores. El sol volvía a brillar en el despejado cielo celeste. Las nubes blancas y esponjosas cargaban humedad pero no había ningún rastro de agua en ellas. Edmure por fin había podido quemar los cuerpos y deshacerse de las pestes.

Habían pasado tres soles desde la conversación con su madre y Lyanna temía que su relación se viese afectada por el rumbo en que sus decisiones la llevaban. Ella valoraba demasiado a su familia como para tenerlos en su contra.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un sequito de mujeres de diferentes edades ingresó y cada una comenzó a desplazarse por la estancia cumpliendo con sus correspondientes tareas: dos se encargaron de correr las cortinas y permitiendo que la luz ingresase; otras abrían los armarios y sacaban vestidos los cuales depositaban sobre un baúl junto a la cama; y otras ingresaban al cuarto cargando baldes con agua tibia, caliente y fría.

-Despierte ya.-la más vieja de las mujeres arrancó las sabanas de la cama, exponiendo a Lyanna a la brisa matutina. Aquella nodriza era tan parecida a la Septa que la joven loba había llegado a odiarla en los últimos días. Era esa clase de mujeres que tenía arrugas en el entrecejo y una expresión repulsiva en los labios; las muchachas que la acompañaban se mantenían en silencio, como si tuviesen prohibido hablar y todas iban vestidas apropiadamente, sin manchas ni suciedad.

La hermana del rey no protestó ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a la vieja, simplemente se puso de pie y permitió que las doncellas se acercaran a ella y removieran la túnica que la cubría para luego guiarla hacía el cuarto de baño. Allí otras mujeres habían llenado la bañera y aguardaban. La mujer que las comandaba había prohibido el uso de esencias naturales y leche, alegando que aquello era únicamente de uso especial. Lyanna fue asistida y con ayuda de las doncellas logró introducirse dentro de la tibia agua; allí le proporcionaron una gastada esponja y algo de jabón. Ella tuvo que bañarse por su cuenta mientras el sequito observaba.

Ella sabía que su madre no estaba enojada con lo ocurrido noches atrás, pero haberla despojado de los bienes que ella solía gozar era parte de un escarmiento y lo entendía. Catelyn quería seguir manteniendo el pacto que había trazado con Lord Walder Frey y llevar a cabo la unión con ambas casa; Lyanna había sido prometida, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos, a uno de los hijos del viejo Walder. Ella no había protestado tampoco, pero aquello no evitó que sus incursiones a las mazmorras se detuviesen. A pesar de ser constantemente vigilada por Lady Brienne de Tarth, ella se las había arreglado para burlar la seguridad y bajar. Ya era costumbre que Jaime la esperase cada noche; ella solía llevarle autentica comida y luego de que él saciase su hambre los dos se unían, compartiendo un momento íntimo. Pero no todas las veces eran iguales, había algunas en las que Lyanna bajaba libros consigo y se pasaba horas leyéndole o simplemente cantándole; el león le había tomado gusto a El Último de los Bardos, canción que Lyanna cantaba todo el tiempo.

-Talla esos codos.-ordenó la vieja, pellizcándole el hombro. Lyanna humedeció la esponja dentro del agua y la embadurnó con algo de jabón.

Para ella era algo contradictorio ponerse a pensar en la forma en la que había actuado cuando su madre la interrogó; se había puesto en la piel de una pobre víctima, para luego comportarse como una persona completamente diferente. Aquella atracción nocturna no estaba bien y ella lo sabía, pero internamente no le encontraba explicación lógica aunque su subconsciente tampoco estaba interesado en buscarlo.

Luego de unos instantes, las mujeres la ayudaron a salir y rápidamente la cubrieron con unas toallas.-Retírense.-pidió anudándose el cabello húmedo mientras sostenía las telas alrededor de su pecho.-Puedo encargarme por mi cuenta desde aquí. Fuera.-

La vieja mujer la miró de arriba abajo, pero no dijo nada aunque sus ojos centellaban furia; probablemente en su interior debía de estar maldiciéndola por insolente y caprichosa. Pero tras un sencillo movimiento de su cabeza, las mujeres procedieron a retirarse.

Cuando finalmente la puerta se cerró, la loba se sintió en paz.

Lyanna avanzó de nuevo hacía su habitación mientras permitía que las toallas se deslizasen por su cuerpo, cayendo a modo de camino detrás de sí. Había pasado casi una semana de la batalla de los Vados pero las heridas seguían doliendo. Aun requería mucho esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad intentar flexionar los dedos rotos, y los días de tormenta habían sido un castigo. Respirar también significaba un gran trabajo, ya que con cada inhalación un silbido era producido por sus pulmones; la estocada de la Montaña pudo haberla matado, pero el escudo del Guerrero así lo impidió. Ella tenía una enorme deuda con los Dioses.

Caminó hasta la mesa de noche y de ella tomó una vasija que el Maestre Vyman le había traído la noche anterior. Hundió sus dedos dentro de la pomada verde y viscosa para luego esparcir el ungüento por sus heridas y moretones. El dolor pasaba, pero se requerían de muchas sesiones al día para no sentir absolutamente nada hasta la mañana siguiente, dónde el proceso debía de ser repetido.

Se recostó con cuidado, aguardando que su piel absorbiese la pomada.

Mientras esperaba, cerró los ojos. Últimamente se le estaba haciendo complicado conciliar el sueño y no era por la ausencia del mismo, sino por su agitada mente; las voces de su interior no se callaban y le producían jaquecas constantes. Cada vez que sus parpados caía, dispuestos a descansar, una ventana se abría y liberaba pensamientos al azar. Lyanna no sufría de aquello cuando tenía catorce años, pero difícilmente era capaz de recordar que es lo que pensaba con aquella edad; dos años habían transcurrido con lentitud y llenos de eventos que dejaron heridas profunda y que una simple pomada era incapaz de sanar. Era casi imposible de creer como su vida había cambiado con la sencilla muerte de un hombre; de como los dioses habían desamparado a su familia, permitiéndoles ser víctimas de mentirosos y asesinos.

 _«Para eso sirven los años; para cambiar a la gente»_

Si su versión de catorce años estuviese frente a ella en aquel preciso momento tal vez se sentiría decepcionada. Aquella niña jamás habría tomado una fatídica decisión como lo había hecho ella días atrás.

 _« ¿Cómo eres capaz de mirarte al espejo y no sentir vergüenza?»_

En su interior había una pequeña gran parte que se sentía completamente culpable por sus decisiones, pero todo había sido consensuado. Y muy en el fondo de su ser sabía que sus actos sería considerados como una traición hacía su familia por un indebido deseo natural.

Aquel día Robb regresaría a Aguasdulces y por lo que había expresado en el último cuervo enviado, ambos hermanos debían de tener una conferencia para aclarar algunos asuntos importantes.

Lyanna eligió de entre los vestidos que las doncellas habían sacado uno de color azul pálido con detalles en brocado plateado; era una prenda modesta a la que le sumó una capa gruesa de marta sibilina. El día podía haber mejorado pero aún había viento.

Apenas salió de la habitación, Lady Brienne se colocó a su lado lista para escoltarla. La fornida mujer le había avisado que el rey no estaba muy lejos del castillo, pero que requería de su presencia para entablar la esperada conferencia tan pronto como fuese posible. Lyanna se lo agradeció y juntas pusieron rumbo hacía las caballerizas. Pym ya había preparado un caballo para cuando arribaron; la joven loba sentía lastima por el caballo que había traído consigo desde Invernalia, pero éste había desaparecido durante la batalla.

 _«Al menos no ha sido Copos; él ha sido un regalo de mi padre»_

Las enormes puertas de Aguasdulces fueron abiertas y tanto Lady Brienne como Lyanna salieron del castillo, acompañado por la mitad de los hombres que componían la Compañía Norteña.

-Tenemos más prisioneros de los que podemos contar y apenas nos alcanza la comida para nuestros hombres.-murmuró Lord Bolton caminando al lado de Robb; hacía unos días que habían levantado campamento, poniendo rumbo nuevamente hacía Aguasdulces. Su regimiento había sufrido varias bajas y por el bien de todos ellos Robb les había permitido descansar aquella noche y tenían intenciones de partir en cuanto llegase el mediodía.

-Sigo sosteniendo que no los mataremos.-acotó Robb viendo a las Hermanas Silenciosas atendiendo a los heridos; él no los había contado, pero parecían ser bastantes.

-Tengo bastante consideración por sus órdenes, majestad.-continuó Roose Bolton.-Pero ya nos hemos dado cuenta que ninguno de los oficiales hablara sobre los planes de Tywin Lannister.-

Robb era consciente de lo que su aliado quería decir, quería persuadirlo para poder poner en prácticas las viejas tradiciones de su Casa: " _un hombre desnudo pocos secretos guarda y uno desollado menos aún_."

-Sigo sin apoyar su petición, mi lord.-replicó el joven Rey.-Mi padre ha prohibido desollar en el Norte hace años y pretendo que eso siga en pie.-

-Me temo repetirle a su majestad que ya no estamos en el Norte.-insistió Lord Bolton.

-Tampoco vamos a tortúralos.-reiteró Robb, deteniéndose.

Los fríos ojos de Roose Bolton lo escudriñaron durante unos instantes y Robb sintió la necesidad de saber qué es lo que aquel hombre pensaría. Él había dejado en claro que no iba a tolerar ser tratado como un niño; era casi un hombre de 17 años y había librado y ganado batallas, tenía merecido ser reconocido.

-El Paso Elevado es muy bonito, pero será muy difícil que su ejército vaya por ahí.-murmuró Lord Bolton.

-Los Lannister tienen sus propios prisioneros.-rebatió Robb, dispuesto a no ceder. Era el rey y había dado una orden, ¿qué tan difícil era entender eso?- No les daré una excusa para que abusen de mis hermanas.-Roose Bolton volvió a mirarlo y su cabeza comenzó a sacudirse afirmativamente, aunque no había sido lo que le hubiera gustado escuchar.

-¡No!-un estruendoso grito interrumpió la tensa calma que reinaba en el campamento. Robb observó a un soldado tendido en el suelo, no le costó nada descifrar que portaba la armadura Lannister, pero que había caído entre sus propios hombres y ahora era rodeado por dos Hermanas Silenciosas y una mujer que no usaba el uniforme característico de aquellas mujeres.- ¡No! ¡No!-

La mujer sin uniforme, la más joven, colocó su mano sobre la frente del soldado pidiéndole serenidad.-Shhh, shhh, tranquilo. Todo estará bien.-

-¡No, por favor, no!-una de las Hermanas había logrado sacarle los raídos zapatos, dejando expuesta una herida. La zona afectada había comenzado a ponerse negra y las moscas no paraban de rondar alrededor de ella.

-Se está gangrenando.-advirtió la joven curandera. Junto a las Hermanas intercambiaron una mirada y en silencio las tres parecieron llegar a la misma conclusión. La mujer sin uniforme arrancó los cordones de los viejos zapatos y el soldado comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-¡No, no!-rogó.- ¡Por favor! ¡No!-las expertas mujeres lo sujetaban, pero el hombre seguía forcejeando.- ¡Ya no duele!-gritaba.- ¡Se pondrá mejor!-

Robb sintió curiosidad por aquella escena; no era la primera vez que veía esa clase de situación, lo que le llamaba la atención era la mujer joven. Nunca antes la había visto entre sus líneas, por lo que le causaba inquietud.

-La gangrena se propagará.-insistió la joven muchacha; Robb distinguió un particular acento en su voz, que pautaba que definitivamente no era norteña.-Si no te amputamos el pie ahora…-había logrado formar un torniquete con los cordones alrededor del muslo, pero el hombre se liberó de golpe del agarre de las Hermanas y comenzó a arrastrarse utilizando sus manos. Las lluvias habían convertido aquel paramo en un inestable piso resbaladizo por lo que aunque quisiera, no avanzaba ni para adelante ni para atrás. Las tres mujeres intentaron apresarlo nuevamente, pero únicamente Robb fue capaz de inmovilizarlo.

-Tranquilo.-las manos del rey se afirmaron alrededor de los hombros del desesperado soldado.-Tranquilo.-Robb tuvo que clavar ambas rodillas en el fango y sujetarlo con firmeza.

-Por favor, su majestad.-suplicó el muchacho con los ojos impregnados de terror. No era parte de su pelotón, pero aun así lo había llamado _majestad_ ; a veces Robb pensaba cuantos muchachos jóvenes eran reclutados y cuantos eran consciente de lo que realmente estaba pasando.-No quiero perderlo.-

-Morirás si no lo hacen.-Robb hablaba con tranquilidad, esperando poder transmitirle aquel sentimiento al pobre soldado, que seguía intentado huir.

-No quiero ser un lisiado, por favor.-sollozó aferrándose al jubón gris de Robb. El Rey por un momento regresó a Invernalia, preguntándose como estarían sus hermanos, como estaría Bran.

 _«Los Dioses lo dejaron vivir, pero con un costo alto»_

-Hay más hombres que requieren de su atención. Éste cachorro definitivamente no.-masculló Lord Bolton con un tono despectivo.

-Sus hombres, no son mis hombres, mi señor.-habló la muchacha del acento extraño.

-Escúchame.-pidió Robb, mirándola de reojo, pero aun así seguía pendiendo del chico.-Ponte esto en la boca.-una de las Hermanas Silenciosas le había alcanzado una bola de tela.-Y será mejor que te tumbes; no querrás ver esto.-el soldado continuaba retorciéndose en sus brazos, negándose a morder.

-¡No! ¡No puede!-

-¡Muérdelo!-insistió Robb, intentando abrirle la boca. Al rey no le quedó más opción que sujetarlo por la mandíbula e introducir la bola por la fuerza, para luego recostarlo y mantenerle sujeto el mentón para así evitar que la escupiese.-Créeme, es mejor que lo muerdas antes que a tu propia lengua.-tan pronto como estuvo tumbado, las Hermanas Silenciosas y la joven del acento extraño se pusieron a trabajar.

Robb mantenía tranquilo al pobre soldado, quien gritaba contra la tela. El ruido del cuchillo cortando la carne era desesperante. El soldado lloraba del dolor mientras golpeaba el suelo con los puños.

-Su majestad no debería ensuciarse las manos.-murmuró la curandera con su particular acento mientras que la sangre le manchaba las mangas de sus ropas; el cuchillo había perforado la carne y no se hallaba muy lejos del hueso.

-Un hombre que se escuda detrás de sus hombres no es un rey.-replicó Robb.

El soldado continuaba sollozando de dolor, pero al cabo de unos instantes se quedó quieto. Una de las Hermanas colocó sus dedos sobre su cuello y confirmó que aún seguía vivo. La extirpación del pie finalizó en cuanto la punta del cuchillo se clavó en el suelo.

La joven curandera se pasó el dorso de su mano por la frente y rápidamente se apresuró a cubrir la herida con un paño limpio y humectado en un ungüento cicatrizante.-Deberá ser quemada para evitar infecciones.-las Hermanas hicieron llamar a una carreta y con la asistencia de dos soldados subieron al desmayado hombre, transportándolo a la tienda de los heridos.

-Gracias.-murmuró Robb poniéndose de pie; le habían acercado un plato con agua y un trapo para que pudiese limpiarse las manos.-Gracias.-repitió, aunque ésta vez se refería a la joven curandera; ella apenas levantó la vista. Robb no podía evitar sentir cada vez más curiosidad por ella. Ante sus ojos, era una mujer joven y bonita, tal vez un par de años más grande pero bonita al fin y al cabo.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

La muchacha se limpió el rostro con un delantal blanco, logrando eliminar sangre y sudor.-Talisa.-respondió mientras se acuclillaba y recolectaba todos los instrumentos que había tenido que utilizar con el soldado.

-¿Y tú apellido?-

Talisa sonrió de lado pero continuó sin levantar la vista.- ¿Desea saber de qué lado pelea mi familia?-

-Sabes quién soy.-repuso Robb.-Sabes como es mi nombre, es algo injusto que yo no sepa el tuyo.-

-Ese chico perdió un pie bajo sus órdenes.-dijo la joven curandera evitando la pregunta anterior y señalando a la carreta que seguía recolectando heridos.

-Ellos mataron a mi padre.-replicó Robb.

-¿El muchacho lo hizo?-cuestionó Talisa, demostrando tener un temperamento bastante alto.

-La familia para la que lucha.-contradijo el rey.

-¿Crees que es amigo del rey Joffrey?-continuó la muchacha. Robb permaneció en silencio; desde el día de su coronación nadie se había atrevido a hablar de esa forma, como si fuese el culpable de todo.-Es hijo de un pescador que creció cerca de Lannisport y probablemente nunca había sujetado una lanza en su vida hasta unos meses atrás.-

-No siento odio por el muchacho.-expresó Robb.

-Perfecto.-Talisa volvió a ponerse de pie, cargándose al hombro un bolso con todos sus instrumentos.-Eso debería ser suficiente para que su pie volviese a crecer.-

Robb quedó estupefacto. A aquella chica poco le importaba que su nombre estuviese acompañado por el título de rey, ella le había hablado como si fuese un niño de establo o como si fuese un infante que había roto algo. A aquella chica, Talisa, muy poco parecía importarle cuales fueran los motivos de la guerra. Ella creía en la injusticia de aquellos pobres que perecían bajo los importantes estandartes.

-¡Conseguiría nuestra rendición y el fin de todo este derramamiento de sangre!-continuó Robb, yendo detrás de ella.-Entiendo. Traería la paz al país y la vida quedaría justa a merced de la virtuosa mano del buen rey Joffrey.-

-¿Va a matar al rey Joffrey?-cuestionó Talisa llenando un cuenco con agua e introduciendo sus manos llenas de sangre dentro.

-Sí los Dioses me dan fuerzas.-asintió Robb.

-¿Y después qué?-

-No lo sé.-confesó el Rey Lobo.-Volveremos a Invernalia. No tengo deseos de ocupar el Trono de Hierro.-

-¿Y quién lo hará?-preguntó la muchacha ablando un poco su hosca expresión.

-No lo sé.-

Talisa tomó un trapo nuevo y comenzó a secarse las manos a medida que una sonrisa escéptica comenzaba a nacer de sus labios.-Estás peleando para derrocar a un rey y aun así… ¿no tienes planes para lo que vendrá después?-

-Primero, debemos ganar la guerra.-replicó Robb. Talisa no tuvo nada más que agregar, simplemente subió sus cosas a una carreta y con un ligero golpe dio la orden de comenzar el viaje.- ¡No me has dicho de dónde eres!-exclamó el rey.

-Volantis.-respondió Talisa repiqueteando sus dedos encima de su bolsa.

-¿Volantis?-repitió el joven Lobo.- ¡Estás lejos de casa!-la muchacha no respondió, pero Robb no quería dejarla ir.- ¡Ese muchacho tuvo suerte de que estuvieses aquí!-

-¡No la tuvo!-exclamó ella de regresó.- ¡No la tuvo de que tú estuvieses!-


	13. Chapter 13

Robb no pudo sacarse a Talisa de la cabeza en toda la noche; el eco de sus palabras aún seguía resonando en su mente. Lo que más le sorprendía era la naturalidad con la que ella lo había enfrentado. Simples palabras que lograron desbalancear su eje.

-¿Majestad?-su joven escudero atrajo su atención una vez que los lores abandonaron su tienda tras una reunión improvisada.-Majestad,-repitió el chico Frey,-se han avistado jinetes. Portaban un estandarte personal.-Robb se acomodó en su silla y se quitó la corona de la cabeza; la había tenido puesta toda la mañana y ahora comenzaba a molestarle.

-¿Qué estandarte?-preguntó, masajeándose las sienes con los pulgares.

-Un lobo sujetando una trucha.-el rey asintió suavemente mientras un mozo le llenaba la copa que tenía a su lado.

-Mi hermana está llegando.-anuncio.

\- Lord Bolton y unos cuantos caballeros más han ido para servir de escolta, mi señor.-Robb se mostró satisfecho y bebió un trago largo de vino tibio.

-Olyvar, encárgate de que haya suficiente comida para cuando ella llegue.-el fiel muchacho realizó una corta reverencia y procedió a salir de la tienda.

Robb se puso de pie, sosteniendo su copa entre sus manos y caminó hasta la entrada de su carpa. En las afueras los soldados aún se recomponían de la batalla; habían tenido la suerte de encontrar unas pocas campesinas que se pusieron a su disposición y cocinaban para ellos, por lo que todos los soldados tenían un plato de comida caliente todos los días. Las Hermanas Silenciosas vagaban todo el tiempo detrás de los curanderos, buscando a aquellos caídos que difícilmente fuesen capaces de volver a levantarse para así poder ofrecerles un pacífico pasaje hacia el otro lado.

El rey bebió de su copa y repentinamente recordó las últimas noticias del norte. El maestre Lewin había comenzado a escribir contándole que sus pequeños hermanos estaban bien, que Rickon aún continuaba llorando por su madre y que se negaba a recibir un corte de cabello; que Bran se comportaba como dueño y señor de Invernalia, tal y como se esperaba que actuase. A Robb eso le parecía más satisfactorio que cualquier otra batalla ganada; su familia había pasado por muchas desgracias, pero saber que sus hermanos lograban mantenerse en pie era algo que le llenaba el corazón de regocijo.

Al joven lobo le hubiera gustado que el comunicado acabase allí mismo, con las noticias de Bran siendo señor de Invernalia, pero desgraciadamente la carta continuaba un tramo más. Allí el Maestre relataba los sucesos que había acometido al norte en los últimos días. Enemigos, de los cuales el maestre no pudo aportar mucha información, habían atacado la Ciudadela de Torrhen. Ser Rodrik Cassel se vio obligado a llevarse las pocas guarniciones que quedaban para así poder defender la Ciudadela. Hacía ya varios días que el Castellano de Invernalia había partido y los campesinos rumoreaban sobre extrañas presencias que rondaban en las tierras del norte.

El súbito tronar de un cuerno dio por avisada la llegada de su hermana. Robb dejó la copa dentro de la tienda y acomodándose la ropa se aventuró a darle la bienvenida. Dos soldados tomaron las riendas de los caballos de Lady Stark y Lord Bolton; la cabeza de la casa Bolton se apresuró a desmontar y asistir a la joven muchacha que venía con él.

-Se lo agradezco, mi señor.-murmuró Lyanna, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre e impulsándose hacia adelante, moviendo sus piernas hacía los costados. Lord Bolton la sostuvo por la cintura hasta finalmente colocarla en el suelo.

-Es un placer, mi lady.-Robb fue al encuentro de su hermana menor y al tenerla cerca la estrechó en un abrazo apretado.

-Gracias por venir tan pronto.-manifestó el rey, colocando ambas manos alrededor de Lyanna. Ella le sonrió e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacía el costado en un gesto respetuoso.-Ven. Debemos hablar.-rodeó los hombros y de la muchacha y ambos procedieron a caminar de nuevo hacía la tienda.- ¡Olyvar!-llamó Robb.-Asegúrate que todos tengan comida.-su escudero asintió y se mezcló entre los recién llegados, pidiéndoles que lo sigan.

-Oh, espera.-Lyanna se detuvo para girar sobre sus talones y acercarse a una persona que, de no haber sido llamada _Lady_ , Robb casi la habría confundido con un soldado más; pero luego recordó que había sido aquella mujer que su señora madre había traído consigo luego de la misteriosa muerte de Renly Baratheon.-Lady Brienne,-su hermana se situó junto a la alta guerrera,-tómese el tiempo necesario para descansar.-los ojos de la mujer se movieron hacía él y luego nuevamente hacía Lyanna y un hosco asentimiento fue lo único que otorgó antes de volver junto a su caballo.

Robb la observó marchar y con una ceja en alto miró a su hermana.-Pensé que estaba al servicio de madre.-su hermana respiró profundo y trabó su brazo con el suyo.

-De un día para el otro, madre ha decidido ponerse estricta conmigo, hermano.-el rey sonrió de lado mientras sostenía una de las aletas de tela y permitiéndole pasar.-Cree que necesito vigilancia a toda hora y que aún sigo requiriendo los servicios de una Septa.-

-Justamente las dos cosas que más amas en la vida, hermana.-Robb se olvidó por un momento de su título y corona, para volver a ser aquel muchacho de 14 años que se pasaba bromeando todo el día.

-E incluso creyó conveniente volver a pactar un trato con los Frey y entregarme a uno de sus millones de hijos.-un mozo se reverenció ante los hermanos Stark y luego le proporcionó una copa de vino especiado a cada uno.

-Debo compadecerme del pobre hombre que sea designado a ser tu esposo.-Robb alzo su cáliz a modo de brindis mientras se sentaba a la cabecera de la mesa dónde antes se había efectuado una reunión. Lyanna liberó una corta y socarrona risa, elevando su copa también.

-¿A que debo el honor de una audiencia con el rey?-preguntó la menor ocupando la silla junto a su hermano y sujetando la corona entre sus manos.

Robb apoyó ambos codos contra la mesa y acuno entre sus dedos la copa, casi dejándola a la altura de sus ojos. Había muchas razones para explicar el porqué de aquella reunión; a sus oídos habían llegado noticias desde Aguasdulces que eran una victoria disfrazada de derrota, a la lista se sumaba la inquietante nota del Maestre y un montón de otros asuntos que su hermana podía ayudar a alivianar.

-Tengo entendido que Lord Tywin jamás pasó por Aguasdulces como tenía planeado.-sus ojos se movían alrededor de la copa, como examinando en profundidad sus detalles y desperfectos.-También tengo entendido que mis hombres han sido emboscados por la Montaña y que has tenido que socorrer a nuestro tío para evitarle a madre tener que vestirse de negro.-

-Robb…-Lyanna soltó la corona y bajó la vista.

-¿De qué me sirve ser rey si nadie acata mis órdenes?-cuestionó el muchacho, volviendo a adoptar la faceta de monarca; su hermana juro haber visto la mirada de su padre por una breve fracción de tiempo.-Me expresé claramente cuando dije que nadie saliese de Aguasdulces.-

-Debo…debo disentir contigo, hermano.-se apresuró a decir la muchacha.-Tío Edmure no tenía ni idea de cuales eran tus planes, ¿cómo pretendías que se comportase siendo ajeno a un tema que desconocía y mientras los perros y leones arrasaban con sus tierras?-

-Había hombres que sí sabían sobre mis planes.-argumentó el rey, plantando la copa de nuevo en la mesa.

-Hombres que por más que tenían ordenes de un rey, no dijeron nada y permitieron que se llevase a cabo la batalla, Robb.-rebatió su hermana.-No intento defender ni acusar a nadie, pero fue tu error no confiarle tus planes e ideas a nuestro tío; Robb, por el amor a los Siete, es nuestra familia, no el enemigo.-

El joven lobo se recostó en el respaldar de su asiento, apoyando ambos codos sobre los brazos de madera y sospesando su mentón con sus dedos. Sus ojos azules observaban cada detalle del rostro de su hermana. De todas sus hermanas, Lyanna había sido con la que más cerca se había criado, tal vez era por la poca diferencia de edad o por el hecho de que ambos eran igual de salvajes cuando eran niños. Con los años habían sabido cómo desarrollar un vínculo especial y uno que muy pocos se encontrarían dispuestos a enfrentar: ambos podían ser honestos el uno con el otro, por más que la verdad fuese cruda y dolorosa.

-Esa venda.-dijo finalmente, señalando la tela blanca que rodeaba la mano y muñeca de su hermana.- ¿Fue la Montaña?-Robb arrimó su silla hacía adelante y tomó los dedos dañados entre sus manos; Lyanna se mordió apenas los labios y él supuso que debía ser por el dolor.

-El Maestre Vyman cree que en unas semanas más los moretones se irán aunque no cree que recupere el completo movimiento de la mano; es algo que tomara tiempo.-Robb la tomó por la mano buena y la hizo poner de pie para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos. Lyanna se aferró a su espalda y enterró su rostro entre las pieles de su alteza, respirando el aroma que desprendía la pesada capa.

-Deberías volver a casa.-murmuró el rey, pasando su mano por la oscura cabellera de su hermana.-Ya haz hecho suficiente por mí, hermana. Ve a casa.-

-No seas tan condescendiente, hermano.-Lyanna levantó la vista y una débil sonrisa nació desde las comisuras de sus labios y se extendió hacia el resto de su boca.-Cuatro dedos rotos y tres costillas quebradas no me van a impedir seguir las órdenes de mi rey.

-Soy tu hermano.-replicó Robb, adoptando un tono que solía usar cuando debía colocarse en la piel de primogénito y así defender a sus hermanas.

-Hay una corona entre nosotros, Robb.-Lyanna seguía sonriendo, como si le fuese imposible adoptar otra expresión.- Y ahora,-sin romper el abrazo, volvieron a sentarse.- que ya hemos dejado en claro lo que pasó en los Vados, ¿hay algo más que su alteza quiera pedirme?-

A Robb acudió la carta que el maestre Lewin le había enviado; ¿cómo podía dárselas de rey cuando su propio hogar estaba siendo acosado?

-Es necesario que regreses a Invernalia,-repitió, sosteniendo ahora el tono grave y serio de un monarca; la sombra de Ned Stark vislumbró ligeramente el rostro de su hijo y luego desapareció.-Puede que las cosas no estén marchando de lo más bien en el norte y te necesito allí para asegurar a nuestra gente y nuestro hogar.-su hermana asintió lentamente mientras le apretaba sosegadamente la mano en gesto afectuoso.-Ser Rodrik necesita hombres que puedan batallar a su lado y proteger la Ciudadela de Torrhen, lamentablemente se ha llevado casi a todos los hombres de Invernalia y nuestra casa está casi desamparada; el maestre teme que los enemigos trepen nuestros muros.

-Llevare a mis hombres.-interrumpió Lyanna asintiendo con convicción.-Defenderemos el norte con uñas y dientes.-

Robb sintió como la carga y la presión comenzaba a ceder sobre sus hombros y agradeciendo la presencia de su hermana en un momento así.-Dos docenas de hombres son pocos para defender un lugar tan grande, haré que parte de mis soldados...

-No,-Lyanna volvió a sujetarlo por la mano mientras negaba lentamente.-Tienes cosas más importantes de las que encargarte; yo puedo apañármelas con mi Compañía. Tú, hermano mío, tienes una guerra que ganar.-

-Ha sido un placer, mi lady.-Roose Bolton nuevamente tenía el brazo de Lyanna alrededor del suyo mientras que ambos se dirigían a los improvisados corrales donde mantenían a todos los caballos.

-El placer es mío, mi señor.-un muchachito, Olyvar, los había escoltado hasta ese momento y ahora había saltado los delgados troncos del corral, buscando entre todos los animales el caballo que pertenecía a la hermana del rey.-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con sus hijos, mi señor.-en aquel momento Roose Bolton tuvo una serie de cortas expresiones que Lyanna pudo identificar como la desolación por haber perdido a su único y legítimo heredero y la vergüenza , mezclada con la tenue victoria de haber perdido a un ser tan despiadado como su hijo bastardo.

-Ramsay ha sido una mala semilla desde el momento en que su madre lo trajo a mis puertas.-confesó con una desdeñosa mirada.-Siempre estuvo carente de afecto y creo que ha hecho las cosas que ha hecho para ganarse mi aprobación.-el hombre negó varias veces y Lyanna, a modo de afecto, le apretó gentilmente el brazo.-Hubiera sido un gran placer para mí haberla llamado hija, su majestad.-el rubor subió rápidamente por las mejillas de la joven; era la hermana de un rey y aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que todos la llamasen por un título que no era "mi lady".

-Así lo habría querido yo también, mi lord.-

Olyvar los interrumpió cuando finalmente logro sacar al caballo del corral. El animal había sido alimentado y cuidado bajo la supervisión de Pym.

Roose Bolton nuevamente la ayudo a montar y le deseo un buen viaje de regreso. Y cuando el sol finalmente estuvo en lo alto, anunciando el mediodía, Lyanna y la Compañía Norteña se pusieron en marcha.

El campamento que Robb había establecido estaba justamente a mitad de camino hacia Aguasdulces, por lo que la loba le pidió a su guardaespaldas, Brienne de Tarth, que regresase junto a Lady Catelyn, ya que su madre hallaría su compañía más necesaria; la robusta mujer lo meditó unos instantes y dos kilómetros después, decidió regresar.

-Su madre se preocupa mucho, mi lady,-le había dicho Pym una vez que colocó su caballo a la altura del suyo.-A mi parecer, y sin motivo de herir los sentimientos de mi señora, pero creo que Lady Tully exagera un poco.-Lyanna le sonrió e intento pensar en que su hombre de confianza tenía razón, pero no estaba en lo cierto.-Si mi hoja hubiese dejado medio muerto a ser Gregor Clegane le haría un monumento en su honor.

-Sera mejor que esa anécdota quede entre nosotros, mi buen Pym.-

-He visto a la Montaña luchar en justas y torneos en mis años de mozo de cuadrilla.-continuó el muchacho.- ¿Es cierto lo que se ha dicho de él? ¿Qué le ha cortado la cabeza a su caballo cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a ser Loras Tyrell?-

Lyanna asintió con un estremecimiento recorriéndole la espalda al recordar como la enorme hoja, probablemente la misma que casi la parte al medio, había cortado cada vertebra y musculo del pobre animal. Recordaba la sangre y de lo pálida que se había puesto su hermana al ver al caballo caer completamente inerte.-Es una lástima que nunca se lo pudo enjuiciar.-para ella hubiera sido un placer no haber tenido que enfrentar a una montaña de músculos como lo era ser Gregor Clegane si tan solo Beric Dondarrion hubiese logrado traerlo cuando su padre aún seguía con vida.

-Mi lady,-Pym espoleó a su semental con un ligero golpe de sus talones y consiguió que el animal se colocase a la altura de la potranca de la loba,-entre los hombres hemos estado pensando en algo.

-Dime.-Lyanna soltó las riendas mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre su hombro, mirando a su escudero de reojo.

-Es bien sabido que todo hombre que es capaz de lograr una acción importante o por poseer una cualidad que lo describe, como Aerys el Loco, o ser Jaime Lannister el Matarreyes. Pero entre todos hemos considerado que usted, la cabeza de ésta compañía, debería poseer también un nombre que la caracterice.

La loba sonrió,- ¿y en que han estado pensando mis caballeros?-aleteó suavemente las pestañas con gesto sosegado.

El muchacho alzó la cabeza con energía mientras los rayos del sol daban contra su piel, obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos.-Lady Sonrisa Sangrante.-murmuró, gozando de la tibieza del mediodía.

-¿Qué?-La expresión de Lyanna era de Pura ingenuidad.

-Es algo interno, que mi lady no debería tomar como ofensa.-aclaro Pym cabalgando con los ojos cerrados.-Pero con los hombres hemos notado algo en usted luego de que la batalla hubiese cesado; la sangre de la Montaña le cubría cada tramo de piel de la cara y usted la desparramó sin intención sobre sus labios.-la joven Stark lo miró y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. El rostro del muchacho se enrojeció mientras que lentamente iba contagiándose de la alegría.-Es tonto...

-No, no lo es.-Lyanna intentó alcanzar el brazo de Pym, pero la distancia entre los caballos se lo impedía.-Creo que es lo mejor que me han dicho en años y aparte era hora de que alguien me cambiase ese tonto mote que se me ha otorgado desde que tengo uso de razón: la Rosa del Norte,-arrugó ligeramente la nariz,-las rosas tienen espinas pequeñas, pero yo tengo una espada.-

Cuando la tarde comenzó a dejarle paso a la noche, los caballos se detuvieron unos cuantos kilómetros al norte del Bosque Susurrante, casi llegando hacía Fairmarket *****. Allí todos asentaron un campamento, encendieron hogueras y fueron a pescar a los riachos más cercanos.

Lyanna, en el interior de su tienda personal, se despojó del bonito vestido con el que había estado viajando para poder reemplazarlo por un jubón negro con su emblema propio bordado en hilos blancos.

Ya una vez cómoda, ocupó asiento frente a una improvisada mesa que Gorro Rojo y Wilton Sin Oreja le había armado. A lo largo del tablón había mapas y pergaminos enrollados y extendidos. Haber escuchado por boca de su hermano, con palabras no dichas pero con ciertos mensajes secretos, que había posibilidades de que el enemigo tomase en asedio a Invernalia le puso la piel de gallina. La casa de los Guardianes del Norte no contaban con los hombres necesarios para una batalla y era su misión, como heredera regente, establecer planes y estrategias para poder salvaguardar el castillo el mayor tiempo posible. También, y aunque ella no quisiera pensarlo, también se esforzó por trazar bosquejos para evacuar a los habitantes.

-Gracias.-Cacerola había ingresado a la tienda y depositado una bandeja con vino especiado. Lyanna tomó el vaso y subió ambas piernas a la silla. Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado leyendo mapas, aunque realmente no había estado prestando atención. Su mente nuevamente se hallaba en las mazmorras de Aguasdulces, pensando en que estaría haciendo Jaime. Dudaba seriamente que su madre le permitiese a Sybil bajar y de seguro habría redoblado la guardia.

Lyanna colocó la copa sobre la mesa y dejó que sus piernas colgasen de los brazos de madera de la silla. Con sus dedos soltó la hebilla que retenía su cabello y masajeando su cabeza separó mechón por mechón.

" _Pronto habrá algo dentro de ti que te dará las respuestas que tanto buscas_ "

Sus manos finalmente se quedaron quietas, descansando sobre su estómago.- ¿Qué respuestas?-preguntó en voz alta, tirando la cabeza hacía atrás y mirando al techo de su tienda.

Pym ingresó poco después anunciando que la cena ya estaba lista; la muchacha brincó de su asiento y lo acompañó al exterior, no pensaba cenar sola ahí dentro. La Compañía se sentó alrededor de una fogata bien protegida y pronto se comenzaron a repartir sencillos bandejas de plata con uro asado y algunos hongos salvajes. Lyanna se había ubicado entre medio de Pym el Bajo y Gorro Rojo; ambos le habían indicado cuales eran las partes más suaves y jugosas. La joven tomó un poco de lomo de uro y en cuanto lo probó sintió que la tierna carne se deshacía en su boca como si fuese mantequilla.

Como cada noche, las canciones afloraban en cuanto algunos ya habían ingerido una buena cantidad de comida y vino. Pym comenzó a entonar _Una Rosa de Oro_ mientras que el bardo del grupo deslizaba sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de su lira. El coro era disparejo y algunas partes de la canción parecían confusas, pero la joven loba se hallaba más que entretenida; había comido casi hasta el hartazgo e incluso seguía teniendo lugar cuando Wilton anunció haber encontrado unos frutos raros, pero que eran comestibles.

-Uno de los caballo los comía,-había dicho el soldado, pasando un cuenco lleno de aquel raro postre,-si el animal lo come, es por algo. Uno siempre debe aprender de la naturaleza y de los elementos que la componen.-

Los frutos eran carnosos y jugosos, sin carozo. El jugo que salía con cada mordida era de un color morado, espeso y dulce. Ninguno sabía el nombre, pero decidieron que debían juntar más para continuar con el viaje.

Aquel día ninguno tenía intenciones de irse a dormir temprano, por lo que luego de las canciones dieron pasó a una ronda de historias: cada uno contaba alguna anécdota o historia que se supiese. Aquello servía para conocerse mejor; Lyanna se sentía completamente segura alrededor de aquellos hombres y saber más de ellos la hacían sentir como si los conociese de toda la vida.

-Mi lady,-habló Cacerola, alzando un cuerno lleno de vino tibio,-su turno; tenemos muy en claro que todos los niños Stark se saben historias. Por favor,-pidió, arrodillándose junto a su dama,-haga el favor de complacer a ésta banda de forajidos.-Lyanna soltó una risita y tras haber aceptado la mano que el cocinero del grupo le ofrecía se puso de pie, comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de la fogata.

La vieja Tata durante muchísimos años había alimentado las cabecitas de los hijos de Lord Stark con leyendas, casi siempre dejando o no una moraleja. La muchacha comenzó narrando el _Rey de la Noche_ , leyenda que contaba como el décimo tercero Lord Comandante del Muro. Aquel comandante había sido descripto como un guerrero temerario y digno de dirigir un lugar como al que había sido cometido. Pero todo había cambiado el día que conoció a una mujer _con piel blanca como la luna y ojos como estrellas azules_ , características propias de un Otro. Aquel comandante, Stark posiblemente, la había llevado al Fuerte de la Noche, proclamándola su reina. Muchos rumores se habían corrido alrededor de aquella desconocida mujer, ya que se le adjudicaba la práctica de extraños sortilegios con la idea de formar un ejército propio. Trece años más tardes aquel Lord Comandante fue derrotado por Joramun del Pueblo Libre y Rey-Más-Allá-Del-Muro y de su aliado Brandon el Rompedor, supuesto hermano de aquel hombre juramentado. Tras la derrota del Lord Comandante, todos los documentos relacionados a él cayeron en el olvido y con el paso del tiempo incluso se olvidó su nombre.

Lyanna dejó de dar vueltas alrededor de la fogata, justo en el mismo dónde había empezado. La Compañía estaba en silencio, ella relacionó sus expresiones a las de sus hermanos pequeños cuando la Vieja Tata comenzaba alguna de sus historias.

-Mi lady,-habló de pronto el miembro más joven del grupo: Topo. El nombre de Topo era desconocido al igual que su procedencia y lo único que se sabía era que tenía 12 años. Lyanna se sonrió y se acercó a él, arrodillándose a su costado.

-Dime.-la dama norteña le había tomado un especial afecto; lo quería y protegía como una madre a un hijo.

-He estado en Invernalia cuando la corte del Rey Robert arribó y he escuchado algo que la reina Cersei ha dicho durante el banquete de bienvenida.-Lyanna era bastante consciente de que la reina Lannister nunca había demostrado simpatía por ella y que su único acercamiento había sido para cometer un asesinato.

Pero de todas formas sonrió,- ¿qué has escuchado, mi dulce Topo?-preguntó, tomando las pequeñas y engrasadas manos del niño entre las suyas.

-Ella dijo que las Lyanna Stark no viven por mucho.-un repentino afluente de abucheos comenzaron a brotar de la Compañía. Muchos decían despectivas cosas sobre la leona y otros exponían lo que estaban dispuestos a hacerle si al menos tuviesen cinco minutos a solas con ella. Lyanna simplemente se puso de pie y caminó nuevamente hacía la fogata.- ¿Qué quiso decir?-gritó Topo por encima del griterío.

La joven le daba la espalda mientras estiraba su mano hacia adelante y dejándola por encima de las llamas. El calor subía con rapidez y Lyanna sentía que por sus dedos heridos un gratificante cosquilleo se expandía y explotaba para luego esparcirse por el resto de su cuerpo.

-Lyanna Stark,-habló, tratando de cerrar su mano. Había conseguido apenas moverla un poco, pero aún seguía sintiendo un molesto crujido que le impedía manejar aquella mano con completa facilidad,-fue mi difunta tía, Topo.-dijo, apartándose de las llamas.-Quien murió tras haber sido raptada y violada por el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen.-

-Él fue el causante de la extinción de su propia casa.-acotó Pym, recostándose contra el tronco de un grueso y viejo árbol.

-Aún hay un dragón vivo, mi padre me lo explicó.-replicó la loba.-Es un dragón pequeño, pero que pronto aprenderá a volar y volverá al nido.-por un momento recordó el comenta rojo que había sobrevolado sobre Invernalia, tal vez aquello no significaba las almas de los norteños muertos bajo las espadas Lannister; tal vez aquel cometa anunciaba que el dragón seguía vivo y que tarde o temprano reclamaría lo que le pertenecía.

Lyanna levantó ligeramente el mentón y sus ojos se posaron sobre el oscuro firmamento.-Permítanme darles una valiosa lección, mis caballeros: toda historia siempre debe tener dos caras: la cara que uno ve como testigo y la cara que uno ve como causante.-volvió a dar vueltas alrededor de la fogata, permitiendo que sus parpados se cerrasen.-Toda mi vida me han dicho que mi tía ha sido raptada, pero cuando comencé a crecer le di un pequeño espacio a la duda y comencé a cuestionarme si de verdad las cosas habían pasado así.-

-¿De qué otra forma pudo haber pasado?-preguntó Cacerola.

-La historia de un rapto salió de los labios de un hombre con el honor destrozado.-respondió con simpleza y aun manteniendo los ojos abiertos.-Para mi familia, el príncipe dragón había deshonrado a los Stark y humillado a los Baratheon al robarse a la prometida de Robert.-si tan solo alguien la escuchase hablar, ya estarían amordazándola y enviándola a dormir alegando que era demasiado vino para alguien de su edad.- Pero… ¿y sí huyeron? ¿Y si se permitieron amar? No soy de esas chicas que ven su vida como en los cuentos, pero creo en el poder de elección: ¿y sí mi tía no deseaba desposarse con Robert y eligió amar a alguien con el que sí deseaba pasar el resto de sus días?-

Nadie habló. Todos permanecieron con la vista baja e incluso Pym se hallaba escaso de palabras. Un hombre sentado no muy lejos de Lyanna, se alzó y se acercó a la fogata extendiendo sus amplias y callosas manos, para poder darles calor.

-Sea amor o un rapto,-habló con voz raposa,-desataron algo que ha sido incontenible en su época. Muchos murieron y los inocentes han sido lo más perjudicados.-se fregó las manos varias veces y luego se volvió sobre sus talones.-Y esas, mi lady, son las consecuencias de elegir el amor sobre el deber.-

A la mañana siguiente, levantaron el campamento antes de que el sol comenzase a aparecer por encima de las tumultuosas copas de los árboles. Lyanna se había despertado descompuesta, Pym tuvo que asistirla cuando antes de montar a lomos de su caballo se dobló sobre sí misma y comenzó a vomitar. La Compañía culpaba a aquellos frutos misteriosos y de inmediato los abandonaron. Pym incluso tuvo que montar con ella, debido a que Lyanna comenzó a experimentar vértigo y descoordinación.

La Compañía volvió a ponerse en marcha mientras que la joven loba descansaba contra el pecho del lancero.

A medio día de viaje tuvieron que hacer una nueva parada cuando la joven no pudo contenerlo más y las ganas de vomitar comenzaban a arder en su interior. Tanto Pym como Cacerola decidieron que lo mejor era que ella viajase en la carreta bajo la supervisión de Topo y el mismo viejo de la noche anterior. Recostada sobre una pila de telas y cubierta por su capa, Lyanna por fin consiguió conciliar el sueño.

En su ensoñación recorría un pasillo extenso y desértico. Los colores de las paredes eran monótonos y apagados, como si no hubiese antorchas y todo estuviese en penumbras. El frío y el viento rugían afuera y Lyanna logró dar con unas escaleras ascendientes que se enroscaban como el cuerpo de una larga serpiente y desembocaban en el interior de un redondo cuarto.

De techo bajo y de madera aquella habitación tenía un poco más de color; las paredes estaban pintadas de un color rojo suave que no molestaba a la vista. Todo alrededor estaba desprovisto de objetos, a excepción de una cama que se hallaba en el medio. A diferencia del piso de abajo, las ventanas estaban abiertas y por ella ingresaba una cálida brisa de verano.

Lyanna se acercó a la ventana más cercana y observó el paisaje exterior. Una vasta extensión de mar se era posible ver y casi que parecía no tener fin. El sabor salado subía por aquella ventana y besaba sus labios dándole una bienvenida.

De regreso a la habitación, Lyanna descubrió que la cama ahora se hallaba ocupada por un majestuoso ejemplar de lobo. Era un animal estupendo, de suave pelaje negro y ojos profundos del mismo color. Era una majestuosa bestia. El lobo mantenía la cabeza baja mientras que se enroscaba sobre sí misma, como si estuviese escondiendo algo.

La joven sintió curiosidad por ver que es lo que el lobo escondía, por lo que fue acercándose muy lentamente, bordeando la cama hasta encontrar el ángulo exacto. Pero la enorme cabeza del animal tapa lo que era su centro. Lyanna se acercó sin miedo; era su sueño, no podía salir lastimada. Al acercarse a su nariz comenzó a volar un extraño olor: agrio, pero al mismo tiempo dulce.

Finalmente, el lobo levantó la cabeza y Lyanna trepó por el colchón para poder de ver más cerca que es lo que ocultaba y para su sorpresa, el animal estaba amamantando a dos cachorros de león.

Un amargo sabor la hizo despertar en un sobresalto. Lyanna casi gritó al ver el rostro de Topo sobre el de ella. El niño también brincó del susto y se arrastró apenas un poco hacía atrás.

-¡Mi lady!-exclamó con voz ahogada y llevándose una mano al pecho.

Lyanna comenzó a toser, escupiendo aquello que Topo había estado dándole.- ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó con los ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo.- ¡Es asqueroso!-

-Es un té, mi lady.-respondió el muchacho, acercándose nuevamente.-Nos detuvimos en Fairmarket y conseguimos algunas hierbas. Cacerola aseguró que eran buenas para el dolor de estómago.-casi instintivamente, Lyanna se llevó una mano al vientre y recordó con terror la última vez que había sido forzada a tomar té.

-No lo quiero más.-espetó, sujetándose del costado de la carreta y acomodándose encima de las telas.-Ya me siento mejor.-Topo la observó con sus agudos e infantiles ojos verdes y tiró el resto del líquido al camino.- ¿Dónde estamos?-quiso saber, mientras trataba de descifrar si estaba anocheciendo o amaneciendo; aún seguía mareada y le costaba horrores mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Estamos a un día de Foso Cailin.-respondió el niño.-Anoche hicimos una breve parada en los Gemelos y Pym decidió que continuemos toda la noche.

-¿No se han detenido?-cuestionó Lyanna casi con desesperación. Topo negó.- ¿Han cenado al menos?-

-Cacerola nos dio una rebanada de pan a cada uno y un poco de queso.-bajó la vista algo cohibido mientras que del interior de su bolsillo sacó su ración de la cena.-Lo he guardado.-murmuró; el pan se había roto en varias piezas y la esponjosa miga se hallaba por todos lados.

-Oh…mi dulce Topo.-Lyanna sintió una oleada de ternura y con amabilidad rechazó el pan.-Cómelo tú. Es tu ración.-el niño volvió a insistir y a la joven no le quedó otra opción que ordenarle comer.

La noche transcurrió tranquila al igual que la mañana siguiente. Lyanna verdaderamente se sentía con ganas de morir antes de tener que volver a hincarse para vomitar; Cacerola había conseguido algo de arroz silvestre y fue la única comida que pudo tolerar después de casi dos días sin probar bocado.

" _¿Será ésta mi respuesta? ¿Un tonto dolor de estómago?"_

Lyanna no quería imaginarse que la vieja Arat se había equivocado con sus predicciones, pero algo le decía que en cuanto pisase de nuevo Invernalia bajase a las cocinas para hablar con ella sobre su sueño nuevo.

-Nos dio un susto grande, jovencita.-el viejo de barba blanca espoleó su caballo hasta colocarlo junto al de la loba.-Wilton se siente culpable por haber traído esos endemoniados frutos.-

-Nadie más se vio afectado.-habló Lyanna, sintiéndose nuevamente fatigada.-Los problemas estomacales son comunes, mi señor…-

-Kenrik.-respondió el viejo.-Kenrik Ríos.-la joven le dedicó un cortó ademán con la cabeza. Aquel hombre debía de ser el hijo bastardo de alguno de los señores de las tierras de los Ríos, pero aquello era algo a lo que ella no le incumbía.

-Topo ha dicho que usted ha velado por mí, mi señor.-continuó.-Se lo agradezco mucho.-ahora fue el turno de Kenrik de hacer un breve ademán en señal de agradecimiento.

En el atardecer del tercer día llegaron a las ruinas de Foso Cailin. Casi con el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte, Lyanna ordenó detener la marcha. Pasarían la noche en las ruinas y retomarían camino al amanecer.

-Mi lady,-Gorro Rojo la ayudó a desmontar mientras que con su brazo libre señalaba hacía el oeste, hacía donde nacía el Río de la Fiebre,- ¿ve eso?-preguntó. Una vez que Lyanna tocó el suelo con sus botas, usó ambas manos como visera para poder ver más allá de lo que el sol le permitía.-Son tiendas.-ella no lograba ver estandartes ni nada que indicase si aquellas personas eran amistosas o se trataba del enemigo.

-Nada de hogueras ésta noche.-ordenó, tomando las riendas de su caballo.-Qué la cena sea rápida. Continuaremos por la noche protegidos por la oscuridad.-si aquel era el campamento de los que ahora mismo estaban tratando de usurpar la Ciudadela, ella no podía arriesgarse. Robb le había dado diez hombres más a su guarnición, pero aun así seguían estando por debajo del número estimado para poder corresponder a un ataque.

Sin fuego, Cacerola se vio obligado a servir sopa fría de rábanos y hongos. Ninguno protestó; todos estaban pendientes de aquel desconocido grupo que se alzaba al oeste. Fuesen quienes fuesen, no tenían miedo a ser descubiertos, habían encendido varias hogueras y toda aquella zona parecía salpicada de puntos brillantes. Querían ser vistos. Fuesen de la casa que fuesen, querían hacer saber que habían tomado el río.

Con la cena terminada, la Compañía volvió a colocarse a lomos de los caballos y continuaron la marcha. Lyanna tenía una muy mala sensación sobre aquello. Había prometido no perder el norte pero si aquel grupo era la mitad del que mantenía ocupado a Ser Rodrik, desgraciadamente ellos no tendrían muchas chances de defender Invernalia o cualquiera de las casas que se viese afectada.

La noche era oscura y cerrada. La luna se había escondido detrás de las nubes, como si los Dioses de lo hubiesen ordenado. Con el apoyo de las deidades, la Compañía pudo abrirse paso hasta llegar a Barrowton; Lady Dustin, viuda de William Dustin, no sentía un especial afecto hacía los Stark y Lyanna nunca se preguntó porque, por lo que continuaron avanzando con las intenciones de abandonar esas tierras lo más pronto posible.

No detenerse para descansar había sido una decisión que lastimosamente Lyanna se vio forzada a tomar. No podía arriesgarse a perder a sus hombres cuando más se lo eran requeridos. Su Compañía era la clave para recuperar la Ciudadela y proteger el norte. Ella desconocía si Ser Rodrik se había llevado a la guarnición de reserva completa o si había algunos soldados vigilando Invernalia. Repentinamente, Lyanna sintió temor por sus hermanos. Eran niños y Bran estaba en muy malas condiciones, eran presas fáciles para cualquiera. El grupo de caballos únicamente se detuvo cuando ella pidió viajar un par de horas en la carreta; sentía que si estaba un minuto más a lomos de su semental terminarían cayéndose antes de llegar a casa.

Tal como las noches anteriores, se recostó sobre un montón de tela y se cubrió con su capa. Topo se acurrucó también junto a ella y juntos se dispusieron a descansar.

Nuevamente se hallaba soñando. Pero no estaba en ningún cuarto redondo, ni con cachorros de león. Ahora se hallaba entre la maleza, mordiendo una rama espinosa mientras que la parte de arriba se zarandeaba y soltaba hojas pequeñas por todos lados. Gruñía y apretaba los dientes mientras intentaba arrancar aquella molesta rama. No muy lejos, su hermano refregaba su espalda contra el suelo y berreaba, moviéndose hacía los costados.

Estaban libres, aunque lejos de casa. El Bosque de los Dioses había sido el lugar a donde el Maestre Lewin les había ordenado permanecer, alegando que era peligroso estar cerca de la gente. Allí, los tres hermanos, podían hacer lo que querían, cazar lo que querían, nadar si querían. Allí se sentían completamente libres.

La loba abandonó la maleza y se reunió con sus hermanos. Los dos machos se habían reunido debajo del Árbol de Corazón y se lamían las patas y rascaban detrás de las orejas. La hembra se ubicó entre medio de los dos y con la lengua cosquilleaba el hocico del que tenía a su derecha.

 _Verano_.

El lobo de pelaje plateado y gris humo, fregó su cabeza contra la de su compañera de camada mordisqueándole con suavidad la oreja. La hembra gruñía bajito y devolvía los tarascones con leves pinchazos de sus colmillos. El segundo macho bostezaba mientras los otros dos jugaban. _Peludo_ se había puesto de pie nuevamente, metiéndose entre los arbustos y tironeando de la misma rama que su hermana había dejado instantes atrás.

De pronto, _Verano_ se puso de pie con ambas orejas erguidas. La nariz negra y húmeda husmeaba el aire y los gruñidos suaves comenzaron a adquirir un volumen más alto. No muy lejos de los tres hermanos, alguien gritaba y no por ayuda. Un aroma salado comenzó a hacerse notorio a medida que los lobos se ponían alerta. _Peludo_ aulló y enseñó sus inmensos dientes mientras saltaba de entre la maleza, reuniéndose con sus compañeros de camada.

Ella fue la primera en caer, cuando un pesado lazo se le enganchó alrededor del cuello. Sintió con desesperación como el aire se le iba cortado, pero eso no le impidió luchar por liberarse. La loba se revolvía en el suelo mientras que una sombra salía de entre la penumbra del bosque.

 _-¡Atrapen a los otros!_ -eran hombres, no podía especificar cuantos pero pronto todos estuvieron sobre ellos, tomándolos por sorpresa. _Verano_ continuó lanzando tarascones pero ya no eran amistosos, estos eran para defenderse.

La loba cayó al suelo en cuanto un manto de hierro voló hacía ella. _Peludo_ había logrado morder a uno de los hombres, pero había caído al igual que su hermana. Finalmente, _Verano_ fue arrinconado contra el árbol y atrapado.

Entre medio de aquella banda de brabucones, la loba descubrió un rostro familiar y aulló con desesperación, en un vano intento por pedir ayuda. Pero aquel rostro familiar sólo volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

Lyanna volvió a despertar con un sobresalto, gritando el nombre de Invierno. La marcha se detuvo y la Compañía se acercó a ella. La muchacha tenía los ojos rojos e inyectados de sangre. Estaba desesperada, hablaba y las palabras se le enredaban haciendo que fuese imposible entenderle. Lyanna comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Habían llegado a Invernalia. El enemigo había tomado el castillo.

-Mi lady, mi lady.-gritó Cacerola, sujetándola por los hombros.-Cálmese un poco, ¿quiere?-la joven no podía negar ni asentir.

-Han llegado.-susurró, sujetándolo por la grasosa pechera gris.-Están…-

-¡Lyanna!-una jovial voz la interrumpió. La loba se volvió hacia el costado. Nuevamente un rostro familiar se alzaba frente a ella.

-Theon.-murmuró serenándose.- ¿Qué estás…?-el joven Greyjoy sonrió.

-He venido a escoltarlos.-respondió, saltando sobre la carreta; Topo se arrinconó en un extremo, casi escondiéndose detrás de la capa.- ¿Pesadillas, mi lady?-Lyanna tragó grueso y negó. Theon olía a sal, a mar y a playa.-Entonces, ¿por qué no regresamos a casa?-el muchacho pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

Lyanna tembló bajo su agarre y luego recordó algo.

"… _el niño Rana dijo que el mar vendría a Invernalia, pero sólo los más listos son capaces de entender una metáfora_ "


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola!**

 **En ésta actualización quería desearles una muy buena Semana Santa!**

 **De todo corazón realmente deseo que pasen un muy buen fin de semana y que coman mucho chocolate!**

 **GoTGoT GoTGoT**

Ya lo había dicho su madre. Y ella llegó a pensar que las mujeres con hijos tenían un sentido muy bien desarrollado cuando se trataba de confianza. Catelyn le había avisado que no era seguro enviar a Theon Greyjoy por su cuenta a las Islas del Hierro.

Lyanna lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos y por un momento no supo que decir ni que pensar sobre la presencia del muchacho en aquel momento.

Theon montó a lomos de su caballo; sonreía y parecía casi imposible borrar aquella mueca de su rostro. Lyanna se mostró apacible. Tras todo lo visto en sus sueños, se encontraba mucho más tranquila de lo que se había mostrado antes; tal vez por el hecho de ver un rostro familiar que le recordase que no estaba tan lejos de casa. O tal vez era el hecho de que ella tenía una pequeña idea de lo que podría llegar a pasar, si es que ya no había ocurrido. Tenía curiosidad y una mezcla de pánico y terror de pensar que es lo que Theon podía estar haciendo en aquel lugar.

-Muchacho,-llamó Kenrik; el viejo se acercó a paso rengo,- ¿qué se sabe de Invernalia?-

-Que está en el mismo lugar de siempre, mi buen señor.-respondió con burla.-Todo está bien. Sólo estoy aquí a modo de comité de bienvenida.-añadió.-Tengo algunos hombres más adelante, esperando por nosotros.

Pym avanzó hasta situarse junto al viejo. El muchacho era casi tan alto como Kenrik y ambos parecían tener la misma contextura. El escudero observó al recién llegado para luego volverse hacia su dama.- ¿Proseguimos con lo establecido, mi lady?-a Lyanna pareció pegársele la lengua al paladar.

-No.-logró decir, casi en un suspiro de alivio cuando fue capaz de volver a hablar.-Continuaremos juntos hasta Invernalia.-

-¡No podemos!-exclamó Cacerola.- Debemos ayudar a nuestros hombres en la Ciudadela. No podemos pasar junto a ellos y darles la espalda.-el resto de la Compañía comenzó a alzar la voz también, acompañando la protesta.

-La Ciudadela es importante.-intervino Theon, hablando con más fuerza por encima del griterío.- ¡Poseo hombres capaces de proteger Invernalia, si es eso lo que preocupa a mi lady!-la Compañía se habían vuelto hacia ella, dejando caer una difícil carga sobre los hombros de la muchacha. Centenares de ojos estaban sobre ella, pidiendo respuestas, discutiendo los unos con los otros.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Pym, subiéndose en la parte trasera de la carreta. La Compañía acalló de inmediato, dirigiéndose hacia él; Theon apoyó ambos codos en el monte de su montura con una sonrisa ladeada de curiosa procedencia.- ¡No somos quienes debemos cuestionar las ordenes de nuestros superiores!-continuó el joven escudero. Pym se arrodilló junto a Lyanna.- ¿Procedemos todos juntos hacía Invernalia, mi lady?-la muchacha tragó saliva y con ojos repentinamente aguados se mantuvo en silencio.

-Deberíamos continuar viaje,-manifestó Theon, ensanchando su expresión,-tus hermanos aguardan, Lya.-la joven loba se sintió como un cachorro indefenso. Los hombres que habían visto antes eran hijos del Hierro y si Theon se pavoneaba ante ellos con la más pura impunidad eso quería decir que tal vez el resto de los niños Stark se encontraban bajo los tentáculos del calamar.

Lyanna consiguió ponerse de pie con ayuda de Pym; ella apretó con una desmedida fuerza la mano del muchacho, como si quisiera transmitirle todos sus pesares y temores, pero él simplemente se limitó a impulsarla hacia arriba.-Mis honorables caballeros,-murmuró dirigiéndose hacia todos ellos con la esperanza de que alguno percibiese que algo andaba mal,-lamento todo el escándalo que he hecho hace unos momentos. Debo admitir que todos ustedes tienen razón y sí…-ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia el costado. Theon se había erguido con una maliciosa mirada clavada en sus ojos mientras el sol nacía a sus espaldas, proporcionándole una aureola rojiza creciendo desde sus hombros.-Sí, procederemos con lo establecido.-no tenía nada por sentado; tal vez Theon estaba infringiendo un temor vacío, una amenaza sin fundamentos. Pero Lyanna no estaba segura.

-De acuerdo,-aún conservaba la mano de su escudero entre las suyas, tan apretada que la piel se había tornado blanca y tal vez dolería cuando ella la soltara,- Lideraré esta expedición…-

-¡No!-exclamó Lyanna casi con miedo, volviendo sus ojos hacía él, casi suplicándole que no se fuese.-Te necesito a mi lado.-nuevamente deseó poder transmitirle sus pensamientos de alguna forma, pero imposible; él no era Invierno, por ende no podía tener acceso a su mente y hablarle desde allí.-El encargado de ésta expedición será…-miró todos los rostros que se hallaban frente a ella. No sería fácil, no sería fácil enviarlos a lo que probablemente sería una matanza.-Cacerola.-dijo finalmente; un nudo se le formó en el pecho y se obligó a si misma a dejar de mirarlos.-Tú estarás al mando.-el hombre dio un paso al frente y realizó una breve reverencia, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Llevarás a la mit…-

-Mis hombres tienen bien asegurado el castillo, Lya.-volvió a interrumpir Theon.-Son hombres de confianza, elegidos por el mismísimo rey. Todo está bien vigilado.-

 _El mar trepa por las paredes, inundándolo todo._

-Irán todos…menos Pym, Kenrik y Topo; ellos vendrán conmigo.-Cacerola asintió y junto al resto de sus hombres regresaron a sus cosas. Lyanna se reunió con ellos una última vez, ultimando las órdenes que debían seguir una vez reunidos con Ser Rodrik. Ella les pidió enviar un cuervo en cuanto recuperasen la Ciudadela. Una parte interna quiso avisarles del problema que todos estaban ignorando, pero si Theon tenía más hombres que ella sería completamente en vano intentar luchar; veinte hombres no podrían hacerle frente si era cierto que él tenía tantas cabezas capaces de defender, o _someter_ , Invernalia.

-Cacerola,-Lyanna tomó la mano del cocinero y con ojos suplicantes comenzó a hablar en voz baja,-apenas sean capaces de identificar los estandartes enemigos, envíen un cuervo a Aguasdulces. Mi hermano debe saberlo para poder proceder con más hombres.-el hombre asintió y le besó ambas manos a modo de despedida.

La Compañía entera retomó la marcha, desviándose hacia el oeste, poniendo rumbo finalmente hacia la Ciudadela. Lyanna sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Maldecía a la vieja Arat por siempre decir la verdad que otros ignoraban. Maldecía que la vida le jugase esa clase de bromas.

La larga columna de caballos se hallaba ahora tan lejos que era imposible gritar y que la escuchasen. Nuevamente se sentía enferma. El estómago se le había revuelto una vez más y sentía que la sangre se le helaba en sus venas, sintiendo frío

Theon espoleó suavemente su caballo acercándose a la carreta.-La conservaremos.-indicó Pym, bajando de un salto,-Lady Stark no se…

-Estoy bien.-intervino Lyanna, descendiendo también; el salto lo único que provocó fue que todo su interior se revolviese y un sabor amargo comenzase a subir por su garganta.-Sólo fue un mareo, pero ya estoy recuperada.-caminó en línea recta, lo más derecha que pudo. Se estaba volviendo paranoica, pero por nada dejaría que él la viese débil. Montaría desmayada si fuese necesario.

-Dejemos que el niño monte.-habló el joven Greyjoy, señalando con el mentón a Topo,-Ese trasto solo será peso muerto.-

-De acuerdo, Topo, sube detrás de mí.-el niño asintió, colgándose al hombro una manta llena de las provisiones restantes.-Pym ayúdalo.-

-Creo no haber sido claro.-replicó Theon, desenvainando su espada e impidiendo que Pym se moviese.-No es un crío de teta que debe depender todo el día de una mujer,-Topo enrojeció hasta las orejas y bajó la vista hacia sus rotosos zapatitos.-Aprenderá a montar si quiere servir en algún momento de su vida.-

-¿Y cómo se supone que iré yo?-cuestionó Lyanna, siendo cubierta por el rojizo manto tibio que el sol naciente proveía.

-Si mi lady lo aprueba…-

-Vendrá conmigo.-intervino Theon pasando una pierna por encima de la montura y dejando que el peso de su cuerpo lo hiciese descender, clavando los talones en la tierra. Pym frunció el ceño, pero el Kraken ni siquiera se percató de él.

-Preferiría estar cerca de mis hombres.-replicó ella, yendo hacia Kenrik, quien aguardaba junto a su igual de viejo caballo.

Pero Theon no estaba dispuesto a recibir una negativa; sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su antebrazo, interrumpiéndole el paso.-Creo que nuevamente no he sido claro, pero tengo intenciones de discutir ciertos temas importantes, Lya.-la norteña lo observó con una expresión desafiante.-Insisto en que montemos juntos, así tendré la oportunidad de contarle lo bien que lo he pasado con sus hermanos, mi lady. Adorables niños.-

Lyanna suspiró y giró levemente la cabeza hacia el costado.-Haremos un cambio en cuanto salgamos de las tierras de los Cerwyn. Luego desde ahí tendremos día y medio hasta llegar.-anunció, colocando su pie sobre el estribo derecho y subiendo. Ni Pym ni Kenrik parecían contentos, pero sin rechistar asintieron.

Momentos después, Theon se situó detrás de ella, tomando las riendas. El pecho del muchacho se hallaba pegado a su espalda y ella podía sentir el movimiento que realizaba a medida que respiraba.-Ha sido la decisión más acertada la que has tomado ahí atrás.-sujetó las riendas con una sola mano mientras que la otra lentamente cuidadosamente retrocedía hasta situarse en la curva de la cintura de la muchacha; su dedo pulgar comenzó a trazar círculos sobre el pronunciado hueso de la cadera de Lyanna.

-Pensé que volverías de Pyke directamente a Aguasdulces, para dar tu reporte.-respondió ella, pegando ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y apretando la mano de Theon; el muchacho sonrió con suspicacia y con un leve tinte lascivo.

-Por una vez decidí pensar en mí.-susurró, mientras la punta de su nariz husmeaba por entre medio de los húmedos y sucios cabellos de Lyanna; ella sintió la frialdad de la piel de Theon chocando levemente contra su cuello junto al silbido de sus palabras.-Reestablecer lazos con mi familia. Ya sabes, me puse algo sentimental.-

-¿Es muy pronto para pensar en una traición?-ella no podía verlo, pero suponía que Theon continuaba sonriendo.

-Es demasiado tarde como para no darse cuenta.-repuso el muchacho, pegándose a ella como una pulga.

-Robb te cortará la cabeza, rata asquerosa.-masculló entre dientes.

-Sí no fue capaz de asegurar la seguridad de su propio hogar,-Theon apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de ella colocando mejilla con mejilla,- ¿qué te hace pensar que podrá hacer algo ahora?-

 **GoTGoT GoTGoT**

Fue un sonido apenas audible, casi como el silbido que producía el raspar del acero contra la piedra. Alzó la cabeza que tenía apoyada sobre las patas delanteras, levantó las orejas y olfateó el aire nocturno. La lluvia había despertado un centenar de olores adormecido; los había madurado y les había devuelto su fuerza. Hierba y zarzal, moras aplastadas en el suelo, barro, gusanos, hojas podridas. Le llegó el olor negro y desigual del pelaje de su hermano y otro más penetrante y cobrizo, probablemente el de la sangre que su hermana intentaba lamerse de las heridas abiertas.

Lo volvió a oír, un tintineo y un chirrido. Se puso en pie. Irguió las orejas y levantó la cola. Lanzó un aullido, un grito largo, profundo y estremecedor, capaz de despertar a los durmientes, pero los montones de hombre-roca estaban oscuros y muertos. Una noche tranquila y húmeda, una noche que mantenía a los hombres en sus agujeros. La lluvia había cesado, pero los hombres seguían refugiados de la humedad, agrupados junto a los fuegos de sus cuevas de piedras amontonadas.

Se oyó de nuevo el tintineo y el chirrido, seguidos en esta ocasión por el movimiento suave y rápido de los pies de piel sobre la piedra. El viento le llevó un jirón de olor-hombre que no conocía. «Desconocido. Peligro. Muerte.» Corrió hacia el sonido, seguido por su hermano. Las guaridas de piedra se alzaban ante ellos, con muros húmedos y resbaladizos. Mostró los dientes, pero el hombre-roca no se fijó. Ante ellos se alzaba imponente una puerta, con una serpiente de hierro negro enroscada en torno a los barrotes. Chocó contra ella, la puerta se estremeció, y la serpiente reptó, tintineó y resistió

A través de los barrotes vio la larga madriguera de piedra que discurría entre las murallas, hasta el patio también de piedra, pero no había manera de pasar. Lo único que podía meter entre los barrotes era el hocico. Con su hermano habían intentado muchas veces romper a dentelladas los huesos negros de la verga, pero eran duros. También habían tratado de excavar para pasar por debajo, pero había grandes piedras lisas, medio cubiertas de tierras y hojas caídas.

Paseó una y otra vez por delante de la verja, sin dejar de gruñir, y se lanzó contra ella de nuevo. Consiguió moverla un poco, pero no cedió. Su voz interior le decía que estaba fuertemente cerrada con una cadena.

A su lado, su hermana gruñó por lo bajo; tenía la boca llena de sangre y de heridas que no sanaban. Pasó su hocico nuevamente por entre los barrotes, moviéndolo de arriba abajo, alcanzando el húmedo y pegajoso pelaje de su hermana. También pudo sentir el gusto a la sangre. Intentó transmitirle seguridad, pero ella sollozaba por lo bajo, enroscándose alrededor de los barrotes.

En medio de la noche, más allá de la cerca de piedra que los encerraba, los perros despertaron y empezaron a ladrar. Primero uno, luego otro, al final todos en un clamor que ensordecía; ellos también lo habían olido. Era el olor a enemigos, a miedo.

Una furia desesperada lo invadió, ardiente como el hambre. El olor del miedo le aceleraba el corazón.

De pronto Bran volvía a estar en la cama, en la soledad de la habitación de la torre, jadeante y con las mantas revueltas.- ¡Verano!-llamó a gritos.- ¡Verano!

Sentía algo parecido al dolor en el hombro, como si hubiera caído sobre él, pero sabía que no era más que la sombra de lo que sentía el lobo.

En el exterior se oían los ladridos lejanos de los perros. Tenía fuertes sospechas que las premoniciones de Jojen se habían concretado finalmente. Bran se agarró a la barra clavada sobre su cabeza, se reincorporó y pidió ayuda a gritos. No acudió nadie, y tardó un momento en recordad por qué. Habían quitado al guardia de su puerta; Ser Rodrik necesitaba a todos los hombres en edad de combatir, de modo que en Invernalia había quedado una guarnición simbólica. El resto se había ido hacía ya ocho días. Y Lyanna hacía casi tres semanas, rompiendo su promesa de regresar pronto.

Bran se bajó de la cama y se desplazó con la ayuda de las barras hasta llegar a la ventana. Palpó a ciegas hasta que consiguió abrir los postigos. El patio estaba desierto, y todas las ventanas que divisaba se encontraban a oscuras. Invernalia dormía.- ¡Hodor!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Seguramente Hodor estaría durmiendo sobre los establos, pero si chillaba muy alto, a lo mejor lo oía, o lo oía alguien, quien fuera.- ¡Hodor, ven, corre! ¡Osha! ¡Meera, Jojen, vengan!- Bran se puso las manos en torno a la boca para hacer bocina.- ¡Hoooodooor!  
Pero cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe a su espalda, el hombre que entró era un completo desconocido para Bran. Vestía un jubón de cuero con discos de hierro superpuestos, y llevaba una daga en una mano y un hacha a la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Bran, asustado.-Ésta es mi habitación. Sal de aquí.

Theon Greyjoy fue el siguiente en entrar.-No venimos a hacerte daño, Bran.-

-¿Theon?-Bran sintió que se mareaba de puro alivio.- ¿Te ha mandado Robb? ¿Ha venido él también?-

-Robb está muy lejos. Ahora no puede ayudarte.-respondió el muchacho.

-¿Ayudarme?-estaba muy confuso.- No me asustes, Theon.-

-Ahora soy el príncipe Theon. Los dos somos príncipes, Bran. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Pero yo me he apoderado de tu castillo, mi príncipe.-

-¿De Invernalia?-Bran sacudió la cabeza.- ¡No puedes quedarte con Invernalia!-

-Sal de aquí, Werlag.-el hombre de la daga se retiró. Theon se sentó en la cama.-Hice que cuatro hombres saltaran los muros con garfios y cuerdas, y que nos abrieran una poterna a los demás. En el camino me encontré a tu hermana y en estos momentos mis hombres se están ocupando de los tuyos. Invernalia está en mis manos, te lo garantizo.-

-¡Pero si eres el pupilo de mi padre!-Bran no lo comprendía.

-Pues ahora tu hermano y tú son mis pupilos y quien no dice hermanos muy pronto.-Theon sonrió.-En cuanto termine la batalla, mis hombres reunirán a los que queden de los tuyos en la sala principal. Tú y yo les dirigiremos la palabra. Les dirás que te rindes y me entregas Invernalia, y les ordenarás que sirvan y obedezcan a su nuevo señor tal y como hacían con el anterior.

-Ni hablar,-replicó Bran,-lucharemos y te echaremos de aquí. No me he rendido, y no voy a decir que me rindo.

-Esto no es ningún juego, Bran. Deja de hacer chiquilladas; no te las voy a consentir. El castillo está en mi poder, pero sus ocupantes siguen obedeciéndote a ti. Si el príncipe no quiere que mueran, lo mejor será que haga lo que le digo.-se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.-Vendrá alguien a vestirte y a llevarte a la sala principal. Piensa bien qué vas a decir.

La espera hizo que Bran se sintiera más impotente que nunca. Se quedó sentado junto a la ventana, contemplando las torres oscuras y los muros negros como las sombras. En cierta ocasión le pareció oír gritos más allá de la sala de la guardia, y algo que tal vez fuera el chocar de espadas, pero no tenía el oído de Verano, ni tampoco su olfato. Pensaba que quien iría a buscarlo sería Hodor, o tal vez alguna criada, pero cuando se abrió la puerta el que entró fue el maestre Luwin, con una vela en la mano.

-Bran -dijo-. ¿Sabes... qué ha pasado? ¿Te lo han dicho?-Tenía una herida encima del ojo izquierdo, y le corría la sangre por ese lado de la cara.

-Ha venido Theon. Ha dicho que ahora Invernalia es suya.

El maestre dejó la vela y se limpió la sangre de la mejilla.-Cruzaron el foso a nado. Escalaron los muros con garfios y cuerdas. Llegaron empapados, chorreando, con el acero en la mano.-se sentó en la silla situada junto a la puerta, le seguía saliendo sangre del corte.-Barrigón estaba de guardia, lo sorprendieron en el portón y lo mataron. Pelopaja también está herido. Apenas me dieron tiempo de enviar dos cuervos antes de que irrumpieran. El pájaro que iba a Puerto Blanco consiguió escapar, pero al otro lo atravesaron con una flecha.-el maestre no apartaba la vista de las alfombras.-Ser Rodrik se llevó a demasiados de nuestros hombres y su hermana ha tenido que enviarle más. No imaginaba que corriéramos peligro, no supe ver...

-Me tiene que ayudar a vestirme.-dijo Bran pensado si era apropiado o no recordarle que Jojen lo había visto y ellos lo habían ignorado.

-Sí, sí.-al pie de la cama había un arcón muy pesado con refuerzos de hierro, del que el maestre sacó ropa interior, unos calzones y una túnica.-Eres el Stark de Invernalia, y el heredero de Robb. Debes vestir como un príncipe.-empezó a ataviarlo como correspondía a un señor.

-Theon quiere que rinda el castillo.-murmuró Bran mientras el maestre le sujetaba la capa con su broche favorito, de plata y azabache, en forma de cabeza de lobo.

-No es ninguna deshonra. Un buen señor debe proteger a los suyos. De los lugares crueles nacen personas crueles, Bran; no lo olvides cuando trates con esos hombres del hierro. Tu señor padre hizo lo que pudo para suavizar a Theon, pero llegó tarde, y no fue suficiente.

El hombre del hierro que fue a buscarlos era achaparrado y grueso, con una barba negra como el carbón que le llegaba casi hasta la barriga. Cargó al niño con facilidad, aunque no parecía nada satisfecho con la tarea que le habían encomendado.

El dormitorio de Rickon estaba escaleras abajo. El pequeño de cuatro años estaba de mal humor porque lo habían despertado.

-Quiero que venga mi madre,-dijo,-Que venga ya. Y Peludo también.-

-Tu madre está muy lejos, mi príncipe.-dijo la joven Tansy mientras le ponía una túnica.- Pero yo estoy aquí, sus hermanos y el Maestre también.-la doncella tomó a Rickon de la mano y salió con él.

Al llegar abajo se encontraron con Meera y Jojen, a los que un hombre calvo con una lanza había hecho salir de su habitación. Jojen miró a Bran con unos ojos verdes que eran estanques de lastima. Otro hombre del hierro había despertado a los Frey.

-Tus hermanos no han sabido proteger su propio reino.-masculló Walder el Pequeño.-Ya no eres un príncipe,-recalcó con enfado,-solo un rehén.-

-Igual que tú.-contraatacó Jojen,-Y yo, y todos nosotros.

-No hablaba contigo, _comerranas_.

Uno de los hombres del hierro los precedía con una antorcha en la mano, pero había empezado a llover de nuevo, y pronto se le apagó. Mientras cruzaban el patio a toda prisa, les llegaron los aullidos de los lobos huargos en el bosque de dioses.

Theon Greyjoy estaba sentado en el trono de los Stark. Se había quitado la capa. Sobre la cota de malla llevaba un chaleco negro adornado con el kraken dorado que era el blasón de su casa. Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre las cabezas de lobos talladas al final de los anchos brazos de piedra del trono.

-Theon se ha sentado en la silla de Robb.-observó Rickon con su más pura inocencia.

-Calla, Rickon.-apremió Bran, percibiendo el peligro que los rodeaba.

Habían encendido unas cuantas antorchas, pero la mayor parte de la sala estaba a oscuras. No tenían dónde sentarse, porque los bancos estaban amontonados contra las paredes, de manera que los habitantes del castillo se encontraban de pie, en pequeños grupos, sin atreverse a hablar. Vio a la Vieja Tata, que no paraba de abrir y cerrar la boca desdentada. Dos de los guardias sostenían a Pelopaja, con el pecho envuelto en una venda ensangrentada. Tym Carapicada sollozaba inconsolable, y Beth Cassel lloraba de miedo. Bran también divisó a su hermana parada junto al trono Stark con un semblante serio y fantasmal, estaba tan pálida como el hielo.

-¿Quiénes son éstos?-preguntó Theon señalando a los Reed y a los Frey.

-Ésos dos de ahí son los pupilos de Lady Catelyn, ambos se llaman igual, Walder Frey.-respondió el maestre Luwin.- Y esos otros dos son Jojen Reed y su hermana Meera, hijos de Howland Reed, de la Atalaya de Aguasgrises, que vinieron a renovar sus juramentos de lealtad a Invernalia.-

-Hay quien diría que eligieron un mal momento.-replicó Theon.-Pero no yo. Aquí están y aquí se van a quedar.-se levantó del trono.- Trae aquí al príncipe, Lorren.

El hombre de la barba negra soltó a Bran sobre el asiento de piedra como si fuera un saco. A la sala principal seguían llegando habitantes del castillos, azuzados entre gritos y golpes de las astas de las lanzas. Gage y Osha subieron de las cocinas, todavía cubiertos de la harina con la que estaban preparando el pan para aquella mañana. A Mikken lo hicieron entrar entre maldiciones. Farlen llegó cojeando, esforzándose por ayudar a Palla. A ella le habían desgarrado el vestido; se lo sujetaba con el puño muy apretado, y caminaba como si cada paso supusiera una auténtica agonía. El septon Chayle corrió a ayudarlos, pero uno de los hombres de hierro se interpuso y lo derribó. El último en cruzar las puertas fue Hediondo, acompañado de Myranda quién casualmente lucía un bonito vestido al cual Bran no tardó mucho en reconocer; era una de las prendas que su madre había bordado para sus hermanas.

-Éste estaba encerrado en una celda de la torre,-anunció la joven haciendo alarde de su vestido.- Se llama Hediondo.-

-¿Por qué será?-comentó Theon, sonriente.- ¿Siempre hueles tan mal, o es que te acabas de follar un cerdo?-

-No he follado desde que me apresaron, mi señor. Mi verdadero nombre es Heke. Estaba al servicio del bastardo de Fuerte Terror, hasta que los Stark le clavaron una flecha en la espalda a modo de regalo de bodas.-

A Theon aquello le pareció muy divertido.- ¿Con quién se casó?-

-Con la viuda de Hornwood, mi señor.-

-¿Con esa vieja? ¿Acaso estaba ciego? Si tiene las tetas como odres vacíos, secas y marchitas.-

-No se casó con ella por sus tetas, mi señor.

Los hombres del hierro cerraron las puertas de entrada de la sala. Desde el trono, Bran alcanzaba a ver a unos veinte de ellos.

Theon alzó las manos para pedir silencio.-Ya saben quién soy.-

-¡Sí, sabemos que eres un saco de mierda!-gritó Mikken antes de que el calvo lo golpeara en el vientre con el asta de la lanza, y luego lo golpeara en pleno rostro. El herrero cayó de rodillas y escupió un diente.

-¡Guarda silencio, Mikken!-Bran había tratado de poner voz firme y señorial, la misma que Robb siempre que daba órdenes, pero la garganta le traicionó y las palabras le salieron agudas y chillonas.

-Presta atención a tu joven señor, Mikken.-dijo Theon.-Tiene más sentido común que tú.-el Kraken procedió a señalar al heredero de Robb con una mano y una inquisidora mirada.- ¿Algo más que añadir, mi príncipe?-

A bran le hubiera encantado tener la agilidad de Robb y la fuerza suficiente como para ponerse de pie y echar a aquellos usurpadores por sus propios medio y defender su hogar con flechas y espadas. Pero el destino no lo había querido así. Bran simplemente suspiró y bajó la vista.-He rendido Invernalia a Theon.-murmuró.

-Más alto, Bran.-pidió el kraken cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del momento.-Y llámame « _príncipe_ ».

Bran tomó aire y alzó la cabeza.-He rendido Invernalia al príncipe Theon.-dijo el chico con voz fuerte y clara.- Todos deben hacer lo que les ordene.

-¡Y una mierda!-rugió Mikken. Theon hizo caso omiso del exabrupto.

-Mi padre se ha puesto la antigua corona de sal y roca, y se ha declarado rey de las Islas del Hierro. También reclama el norte por derecho de conquista. Todos son sus súbditos.

-¡Que te lleven los Otros! -Mikken se limpió la sangre de la boca-. Yo sirvo a los Stark, no a un traidor como... ¡aaah! -El asta de la lanza le hizo golpear el rostro contra el suelo de piedra.

-Los herreros tienen brazos fuertes, pero cabezas más bien flojas-observó Theon-Si los demás me sirven con tanta lealtad como sirvieron a Ned Stark, no tardarán en ver que soy un señor generoso.

Mikken, caído sobre las manos y las rodillas, escupió sangre. Bran deseó que entendiese que los golpes eran para mantenerlo callado y que entendiese de una vez por todas. Pero el herrero volvió a alzar la voz.

-Si crees que vas a conquistar el norte con este ejército de pacotilla, no... El hombre calvo le metió la lanza por la nuca. El acero atravesó la carne y le salió por la garganta con un surtidor de sangre. Una mujer lanzó un grito, y Tansy alzó a Rickon, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

« _En sangre. Se ahogó en sangre_.-pensó Bran como en medio de una bruma.- _En su sangre_.»

-¿Quién más quiere decir algo?-preguntó Theon Greyjoy.

-¡Hodor, Hodor, Hodor, Hodor!-gritó Hodor con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Que alguien tenga la bondad de hacer callar a ese imbécil.

Dos hombres del hierro empezaron a golpear a Hodor con las astas de las lanzas. El mozo de cuadras se dejó caer al suelo y trató de protegerse con las manos.

-¡No!-exclamó Lyanna, recobrándose.- ¡Theon!-gritó con voz suplicante,- ¡detenlos!-

-Seré tan buen señor como lo fue Eddard Stark.-Theon tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de la madera contra la carne y los quejidos.-Pero si osan a traicionarme, se arrepentirán, lo prometo.-retrocedió hacia el trono, sentándose una vez más.-Y no crean que estos hombres son todo mi ejército. Pronto tendremos en nuestro poder también la Ciudadela de Torrhen y Bosquespeso, y mi tío está remontando el Lanza de Sal para apoderarse de Foso Cailin. Sí Robb Stark puede con los Lannister que reine en el Tridente, pero la casa Greyjoy domina el norte ahora.-

-Los vasallos de los Stark lucharán en tu contra.-dijo el llamado Hediondo.-Ese cerdo gordo de Puerto Blanco, para empezar, y también los Umber y los Karstark. Le harán falta hombres. Libéreme y le serviré.

Theon valoró la posibilidad durante un momento.-Tienes mejor cerebro que olor. Pero no aguantaría tu peste a mi lado.-

-Bueno,-replicó Hediondo,-podría lavarme un poco. Si estuviera libre.

-Me gusta tu sentido común.-sonrió Theon.-Arrodíllate.

Uno de los hombres del hierro entregó a Hediondo una espada. Éste la puso a los pies de Theon, y juró obediencia a la Casa Greyjoy y al rey Balon. Bran no quiso mirar. El sueño verde se estaba haciendo realidad.

Osha dio un paso al frente, al lado del cadáver de Mikken.

-¡Mi señor Greyjoy! A mí también me trajeron aquí como prisionera. Lo sabe, estuvo aquí cuando me atraparon.-Bran la miró con el corazón roto por llegar a pensar que ella era su amiga.

-Necesito guerreros,-declaró Theon,- no mozas de cocina.-

-El que me metió en las cocinas fue Robb Stark. Llevo casi un año fregando cazuelas, limpiando grasa y calentándole el jergón a éste,-echó una mirada de soslayo en dirección a Gage.-Ya estoy harta. Vuelve a ponerme una lanza en la mano.-

-Ésta es la lanza que te daría yo.-dijo el que había matado a Mikken, sonriente, al tiempo que se agarraba la entrepierna. Osha le clavó una rodilla huesuda entre las piernas.

-Tú quédate con esa cosa blanda y rosada.-le quitó la lanza de las manos y lo derribó con el asta.- Yo me llevo la de hierro y madera.

El calvo se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, mientras el resto de los saqueadores reía a carcajadas. Theon también se reía.-Me parece bien.-dijo.-Quédate con la lanza. Stygg ya se buscará otra. Ahora, arrodíllate y haz el juramento

Luego de Osha, Myranda fue la próxima en jurar lealtad. Y para cuando ya no quedó nadie para arrodillarse ante el príncipe calamar, Theon los despidió a todos con instrucciones de seguir con su trabajo y no causar problemas. A Hodor le encomendaron la tarea de llevar a Bran de vuelta a su cama. Tenía el rostro horrible tras la paliza, con la nariz hinchada y un ojo cerrado.

-Hodor.-sollozó entre los labios destrozados al tiempo que tomaba a Bran entre sus enormes brazos, con las manos llenas de sangre.

-Mi lady.-dijo Tansy con voz chillona y acongojada. Bran se removió entre el agarre del mozo de cuadra, buscando ver a su hermana. Lyanna se había reunido con ellos; él no recordaba ni un solo momento de verla en aquella situación. La palidez de su rostro era más pronunciada ahora que la tenía más cerca. También notó que, al igual que Hodor, tenía el labio inferior ligeramente hinchado y con un corte del cual comenzaba a formarse una costra de sangre seca.

-Lo lamento.-susurró Lyanna con un hilillo de voz, tomando a Rickon entre sus brazos. Sus ojos grises estaban aguados y una singular lágrima descendió en picada por su mejilla.-Lo lamento tanto.-apretó al niño contra su pecho, sollozando contra el costado de la rizada cabeza. Tansy gimoteó también, sobándose el brazo. Bran descubrió que la ropa que su hermana usaba en aquel momento estaba ligeramente salpicada de algo rojo y el resto parecía haber sido sumergido en lodo.

-¿Maestre?-dijo, apretándole la mano en gesto desesperado.- ¿Podría hacerse cargo de las dos personas que he dejado en su torre?-el anciano asintió, devolviéndole con efusividad el apretón.-Hay uno que está gravemente herido, por favor…-

-Haré lo que pueda.-le aseguró el maestre,-pero ahora deberíamos irnos o tendremos problemas.-Hodor volvió a acomodar a Bran entre sus brazos y cada uno se dispersó por el castillo, sometiéndose al beso de la fina llovizna matutina.


	15. Chapter 15

El cielo oscuro estaba cubierto de nubes, sobre los bosques muertos y helados. Había grandes charcos de agua que inundaban sus botas y le llenaban de barro las rodillas. Pym fue arrancado de su caballo, como si fuese el muñeco de un escudero; una mano de hierro lo lanzó al suelo y lo apuñaló con la punta de un tridente. El atronador llanto de una tormenta ahogó sus gemidos de dolor mientras que Kenrik caía muerto a su lado con una espada atravesándole la garganta; el viejo había intentado defenderse, pero su agilidad ya no era la misma que treinta años atrás. Pym agonizaba en un rio de su propia sangre, con el tridente aún se encontraba en su cuerpo; cada movimiento era una punzada donde él deseaba morir.

Un grito agudo resonó entre los rayos y truenos que parecían querer quebrajar la tierra. Alguien suplicaba piedad mientras que una segunda voz lloraba. Pym se vio envuelto en un panorama que desconocía por completo. Instantes atrás había estado a lomos de su caballo y ahora se hallaba casi enterrado en el lodo, sintiendo como su vida comenzaba a drenarse muy lentamente.

Pym se sacudió de golpe y abrió los ojos. El aire dentro de sus pulmones ardía como si estuviesen repletos de carbón. Su respiración estaba alterada y su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que una manada de caballos salvajes. Se hallaba sudoroso, estaba hirviendo.

-¡Tranquilo!-una sombra se movió a su lado y el escudero tuvo que tragar saliva antes de parpadear.

-¿Quién eres?-una vela se encendió y el infantil rostro de Topo se iluminó lentamente. Pym respiró aliviado y se permitió hundirse sobre donde fuese que estuviese recostado.

-Niño.-jadeó con la garganta reseca como un desierto.-No te das una idea de lo mucho que me alegro de ver tu condenada cabeza calva.-Topo sonrió y trepó para ponerse a su altura; el escudero sintió una leve hundimiento mientras el niño se acomodaba, lo que le dio a entender que estaba en un colchón o en algo parecido, al menos.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Hemos llegado a Invernalia.-respondió Topo mientras colocaba un paño mojado sobre su frente; Pym sintió la frescura del agua contra su ardiente piel y por un momento se sintió completamente relajado.-Pero las cosas están feas ahí afuera.-susurró el niño, con un ingenuo tono infantil,-Lady Stark está haciendo todo lo que puede.-

El escudero reventó la nube pacifica en la que se encontraba, para volver a colocar los pies sobre la tierra. Habían llegado, después de un largo viaje, habían llegado. Pym no recordaba que había pasado en el ínterin en que se acercaban a las puertas de Invernalia, pero sí recordaba con claridad la incomodidad que había reinado desde el momento en que ese tal Greyjoy se les había unido en la marcha. Pym había visto a Theon una sola vez, mucho antes de que éste partiese hacia las Islas de Hierro, y con la primera y única mirada supo que ese muchacho era de muy mala espina.

-Venga,-anunció, reincorporándose,-venga, niño calvo, ayúdame a ponerme de pie.-pidió mientras ambas manos se abrían encima del mullido colchón de plumas y sus brazos de extendían hacia arriba. Topo se mostró indeciso durante unos instantes, pero momentos después lo sujetó por el brazo derecho y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Pym aún seguía sintiendo aquel agudo dolor sobre su lateral, pero en tiempos de guerra una cama era sinónimo de una tumba; y él era un soldado, no podía quedarse echado cuando otros lo necesitaban.

El escudero tuvo que sujetarse durante unos buenos y largos segundos del poste de la cama para poder recuperar el aliento; alguien le había envuelto la herida en una larga y ajustada venda, seguramente para evitar el sangrado y la entrada de aire.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó el muchacho, andando a paso lento por la pobre habitación iluminada.

-Es la torre del Maestre,-respondió Topo, siendo su muletilla,-Lady Stark le pidió que nos mantuviese aquí, para resguardarnos del peligro.

 _Peligro_. Pensó Pym sintiendo un furioso cosquilleó en la garganta. _Peligro_. Los días de guerra no eran días de guerra si el peligro no se hacía presente.

-¿Con que el calamar ha tomado el castillo?-cuestionó para sí mismo, descansando sobre la pared a escasos centímetros de la ventana más cercana. Topo corrió con cautela la gruesa cortina que cubría los tablones y con la misma precaución destrabó los postigos, dejando apenas una pequeña rendija de luz natural. El escudero se deslizó con torpeza por la pared hasta finalmente dar con la ventana. Topo había sido inteligente, con aquel pequeño espacio abierto y cubiertos por la gruesa cortina era imposible que alguien pudiese distinguir movimientos desde abajo, otorgándole a Pym una excelente vista.

Pym había estado en Invernalia de niño, cuando los días eran prósperos y el único peligro al que debían enfrentarse era al de los insulsos ladronzuelos que únicamente asaltaban a los comerciantes, pero que recibían su castigo y eran enviados al Muro. Pym también recordaba caminar de la mano de su madre por Villa Topo, aquel pueblo de chozas subterráneas y secretos que uno podía encontrar en los tantísimos túneles que allí había; también recordó con nostalgia, la primera vez que había sido participe de uno de los banquetes reales de la Casa Stark, justamente en el décimo día-del-nombre del Rey Robb.

Pero la imagen que se extendía bajo la torre, no era la misma con la que había crecido en los últimos años. Pym siempre creía que el castillo de Invernalia tenía una magia especial, una que lo hacía sentir como en casa a pesar de que sus verdaderas raíces se encontrasen a miles de leguas. Ahora, en aquel momento, Invernalia estaba apagada como si el invierno finalmente hubiese caído sobre ella y con él hubiese llegado el peor enemigo al que los Siete Reinos pudiesen enfrentarse.

-Esto es deprimente,-murmuró, viendo como tres hijos del Hierro perseguían a muchacha de ropas hechas jirones; la pobre gritaba, lloraba y suplicaba por ayuda pero nadie era capaz de hacer nada ya que todos los que podían portar una espada se hallaban ocupados en la Ciudadela. De pronto, Pym recordó algo más; había cierta tensión en el momento en que la Compañía se separó; Lyanna Stark había pedido que permanecieran todos juntos, pero ninguno de sus compañeros (y él incluido, porque era realmente inútil tener que pretender que él no había formado parte) se mostró de acuerdo con aquella decisión, optando finalmente por marchar como respaldo de Ser Rodrik.

Los goznes de la puerta crujieron y la misma se abrió. Una menuda figura se deslizó hacia el interior del cuarto, mientras que el escudero procedía a retirarse el manto que caía sobre sí. Un par de pasos resonaron por la madera y un candelabro se posó sobre una mesilla, otorgando un poco más de luz al lugar. Topo ayudó nuevamente a que Pym se acercase a la cama, mientras que el Maestre Luwin continuaba encendiendo velas. El escudero sintió un verdadero alivio en cuanto se acostó.

-Enseguida te proporcionaré una taza de leche de amapola.-murmuró el pequeño hombrecillo de cabellos grises mientras que su larga túnica de lana se arrastraba por el suelo.-Y antes de que caiga la noche revisaré esas vendas.-Pym lo observaba con curiosidad mientras que el hombrecito buscaba vaya uno a saber qué cosa en medio de un incomprensible desorden; el escudero pensó que sería un milagro si uno pudiese encontrar algo en aquella torre sin tener que dar vuelta todo el lugar.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse detrás de las murallas del castillo, una luz rojiza fue capaz de vislumbrarse por entre medio de las gruesas cortinas negras. Su Señoría había ingresado a la torre, con una capa cubriéndola por completo mientras que portaba un semblante apagado; él intuyó que sólo sonreía por educación y que de ser posible se largaría a llorar. Topo trajinaba por todo el lugar, observando los libros del Maestre e intentando leer los títulos, pero el hombrecillo vestido de lana gris le prohibió tocar las delicadas páginas, por lo que el muchacho tuvo que conformarse con describir lo que ocurría abajo. Veía a los hijos del Hierro reunidos alrededor de una fogata y al mismísimo Theon entre ellos, con una bonita muchacha sentada sobre su regazo.

La mente de Pym únicamente pudo imaginar un rostro.

-Myranda está viviendo a sus anchas ahora,-masculló con rabia lady Stark mientras observaba la escena junto al niño de la cabeza calva,-se ha dado el lujo de ultrajar mis roperos y llevarse cuantas cosas quiso.-el escudero la observaba, sorprendiéndose de que estuviese tan calmada.

-Es como las enredaderas, mi lady,-murmuró el muchacho, comiendo un trozo de pan caliente,-en cuanto ve un buen tronco no duda en enredarse.-ya era la hora de la cena y Lyanna se había presentado ante él con una bandeja de abundantes platillos que el pobre Pym no supo por dónde empezar.

La joven de cabellos azabaches se apartó de la ventana y se dedicó a caminar por la torre. Pym descubrió que tenía el labio inferior hinchado y con una notable cascarita negra, como si se tratase de sangre seca. Por un momento dejó de comer, llegando a pensar que alguien había atacado a su dama y había sido capaz de alzar la mano en su contra.

-Está muy pálida, mi señora,-observó, pidiéndole a Topo que dejase la bandeja a un lado de la cama,- ¿se encuentra bien?-Pym recordaba haberla visto en un peor estado pero temía que aun siguiese enferma.-Tuve que haber revisado esos malditos frutos.-masculló, arrancando violentamente un pedazo de pan del resto de la hogaza.

Lyanna se acercó a la cama y antes de sentarse tomó un pañuelo blanco, con el cual limpió las migas que caían sobre el pecho del escudero; el muchacho sintió la cara caliente.

-Me temo que no fueron los frutos lo que me cayeron mal, mi valeroso caballero,-murmuró ella, dejando el pañuelo sobre su regazo y tomando el cuenco de sopa.-Lastimosamente mi corazón se está oscureciendo con cada momento que los invasores se aprovechan de nuestro buen hogar. Oh, si tan solo pudieras ver los estragos que están haciendo; a Palla la han violado hace un rato y a Mikken lo han asesinado apenas llegaron. ¡Y al septo lo ofrecieron como sacrificio para ese falso dios suyo!-tibias lágrimas caían por sus profundos ojos, pero no eran de tristeza, sino de rabia, impotencia.

-Invernalia nunca estuvo tranquila,-murmuró el muchacho, recordando las historias que solía escuchar en las tabernas,-mi lady,-Pym hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse erguido en la cama a pesar de que eso conllevaba a tener constantes y agudas punzadas de dolor,-el Norte siempre ha resistido y es la Casa Stark la que juró protegerlo, tantísimos siglos atrás sus antepasados lucharon contra los salvajes y triunfaron; hoy, ¿qué diferencia hay entre un salvaje y un Greyjoy?-

 **GOT-GOT-GOT**

La cerveza corría como un río fluido entre los hijos del Hierro. Theon había deparado de un festín digno de un rey y su corte para agasajar a sus compañeros, que contaba de pollos y cerdos bañados en una salsa espesa y agridulce; sopas de cebolla y centeno, con pan recién horneado; tartas de todas las frutas que habían en la cocina y bollos de moras y melaza. Los comensales se encontraban anonadados con tanta comida, que se dieron el gusto de atiborrarse con cuanto quisieran.

Myranda había pasado la velada entera encima de su regazo, sacudiéndose con cualquier broma y ensuciando el bonito vestido color jade que había sacado de alguna parte del castillo. La joven estaba alegre y Theon había estado endulzando sus oídos con promesas que cumpliría una vez que estuviesen a solas.

Los sirvientes de Invernalia se hallaban a la merced de ellos, haciendo y trayendo todo lo que quisieran. Tal y como Theon había pensado.

Con un nuevo cuerno de cerveza en mano, el _señor_ de Invernalia vio salir una figura de la torre del Maestre. Theon se puso de pie abruptamente, casi lanzando a Myranda al suelo, quién inmediatamente lo miró ceñuda mientras que se apresuraba a volver a tomar asiento antes de que alguien fuese capaz de darse cuenta de aquel pequeño incidente.

El usurpador de Invernalia corrió por el patio para poder alcanzarla y sólo cuando la tuvo cerca extendió su brazo para retenerla. Con el lugar levemente iluminado, alcanzó a observar en su rostro la expresión de susto y se deleitó de aquello, sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Ibas a algún lado?-preguntó con gesto divertido. Lyanna, miraba con recelo la mano que se hallaba alrededor de su antebrazo, inflando el pecho lentamente mientras humedecía suavemente sus labios.

-Iba de regreso a mi habitación.-respondió tajante, que hizo crecer la sonrisa de Theon aún más.-Y me gustaría seguir mi camino, si estás dispuesto a soltarme.-

El frío de la noche le había enrojecido las mejillas y bajo la luz de las antorchas su piel de sus manos relucía como la más blanca nieve. Theon le acarició el brazo con movimientos redondos mientras se mordía el labio sutilmente; los planes que tenía para ella. De solo pensarlo le daban ganas de ejecutarlos en aquel preciso momento.

-Podría acompañarte.-replicó Theon, acercándose más y forzándola a retroceder.-Mis hombres son brutos. No entienden la diferencia entre una cualquiera y una joya rescatada desde el más revoltoso mar.-su mano libre contorneó la curva de su rostro, acercándose cada vez más.

Lyanna dejó escapar una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No sabía que eras un bardo además de un traidor, Theon.-comentó, retirando su brazo.-Tus cambios me sorprenden, no dejo de asombrarme; eres mejor que un cambiapieles.-

Aquello no le causó ni la más mínima gracia; se estaba esforzando por ser amable, ¿qué más quería ella?

-Definitivamente deberías volver a tu habitación.-anunció con la mandíbula tiesa y los ojos mirando nuevamente hacia la hoguera; Myranda tenía el ceño fruncido y ya no hacía caso a las conversaciones con las que hasta hace un rato estaba deleitándose.-Pondré guardias en tu puerta.-

-¿Crees que voy a escapar?-inquirió Lyanna con una ceja en alto, cruzándose de brazos.-Estás muy equivocado si piensas que voy a dejar mi hogar en tus manos.-

-Ya no te pertenece.-repuso Theon riendo.

Pero ella no pareció afectada, sino completamente lo opuesto. Se limitó a dejar escapar otra risita y a rodar los ojos, como si el hecho de haber perdido el Norte le hiciese gracia.

-Mi pobre Theon, si en _casa_ no eres bienvenido, no busques motivos para que te vuelvan a abrir las puertas.-la muchacha tenía una expresión punzante que contradecía a la primera facción de sorpresa con la que él la había interceptado.

-¿Con cuántos hombres tome este castillo, Lyanna?-cuestionó el kraken perdiendo casi los estribos. Ella no respondió, solo mantuvo aquella sonrisa venenosa y en algún punto le recordó a su hermana, Asha.

Lyanna Stark, la hermana del rey, la joven que estuvo prohibida desde el momento en que puso sus ojos sobre ella, su futura esposa y madre de su descendencia, se acercó a él acortando la poca distancia que había entre ambos. Y Theon pareció casi intimidado por aquella confidencia, recordando que hasta ayer ella temblaba como una hoja.

-No importa la cantidad de hombres con las que hayas cruzado aquellas puertas.-murmuró con palabras afelpadas que le estremecieron hasta el último hueso que se hallaba en su cuerpo.-El kraken ha salido del mar, ha abandonado su hogar persiguiendo una estrella, ¿pero sabes una cosa? El kraken ha entrado en la nieve.-una sonrisa dulce, pero malsana adornó aquel rostro de muñeca mientras que ella pasaba a su lado, contoneándose como un felino, casi restregándose contra él solo para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo.

-La nieve es agua.-espetó el muchacho con la sangre hirviendo a borbotones; ella no era intimidante. Una mujer no lo haría esconder el rabo entre las piernas. Mucho menos ella.

-Pero no es líquida.-insistió ella, alejándose.-Es el hogar del lobo. Y Theon…-Lyanna se volvió hacia él, mirándolo por encima de su hombro.-Y éste lobo tiene hambre.-

 **GOT-GOT-GOT**

Lyanna subió los peldaños de su torre corriendo mientras que en el proceso se iba desatando la capa. La noche estaba comenzando a ser más profunda y había muy poco tiempo para comenzar a efectuar su plan. Pym le había dicho que lo mejor era sacar a sus hermanos de allí antes de que los hijos del Hierro los usasen en su contra.

La pesada y gruesa puerta de madera se cerró a sus espaldas y Tansy dio un respingo al verla entrar.

-¡Mi lady!-exclamó la muchacha, tomando la prenda y apresurándose a dejarla sobre el arcón.

-Arat,-murmuró Lyanna, arrodillándose junto a la vieja,- ¿qué es lo que te han hecho?-los hombres de Theon le habían dado una fuerte paliza, que le habían roto un labio y probablemente una costilla. Y ella había tenido que esconderla en su alcoba para protegerla.

-Han intentado acallar la verdad que los Dioses han puesto en mis sueños, mi niña.-Tansy se sentó junto a su abuela, colocando un paño húmedo en aquellas zonas masculladas.-Pero no conseguirán con violencia opacar lo que las benévolas entidades dicen.-Lyanna reposo su cabeza contra su regazo, tal y como cuando ella era pequeña. Y Arat colocó sus manos huesudas sobre su cabello, en un tenue gesto de cariño.

-Esto no quedará así.-prometió.-Esto no quedará así.-Lyanna frotó su frente contra las débiles rodillas de la mujer.

-No tenemos hombres con que defendernos, y nunca podremos saber si el rey enviará refuerzos porque ellos interceptaran las cartas.-se lamentó Tansy, sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Entonces deberemos encargarnos nosotros,-expresó la hermana del rey elevando la frente casi con los ojos aguados.-Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer para liberarnos de ellos. Y empezaremos esta noche.

-.-.-.-

Bajo el amparo de la oscuridad, Lyanna se deslizaba por las zonas más oscuras del castillo cargando a Rickon y manteniéndolo oculto entre unas mantas; el niño se encontraba dormido contra su pecho y era esencial que se mantuviese así la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Osha y Hodor iban detrás, transportando a Bran en su canasta especial.

-Los lobos ya han sido liberados y Tansy me espera en la puerta del Cazador.-susurró, deteniéndose en un corredor para comprobar a Rickon.

-Hodor.-musitó Hodor con temor.-Hodor, Hodor.-su tono de voz era tembloroso al igual que su cuerpo. Bran lo calmó con palabras suaves mientras reposaba su cabeza contra su amplia espalda; debía mantenerse callado o los atraparían.

-Meera y Jojen los esperan en la Torre Rota.-con suavidad Lyanna despegó a Rickon de ella y se lo pasó a Osha; la sirvienta lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo arropó nuevamente entre las mantas, procurándose no ser brusca con él.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?-preguntó Bran, mirando a su alrededor. Una luz se había encendido en una habitación y dos sombras se movían. Era Theon. En la torre de su padre, desprestigiando el lecho matrimonial con actos obscenos.

-Deberán esconderse en las criptas.-murmuró la mayor, anudándose mejor la capa alrededor de su cuello.-Les haremos creer que han huido. Los haré salir del castillo.-se volvió hacia Osha, quien cargaba en su espalda un morral.-Con esa comida, tendrán para al menos una semana pero intentaré echarlos antes de ese tiempo.-no pudo vislumbrar las expresiones de la sirviente pero fue suficiente con verla asentir.

-¿Lo harás sola?-preguntó Bran, levantando la cabeza de pronto.

-No estaré sola.-repuso ella, acercándose a Hodor y palpándole el amplio brazo mientras miraba a su hermano.-Pero es importante que se mantengan ocultos, las cosas serán más fácil de esa forma.-se colocó en puntillas para alcanzar la mejilla Bran.

Se escucharon pasos saliendo de las galerías y eso puso alerta al grupo. Lyanna sujetó a Osha y la empujo hacia Hodor, forzándolos a caminar. Con el movimiento, Rickon comenzaba a moverse, por lo que tuvieron que detenerse y esperar. Lyanna sujetó al menor entre sus brazos, hablándole al oído, tranquilizándolo mientras Osha sostenía la puerta para permitirles entrar.

-Estará dormido un buen rato, haz que se mantenga así.-la sirvienta asintió mientras ella depositaba al niño en el suelo. Besó la mejilla de Bran y observó a los hermanos Reed que ya se encontraban ahí dentro; ambos asintieron y ella procedió a salir, asegurando la puerta.

Con la capa nuevamente cubriéndole la cabeza, Lyanna se adentró una vez más en la oscuridad. Los guardias estaban por encima de ella, pero concentrados en lo que sucedía fuera del castillo, esperando ansiosos por el cambio de turno. Tuvo que ser lo más cautelosa posible, pero al mismo tuvo que ser rápida. Pym y Tansy la esperaban en la puerta del Cazador, ya con los vigilantes fuera de juego.

Subiendo por las almenas, Lyanna vio sangre y acercándose al borde de la pilastra observó un cuerpo flotando en el agua. Ya en el interior de la torre, se hallaban Pym, con un cuchillo en mano, y Tansy parada muy cerca de la entrada y temblando del miedo mientras que un segundo guardia se hallaba muerto contra una de las paredes.

-Ha sido fácil.-jadeó el escudero, sosteniéndose el costado.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto.-Lyanna abrazó a Tansy, tratando de consolarla, pero ella continuaba temblando.

-Era necesario, mi lady.-hipeo la muchacha.-Ya está hecho. Y ahora debemos continuar.-la hermana del rey asintió, y la sujetó por la mano.

-Pym, regresa con el Maestre y protégelo a él y a Topo.-pidió, abrazándolo también.-Trataremos de volver antes del amanecer.-el escudero asintió y el estrujón entre ambos se extendió unos instantes más. Luego él las empujó a ir hacia los caballos.

Ambas chicas echaron a caminar, asegurando las alforjas mientras que Pym liberaba los collares de los lobos, -Invierno sacudió su espeso pelaje mientras que Verano le lengüeteaba el hocico cariñoso,- mientras que sujetaba a los caballos que cargaban las provisiones. Apenas comenzaron a caminar, Tansy aplastó una patata enorme contra el suelo para simular las profundas pisadas de Hodor; se las habían ingeniado para crear instrumentes que sirviesen para engañar a sus futuros perseguidores.

Lyanna cerró los ojos y volvió a apretar la mano de Tansy.

« _Qué los Dioses nos guíen en ésta cruzada_ »

-.-.-.-

En un momento dado dormía. Al siguiente estaba despierto. Myranda estaba acurrucada junto a él, con un brazo en torno al suyo y los pechos presionados contra su espalda. Oía su respiración, suave y rítmica. La sábana estaba enroscada en torno a los cuerpos de los dos.

Era noche cerrada. El dormitorio estaba a oscuras, en silencio.

« ¿ _Qué ha sido eso? ¿He oído algo? ¿O a alguien_?»

El viento susurraba contra los postigos. En algún punto lejano, maullaba un gato en celo. Nada más.

« _Duérmete, Greyjoy_ -se dijo-. _El castillo está tranquilo, tienes guardias apostados. En tu puerta, en la entrada, en la armería_...»

Le habría gustado atribuirlo a una pesadilla, pero no recordaba haber soñado nada. Myranda lo había dejado agotado. La muchacha murmuró algo en sueños mientras Theon se liberaba de su brazo y se ponía en pie. En la chimenea brillaban todavía unas pocas brasas. Wex dormía al pie de la cama, enroscado en su capa, como si nada sucediera en el mundo. La quietud era absoluta.

Theon se dirigió hacia la ventana y abrió los postigos. La noche lo acarició con dedos gélidos, y se le puso la carne de gallina. Se inclinó sobre el alféizar de piedra y contempló las torres oscuras, los patios desiertos, el cielo negro y más estrellas de las que nadie podría contar aunque viviera hasta los cien días del nombre. La media luna parecía flotar sobre la torre de la campana, y proyectaba su reflejo sobre el tejado de los invernaderos. No se oían alarmas, ni gritos, ni tan siquiera una pisada.

« _Todo va bien, Greyjoy. ¿Oyes el silencio? Deberías estar ebrio de alegría. Has tomado Invernalia con menos de treinta hombres, esta hazaña se narrará en las canciones_.»

Volvió a la cama. Tendió a Myranda sobre la espalda y la poseyó otra vez, eso haría que desaparecieran los fantasmas. Los jadeos y risitas de la muchacha fueron una grata alternativa al silencio de la noche.

Se detuvo de repente. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los aullidos de los lobos huargos que ya apenas los oía, pero una parte de él detectó su ausencia.

Urzen montaba guardia junto a su puerta. Era un hombre nervudo, con un escudo redondo colgado a la espalda.

-Los lobos están callados.-le dijo Theon.-Ve a ver qué hacen, y vuelve de inmediato.

La sola idea de que los lobos huargos anduvieran libres le volvía el estómago del revés. Dio una patadita a Wex con la punta de la bota. El chico se incorporó y se frotó los ojos.

-Ve a asegurarte de que Bran Stark y su hermano pequeño están en sus camas. Y date prisa.-

-¿Mi señor?-lo llamó Myranda, adormilada.

-Duérmete, esto no es asunto tuyo.-Theon se sirvió una copa de vino y la bebió de un trago. No dejaba de escuchar, con la esperanza de oír un aullido.

« _Muy pocos hombres_ , -pensó con amargura-, _tengo muy pocos hombres. Si Asha no viene pronto_...»

Wex fue el primero en regresar, sacudiendo la cabeza. Theon masculló una maldición, y recogió la túnica y los calzones del suelo, donde los había tirado en su precipitación por acostarse con Myranda. Sobre la túnica se puso un jubón de cuero tachonado en hierro, y al cinto una espada larga y una daga. Tenía el pelo tan enmarañado como las ramas de un bosque, pero había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, Urzen ya estaba de vuelta.

-Los lobos han desaparecido.

-Despierta a todo el castillo.-dijo Theon. Se obligaba a hablar con una voz tan fría y pausada como la de Lord Eddard.-Que bajen todos al patio, todos. A ver quién falta. Y di a Lorren que haga una ronda por las puertas. Ven conmigo, Wex.

Se preguntó si Stygg habría llegado ya a Bosquespeso. No era tan buen jinete como decía, pero ya había tenido tiempo más que suficiente. Tal vez Asha estuviera en camino.

« _Y si se entera de que he perdido a los Stark_...»

El dormitorio de Bran estaba desierto, al igual que el de Rickon, pero el de Lyanna estaba ocupado por la misma quién dormía acurrucada alrededor de una almohada, pero la puso de pie bruscamente tironeándola del brazo y echando a caminar fuera del cuarto. Theon se maldijo a sí mismo. Debería haber puesto un guardia para vigilarlos.

Oyó sollozos en el exterior, a medida que sus hombres obligaban a los habitantes del castillo a salir de sus camas para ir al patio.

« _Ya les daré yo motivos para lloriquear. Los he tratado con amabilidad, y así me lo pagan_ , -hasta había hecho azotar a dos de sus hombres por violar a la chica de las perreras; quería demostrar que era justo,- _Y aun así me echan la culpa por lo de la violación. Y por todo lo demás_.»

Lanzó a Lyanna contra la multitud y pronto Urzen regresó con Lorren el Negro.

-La Puerta del Cazador,-dijo Lorren,- Más vale que vengas a ver esto.-

La Puerta del Cazador estaba situada, muy convenientemente, cerca de las perreras y de las cocinas. Daba directamente a los prados y a los bosques, con lo que los jinetes podían entrar y salir sin pasar por la ciudad de invierno. De manera que era la que utilizaban las partidas de caza.

-¿Quién estaba aquí de guardia?-exigió saber Theon.

-Drennan y Squint.

Drennan era uno de los que habían violado a Palla.

-Si han dejado escapar a los críos, esta vez no me conformaré con arrancarles un poco de piel de las espaldas, lo juro.

-No va a hacer falta.-replicó Lorren el Negro con voz cortante.

Y era cierto. Encontraron a Squint flotando boca abajo en el foso, con las entrañas a la deriva tras él, como un nido de serpientes blancuzcas. Drennan yacía medio desnudo en la torre de entrada, en la pequeña habitación desde donde se manejaba el puente levadizo. En una mesita junto a la puerta había un trozo de queso, al lado de una jarra vacía. Y dos vasos. Theon tomó uno y olfateó los posos de vino que quedaban en el fondo.

-Squint tenía que patrullar el adarve, ¿no?

-Sí.-asintió Lorren.

Theon tiró el vaso a la chimenea.

-Parece que Drennan se estaba bajando los calzones para metérsela a la mujer, cuando ella se lo metió a él. El cuchillo del queso, por lo visto. Que alguien busque una pértiga para pescar al otro idiota que está en el foso.

Cuando Lorren el Negro lo sacó del agua, vieron que tenía un brazo dislocado por el codo, le faltaba la mitad del cuello y tenía un agujero desgarrado en lugar del ombligo y la entrepierna. La pértiga le desgarró las entrañas cuando Lorren lo sacó. El hedor era espantoso.

-Los lobos huargos.-dijo Theon.- Y parece que los tres a la vez.-se volvió hacia el puente levadizo, asqueado.

« _Tienen que ser dos o más_ -se dijo-. _Mientras la mujer distraía a Drennan, los otros liberaron a los lobos_.»

Theon pidió una antorcha y encabezó la marcha por las escaleras que subían al adarve. Movía la llama ante él, muy baja, en busca de...lo que encontró. En la parte interior de la muralla, entre dos almenas.

-Sangre.-anunció.- Mal limpiada. Me imagino que la mujer mató a Drennan y bajó el puente levadizo. Squint oyó el ruido de las cadenas, vino a echar un vistazo... y hasta aquí llegó. Luego tiraron el cadáver entre las almenas al foso, para que no lo encontrara algún otro centinela.

-Las otras torres de guardia no están lejos.-dijo Urzen escudriñando las murallas.- Desde aquí veo las antorchas...

-Ves las antorchas, pero no a los guardias.-replicó Theon, malhumorado.- Invernalia tiene más torres que yo hombres.

-Hay cuatro guardias en la puerta de la muralla.-dijo Lorren.- Y otros cinco que patrullan las murallas, aparte de Squint.

-Si hubiera hecho sonar el cuerno... -dijo Urzen.

« _Estoy rodeado de idiotas_.»

-A ver, Urzen, intenta imaginar que eras tú el que estaba aquí arriba. Todo está oscuro y hace frío. Llevas horas patrullando las murallas, estás deseando que acabe tu turno de guardia. En ese momento oyes un ruido, vas hacia la entrada, y de repente ves unos ojos en la cima de las escaleras. Dos sombras se precipitan hacia ti a una velocidad inimaginable. Ves el destello de unos dientes, esgrimes la lanza, y caen sobre ti, te abren la barriga, desgarrando el cuero de tu ropa como si fuera papel.-dio un empujón a Urzen.- Ahora estás tendido de espaldas, se te salen las tripas, y uno de ellos te muerde el cuello.-Theon lo agarró por el cuello huesudo, apretó los dedos y sonrió.- Dime, mientras está pasando todo eso, ¿en qué momento te paras a hacer sonar el cuerno?

Soltó a Urzen sin miramientos, y el hombre cayó entre dos almenas, al tiempo que se frotaba la garganta.

« _Tendría que haber hecho matar a esas fieras el mismo día en que tomamos el castillo_ », pensó, furioso. Había visto cómo mataban, sabía lo peligrosos que eran.

-Tenemos que ir tras ellos.-dijo Lorren el Negro.

-No mientras no haya luz.-Theon no tenía la menor intención de perseguir a los lobos de noche por el bosque; era demasiado fácil que los cazadores se convirtieran en presas.- Esperaremos a que amanezca. Entretanto, más vale que vaya a hablar con mis leales súbditos.

En el patio, se alineaba contra la muralla un grupo intranquilo de hombres, mujeres y niños. A muchos no les habían dado tiempo para vestirse, de manera que se cubrían con mantas de lana, o tiritaban desnudos arrebujados en las capas o las sábanas. Una docena de hombres del hierro los tenía arrinconados, cada uno con una antorcha en una mano y el arma en la otra.

Theon recorrió la hilera de prisioneros, escudriñó los rostros como si quisiera averiguar cuál escondía algún dato, alguna culpa. Pero todos le parecían culpables.

-¿Cuántos faltan?

-Seis-a sus espaldas Hediondo dio un paso al frente; olía a jabón, y el viento le agitaba la larga cabellera.-Los dos Stark, el chico de los pantanos y su hermana, el retrasado mental de los establos y tu mujer salvaje.

« _Osha_.-Había sospechado de ella desde el momento en que vio el segundo vaso.- _No debí confiar en ella. Es tan antinatural como Asha. Hasta tiene un nombre parecido_.»

-¿Han revisado los establos?

-Aggar dice que no falta ningún caballo.

-¿Bailarina sigue en su sitio?

-¿Bailarina?-Hediondo frunció el ceño.- Aggar dice que todos los caballos están en su sitio. Sólo falta el retrasado.

« _Entonces es que van a pie_.» Eran las mejores noticias que había recibido desde que despertara. Sin duda Bran iría en su cesta, a la espalda de Hodor. Osha tendría que llevar a Rickon en brazos.

Theon tenía confianza en volver a capturarlos pronto.

-Bran y Rickon han escapado.-dijo a los habitantes del castillo al tiempo que los miraba a los ojos.- ¿Quién de ustedes sabe adónde van?-miró a Lyanna, pero ella seguía con los ojos entrecerrados mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a Beth Cassel. No obtuvo respuesta.- No han podido huir sin ayuda.-siguió Theon.- Sin comida, sin ropas, sin armas...-no dudaba que alguien hubiese guardado una espada.-Quiero los nombres de todos los que los han ayudado. De los que miraron hacia otro lado para que escaparan.-la única respuesta fue el silbido del viento; veía a Tansy temblar pero era una joven muy nerviosa, que con solo mirarla de más ya se ponía tiritar del miedo, además, era demasiado ingenua.

-Volveré a capturarlos en cuanto amanezca.-se colgó los pulgares del cinturón de la espada.

-Aun no es tarde para echarse atrás.-masculló Lyanna, pero de un guantazo Lorren la hizo callar; Theon vio una brillante gota de sangre brotándole del corte anterior en labio, pero no hizo nada impedirlo.

-Me van a hacer falta cazadores.-prosiguió.- ¿Quién quiere una buena piel de lobo para abrigarse este invierno? ¿Gage?-el cocinero siempre lo había recibido con alegría cuando volvía de cazar y le preguntaba si había conseguido algo delicioso que servir a la mesa, pero en aquel momento no le dijo nada.

Theon dio media vuelta, siguió escudriñando los rostros en busca de una expresión de culpabilidad.

-Los bosques no son lugar para un tullido. Y Rickon, con lo pequeño que es, ¿cuánto aguantará ahí afuera? Tata, imagina lo asustado que debe de estar.-la anciana se había pasado diez años hablando con él, le había contado innumerables cuentos, pero en aquel momento lo miraba como si fuera un desconocido.-Podría haber matado a todos los hombres, podría haber entregado a las mujeres a mis soldados para que se divirtieran, y en vez de eso los he protegido. ¿Así es como me lo agradecen?

-Arráncales la piel.-le recomendó Hediondo; le brillaban los labios gruesos.- Lord Bolton siempre decía que un hombre desnudo tiene pocos secretos, pero que un hombre desollado no tiene ninguno.

-Mientras reine en Invernalia, en el norte no se desollará a nadie.-dijo Theon en voz alta.

El cielo empezaba a cobrar un tono grisáceo sobre las murallas. No tardaría en amanecer.

-Joseth, ensíllame a Sonrisas, y ensilla también otro caballo para ti. Murch, Gariss y Tym Carapicada, ustedes también vienen.-contaba con dos buenos cazadores y un excelente arquero.- Aggar, Napiarroja, Gelmarr, Hediondo, Wex.-también necesitaba a sus hombres para guardarle las espaldas.-Farlen, prepara los perros, tú te encargarás de ellos.

-¿Y por qué querría dar caza a mis señores legítimos, que además no son más que niños?-el canoso encargado de las perreras se cruzó de brazos.

-Ahora tu señor legítimo soy yo.-replicó Theon acercándose a él.-Y además soy el que cuida de que a Palla no le pase nada.-vio morir la rebeldía en los ojos de Farlen.

-Sí, mi señor.

Theon dio un paso atrás, y buscó otros posibles integrantes para el grupo.

-Maestre Luwin.-anunció.-Lyanna.-

-Yo no sé nada de caza.-

Theon no confiaba en ellos dos para dejarlos solos en el castillo.

-Pues ya va siendo hora de que aprenda algo.

-¡Déjenme ir a mí también! Quiero una capa de piel de lobo.-uno de los Frey dio un paso al frente.- He ido de caza montones de veces.-siguió.- Ciervos, alces, hasta jabalíes...

-Participó en una caza del jabalí con su padre.-se burló su primo riéndose.-Pero no lo dejaron ni acercarse al jabalí, claro.

Theon miró al chico con gesto dubitativo.

-Ven si quieres, pero si no puedes seguir el ritmo de la marcha no esperes que te llevemos en brazos.-se volvió hacia Lorren el Negro.- Tienes el mando en Invernalia durante mi ausencia. Si no volvemos, haz lo que quieras con el castillo.

« _Así estos imbéciles empezarán a rezar por que tenga éxito_.»

Se reunieron junto a la Puerta del Cazador mientras los primeros rayos del sol acariciaban la Torre de la Campana. El aliento se condensaba en el aire frío de la mañana. Gelmarr se había equipado con un hacha de mango largo para poder herir a los lobos antes de que le cayeran encima. Aggar llevaba canilleras de acero. Hediondo llegó con una lanza larga y un saco de las lavanderas lleno de algo que no quiso mostrar. Theon tenía su arco, no necesitaba otra cosa.

La partida que cruzó el foso se componía de once hombres, una mujer, dos niños y una docena de perros. Al otro lado de la muralla exterior, el rastro era evidente en la tierra blanda: las marcas de las pisadas de los lobos, las profundas de Hodor, las más ligeras de los dos Reed...una vez entre los árboles el suelo era pedregoso y las hojas caídas hacían más difícil seguir las huellas, pero para entonces la perra castaña de Farlen ya había captado el rastro. El resto de los perros la seguían de cerca. Los sabuesos olfateaban y ladraban, y un par de mastines de tamaño monstruoso cerraban la marcha. Sus cuerpos imponentes y su ferocidad podían marcar la diferencia a la hora de enfrentarse a un lobo huargo arrinconado.

Había supuesto que Osha se dirigiría hacia el sur en busca de Ser Rodrik, pero el rastro llevaba hacia el nornoroeste, hacia el corazón mismo del Bosque de los Lobos. A Theon aquello no le gustó nada.

Sería una amarga ironía si los Stark se dirigieran hacia Bosquespeso y se entregaran en manos de Asha.

« _Antes de eso los veré muertos_ ,-pensó con amargura-. _Es mejor que me crean cruel a que me crean idiota_.»

Quedaban jirones de niebla pálida enroscados en los árboles. Los centinelas y los pinos soldados abundaban allí, y no hay nada tan oscuro y sombrío como un bosque de hoja perenne. El terreno era desigual, y las agujas caídas ocultaban el suelo blando de turba y lo hacían traicionero para los caballos, de manera que tenían que avanzar muy despacio.

El maestre Luwin trotó para situarse a su lado cuando seguían un sendero estrecho a lo largo del borde de un precipicio.

-Hasta ahora esto de cazar no se diferencia en absoluto de cabalgar por los bosques, mi señor.-

-Presiento que Theon nos está llevando de paseo, Maestre.-repuso Lyanna. Tal como el día en que la encontró, insistió en que ella montase con él, sólo para mantenerla cerca, ya que tenía sus fuertes sospechas; Theon la observó por detrás y juro borrar aquel tono socarrón de su voz en cuanto volviesen; efectuaría sus planes ese mismo día y ya no habría nadie que lo detuviese.

-Hay ciertas similitudes.-Theon sonrió, pegándose contra la espalda de la muchacha, invadiendo su espacio, aspirando su aroma.- Pero las cacerías acaban con sangre.

-¿Tiene que ser así? Esta fuga ha sido una locura, pero ¿no tendrás compasión? Los niños a los que buscamos fueron como hermanos.-insistió el Maestre.

-El único Stark que se comportó como un hermano conmigo fue Robb, aunque Bran y Rickon tienen más valor vivos que muertos.-

-Lo mismo se puede decir de los Reed. Foso Cailin se encuentra al borde de los pantanos. Si quiere, Lord Howland puede convertir la ocupación de tu tío en una visita a los infiernos, pero mientras tengas a sus herederos no podrá hacer nada.

Theon no se había parado a pensar en aquello. En realidad no se había parado a pensar en nada relativo a los embarrados, aparte de mirar un par de veces a Meera y preguntarse si aún sería virgen.

-Puede que tenga razón. No los mataremos si no es imprescindible.

-Y tampoco a Hodor, ¿verdad?-preguntó Lyanna, esta vez con una ligera muequilla de preocupación.-Sabes de sobra que el muchacho es corto de inteligencia. Hace lo que le dicen.

-Si no se enfrenta a nosotros, no lo mataremos.-señaló al maestre con un dedo.-Pero como diga una palabra acerca de perdonar a la salvaje, lo mataré junto a ella. Me ofreció su juramento de lealtad y se burló de él.

-No disculpo a los perjuros.-dijo el maestre con una inclinación de cabeza.- Haz lo que debas. Pero agradezco tú compasión.

Su padre pensaba sólo en términos de conquista, pero ¿de qué servía tomar un reino si luego no se podía conservar? Pero él se aseguraría que el norte fuese suyo para el final del día; Robb había sido tonto al enviar a su hermana sin una guarnición apropiada.

El bosque era cada vez más indómito. Los pinos y los centinelas dejaban paso a los enormes robles oscuros. Los espinos enmarañados ocultaban barrancos traicioneros. Las colinas pedregosas eran más y más abruptas. Pasaron junto a una pequeña granja, desierta e invadida por la maleza, y rodearon una presa inundada, en la que las aguas tranquilas tenían un brillo tan gris como el del acero. Cuando los perros empezaron a aullar, Theon supuso que los fugitivos estarían cerca. Picó espuelas a Sonrisas para ponerlo al trote, pero lo único que encontraron fue el cadáver de un ciervo joven... o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de él.

Desmontó para inspeccionarlo más de cerca. El cadáver era reciente, y obviamente lo habían matado los lobos. Los perros lo olisquearon impacientes, y uno de los mastines clavó los dientes en una pata hasta que Farlen le ordenó a gritos que la soltara.

« _No lo han despedazado_ \- advirtió Theon-. _De aquí han comido lobos, no hombres_.»

-¿Seguro que seguimos el rastro correcto, Farlen?-preguntó.- ¿No es posible que los perros estén siguiendo a otros lobos?

-La perra conoce muy bien el olor de Verano, Invierno y el de Peludo.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando el sendero los llevó ladera abajo, hacia un arroyo de aguas turbias crecido por las lluvias recientes. Allí los perros perdieron el rastro. Farlen y Wex vadearon la corriente con los sabuesos y volvieron sacudiendo las cabezas mientras los animales corrían orilla arriba, orilla abajo, olfateándolo todo.

-Entraron por aquí, mi señor.-dijo el encargado de las perreras.-Pero no veo por dónde salieron.

Theon desmontó y se arrodilló junto al arroyo. Sumergió una mano en él. El agua estaba fría.

-No se habrán quedado dentro mucho rato.-dijo.- Lleven la mitad de los perros corriente abajo, yo iré hacia arriba...-Wex dio una sonora palmada.- ¿Qué pasa?-

El chico mudo señaló. El suelo cercano al agua era un lodazal embarrado. Las huellas que habían dejado los lobos eran evidentes.

-Sí, marcas de zarpas. ¿Y qué?

El escudero clavó el talón en el barro y giró sobre el pie, primero hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro. Dejó una marca muy honda. Joseth lo comprendió.

-Un hombre del tamaño de Hodor habría dejado marcas muy profundas en el barro.-dijo.- Y más todavía con el peso del chico cargado a la espalda. Pero las únicas huellas de botas que se ven aquí son las nuestras. Mírelas.

Theon, atónito, comprobó que era verdad. Los lobos habían entrado solos en las aguas turbias y crecidas.

-Osha debió de desviarse. Antes del ciervo, seguro. Hizo que los lobos se adelantaran para que les siguiéramos la pista.-se giró hacia los cazadores.- Si me estás engañando...

-Sólo había un rastro, mi señor, lo juro.-dijo Gariss a la defensiva.- Y los lobos huargos no se habrían separado de los chicos. No durante mucho tiempo.

« _Eso es verdad_ », pensó Theon.

—Gariss, Murch, toma cuatro perros y vuelvan por donde hemos venido hasta el lugar donde perdimos la pista. Aggar, tú vigílalos. No quiero trucos. Farlen y yo seguiremos el rastro de los huargos. Cuando encuentren la pista, hagan sonar el cuerno una vez. Si ven a esas bestias, dos veces. Una vez sepamos dónde están, encontraremos a sus amos.

Se llevó a Wex, a Frey y a Gynir Napiarroja para explorar corriente arriba. Wex y él cabalgaban por una orilla del arroyo, y Napiarroja y Walder Frey por la otra. Pero por más que se toparon con todo tipo de fauna, no lograron encontrar rastro de los huargos.

Siguió avanzando incluso mucho después de comprender que debía dar media vuelta. La creciente ansiedad le estaba haciendo un nudo en el estómago. Ya era mediodía cuando, de mala gana, se dio por vencido e hizo que Sonrisas diera media vuelta.

No sabía cómo, pero Osha y aquellos jodidos mocosos lo eludían. No era posible, iban a pie, cargados con un tullido y un niño pequeño. Con cada hora que pasaba aumentaba la probabilidad de que escaparan. Estaba seguro que los habitantes del norte jamás negarían su ayuda a los hijos de Ned, a los hermanos de Robb. Les darían caballos para que corrieran más, les proporcionarían comida, los hombres se disputarían el honor de protegerlos...

« _Los lobos fueron corriente abajo, nada más_.-se aferró a aquella idea.- _La perra castaña encontrará el punto por donde salieron del agua, y les seguiremos la pista_.»

Pero cuando se reunieron con el grupo de Farlen, bastó una mirada al rostro del encargado de las perreras para acabar con todas las esperanzas de Theon.

-Esos perros no valen ni para cebo de osos.-dijo airadamente.- Ojalá tuviera un oso.

-La culpa no es de los perros.-Farlen se arrodilló entre uno de los mastines y su querida perra castaña, con una mano sobre cada uno de ellos.- En una corriente no se puede seguir un rastro, mi señor.

-Los lobos tuvieron que salir del arroyo en algún punto.

-No me cabe duda. Corriente arriba o corriente abajo. Si seguimos, acabaremos por encontrar el lugar. Pero ¿en qué dirección?

-¿Cuándo se ha visto un lobo que nade corriente arriba kilómetros y kilómetros?-dijo Hediondo.-Puede que un hombre lo hiciera, si se supiera perseguido, pero un lobo...

El mismo resultado había obtenido Gariss, Murch y Aggar. Los cazadores habían retrocedido la mitad del camino hacia Invernalia, sin encontrar ni rastro del lugar donde los Stark se habían separado de los lobos huargos. Los sabuesos de Farlen parecían tan frustrados como sus amos, se empeñaban en olfatear cada árbol y cada roca, y se lanzaban dentelladas unos a otros.

-Volveremos al arroyo.-Theon se negaba a reconocer la derrota.- Registraremos todo de nuevo. Esta vez llegaremos hasta donde sea preciso.

-No los vamos a encontrar.-dijo de repente Frey.- Los acompañan los comerranas. Los embarrados son taimados como serpientes, no pelean como los hombres decentes. Se esconden y disparan flechas envenenadas. No los vemos, pero ellos nos ven. Los que los siguen por los pantanos se pierden y no vuelven a aparecer.

Farlen se echó a reír para demostrar lo que opinaba de semejante idea.

-Mis perros olerían cualquier cosa que estuviera entre los arbustos. Les habrían caído encima antes de que te diera tiempo a pestañear, chico.

-Los comerranas no huelen como las personas.-acotó Lyanna; Theon la sintió temblar bajo la fina tela de su camisón.

-Apestan a pantano, a ranas, a agua estancada...y pueden sobrevivir sin comer nada más que barro y respirar agua de pantano.-exclamó el pequeño Frey.

Theon estaba a punto de decirle por dónde se podía meter sus fábulas infantiles cuando intervino el maestre Luwin.

-Según las historias, los lacustres crecieron cerca de los niños del bosque en los tiempos en que los verdevidentes trataron de hacer caer el martillo de las aguas sobre el Cuello. Puede que tengan conocimientos secretos.

De pronto el bosque parecía mucho más sombrío que hacía un instante, como si una nube acabara de ocultar el sol. Una cosa era que un niño idiota fuera por ahí diciendo tonterías, pero los maestres tenían que ser más sabios.

-Los únicos niños que me interesan son Bran y Rickon.-dijo Theon.-Volvemos ahora mismo al arroyo.

Por un momento temió que no lo obedecieran, pero al final las viejas costumbres se impusieron. Lo siguieron de mala gana, pero lo siguieron. Theon distribuyó a sus hombres por las dos orillas, y siguieron la corriente. Cabalgaron kilómetros y kilómetros, despacio, con cautela, desmontando para guiar a los caballos por las riendas en los puntos más peligrosos, dejando que aquellos perros inútiles olisquearan cada arbusto. Al llegar a un punto donde un árbol caído había creado una presa natural, los cazadores tuvieron que dar un rodeo en torno al estanque de aguas verdes, pero si los lobos habían hecho lo mismo no habían dejado la menor huella ni rastro. Por lo visto las bestias habían seguido nadando.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer en el bosque, Theon tuvo que darse por vencido. O los lacustres conocían de verdad la magia de los niños del bosque, o la salvaje Osha los había engañado con alguno de sus trucos. Los hizo avanzar a toda prisa en medio del ocaso, pero cuando el último resto de luz desapareció Joseth reunió por fin valor para dirigirse a él.

-Esto es inútil, mi señor. Nos vamos a romper una pierna, o dejaremos tullido un caballo.

-Joseth tiene razón.-dijo el maestre Luwin.- No vamos a conseguir nada registrando el bosque a la luz de las antorchas.

Theon sentía el sabor de la bilis en la garganta, y tenía un nido de serpientes en el estómago. Si regresaba a Invernalia con las manos vacías, tanto le daría vestirse de bufón, porque todo el norte se iba a burlar de él.

-Mi señor príncipe.-dijo Hediondo al tiempo que se acercaba a su caballo.-Puede que los Stark no vinieran por aquí. Si yo estuviera en su lugar habría ido hacia el noreste. Hacia las tierras de los Umber, que son buenos vasallos de los Stark. Pero quedan lejos. Los chicos tendrán que refugiarse en algún sitio. Y puede que yo sepa dónde.-Theon lo miró con desconfianza.- ¿Conoce ese molino viejo- siguió,- una edificación aislada en Agua Bellota? Nos detuvimos en aquel lugar cuando me llevaron cautivo a Invernalia. La mujer del molinero nos vendió heno para los caballos, mientras aquel caballero viejo le decía lo guapos que eran sus mocosos. Puede que los Stark se escondan allí.

Theon conocía el molino. Incluso se había acostado un par de veces con la esposa del molinero. Ni el lugar ni la mujer tenían nada de especial.

-¿Y por qué allí? Hay una docena de pueblos y fortalezas a la misma distancia.

-¿Que por qué?-los ojos claros de Hediondo tenían un brillo burlón.- Pues no sabría decirlo. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que están allí.

Theon empezaba a hartarse de aquellas respuestas insidiosas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Si me has estado ocultando algo...

-Qué cosas tiene mi señor príncipe.-Hediondo desmontó e indicó a Theon que hiciera lo mismo. Cuando ambos estuvieron a pie, abrió el saco que había cargado desde Invernalia.-Mire esto.

Cada vez había menos luz. Theon, impaciente, metió las manos en el saco y palpó una piel suave y un tejido de lana áspero. Una punta afilada le pinchó la piel, y cerró los dedos en torno a algo frío y duro. Sacó un broche de plata y azabache en forma de cabeza de lobo.

-Gelmarr.-dijo, preguntándose en quién podía confiar.- Aggar. Napiarroja. Vengan con nosotros. Los demás pueden volver a Invernalia con los perros, no los necesitamos para nada. Ya sé dónde se esconden Bran y Rickon.-

-¿A dónde irán?-preguntó Lyanna preocupada y Theon, bajo aquella oscuridad, notó un gesto alarmante.

Se acercó al caballo y la hizo desmontar, y cuando la tuvo enfrente la besó forzosamente mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a crecer.

-Esto no te incumbe.-anunció.-Vuelve, que luego… _hablaremo_ s, estando rodeados de una hermosa piel de lobo; lo más probable que para ti traiga la de Invierno _._ -aquello confundió a Lyanna, haciéndola adoptar una expresión de temor.

-Príncipe Theon.-suplicó el maestre Luwin.- ¿Recordará su promesa? Dijo que tendría compasión.

-Dije que tendría compasión esta mañana.-replicó Theon, volviéndose serio.-Antes de que me hicieran enfadar.


	16. Chapter 16

Había sido un día largo, donde las horas no parecían tener fin. El camino de regreso fue interminable, donde con cada paso la duda surgía a borbotones; algo en la expresión de Theon, esa reacción de último momento había desequilibrado toda su confianza llegando al punto de preocuparse, ¿qué sabía Hediondo que ella ignoraba?

La incertidumbre había estado con ella incluso cuando fue de noche. La ansiedad también se había manifestado y la había forzado a comer todo lo que tuviese su alcance. Sentía desazón por no saber qué pasaría y temía profundamente haber cometido el peor de sus errores al haber forzado a sus hermanos a _huir_. ¿La habrían visto la noche anterior?

La mezcla de zozobra había llegado al punto más alto de su capacidad, en dónde Lyanna no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a sentir nauseas. Muy adentrado en la noche, Tansy tuvo que ir a su habitación para asistirla, llevando consigo un cubo de madera. Lyanna había comenzado a vomitar todo lo que había engullido de los nervios e incluso continuó cuando ya no tenía nada más en su estómago.

Tansy había pasado la noche entera a su lado, sobándole la espalda y manteniendo el cubo de madera muy cerca solo en caso de ser necesario. Lyanna estaba sentada en el suelo, con el rostro casi verde ya sin fuerzas, ni siquiera podía respirar.

-La abuela vendrá pronto.-anunció la joven doncella, pasando un paño húmedo sobre su frente y limpiándole las comisuras.

La hermana del rey tenía ambas manos alrededor de su cuerpo, y tiritaba notablemente; tenía el cabello empapado de sudor frío y casi que carecía de color (y calor) en sus mejillas. Emitía débiles gemidos mientras que buscaba arrancar de su cama las mantas para poder envolverse con ellas.

Con el amanecer aflorando por encima de las torres, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y uno de los hombres de Theon, -Lorren, probablemente-, ingresó trayendo consigo a la pobre Arat, quien iba siendo arrastrada por un brazo mientras que con el otro sostenía una bota de cuero, a la cual protegía como si contuviese su alma en el interior.

-Ya estás aquí,-anunció el hombre con voz ronca.-Ahora, ¿qué hay ahí dentro, vieja?-preguntó bruscamente, mientras sacudía el huesudo brazo de la mujer.

-Un té.-respondió Arat con la intención de liberarse.- ¿Qué más quieres saber, bestia?-cuestionó la mujer, casi sin darse cuenta de la diferencia física que había entre ambos.- ¡Déjame ir, pescado!-Lorren frunció el ceño y la soltó, dándole un puntapié por detrás de las rodillas que la tiro al suelo. Tansy brincó tan rápida como un parpadeo y se apresuró a auxiliar a su abuela.

-¡Largo!-gritó Lyanna con voz rasposa mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le temblaban y terminó cayendo al piso con dureza.

El hombre se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Hace falta que le enseñemos a caminar, su _majestad_?-se mofó, saliendo del cuarto con un estrepitoso golpe.

La risa de Lorren se escuchaba incluso por los pasillos y Lyanna se sintió como un bebé que apenas empezaba a gatear. Ya no tenía fuerza en las piernas, ni en los brazos e incluso le dolía mantener los ojos abiertos. Estaba cansada y la garganta le palpitaba como un segundo corazón.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con voz rugosa, mientras intentaba ponerse de rodillas en un débil intento por acercarse a Arat.

-Por mí no te preocupes, niña.-manifestó la mujer finalmente de pie.-La muerte de una vieja decrepita no salvara este lugar.-Arat, para tener la edad que tenía, gozaba de una excelente salud y la misma estabilidad mental que la mujer más radiante y jovial que existiese en los Siete Reinos.

Esponjando almohadas y volviendo a colocar las mantas sobre la cama, comenzó a darle unas cuantas indicaciones a su nieta y ésta rápidamente se puso en marcha, ayudando a Lyanna a recostarse.

-Beba esto con cuidado.-indicó Arat sentándose en un extremo mientras descorchaba la bota y con cuidado de que sus manos no temblasen colocaba la boquilla sobre los labios de Lyanna. Ella bebió de a sorbitos, haciendo breves pausas entre cada uno. Y al cabo de unos instantes, el amargo gusto a bilis comenzó a ser reemplazado por un tono dulce a miel. Y finalmente el dolor que iba desde la garganta hasta el fondo de sus tripas comenzó a ser más leve, con ganas de querer desaparecer. Lyanna ahogó una exclamación de mejoría y se permitió hundirse en su colchón.

-Esto no es producto de una mala comida.-la cabeza de Arat se sacudió negativamente y su escaso cabello blanco comenzó a balancearse como una fina cortina de madre selva salvaje.

-¿Son sus días de floración?-pregunto Tansy, acomodando las sabanas sobre el colchón.

-Retrasados estarán por un buen tiempo me temo.-manifestó la anciana.

-Revisa mis sueños.-pidió Lyanna con los ojos cerrados y la voz casi parecida a un susurro.-He soñado de nuevo algo que no entiendo.-se aclaró la garganta profundamente, mientras intentaba esconder un bostezo detrás de sus mantas.-Revísalos.-procedió a narrarle la última visión que la visitó en la peor de sus noches, dónde la intoxicación por frutos silvestres era la máxima preocupación de sus hombres.

Tal como tiempo atrás, Arat saco una aguja del interior de sus prendas y con ella procedió a pinchar el dedo índice de Lyanna, provocando que una gota de sangre brotara como una rosa en medio de la nieve. Con la fina aguja entre sus dedos se llevó la muestra a los labios, para luego mezclarla con su saliva.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que aquella simple gota de sangre desplegó una extensa muestra de imágenes. Arat cerró los ojos y dejó que su experiencia la guiase por aquellas confusas hechuras. Con los años, la práctica se había vuelto sencilla, tan fácil como abrir un libro y comenzar a leer. Pero ahora, presentaba un pequeño grado de dificultad: Lyanna tenía sueños muy reales y que mezclaban la realidad con su _propia_ realidad.

-Un lobo que amamanta a un león.-la cabeza de la mujer volvió a sacudirse, posando los ojos nuevamente en la pálida muchacha que dormitaba casi al borde del sueño profundo.-Oh, niña, ¿qué has hecho?- su nieta subió por el extremo contrario de la cama, colocando un nuevo paño mojado sobre la frente de Lyanna.

-¿Qué es, abuela?-preguntó con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Arat se puso de pie, con sus delgadas rodillas quejándose con el más mínimo movimiento. Volvió a tapar la bota de cuero para luego acercarse a la humeante chimenea para alimentar el fuego. La habitación no estaba muy iluminada, pero se encontraba tan fría como un bloque de hielo.

-Cuando la tierra es joven y fértil, las semillas germinan rápido.-habló la vieja, mientras sus débiles brazos corrieron las cortinas colocando las trabillas de las ventanas para impedir el paso del viento,-el invierno se acerca, mi pequeña Tansy, y será una época difícil para que los cachorros nazcan; y temo que sólo los más fuertes sobrevivirán, si es que la madre tiene la fuerza para soportarlo.-la mujer dejó escapar un suspiro.-Días rojos se acercan, lo puedo sentir en mis huesos. El enemigo no sólo se encuentra entre éstas paredes. El enemigo porta una máscara de amigo y muy pronto revelará su verdadero rostro.-Tansy tembló como una hoja, agazapándose entre el colchón y las mantas.-No te asustes, niña, el peligro está lejos de aquí, y ahora será mejor que salgamos.-

La doncella salió brevemente del cuarto y a su regreso trajo consigo una jarra con agua fresca, la cual dejó encima de la mesita junto a la cama. Y luego apagó las velas.

 _ **GOT-GOT-GOT-GOT**_

Lyanna despertó a la noche del día siguiente. Parecía raro, pero no había soñado. Había sido un periodo de amodorramiento tranquilo. Los dolores habían parado hacía horas, el sudor había sido absorbido por su piel y los espasmos continuaban, pero no tan fuerte como antes.

Se deslizó por la cama y al cabo de unos instantes, sus pies tocaron el frío piso de piedra que le produjo un violento estremecimiento y la devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Invierno?-llamó, yendo a oscuras tratando de buscar las velas; la chimenea apenas tenía unas cuantas brasas encendidas.- ¿Invierno…?-Lyanna suspiró. Había olvidado que la loba ya no estaba allí. Pero a pesar de que no había abandonado el castillo, su ausencia era notoria y producía un enorme vacío en aquella habitación. Pero era mejor que no estuviese con ella o de cualquier otra forma, Theon la asesinaría.

Colocándose un manto grueso encima de sus hombros, caminó aun a oscuras. Pero no hacía falta la luz; ella se conocía de memoria cada rincón y cada ladrillo de su habitación, por lo que fácilmente encontró la ventana. Liberó la traba y empujó hacia atrás las dos tablas de madera. Se apoyó contra el saliente de la lumbrera y permitió que el aire nocturno le volase el cabello, besándole con suavidad las mejillas. Estaba nevando levemente y el suelo estaba sutilmente cubierto de una capa blanca.

El patio estaba desierto, pero no dudaba que Theon sería más precavido esta vez y duplicaría las guardias, usando todos los hombres disponibles. Invernalia tenía muchas torres, galerías y pasadizos (la mayoría desconocidos, excepto para aquellos que se habían tomado el tiempo para investigarlos)

Lyanna se deslizó con sus pies descalzos nuevamente hacia la cama, dónde se calzó unas confortables zapatillas recubiertas con piel de oveja y prosiguió a colocarse una prenda más alrededor de su cuerpo.

Las brasas finalmente se extinguieron en cuanto ella abrió la puerta de su habitación. Afuera, en el pasillo, habían apostados dos hombres, armados con lanzas y espadas. Ambos estaban casi dormidos, pero ante el ruido se reincorporaron de inmediato y con sus picas se volvieron hacia ella.

-No se alarmen, aún sigo viva.-manifestó Lyanna, pasando por entre medio de ellos.

El más fornido bajó la lanza y fue el primero en cortarle el paso y sujetarla violentamente por el brazo, provocando que ella se sacudiese como si estuviese atrapada en medio de las olas.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-cuestionó con voz gruesa y áspera.

Lyanna observó aquellos grotescos dedos que se ceñía alrededor de su carne y luego respiró profundo, levantando la cabeza hacia él.

-Sigo sintiéndome mal.-murmuró.-E iré a la torre del Maestre a ver qué puede hacer él por mí.-el hombre la sacudió nuevamente por el brazo, arrastrándola de nuevo hacia la puerta.

-El viejo puede venir hasta aquí.-tronó.

-Es un hombre mayor, mi señor,-declaró Lyanna, clavando los talones en el suelo y aferrándose al marco de madera.-Y está nevando, ¿qué tiene de malo que vaya en lugar de forzarlo a salir? Si se enferma…será una desgracia para nosotros.-

Los dos hombres se observaron atentamente uno al otro, como si estuviesen dejando un pequeño espacio para la aceptación de aquella idea. Theon había ordenado que la mantuviesen vigilada todo el día, ya habían perdido a dos Stark y sin duda el rey calamar no volvería a cometer los mismos errores. Era seguro que tal vez esos dos guardias temiesen terminar como sus compañeros, o peor, si cumplían mal sus órdenes.

La decisión fue expresada con el leve bastoneo de la lanza contra el costado de Lyanna y una mano arrancándola de su cuarto.

Los tres salieron de la torre, internándose en la plena oscuridad. Y con una segunda vista, Lyanna comprendió que el patio no estaba del todo vacío. La herrería aún seguía en funcionamiento y el nuevo herrero se hallaba martillando sobre un yunque, dándole forma a una espada; el nuevo herrero era joven, y tal vez temeroso, por lo que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para complacer a Theon con la humilde ofrenda de un florete majestuoso y _digno de un rey_.

A medida que iba avanzando, se comenzaron a escuchar los gruñidos de los perros en las perreras. Farlen se hallaba junto a Palla, bajo la luz de unas cuantas velas, llenando los comederos. La joven hija del encargado miraba recelosa el pasar de los hombres de hierro y Lyanna, a pesar de la distancia, pudo ver que seguía cargando con las marcas que sus agresores le causaron.

Un poco más adelante estaban las caballerizas. Un farol pequeño iluminaba una parte del interior, dónde la enorme y blanca cabeza de Copos era visible; el joven potro se movía dentro de su cuadra, resoplando nervioso mientras que el encargado de los caballos revisaba a uno por uno, dejándoles su ración de comida. Lyanna por un momento tuvo el imperioso deseo de correr hasta Copos y montarlo para así juntos poder traer refuerzos, pero tenía en cuenta que no llegaría muy lejos.

Tras haber atravesado el patio, ambos hombres montaron guardia en la puerta y la hermana del rey comenzó a subir las escaleras. Para su suerte, el maestre aún seguía despierto.

-Ya estaba comenzando a temer por ti.-manifestó el hombre, yendo a su encuentro.-No te había visto desde que regresamos y por un momento pensé que te habían hecho algo.-

-Lamento haberlo preocupado, maestre.-respondió ella, recibiendo a Topo, quién se había encastrado a su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo.-No me sentía del todo bien e hicieron falta unas cuantas horas de sueño para recuperarme.-sus manos acariciaron la cabeza del niño y sus labios besaron la frente.

El hombre la retuvo unos cuantos instantes más en la entrada, observándola con sus pequeños ojos grises, como si estuviese estudiándola.

-¿Cómo es que escaparon?-dijo finalmente, uniendo ambas manos dentro de sus holgadas mangas de lana.

-Theon dice que tal vez Osha asesinó a los guardias y convenció a Hodor para que cargase a Bran en su canasto.-respondió ella vagamente, mientras se deshacía de su manto.

Pero el maestre no estaba ni por asomo conforme.

-¿Y todo salió por la voluntad propia de la sirvienta?-inquirió.-Lyanna, te he visto nacer y crecer, no creas que puedes tomarme por tonto.-expresó, mientras se acercaba a un mesa repleta de libros y papeles, dónde también había un cuenco de bronce humeante.-Me gustaría que me explicarás que estás tramando, niña.-declaró el hombre, ofreciéndole una taza caliente de té recién hecho.- Éste muchacho le ha estado dando vueltas a la respuesta todo el día y no ha sabido decir nada con claridad; y Tansy, ¿qué le has hecho hacer a esa pobre muchacha? Tuvo que tomar varias copas de vino del sueño porque estaba tan nerviosa que era incapaz de sostener una bandeja.-

Lyanna se acercó a la cama, sonriéndole a Pym quién ya comenzaba a mostrar notables mejorías; el maestre estaba aplicando todos sus conocimientos para curar esas horrendas heridas y hacer todo lo posible para que no le quedasen secuelas.

-Lamento si ha tenido que presenciar la crueldad de los hombres de Theon, pero ha sido algo que surgió de un momento para el otro, y lo que me llevó a tomar medidas drásticas para salvar a la descendencia de mi padre.-explicó ella, comprobando las vendas de su escudero.

-¿Qué los hombres de Hierro anden de cazando a tus hermanos es para ti protegerlos?-la joven soltó una risita escéptica y negó con la cabeza, volviéndose hacia los viejos ojos del maestre.

-¿Me crees capaz de hacer eso?-inquirió, aun portando la sonrisa.-Amo a mis hermanos y hermanas, más de lo que el mundo puede imaginarse y en más de una ocasión he demostrado que daría mi vida por ellos.-nadie había visto el sacrificio por el cual se sometió, sólo para asegurar que Arya saliese sana y salva de Desembarco del Rey, cuantas patadas y cuantos cardenales habían adornado su rostro y cuerpo para luego ser arrojada a una torre durante días.

-Presiento que estoy siendo juzgada incorrectamente.-hablaba con tanta calma, que realmente le sorprendía encontrarse en ese estado cuando unas cuantas horas atrás se estaba dando un atracón de nervios.-Bran y Rickon están sanos y salvo.-

-¿Dónde?-quiso saber el maestre acercándose.- ¿Los Reed están con ellos?-

-Los hermanos Reed juraron lealtad a los Stark y al norte, claro que están con ellos.-respondió Lyanna.-Lamento no haber informado que con Osha teníamos un acuerdo previo a la llegada de estas bestias, y aquel juramento la obligaba a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerlos. Y para dejarlo más tranquilo, junto a ellos se encuentra una manada de tres lobos huargos, dispuestos a desgarrar y triturar todo lo que represente una amenaza.-

Lyanna procedió a ponerse de pie y a caminar por la desordenada torre; Topo volvió a colocarse detrás de ella, siguiéndola de cerca en aquellos escasos metros.

El maestre suspiró, apretándose el puente de la nariz y bebiendo de su té.

-¿Qué has hecho?-volvió a preguntar, ésta vez más sereno.

-Lo que cualquiera, con sangre corriendo por sus venas en lugar de agua salada, haría si le fuese leal al norte.-replicó ella con seguridad.-He asegurado la protección de mis hermanos y establecido al próximo señor de Invernalia si es que algún momento los dioses le dan la espalda a Robb.-

Tras haber dicho eso, Lyanna se estremeció; la sola idea de pensarlo le ponía la piel de gallina y la hacían querer llorar como bebé. Amaba tanto a su hermano mayor como para creer que ese día no podía llegar a existir.

-¿Y en qué dirección están yendo?-indagó el hombre.-Porque si no lo recuerdas, pasamos todo un día a caballo buscándolos y en vez de huir parecieron evaporarse.-

Lyanna volvió a sonreír, sólo que más tranquila que nunca. Su plan había funcionado. De pronto a los niños Stark le habían salido alas y surcaban los aires en vez de caminar en la tierra.

-¿Nunca he mencionado que me gustan las leyendas?-caminó nuevamente alrededor de la habitación, sentándose finalmente a los pies de la cama casi recostándose sobre el colchón mientras que Topo se sentaba a su lado.-Padre solía sentarnos a su alrededor, junto al fuego y nos contaba historias; mi favorita siempre ha sido _La Rosa Invernal_. Confieso haberme enamorado de un personaje engañoso como _Bael el Bardo_ ; me resultaban fascinantes sus canciones y su valentía.-

-¿Bael el Bardo?-repitió Pym, al otro lado de la cama,- Mi señora estaba enamorada de un embustero.-una sonrisa fugaz decoró su joven rostro mientras se sostenía las heridas.

-Era una niña, ¿qué iba a saber de sus fechorías?-ella se encogió de hombros.-De cualquier manera, estamos desviándonos.-Lyanna deslizó ambas manos sobre sus muslos y repiqueteó sus dedos contra las rodillas.-Es bien sabido por todos que Brandon Stark lo llamó cobarde y a modo de venganza, Bael decidió secuestrar a su hija dejando únicamente una rosa invernal sobre la almohada. Aquel acto volvió loco al pobre padre, quién la buscó con desesperación entre la nieve y la escarcha, siendo incapaz de encontrarla. Pero tiempo después, cuando ya estaba con un pie casi rozando la muerte, Brandon escuchó el llanto de un bebé y encontró a su hija durmiendo en su habitación con un niño mamando de su pecho.

En aquel momento el maestre dejó escapar una carcajada, dejando la taza sobre una pila de pergaminos.

-Esa muchacha y Bael estuvieron escondidos por un año en las criptas, mientras que el pobre Brandon se había desvivido por encontrarlos.-el hombre se puso de pie para luego arrodillarse frente a Lyanna.-Ha sido una excelente idea, niña.-

-No es mía.-respondió ella con modestia.-Todo gracias a mí amado Bael, él me inspiró.

-Y ahora, ¿quién asesinó a los dos guardias de la Puerta de Cazador?-continuó el maestre.

-Ese he sido yo.-habló Pym, alzando levemente la mano.-Oh, mi señora, el encargado de las perreras ha estado aquí en la tarde, preguntándome si tenía idea alguna de que es lo que había pasado. No quise responder y lo único que le dije fue que había estado encerrado todo el día. Ha confesado que quiere ayudar a eliminar a estas personas.

Pero la alegría del hombre se disolvió como miel dentro de un té.

-Están jugando con fuego.-manifestó, poniéndose de pie nuevamente.-Salvar a Bran y Rickon ha sido una cosa, pero involucrar al resto ya es otra completamente diferente.

-¿Y que sugiere que hagamos, mi señor?-preguntó Lyanna, mirándolo con la cabeza levemente ladeada.-Han masacrado a los cuervos, cortado todo medio con el exterior. Robb no mandará refuerzos si no sabe de la situación, en nuestra última conversación lo persuadí de preservar sus hombres para las batallas verdaderas que nosotros estaríamos bien. Esto es mi culpa, de haber pedido una segunda guarnición, nos habríamos librado de ellos en la primera noche.-nuevamente el ataque de nervios le comprimía el corazón; si Invernalia caía, sería por su falta.

-No es cuestión de echarse la culpa.-replicó el maestre.-De haber tenido más hombres, habríamos estado en las mismas condiciones; Theon está esperando el arribo de su hermana, la cual le proveerá más tropas para resistir, ¿qué habría cambiado?-

-La gente que vive aquí quiere pelear por lo que les pertenece.-intervino Pym.-Farlen hablaba con profunda tristeza cuando me contó lo que le han hecho a su hija; quiere justicia. Todos quiere volver a vivir sus viejas vidas, uno no puede negarles la opción de querer proteger a aquellos que aman, sino las guerras serían inútiles.-

El maestre volvió a apretarse el puente de la nariz y negó varias veces, volviéndose hacia Lyanna.

-No discutiré sobre estrategias de guerra ni mucho menos de un levantamiento.-anunció.-Pero únicamente te pediré que seas inteligente, niña. A ti no podrán herirte porque eres una mina de oro para esos calamares, pero el resto de la gente que habita en éste castillo es prescindible y fácil de reemplazar. No empieces una batalla interna de la cual no estás segura de poder acabar.

 **-.-.-.-**

Muy cerca del amanecer Lyanna regresó a su habitación, con su escolta personal pisándole los talones. Una vez en la cama, el sueño no logró venir a ella, por lo que estuvo un largo rato mirado los doseles que adornaban los postes de madera y preguntándose qué hacer. Las observaciones del maestre pronto la dejaron sin ideas. Desde la llegada de Theon había estado jugando un juego, dónde las únicas reglas eran permanecer dócil y soportar todo lo que pudiese. Pero ella no era así, ella no podía quedarse quieta mientras que más chicas como Palla sufrían de los abusos de bestias disfrazadas de hombres. No estaba en su naturaleza quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Cuando finalmente amaneció, Lyanna se tomó su tiempo para hacer uso de su tina y poder bañarse. Arat fue la encargada de asistirla, ya que Tansy había tenido que recurrir a una nueva copa de vino del sueño y el efecto fue inmediato.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó, jugando con la blanca espuma que flotaba por encima del agua. La mujer pasaba un cepillo de cerdas suaves por su espalda, mientras dejaba caer un líquido tibio sobre su piel; la solución tenía un fuerte olor cítrico, que le recordaba a los pastelillos de limón que solía comer junto a Sansa en Desembarco del Rey.

-Tansy no es la semilla más fuerte, pero es la flor más resistente que habita en la nieve.-expresó Arat, llenando un cuenco con agua de la tina.-Ella nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas con un hombre y tal vez imagino que aquella bestia en la torre sería igual al pobre Jory Cassel; pero se equivocó, hay que agradecer a los Dioses que ese muchacho intervino a tiempo o de otra forma ella estaría sufriendo al igual que Palla.-

Lyanna bajó la cabeza, comenzando a sentir la culpa inundando cada parte de su cuerpo. Era su culpa que Tansy se sintiese así, ella la había forzado a ir a la torre, ella le había infundado esos miedos. Lyanna la quería como a otra hermana, pero la había puesto en peligro.

-Pero ella no se arrepiente de haber servido como cebo.-continuó Arat, enterrando sus finos y débiles dedos entre la carne de sus hombros y masajeando.-Nuestra familia está muy agradecida con los Stark y en ésta situación, todos los que vivimos en Invernalia, debemos recordar cual es nuestro hogar y cuales nuestras responsabilidades para mantenerlo a salvo.

Pero por más que las palabras seguían brotando de la boca de Arat, Lyanna seguía sintiendo el mismo pesar. La culpa continuaba afectándola y temía por sus futuras acciones, el maestre ya la había advertido y ella sentía que sus planes se desvanecían como la niebla de la mañana.

En el salón principal, el desayuno fue servido como todos los días. Los arenques olía extremadamente bien, pero Lyanna sentía nauseas de solo verlos en la bandeja. Estuvo algo exigente con lo que comería, ya que la mayoría de los platos le revolvían el estómago. Y finalmente solo logró servirse algo de jamón y huevos, con algo de pan.

Mientras desayunaba, contempló que el salón estaba desierto, ni siquiera los sirvientes circulaban por la estancia. Y ver el gran vacío de aquel cuarto, le hizo recordar una vez más lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia y lo mucho que daría por un momento con ellos. Observaba los asientos desocupados y en ellos proyectaba las figuras de sus hermanos: Arya y Sansa teniendo una discusión desde temprano por cualquier tema; Robb y ella peleando por los panes recién horneados, en un intento por obtener el más tierno; Rickon haciendo caprichos y desbordando su desayuno, y Bran haciendo sus mejores esfuerzos por tener el suyo en paz.

El trono vacío de su padre era una imagen desoladora, que la hacía caer sobre sus rodillas para recordarle que aquellos tiempos podrían jamás regresar. Y que de hacerlo, todo sería diferente.

Con el plato vacío, se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, sosteniendo una copa entre sus manos. Se tomó unos instantes para cerrar los ojos mientras saboreaba el gusto del vino tibio en su boca. Extrañamente, el castillo estaba silencioso y aún era imposible ver a alguien transitando. Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, agudizando sus sentidos, intentando alcanzar el más mínimo ruido siquiera.

De pronto, las enormes puertas del salón se abrieron con un potente estruendo y una única figura emergió desde el exterior. Lyanna ladeó la cabeza, mirando de reojo descubriendo que una figura alta y robusta había ingresado; iba cubierta con una gruesa capa que incluso le cubría la cabeza e iba dejando un rastro húmedo de nieve a medida que avanzaba.

-Mi señora,-la figura se postró a su lado y el fuerte olor a jabón se le impregnó en la nariz.

-De todas las personas que aquí habitan, jamás pensé verte a ti de rodillas.-murmuró ella, dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

-Buena conmigo fue, no lo voy a negar.-respondió Hediondo,-pudo haberme enviado al Muro u ordenar mi decapitación de inmediato, pero se mostró benevolente y se lo agradezco.-el hombre de gruesos labios abrió una de las solapas de su capa y del interior extrajo algo.-He traído algo para usted, mi señora.-ella volvió la vista completamente hacia él, observando lo que entre sus manos llevaba.

-¿Rosas azules?-inquirió, viendo las radiantes flores, con sus hojas tan verdes como un campo entero sembrado de menta.

-Una corona de rosas azules.-replicó Hediondo, procediendo a ponerse de pie.- ¿Puedo?-preguntó, alzando la artesanal ornamenta. Ella asintió, sin muchos ánimos de seguir hablando.-Al norte llegaron las historias de que Lyanna Stark fue coronada como reina de la belleza por Rhaegar Targaryen, y que hace poco Loras Tyrell la coronó a usted cuando desmontó a la Montaña.

Sus dudas sobre él seguían a flor de piel y no dudaría en usar el cuchillo que se hallaba sobre la mesa si la situación era propicia.

-¿Has estado alguna vez en el sur?-preguntó Lyanna, usando su mano izquierda para tocar la corona y acomodarla encima de su cabeza. Manejaría a Hediondo con precaución y mediría cuales eran sus intenciones.-Ser Loras hizo trampa al utilizar a su yegua en celo para encabritar al caballo de la Montaña.

-Nunca he ido, pero el amo Ramsay solía hablarme de las historias que su hermano sabía sobre las justas y los combates.-explicó.-Aparte, las rosas ya estaban en floración.-

-Te lo agradezco.-ella sonrió de lado y Hediondo procedió a ocupar el asiento que estaba a su lado; Lyanna no le sacó la vista de encima, sintiendo desconfianza de él.

-Nadie aquí quiere al rey calamar.-comentó el hombre.-Todos lo que lo conocen sienten asco por él, lo llaman traidor y le desean la divina justicia de los Dioses.-

-La tendrá.-aseguró la muchacha.-Él y todos los peces que ha traído del mar recibirán lo que merecen.-de pronto, Hediondo se tomó el atrevimiento de apoyar su mano encima de ella provocando un estremecimiento.

-No quisiera ver lágrimas cubriendo esos bellos ojos, mi hermosa dama.-profirió.-Sólo basta una palabra que salga de sus labios para que yo pueda hacer algo.-

Lyanna sonrió cansada, usando la mano que la Montaña le había roto para tomar la copa, pero sus dedos seguían siendo tan torpes como el día que la enorme bota los quebrara. La copa cayó al suelo y el líquido se desparramó en todas direcciones. Pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en recuperarla.

-¿Y qué harías?-quiso saber, pensando que la idea de usar el cuchillo contra él era una idea bastante estúpida teniendo en cuenta que estaba _manca_ de la mano con la que solía esgrimir una espada o simplemente sostener una pluma.

-Sigo teniendo conocidos dentro de Fuerte Terror, tengo personas que pueden ayudar para ésta situación.-

Los Bolton de Fuerte Terror y los Stark de Invernalia durante siglos fueron enemigos, pero finalmente el hombre desollado de arrodilló ante el Lobo jurando lealtad. Y en aquellos momentos, Roose Bolton seguía manteniendo aquel juramento y peleaba junto a Robb. Los Bolton eran abanderados de los Stark, aliados y hermanos norteños.

Lyanna alzó la mano sana y con ella acarició el rostro, lo que produjo que Hediondo cerrase ligeramente los ojos, gozando del toque.

-¿Lo harías?-preguntó ella, con una última gota de esperanza tiñendo sus palabras.- ¿Correrías hasta Fuerte Terror y acabarías con ellos?-

-Serviría sus cabezas en bandejas de plata si usted así lo desea.-asintió el hombre de labios gruesos con voz aterciopelada.

Ella se humedeció los labios con la lengua y sonrió.

-Gracias.-

 _ **GOT-GOT-GOT-GOT**_

Los pasos de Copos eran sutiles, como la misma nieve que caía de las delgadas ramas. El caballo blanco trotaba alrededor de un pozo de agua, siendo seguido por un palafrén pinto. Lyanna reía mientras que Topo hacia todo lo posible para mantener a su caballo al ritmo del trote.

Un día al exterior era lo que necesitaba. Luego del desayuno visitó el Bosque de los Dioses y rezó por la seguridad de sus hermanos y porque la guerra terminase lo más pronto posible. Tras la conversación con Hediondo un sentimiento espera comenzaba a crecer en su interior e iba desprendiendo pedazos para compartir con aquellos que buscaban soluciones. Farlen había sido uno de los que había recibido la confianza como para calmar sus deseos de justicia por unos momentos. Y a la hora del almuerzo, había juntado a todos los que vivían en el castillo y juntos entonaron conocidas canciones, con Pym tocando una lira. Pero el regocijo fue intervenido por los hombres de hierro que robaron las bandejas con comida y desplazaron a todos de sus asientos, mandándolos a trabajar nuevamente.

Y tras haber ayudado a todos lo que pudo, Lyanna se tomó un momento para instruir a Topo en el arte de la monta, preparándolo para cuando estuviese solo y se viese en la necesidad de huir.

-Es un caballo viejo.-se quejó el niño, golpeando los costados del mismo e intentando hacer que fuese más rápido.

-Tendrás uno adecuado en cuanto sepas como mantenerte en esa silla.-expresó Lyanna, correteando ligera como el aire junto a Copos. El patio interno del castillo estaba apenas ocupado por un grupo de mujer lavanderas y el joven herrero que seguía trabajando en su espada.

Topo siguió insistiendo, hasta que después de tanto golpear al viejo caballo éste terminó lanzándolo fuera de su lomo. Lyanna, sin desmontar, se acercó a él y extendiendo la mano lo ayudó a subir.

-Toma tú las riendas.-indicó, mientras el niño se acomodaba delante de ella. Copos era un potro joven y dócil, por lo que era el ejemplar perfecto para aprender a montar. Y Topo lo descubrió en cuanto el animal giraba de izquierda a derecha según el gusto del jinete. Ella le permitió cabalgar a gusto, mientras que murmuraba a su oído algunos consejos para evitar volar del caballo una vez más.

De reojo, la presencia de Myranda atrajo la atención de ambos pero no se molestaron en preguntarse que querría, por lo que se centraron únicamente en continuar con las clases.

-¿No te gusta, Lyanna?-exclamó la estridente voz de la doncella, mientras ingresaba al patio pavoneándose con un vestido raído y viejo, pero llevando un amplio manto de piel sobre sus hombros.- A mí me fascina.-prosiguió, envolviéndose a sí misma.-Está recién cazado; Theon lo trajo para mí.-

-Es muy bonito, pero es una lástima que hayan matado a un oso para vestirte a ti.-replicó Lyanna, desmontando y tomando las riendas de Copos; irían a otra parte para continuar.

-Oh, no, no.-Myranda continuó acercándose, mientras que el manto de piel chorreaba sangre.-No es un oso. Esto es piel de _lobo_.-la hermana del rey se volvió hacia ella, descubriendo que la prenda era de pelo negro, negro como la noche.- ¿Tú loba no era igual de suave que mi abrigo?-inquirió la muchacha, mirando con modestia su nueva adquisición.-Es una lástima que haya tenido que huir…bueno, al menos ahora me encargaré de que no escape de mis… ¿o debería decir, _nuestros_ armarios?-

Lyanna le sostuvo la mirada casi sin parpadear.

-¿De dónde sacaron eso?-preguntó, tensando la mandíbula.

-Theon lo extrajo del cuerpo de un lobo.-sonrió Myranda, con los ojos destellantes.- ¿No me crees? ¡Pues anda, y pregúntale a él!-exclamó, acomodando la cabeza de lobo encima de su hombro.-Mi amiga y yo nos quedaremos aquí, hablando de ti y de lo mala dueña que has sido.-

El corazón de la hermana del rey dio un vuelco. ¿Los habían encontrado? Había evitado visitar las criptas durante todo el día por temor a que alguien sospechase… ¿lo habían hecho?

Con los latidos resonando en sus oídos y la respiración tan acelerada como una manada de caballos salvajes echó a correr por el extenso corredor que conectaba el patio con la plaza. Y con cada zancada una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla mientras que una mano de hierro le comprimía el pecho, con intenciones de quebrarle los huesos.

Tal como la mañana, la quietud era espeluznante. Todos estaban reunidos en el patio, en un silencio sepulcral con la vista clavada en el suelo. Comenzó a nevar cuando ella ingresó a la plaza y cada uno de los allí presentes levantó la cabeza. Lyanna vio con espanto como las mujeres tenían los ojos rojos del llanto y como los hombres se contenían.

El alma se le fue del cuerpo, en cuanto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La nieve caía sobre ella, apenas cubriéndole los hombros. Los hombres de Theon se hallaban formados debajo de una torre mientras que otros dos arrancaban al maestre de sus aposentos y lo arrastraban hacia el centro de la muchedumbre.

-¡Les advertí!-exclamó Theon, saliendo de una de las galerías.- ¡Les advertí que pasaría si me obedecía y que es lo que pasaría si no lo hacían!-

Hediondo se situó junto a Lyanna, sujetándola por el antebrazo. Ella se había detenido, siendo incapaz de seguir moviéndose.

-Han cuestionado mis órdenes y desafiado el nuevo liderazgo, ¡pero aquí está la respuesta por la deslealtad que demostraron!-el brazo de Theon se extendió hacia el costado, en una señal y desde lo alto de la torre dos hombres tiraban de unas gruesas cuerdas. Algo se movió desde el suelo y con cada tirón, unas telas se sacudían hasta que finalmente con el último impulso las cortinas blancas cayeron y dos objetos ennegrecidos se elevaron.

Los más cercanos gritaron de horror, Lyanna escuchó el desgarrador grito de una mujer y luego la vio caer de rodillas. No se animaba a levantar la vista. No quería verlo. No quería. Pero lo que más le dolió oír fue el lastimoso aullido que salió de la boca del maestre, quien forcejeaba con sus opresores.

Pero eventualmente tuvo que hacerlo.

Con lentitud fue levantando la cabeza, con las piernas temblando y las rodillas queriendo ceder. En el suelo veía las motas rojas del nuevo abrigo de Myranda. Mirando finalmente hacia arriba, vio dos figuras carbonizadas, y aun humeantes, que pendían de la torre y se balanceaban lentamente con el viento.

Eran figuras pequeñas.

¿Serían sus niños?

¿Se habrían los dioses puesto en su contra?

Lyanna se dejó caer de rodillas al barro con un grito escalando por su garganta, hiriendo sus músculos. Las lágrimas saltaron con furia mientras que sus manos se enterraban en el fango.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!-gritó con voz quebrada.- ¡¿Qué has hecho, Theon?!-se puso de pie y echó a correr, pero no llegó muy lejos; Lorren la detuvo, asestándole un puñetazo entre las costillas lo que la desestabilizó y la hizo caer nuevamente. El cielo continuaba llorando lágrimas blancas que se mezclaban con las gotas rojas de una cicatriz nuevamente abierta.- ¿Qué has hecho?-sollozaba, sintiendo que algo en su interior se desgarraba, produciendo un insoportable dolor.

Theon se arrodilló frente a ella sin escrúpulos o cualquier signo de arrepentimiento.

-Los juramentos están hechos para cumplirse, Lyanna.-profirió, tomándola de la mano pero ella lo apartó entre arañazos e incluso mordidas; había tocado fondo, dónde no le importaba perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Los hombres de Hierro volvieron a apresarla, llevándosela a la rastra.

-¡Déjenla!-ordenó Theon, en cuanto sus hombres recurrieron a los golpes para mantenerla quieta.

-¡Prefiero morir a tener que ser salvada por ti, bastardo!-gritó con la boca sangrante y un cardenal comenzando a tomar color en su mejilla. Con la saliva y la sangre mezclada, Lyanna lo escupió.

-Llévenla a su cuarto y procuren que nadie entre o salga.-estableció el rey calmar, usando la manga de su jubón para limpiarse.

Diferentes manos pasaron por sus brazos y diferentes personas la sostuvieron hasta que un solo par fueron los que la condujeron hacia su torre. Era Hediondo.

Lyanna lloraba sin ser capaz de contenerse, sintiendo un pesado yunque comprimiéndole los pulmones. Eran ellos. Eran sus hermanitos. Eran sus niñitos especiales, aquellos por los que se había desvivido día y noche para mantenerlos a salvo. Eran ellos.

Hediondo cerró la puerta de la torre y la dejó sentarse en los escalones de piedra. Lyanna se desplomó en ellos, abrazándose a sí misma y llorando con más fervor. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

-¡Mátalo!-exclamó entre balbuceos.- ¡Mátalo!-ni siquiera con Jaime Lannister había surgido aquel sentimiento tan profundo de odio. Ni siquiera con la mismísima Cersei. Ninguno de los dos la había lastimado tan profundamente como Theon.

-Hay un precio.-Hediondo se arrodillo junto a ella, secándole las lágrimas.

-Te daré lo que quieras, pero acaba con él y con todas esas bestias.-

-No es oro ni plata lo que me interesa.-expresó el hombre.-Domeric Bolton le contó al amo Ramsay sobre usted y mi único pago sería un beso.-pidió.-Un solo beso y me encargaré de estos asesinos.-

Lyanna no lo pensó dos veces y tomó el rostro de Hediondo entre sus manos y lo besó. Lo besó con una profunda mezcla de odio, congoja y desconsuelo; mientras que al mismo tiempo tenía un leve dejo de desesperación. Estaba desesperada por intentar enmendar las cosas y por más que nadie lo expresase en palabras, supo que las miradas le reclamaban las falsas esperanzas que había repartido en el día. Les había fallado a todos. Era un completo desastre.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer.-susurró en cuanto se separó.-Pero asegúrate de que pague.-


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A: ¡Hola! Nada más quería avisarles que dentro de poco estaré subiendo una nueva historia de Juego de Tronos con nada más y nada menos que ¡Jon Snow!**

 **GOT-GOT-GOT**

Sus dedos comenzaron a recobrar el movimiento, al principio lento y dolorosamente, pero al final pudieron moverse como antes. El frio de las noches ya no le molestaba y el calor de la sangre impregnada cada hueso hasta el más mínimo rincón de su mano.

Sangre. Curioso liquido; estando dentro de uno garantiza la vida, pero una vez fuera…

Habían pasado semanas, quien sabe, incluso un mes desde la última vez que había salido de su habitación. La culpa la carcomía como una gangrena y el dolor de pensar que aquella culpa era real era lo que de verdad estaba acabando con ella.

Había soñado con Invierno, pero únicamente veía todo negro desde los ojos de la loba, sin figuras, sin sonidos, todo negro. Y prontamente sus esperanzas comenzaron a tornarse oscuras también. ¿Estarían aun ahí abajo?

El hombre que se hallaba bajo sus pies dio un último intento por arrastrarse, escupiendo sangre para luego quedarse inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y un enorme tajo que iba a cada lado de la garganta.

Pym jadeaba y bajo la luz de la luna se podía ver una película uniforme de sudor cubriéndole el rostro. El joven escudero sostenía un cuchillo desgastado entre sus dedos mientras que con su mano libre se apoyaba contra la pared; el maestre le había recomendado no hacer esfuerzos aun, pero había sido lo mismo explicárselo a un niño de pecho, no lo entendería.

-Debemos irnos. – masculló el muchacho, mirando por la ventana de la torre. - No hemos sido muy silenciosos, alguien debió de escuchar. -

Lyanna observo el cuerpo como si fuese el objeto más bonito de los Siete Reinos y procedió a ponerse de pie.

-Mi señora. - llamo Pym El Bajo limpiando su cuchillo contra sus ropas.

La muchacha de arrodilló junto al calamar y mojo sus dedos en la aun tibia sangre. Su acompañante seguía llamándola mientras no quitaba la vista de la ventana, puerta y cualquier acceso por donde alguien fuese capaz de pasar. Desde lo ocurrido con los hermanos Stark, Theon se había esmerado porque sus escasos hombres cubrieran todos los huecos posibles del castillo, pero sus intentos eran débiles; no contaba con mucho apoyo de su familia y los habitantes de Invernalia se daban cuenta de que al Rey Calamar la corona le quedaba grande.

Con sus dedos en movimiento nuevamente, Lyanna dibujó una cara sonriente sobre la fría y húmeda pared de piedra. Ella había escuchado la historia de un guerrero desconocido que había defendido a un pobre lacustre que había sido acosado por tres escuderos más corpulento que él; nadie sabía quién se hallaba debajo de aquella armadura, pero lo apodaron El Caballero del Árbol Sonriente, ya que lo único que podían distinguir de su anonimato era blasón de su escudo; un arciano rojo con una sonrisa en su tronco.

Ella no defendía a un pobre lacustre únicamente, ella defendía a todas las personas que la habían visto crecer y jurado protegerla junto a sus hermanos. A esa gente que jamás se les ocurriría esconderse cuando la familia Guardiana estaba siendo atacada. A aquellos que, por más que las cosas estuviesen yendo de mal en peor, aun mantenían aquella pequeña llama de esperanza.

-Lady Sonrisa Sangrante. - observo el escudero, al descubrir lo que había sido dibujado en la pared. Lyanna se cubrió con la capa e indico que era hora de regresar.

Juntos abrieron la puerta trampa de la torre, comenzando el descenso.

A la mañana siguiente, Theon ingreso a su habitación con un estallido que hizo sobresaltar a Tansy. Había gritado un grueso "¿Dónde está?" que hizo temblar las paredes. Pero su arrebato de rabia quedo reducido a cenizas cuando encontró que Lyanna estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, jugando con la pequeña Beth. Con una mueca de preocupación, preguntó si todo estaba en orden, pero solo consiguió una sarta de gritos histéricos por parte del Calamar. Cuando Beth se puso a llorar, Lyanna dio por terminada aquella situación, echándole por sus propios medios de la habitación.

En la tarde, en el Bosque de los Dioses, Hediondo se presentó ante ella con una respetuosa inclinación, besando su mano y deseándole un buen día.

-Los halagos no son necesarios. - le había dicho, pero obviamente tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. - ¿Qué noticias tienes para mí? - Hediondo se puso de pie, acomodándose las pesadas pieles sobre sus hombros.

-El _Rey_ está preocupado. -empezó, aunque no era algo relevante. - Está desesperado por el arribo de su hermana, quien ha prometido traer más hombres para defender y mantener el asedio o al menos eso decía su última carta… hace cuatro semanas. -

Lyanna sonrió mientras tejía rosas azules en un aro de fina madera.

-Anoche ha aparecido otro guardia muerto. - continuo Hediondo. - Theon creyó que se le habías escapado, pero al verla en su cuarto lo descartó. Ahora cree que es una conspiración por parte de los habitantes. He tratado de hacerle entender que no hay más que viejos, mujeres y todas cargan niños pequeños, pero sigue insistiendo que hay rebeldes.

Aquello no era alentador. Si Theon creía que había una revuelta comenzaría a matar gente inocente, gente que dormía plácidamente en las noches cuando hombres morían en sus puestos de vigilancia.

-Debemos evitar eso. - dijo en un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie. - Es mi gente, mi familia. No puedo ponerlos en la línea de fuego.

Hediondo se tomó el atrevimiento de arrebatarle la corona de rosas que había armado y procedió a colocarla sobre su cabeza.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse, mi lady, - anunció arrodillándose frente a ella. - He hecho una promesa y pienso cumplirla. - Lyanna sonrió de lado y le acarició la larga melena de pelo oscuro.

-Si no me fallas, haré que mi hermano te dé el título de Ser. - Hediondo se reincorporó casi de un salto.

-Los títulos no son importantes. – murmuró con voz aterciopelada. - ¿Sería un abuso robarle otro beso, mi lady? - la muchacha nuevamente se sonrojó. - Desde aquella noche no he parado de pensar en sus labios y me temo que debo confesar que he tenido sueños indebidos. - Lyanna no había sentido nada de eso, sino que había sentido como si hubiese besado a dos gordos gusanos en pleno acto de apareamiento que intentaban entrar por su boca.

-Solo uno. - condicionó.

Hediondo rápidamente extendió sus manos y estas se enrollaron como lianas alrededor de su cuerpo, apresándola y atrayéndola hacia él. Los labios del muchacho se posaron sobre los de ella y la basaron con avidez. Ella sintió la desesperación cuando sus dientes la mordieron con suavidad, pero al mismo tiempo con deseo. Y prontamente se arrepintió.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el lacayo de Ramsay Bolton se retiró. Lyanna estaba acalorada y sentía que su rostro era capaz de derretir la nieve.

-Mantengamos nuestros acuerdos, - expreso sentándose de nuevo en el viejo tronco donde su padre solía meditar. -Y todos saldremos triunfantes de esta guerra. - Hediondo clavó una rodilla en el suelo y con respeto besó el dorso de su mano, alejándose con una solemne inclinación.

Lyanna continuó tejiendo flores a su corona y añadiéndole algunas hierbas que encontraba en la orilla del estanque. Estuvo sentada en el Bosque de los Dioses, cantando en silencio, recordando los buenos tiempos y pensando cuando sería que volverían, si es que algún tenía la suerte de ver los rostros de su familia. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había oído la voz de su padre? ¿La última vez que había ayudado a Arya a mejorar sus trabajos de costura? ¿La última vez que había discutido con Sansa por una estúpida fantasía?

Su mente dejó de enumerar recuerdos en cuanto sus dedos dejaron de trenzar las rosas. ¿De que servía recordar algo que era incapaz de traerlo de nuevo?

Algo en su interior tembló, algo parecido a un retorcijón de estómago. Su mano se colocó sobre su vientre mientras se doblaba ligeramente hacia adelante. Luego del beso de Hediondo, se había sentido rara. Mentía si decía que el beso no había despertado nada en ella. El roce de un hombre nuevamente sobre ella había despertado un viejo sentimiento, uno que creyó nunca volver a experimentar; había sido tonta al creer que nada podría surgir de aquellas noches con Jaime, pero…cuan equivocada estaba. Era tonta si creía que, después de tantas visitas, la semilla del león no se había afianzado a sus tierras.

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, ella lo sentía. Sentía esa nueva vida danzando en su vientre, sintiéndose a salvo, aguardando por salir. Pero había querido negarlo, convencerse de que no era real.

Tal vez era por miedo, tal vez por falta de conocimiento, pero se hallaba aterrada ante su situación. Una vez había sentido aquella semilla echando raíces en su vientre, pero después había dejado de percibirla.

« _Jaime se había puesto como loco cuando se enteró del té_ , - tal vez era eso lo que Cersei había estado esperando, lo que había estado planeando desde lo ocurrido _**esa**_ noche, - _su primera semilla había sido desterrada, arrasada por un mar de sangre que no hizo más que romperme más de lo que estaba_ »

Sus manos dejaron caer la corona al suelo y se posicionaron encima de su vestido. Aún era demasiado pronto para notarlo, pero ella ya podía reparar en que había un nuevo corazón latiendo en su interior.

De pronto, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, pero ya no eran de tristeza. Éstas venían cargadas de felicidad, de la más pura y honesta felicidad. Tal vez la gente que ella conocía la odiarían por cargar con el hijo de un asesino, de un traidor, pero ella comprendía que los niños no tenían la culpa de las acciones de sus padres. Ella lo amaría, lo amaría con locura y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conservar aquella pequeña vida.

 **GOT-GOT-GOT**

Al regresar al castillo, Lyanna portaba su nueva corona. Las flores no durarían mucho, pero al menos se verían lindas por unos cuantos días antes de marchitarse. En el patio de Invernalia, la pequeña Beth se acercó a ella, saltando a su alrededor, enseñándole el nuevo vestido que Arat le había confeccionado. Lyanna la tomó entre sus brazos y juntas danzaron alrededor de un pozo de agua, cantando y riendo. Los habitantes hacían breves pausas para observarlas, pero volvían a ponerse en marcha cuando algún hijo del Hierro aparecía.

Juntas ingresaron a la torre donde se hallaba el dormitorio de Lyanna; Beth iba saltando de a dos escalones mientras contaba con su estridente voz aguda, la muchacha le seguía el ritmo, aunque vigilando de que no fallase en cada salto y terminase con la boca ensangrentada. Ya una vez en el interior, descubrieron que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-Beth, - llamó Lyanna, tomando a la niña por el brazo y haciéndola callar, - Aguarda aquí un momento.

Fue la primera en aventurarse, abriendo del todo la entrada. En el interior, se hallaba Theon con el Maestre Lewin; el pobre hombre estaba cabizbajo, sentado en un rincón de la cama.

-Te estaba esperando. – anunció el rey calmar, con ambas manos detrás de la espalda. – Pasa. – Lyanna buscó la mirada del Maestre, pero éste continuaba mirando sus arrugadas manos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó, sin dirigirse a Theon. - ¿Maestre? –

-De hablar, hablarás conmigo. – espetó Grajo, dando una zancada y apartándola del viejo hombre. – Tendrás que aprender a llevarte bien conmigo. –

-Solía llevarme bien contigo cuando solo eras una idiota cuya única preocupación era perseguir doncellas. - replicó ella, picando su dedo contra el pecho del muchacho.

\- Resulta ser que he madurado. – Theon la tomó por la muñeca, afirmando el agarre tan fuerte como pudo ser posible. – Ambos lo hicimos. – la mirada lasciva comenzó a brillar en sus ojos. – Díselo. –

El Maestre, quién continuaba con la mirada baja, comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras sus ropas caían alrededor de su cuerpo, como un manto pesado.

-Ante la clara ausencia de un heredero varón, la siguiente en la línea de sucesión…-el hombre alzó la vista y una mirada triste surcó en sus ojos.

\- ¡La línea de sucesión de mi padre no está acabada! – exclamó Lyanna, empujando a Theon. - ¡Robb aún está vivo! –

\- ¡Un rey con corona, pero sin castillo no tiene mucho a lo que aspirar! – manifestó el Calamar. – Tú eres una mujer, ya estás en edad y has florecido hace tiempo; yo soy un hombre, ¡un rey! Y necesito herederos. –

\- ¡Pues agarra a la ramera de Myranda! – las manos de la Loba lo golpeaban en el pecho, pero Theon prontamente la envolvió entre sus brazos apresándola con fuerza. - ¡Y ten con ella miles de bastardos si así lo deseas! -

-Myranda solo sirve para diversión; tú eres el premio mayor. – Lyanna comenzó a temblar, pero no porque tuviese miedo de él; había otras cosas que la preocupaban, ¿qué pasaría si alguien se enterase de su secreto?

-Por favor. – susurró, con la voz oscilante. – Theon, por favor, no lo hagas. No me obligues. –

Pero el Calamar no retrocedía; ella sabía que no estaría dispuesto a perder tal oportunidad. ¿Y quién sería capaz de hacerlo?

\- ¿Has visto a Beth? – preguntó el muchacho, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su pulgar. – Es una niña pequeña y su familia no está en condiciones de enfrentarse…-

\- ¡No! – Lyanna lo sujetó por las manos, casi doblando las rodillas ante él. – Es solo una niña. No la hieras. Por favor. –

Theon sonrió de costado mientras la puerta del cuarto se abría; uno de sus hombres traía a Beth sujeta de la mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba una espada tan larga como su pierna y tan gruesa como solía serlo Hielo.

-Es una bella niña. – los labios de Theon susurraban contra su mejilla mientras que Beth sonreía, tan inocente como siempre, meciéndose sobre la punta de sus pies y con un broche de flores prendido de rizado cabello. – Sí su padre no regresa, sería placentero que te llame mamá, mientras juega con nuestros hijos, ¿no lo crees? – Lyanna casi sin pensarlo, se llevó una mano al vientre, apretando su vestido.

-No la lastimes. – volvió a pedir casi con un hilillo de voz.

-No me des motivos para hacerlo. – replicó el muchacho, rozando su boca con la suya. – Maestre, - llamó sin siquiera volverse hacia el hombre, - haga los arreglos para mañana. Nos uniremos en la noche. -


	18. Chapter 18

Como era normal, Myranda montaba un escándalo en medio del patio. La muchacha discutía a gritos con su madre por su abrigo de piel; habían pasado tres semanas desde que Theon se lo había otorgado y ya era hora de lavarlo. La experimentada mujer había comenzado la discusión cuando afirmó que aquel pelaje no era de lobo, sino que de oso y aquello hizo montar en cólera a su orgullosa hija. Myranda no tardo más que un parpadeo en comenzar a gritar, clamando que estaba equivocada, que su rey le había traído piel de lobo, ¡No! de ¡Huargo!

La discusión no llego a mayores, ya que Hediondo se vio obligado a intervenir y llevarse a ambas mujeres. Pero sus gritos se oían incluso dentro de las cocinas.

Desde lo alto de su torre, Lyanna había sido testigo de aquella situación mientras que lentamente se sobaba el vientre. Era temprano, pero en sus manos ya tenía una porción de tarta de frutos rojos; tenía decidido no bajar a desayunar y disfrutar su última mañana en libertad. Theon se había puesto serio y para esas alturas se estaban llevando a cabo todos los preparativos necesarios para la boda que se celebraría en la noche.

Ella aun albergaba minúsculas chispas de esperanza de que Hediondo cumpliese con su promesa y la ayudase a recuperar el control de todo. Pero por el momento, él se hallaba en medio de dos mujeres que se gritaban la una a la otra, olvidando ya el tema de la capa de piel y sacado a relucir viejos resentimientos.

Tras terminar su porción de tarta, se lamió los dedos y procedió a colocarse su capa de Marta cibelina sobre sus hombros, asegurándola con un botón en forma de lobo y luego hizo su camino desde la ventana hasta la puerta de su habitación. Apenas con un pie fuera, descubrió que sus guardias seguían firmemente apostados a los costados de la entrada, con tridentes y espadas. Pero Lyanna no les dirigió ni siquiera una mirada, y simplemente comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Los hombres no tuvieron más opción que seguirla.

La noche anterior había tenido pesadillas. Había soñado que era un lobo y que había caído en una trampa, de la cual por más que intensase librarse lo único que conseguía era caer más y más profundo. A su alrededor se alzaban figuras que resultaban familiares en aquel mundo de ensueños: era el enorme Kraken quien la apresaba entre sus pegajosos tentáculos haciendo que fuese una ardua tarea intentar escapar. Por detrás, se oía el rugido de un león y el lamento de un lobo. Y, por último, el tan afamado hombre desollado daba vueltas alrededor del Kraken montado a caballo. Pero el sueño no había sido únicamente sobre esa espantosa visión. El sueño se había ramificado cuando los tentáculos la hundieron en una inquebrantable oscuridad donde el olor a sal predominaba en todas direcciones y era casi imposible respirar. En aquella quietud, oyó un silbido suave, como el arrullo de un bebe intentando dormir. Pero a pesar de la escasez de luz no podía ver si era un bebé o algo más. El lugar era frío y había olor a roca, olor a granito y a los lejos se podía distinguir el insoportable golpetear de gotas de agua sobre un charco. Se oían voces que parecían ecos, vacíos, distantes. Lyanna comenzó a caminar sin saber a dónde iba, pero sus pies la guiaban. Llego a tocar algo suave, cálido y familiar. Era pelaje. Piel de lobo le había dicho algo en su interior. Piel genuina de lobo.  
Y antes de despertar, lo único que alcanzo a pensar fue que ya era hora de bajar a las criptas.

Escoltada por sus guardias, atravesó el patio. Le gente con la que se topaba le dirigían miradas tristes y ni siquiera Beth se acercó a ella; después de la amenaza de Theon, Lyanna creyó que lo conveniente era mantener lejos a la niña, bajo la seguridad del Maestre y algunas de sus fieles doncellas.

– Pueden esperar afuera. –murmuró mientras abría la pesada y vieja puerta de madera. Pero los hombres no se quedaron quietos.

Lyanna suspiró y antes de ingresar, se volvió hacia ellos. Últimamente estaba pálida y sus ojos parecían querer salir de sus cuencas; su rostro estaba adelgazando, pero el resto de su cuerpo comenzaba a adquirir más carne en algunas zonas.

–Ya han hecho bastante en mi hogar. –habló mientras sentía que el frío de las criptas comenzaba a colarse por entre medio de su capa, enrollándose alrededor de su espalda como brazos invisibles que quería succionarla al interior. – ¿Podrían al menos darme un momento a solas con lo que resta de mi familia? –había hecho un esfuerzo por hacer de aquel pedido una súplica, pero los hombres estaban duros e inmóviles como las estatuas que se hallaban en la penumbra.

–No se preocupen, amigos míos. –intervino la voz de Theon; el Usurpador acababa de desmontar de su caballo e ingresado por la puerta principal de Invernalia. Había salido temprano por la mañana, a atender quién sabe qué asunto. –Solo hay rocas allí abajo. Nada que deba ser alarmante. –Greyjoy se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla, mientras que la otra descansaba sobre su cadera, emprendiendo un descenso hacía el sur de su cuerpo. –Hoy es la noche. –susurró con un silbido que detonaba que recientemente había bebido cerveza en el desayuno. Lyanna asintió lentamente desviando la vista. –Visita a tu familia. –continuó Theon, recorriendo su mejilla con el dorso de su pulgar. –Mis hombres te esperaran afuera y cuando salgas quiero que vengas a mis aposentos. –

El grotesco hombre con quién viajaba, le anunció que Hediondo lo esperaba en el Gran Salón de Invernalia; luego se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. Fuese lo que fuese, Theon palideció como la mismísima nieve y el agarre que efectuaba sobre Lyanna parecía nulo, como si ni siquiera la estuviese tocando.

–Lleva el caballo a su establo. –ordenó a uno de los guardias; de pronto parecía inseguro, nervioso. Como si estuviese asustado. Se olvidó de Lyanna y ella en cuanto se vio liberada prácticamente casi se lanzó por las escaleras procurando cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y evitar largarse a gritar como Myranda.

Los peldaños estaban húmedos, por lo que no podía correr por ellos así que trato de ser lo más cuidadosa posible, asegurándose de tomar una de las antorchas de la entrada para así poder iluminar su camino.

A medida que caminaba, iba silbando una melodía que Robb le había enseñado cuando tenía diez años; en la actualidad, el muchacho solía usarla para llamar a Viento Gris.

Silbaba distraída, como si fuese algo casual, como si de pronto aquella melodía hubiese saltado a su cabeza. Silbaba mientras descendía. Silbaba a medida que encendía las antorchas que formaban un camino a lo largo de la fría y húmeda pared; las criptas ya no parecían atemorizantes conforme a la luz iba surgiendo.

Continúo silbando hasta que escuchó un ligero ruido, proveniente desde la profunda garganta del lugar. Lyanna se detuvo, sentándose en el último peldaño, aun entonando aquel silbido. Pero al cabo de un instante, hizo silencio. Nuevamente había escuchado ese sonido, pero ahora acompañado por un suave gruñido que se multiplicaba por tres.

. –

–Invierno. –llamó, extendiendo su mano. –Ven aquí, chica. Ven. –una sombra emergió de la zona que quedaba sin iluminar y poco a poco fue adquiriendo forma.

La gran loba negra estaba delgada, Lyanna casi era capaz de ver los huesos de sus costillas; ese animal estaba famélico. Pero aún seguía vivo.

–Peludo. Verano. –volvió a llamar en cuanto su loba le lleno la cara de baba, en un intento por expresar su cariño animal.

Dos lobos más emergieron y ante la clara señal de que todo estaba bien, siguieron a Invierno y recibieron a Lyanna con más lengüetazos y besos tan húmedos qué dejaban largos rastros de más baba sobre la piel de la muchacha. Las lenguas eran asperas, como las marcas que dejaban sobre aquella piel. Pero estaban contentos. Vivos y contentos.

–Que los Siete bendigan sus almas, queridos míos. –Lyanna había enterrado la cara en el suave y sucio pelaje de Peludo, mientras éste se dejaba tocar.

Tras el encuentro con las tres bestias, una pequeña criatura, de revoltosos rizos rojizos y espíritu igual de salvaje que los lobos, cruzo corriendo el extenso corredor de piedra, lanzándose directamente hacia Lyanna. A lo lejos se escuchaban voces que lo llamaban, pero el pequeño salvaje no oía las advertencias.

Rickon estaba loco de contento, tan contento que gritaba. Su hermana tuvo que taparle la boca y tomarlo en brazos para así alejarse lo más que pudiesen de la entrada.

Los lobos la guiaron hacia donde se hallaban los demás. En las criptas nunca hacía calor. Su techo abovedado parecía no tener fin si uno miraba hacia arriba. Los pilares de granito tenían espirales de moho que nacían desde sus bases y se iban apretando a medida que crecían, pero seguían siendo construcciones firmes, fuertes. Allí abajo, en la zona más antigua de Invernalia, descansaban los restos mortales de la familia Stark. Lyanna pocas veces había bajado por su cuenta; por lo general le temía a los fantasmas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía curiosidad por aquellas personas que eran su familia, pero extraños a la vez.

Al llegar, Osha y Meera estaban alerta, con palos y redes listas para ser usadas. La salvaje tenía una expresión fiera en su rostro, una que indicaba que estaba dispuesta a moler a alguien a golpes si aquello significaba poner a salvo a los niños Stark. Meera, por otro lado, rápidamente dejó caer su red y un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas; ella y su hermano fueron los primeros y únicos en clavar la rodilla en el suelo.

–Pensamos que era el enemigo, mi lady. –murmuró la joven Reed.

–Pensamos que habíamos caído en el olvido. –manifestó la salvaje, con mirada suspicaz y con su palo aun en la mano.

–Me disculpo por ello. –anunció Lyanna, abrazando a Bran y luego depositando un beso en la mejilla de Hodor, quién susurro un tenue " _Hodor_ " a modo de respuesta. –Pero he estado ocupada atendiendo el funeral de mis hermanos. –

Los refugiados se volvieron hacia ella con mirada confusa.

–Bran ha sido desollado. -hablo Jojen Reed tan tranquilamente como ella; aunque su voz detonaba cierta excitación. Lyanna recordaba haber oído una profecía igual provenir de su boca. Al parecer el viejo Maestre le debía una enorme disculpa al joven Reed.

–Theon le ha hecho creer a todos que los dos pequeños hijos de Ned Stark han muerto, para así reafirmarse como señor de Invernalia. –acoto la muchacha, acurrucándose junto a sus hermanos. –La gente se lo ha creído y desde hace días que están llorando por la perdida. Si no he bajado antes es porque también lo creí. –confeso mientras que Invierno se desplomaba a sus pies. –Había sido incapaz de entender que es lo que había pasado. -continúo mostrándose avergonzada. –Temía que Theon de verdad los había encontrado. –

–Nadie ha bajado. –replicó Bran, colocando una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hermana mientras intentaba arrastrarse hacia ella.

–¿Cuánto más jugaremos a las escondidas? –preguntó Rickon con aquella voz infantil, pero con aquel aspecto tan salvaje como su lobo huargo.

Lyanna sonrió al pequeño, mientras acariciaba la indomable cabellera rojiza; por momentos le hacía recordar a Robb. Había extrañado esa sensación de calor y aroma a infancia que Rickon portaba. Él era su pequeño cachorrito.

–La cuenta es larga aún. –murmuró. –Theon recién va por el cien y quedan mucho más. –todos parecían de acuerdo que Rickon aún no debía saber qué es lo que pasaba en el exterior, aunque hubiese sido notificado el hecho de que, de alguna forma, había _muerto_. Era mejor que siguiese creyendo que jugaban a las escondidas.

– No nos encontrarán jamás. –insistió el niño, acomodándose contra el pecho de su hermana.

Lyanna continuó dentro de las criptas durante un rato más, pero no pudo extender su visita; sería sospechoso para todos y eventualmente irían a buscarla. Para su suerte, Rickon se había dormido en sus brazos, por lo que la separación fue sencilla; sólo bastó dejarlo en aquel colchón que formaban los cuerpos de los lobos, a resguardo y calentito. La despedida de Bran fue un tanto complicada, pero al fin pudo decirle adiós y prometerle que pronto saldrían de allí.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo sentada en el frío suelo, no se había percatado que sus hermanos habían montado aquel campamento a los pies de la estatua de su abuelo, Lord Rickard Stark. Poco sabía de él, simplemente conocía la cruda verdad sobre su muerte.

« _Recuerda que eres un Stark; compórtate con dignidad en el Valle_ –le había dicho una vez a Ned a modo de consejo cuando Lord Arryn había llegado a Invernalia para tomarlo como pupilo. – _Y trata de mantenerte fuera de peleas»_

A su izquierda, del lado del corazón, se hallaba la estatua de Brandon Stark, otro miembro del cual solo conocía su muerte y la breve historia que había compartido con su madre. Pero a la derecha de Lord Rickard se hallaba Lyanna Stark. Poco más sabía de ella, aunque en sí su tía seguía siendo un misterio. Para esos momentos, ambas compartían la edad de dieciséis años.

« _Ella dijo que las Lyanna Stark no viven mucho_ –había manifestado Topo durante el regreso a Invernalia»

Debía esperar un año para demostrarle a Cersei cuanto se equivocaba. Lyanna Stark viviría para ver a su hijo crecer.

Su _hijo_.

Sus dedos rozaron la zona de su vientre en cuanto sintió un retorcijón en sus tripas; no era de hambre, era de tal vez un poco de temor. ¿Qué pensarían cada una de esas estatuas si estuviesen con vida y supiesen de su situación? Sabría que su tía sería la más suave y comprensible de los tres.

Sintió un suave empujón por detrás de las rodillas. Al voltear se encontró con Invierno; la loba jadeaba, con su rosada lengua asomándose por entre sus amarillentos colmillos. Lyanna se colocó a su altura y con sus manos acarició la enorme cabeza del huargo; el animal simplemente alzó el hocico, buscando tener algún mimo por debajo del cuello.

–Vigílalos, ¿sí, chica? –Invierno le había vuelto a besar la mejilla con un húmedo y rasposo lengüetazo. Lyanna la abrazó por el cuello, sintiendo esa esencia salvaje que desprendía su pelaje y experimentando una sensación de añoranza; extrañaba a su loba, pero sabía que ella estaba haciendo lo que Lyanna no podía.

–Debería irse ahora, mi lady. –anunció Meera, acercándose también. –Rickon suele tomar breves siestas, para luego despertar con la energía de un toro embravecido. –

Lyanna se volvió a colocar de pie, sonriéndole.

–Dile que me ha visto en sueños. –murmuró. –Le dolerá menos saber que me he ido sin él…otra vez. –la joven Reed asintió con lentitud. –Intentaré traer provisiones la próxima vez que baje. –murmuró acomodándose la capa encima de sus hombros mientras que Meera la escoltaba hacia la salida. –No volveré enseguida; demoraré algunos días. Debemos ser cautelosos o levantaríamos sospechas. –

–Lo entiendo. –asintió la chica, apagando las antorchas que antes habían sido encendidas para guiar a Lyanna. – Pero, siendo honestas. –Meera detuvo su andar. –¿Cómo están las cosas afuera? –

Lyanna se detuvo junto a ella mientras suspiraba con tristeza.

–No quiero que mis noticias te carcoman la cabeza. –dijo. –Será mejor para ti y para todos que no sepan nada. A veces la ignorancia es la defensa de los inocentes. –Meera asintió brevemente y por un momento parecía una niña pequeña. Lyanna le sonrió y tras un corto abrazo, la última antorcha se apagó.

 **GOT-GOT-GOT**

Theon la recibió en la antigua habitación de sus padres. El lugar parecía casi desconocido, como si realmente hubiesen pasado años desde la última vez que había puesto un pie en aquel cuarto de piedras grises y suelo frío. Pero, por otro lado, recordaba con nostalgia las noches de tormenta donde con Robb corrían a refugiarse entre las mantas de aquella amplia cama, con la tonta idea de que tal vez aquello haría que los truenos fuesen menos atemorizadores. O las veces que su madre la había regañado por actuar como un niño, en vez de aquella dama por la cual Catelyn Tully había puesto tanto empeño en forjar. Pero sin duda, su mejor recuerdo era aquel dónde su padre, mucho antes del nacimiento de sus hermanos menores, solía sentarla en su regazo a contarle historias mientras ella volaba de fiebre; Lyanna inmortalizaba en su cabeza las cientos de historias que Ned solía contar con tal de distraerla y no hacerla pensar que debía tomar alguna poción asquerosa para la tos.

–Puedes cerrar la puerta. –ordenó Theon, acomodándose su elegante jubón negro, con el Kraken bordado en finos hilos de oro; era nuevo. Era para la ocasión o de otra manera jamás habría lucido una prenda tan elegante.

El hombre que la había escoltado se retiró con un gruñido a modo de respuesta. Sus pasos resonaron pesadamente por el pasillo hasta que finalmente se perdieron en algún rincón. Lyanna no aguardó a ser invitada y comenzó a recorrer la habitación, tambaleándose con inocencia sobre la punta de sus pies, como si fuese una niña pequeña y curiosa.

–Hemos sufrido algunas demoras. –continuó Theon, tomando una navaja y llenando un cuenco con agua tibia. –Pero puedo asegurarte que sólo debemos esperar unos cuantos días más y pronto estaremos compartiendo éste lecho. –ya no estaba nervioso, ahora parecía más confiado de sí mismo.

Lyanna se volvió hacia la cama; permanecía sin hacer y había prendas de Myranda que caían por los costados.

–Si dormiré aquí, procura cambiar las sabanas. –murmuró, situándose junto a la ventana. –Se puede oler el hedor a zorra desde el patio. –justamente, desde aquella altura, podía visualizar las cabellerizas; alguien estaba ensillando un caballo. No estaba muy segura, pero podía apostar a que era Hediondo; nadie podía salir del castillo, a menos que fuese de vida o muerte. Pero el antiguo lacayo de Ramsay Bolton no pertenecía a las guarniciones de Pyke; de cierta forma, podía hacer lo que quería.

Theon dejó la navaja sobre la mesa y se volvió hacía ella.

–Una dama no utiliza ese tipo de palabras. –objetó, como si estuviese retándola.

Lyanna se apartó de la ventana en cuanto el jinete salió al trote de las caballerizas. Le hubiera gustado ver todo su trayecto y saber quién era con exactitud y a dónde iba; ¿era Hediondo? ¿Estaría cumpliendo con su parte del trato? ¿Sus besos habían sido paga suficiente como para comprar la lealtad de aquel hombre con labios de gusanos?

–¿Qué planeas conseguir con todo esto? –preguntó casi sin pensar que es lo que estaba diciendo. Sus dedos intentaron acariciar el collar de Jon, pero pronto recordó que hacía tiempo que no lo utilizaba; tal vez estaría en aquella bonita cajita de madera que su madre le había regalado una vez, guardado con todas aquellas pequeñas cositas que Lyanna consideraba como sus recuerdos más importantes.

–Ganarme el respeto que merezco. –respondió Theon con calma mientras que con la afilada cuchilla comenzaba a rasurar la escasa barba de unos cuantos días.

–¿Y? –

–¿Y qué? –

Lyanna se volvió a él con calma, tratándose como se habían tratado durante la última década.

–¿Y es eso solo lo que consigues con ésta loca misión? –el muchacho no respondió; tenía la navaja sobre su garganta y sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras su cabeza era echada hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar el ángulo perfecto para ver y maniobrar al mismo tiempo. –Y una vez que consigas ese bendito respeto, ¿a quién se lo demostrarás? –continuó Lyanna, sentándose en un extremo de la cama; se había echado tan hacia atrás que sus pies no rozaban el suelo. – ¿Piensas mostrarle tus logros a un padre que ni siquiera te reconoce como hijo? –

Theon dejó escapar un leve gemido cuando una gota roja brotó de su cuello; se había cortado con la punta.

–Mi padre tiene en claro quién es su heredero. –replicó, tomando una toalla y remojándola en agua.

–¿Seguro que sabe distinguir entre hombre y mujer? –continuó ella. –Porque estoy bastante convencida de que _su_ heredero es tu _hermana_. –

La afilada hoja resbaló de las manos de Greyjoy, cayendo estrepitosamente contra la dura superficie de la mesa. Los hombros del muchacho se contrajeron y su respiración se tornó lenta, pausada, como si de verdad estuviese haciendo grandes esfuerzos para continuar con aquella conversación.

–La ley dice que sólo los hijos varones pueden heredar los títulos de sus padres; las mujeres los heredan de sus esposos. –recitó con lentitud, midiendo sus palabras. –Si soy rey de Invernalia, tú serás reina; nuestros hijos príncipes y así por muchos años más. –

– _Rey_. –Lyanna se puso de pie nuevamente, llevándose ambas manos a la espalda y caminando alrededor de la cama. –Si mal no recuerdo, el Norte _ya_ tiene un rey, cuyo nombre es Stark; Robb, mi hermano, el hombre que _traicionaste_. –puso énfasis en sus palabras, aunque no hacía falta; no era tan difícil de ver que Theon tenía ataques de culpa, nuevamente se le notaba en los ojos. Estaba aterrado. Y ella podría jurar que la noticia de la _muerte_ de Bran y Rickon aún no había traspasado los muros de Invernalia.

–Robb lo perdió todo. –masculló Theon más nervioso que nunca; Lyanna sintió cierto placer en saber que ella lo estaba poniendo nervioso. –Un rey es dueño de un reino; Robb no tiene reino, sólo corona. –

–Y un ejército siete veces más grande que el tuyo. –canturreó la muchacha, sintiendo ganas de danzar alrededor del Kraken y cantarle todas las cosas que le faltaban. –Además, estás contradiciendo tus palabras. –continuó, reteniendo las ganas. –Robb sigue vivo y cuando se entere, vendrá, te molerá los huesos y colgará tu cabeza en las murallas mientras sus hombres van de pesca tras todos tus soldaditos, o aquellas bestias que usan tridentes. –

–Robb es un niño de pecho en comparación con sus enemigos. –insistió Theon cada vez más nervioso; la voz le patinaba como si estuviese al borde del berrinche. –Por algo llaman el _Viejo León_ a Tywin Lannister; ¿has oído las _Lluvias de Castermere_? Escucha atentamente la letra y sabrás que esa canción fue escrita en su honor. –

–Ni por viejo que sea el león, ni por corajudo sea el lobo. Tú aquí estás en clara desventaja. –replicó Lyanna. –Tú padre te aborrece y ni siquiera ha sido capaz de enviarte refuerzos: ¿hace cuánto que estás aquí? ¿Un mes? –la muchacha se detuvo detrás de él; su reflejo se veía por encima del hombro de Theon, mirándolo fijamente por el espejo. – Has ganado un castillo con casi veinte hombres, sí. ¿Pero cuantos has perdido hasta ahora? –

–¡Basta! –bramó Theon, como si tratase de acallar la voz de su conciencia.

–¡Deja de ser duro como un queso y entiende que si te casas conmigo no podrás heredar nada! –respondió ella con el mismo tono de voz, sólo que sin deslices ni palabras flojas. – ¡Robb sigue siendo el heredero de mi padre, Señor de Invernalia y futuro Guardián del Norte! ¡Yo sólo soy la esposa de alguien, con títulos que no son míos de nacimiento, sino adquiridos por una unión! –

Los ojos de Theon se habían abierto de par en par. Estaba asustado. Sus manos temblaban. Sus piernas temblaban. Él temblaba enteramente. Estaba perdiendo aquella guerra. Lyanna podía verlo en cada uno de sus gestos. ¿Acaso aquel jinete era un emisario que pedía a gritos auxilio? ¿acaso pretendía esperar que alguien viniese a su rescate? ¿Vendría Yara Greyjoy?

–Vete. –masculló Theon con los dientes apretados. –Volveremos a hablar cuando estemos en el Bosque de los Dioses. Ahora, vete. –

Lyanna no pensaba dejar las cosas inconclusas. Por lo que aquella noche, Seneca surcó los oscuros cielos, amparado por las nubes que anunciaban lluvia. En su pata llevaba un mensaje atado con un fino hilo rojo y su destino era Aguasdulces.


	19. Chapter 19

Las lágrimas habían mojado sus mejillas durante unas largas horas; el día se había vuelto gris y las paredes eran sólidos bloques de piedra helada que con cada paso que daba congelaban sus huesos. Por encima de su cabeza se oía el regocijo de los hombres al descorchar nuevos barriles de vino y cerveza. Estaban festejando el inminente regreso de Edmure y la conquista del Risco por parte de Robb. Pero nadie parecía llorar la caída de Invernalia.

¿Pero quién era ella para negarles aquella diversión? No podía culparlos. Ellos no entendían su dolor. Ellos no conocían a sus pequeños cachorritos; nunca habían visto a Bran trepar, ni tuvieron el corazón en la garganta, y el orgullo y el terror tan mezclados que parecían una sola cosa, no oyeron su risa ni sonrieron al ver a Rickon intentar con todas sus fuerzas parecerse a sus hermanos mayores.

Aquella noche, la cena le resultó amarga como la hiel. El vino no tenía sabor en su paladar y las ganas de vomitar hacían que su estómago se sacudiese como una bolsa de monedas. Se sentía desdichada, se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer amargada. Ya no disfrutaba de las risas, ni de las canciones. Para ella todo era tristeza y amargura.

La noticia que el halcón le había traído había sido el golpe que ella había predicho tantísimo tiempo atrás; pero ahora que había ocurrido, que finalmente era un hecho, las palabras quedaron agarradas de su garganta, como si de pronto le hubieran salido garras y buscaban aferrarse a sus músculos, lastimándola con arañazos. La única forma de expresarse había sido mediante las lágrimas.

«Alas negras, palabras negras»

Ya no tenía hijo varones, más que Robb y debía confiarle la vida de su pequeño a los Dioses para no perderlo en las guerras. ¿Pero cómo podría confiar de nuevo en los Dioses? ¿Habían tenido ellos misericordia con sus hijos, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo arrodillada rezándoles?

Sintió sus manos palpitar. Parecían haber pasado siglos desde aquel encuentro con el asesino a sueldo que había intentado matar a Bran. Aun podía sentir el filo de la daga cortando cada capa de pie, destrozando músculos y tendones, provocando que lloviesen gotas de sangre…parecía un tiempo tan lejano.

Un repentino deseo comenzó a burbujear en su pecho, oprimiéndole el corazón y apelmazando sus pulmones. Deseaba ver a todos sus enemigos muertos. A los Lannister muerto. A Greyjoy muerto. Muertos a todos aquellos que le habían hecho daño a su familia. Ya no sabía a quién culpar, y el deseo de muerte era el único consuelo que podía encontrar en ese momento. Ned siempre decía que el hombre que dicta la sentencia debe blandir la espada, pero nunca disfrutó con el cumplimiento de su deber. En cambio, ella sí lo disfrutaría. Y de qué manera.

Lord Hoster dormía profundamente cuando ella ingresó su habitación. El Maestre Vyman hacía poco que le había dado una copa de vino del sueño y ahora se hallaba tan plácidamente dormido, que Cat pensó que estaría muerto; pero Lord Hoster seguía vivo.

Su padre yacía de espaldas, con la boca abierta, su respiración era apenas un suspiro sibilante. Una de sus manos colgaba por el borde del colchón, una mano pálida y descarnada, frágil, pero la sintió cálida cuando la tocó. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y los apretó.

Catelyn se sentó junto a la cama y sintió que las lágrimas se le agolpaban nuevamente en los ojos. Recurría a su padre porque ya no tenía con quién hablar. Sus Dioses ya no respondían y ella ya no estaba tan segura de querer seguir hablándoles. Reprimió el llanto lo mejor que pudo, pensando que el crudo invierno había llegado a ella, arrebatándole todo lo que más quería tan repentinamente que casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; pero aun albergaba esperanzas. Era consciente de que dos de sus seis hijos seguían vivos; y deseaba que ambos fuesen inteligentes. Que Robb dejase la espada y eligiese a una hija fea de Walder Frey que lo haga feliz y le dé hijos varones. Que Lyanna no fuese tan terca y por una vez en la vida le hiciese caso, y tomase a uno de los miles hijos de Walder Frey e hiciese lo mismo que su hermano. Quería cuidarlos. Quería tener de regreso a sus pequeños. Quería de vuelta a sus hijas. Quería de nuevo su vida.

Al cabo de un rato la vela parpadeó y se apagó. La luz de la luna entraba en rayos sesgados por las hendiduras de las contraventanas, para dibujar líneas de plata sobre el rostro de su padre. Catelyn oía el susurro suave de su respiración trabajosa, el rumor incesante de las aguas, los acordes lejanos de una canción de amor que subían desde el patio, tan tristes y dulces a la vez. Catelyn no se dio cuenta de cuándo terminó la canción. Habían pasado horas, pero sintió como si sólo hubiera transcurrido un instante antes de que Brienne llegara a la puerta.

—Mi señora —anunció en voz baja—, ya es medianoche.

Le soltó la mano a su padre, decidida a cumplir con su deber. Antes de salir, procuró tomar la carta de Lyanna.

El carcelero era un hombrecillo furtivo, con la nariz llena de venitas rotas. Cuando llegaron junto a él estaba inclinado ante un pichel de cerveza y los restos de una empanada de pichón, y bastante borracho. Las miró con desconfianza, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Disculpe, mi señora, pero Lord Edmure dice que nadie puede ver al Matarreyes sin su permiso, por escrito y sellado.

—¿Cómo que _Lord_ Edmure? ¿Acaso ha muerto mi padre, y yo no me he enterado? –inquirió con los brazos cruzados.

—No, mi señora, que yo sepa no. —el carcelero se humedeció los labios.

—Entonces, abrirá la celda de inmediato, o subirá conmigo a las habitaciones de mi padre para explicarle por qué le ha parecido oportuno desobedecerme. –

El carcelero tragó en seco.

—Como…como ordene mi señora. —bajó la vista. Tenía las llaves encadenadas al cinturón de cuero con que se ceñía. Murmuró entre dientes mientras las examinaba una a una, hasta dar con la que abría la puerta de la celda del Matarreyes.

—Vuelve con tu cerveza y déjanos —ordenó al entrar. El techo era bajo, y de un gancho colgaba una lámpara de aceite. Catelyn la tomó y subió la llama—. Brienne, encárgate de que nadie me moleste.

Brienne asintió y se situó ante la entrada de la celda, con la mano sobre el pomo de la espada.

—Mi señora me llamará si me necesita.

Catelyn empujó con el hombro la pesada puerta de madera y hierro, y se adentró en una oscuridad fétida. Aquello eran las entrañas de Aguasdulces, y como tales olían. La paja vieja crujió bajo sus pies. Las paredes estaban descoloridas, con manchones de salitre. A través de la piedra se oía el rumor lejano del Piedra Caída. La luz de la lámpara descubrió una cubeta rebosante de excrementos en un rincón, y una forma acurrucada en otro. La jarra de vino estaba junto a la puerta, intacta.

Pensó que su plan no había funcionado. Jaime Lannister estaba sobrio.

Jaime alzó las manos para cubrirse el rostro, con un movimiento que hizo tintinear las cadenas de sus muñecas.

—Lady Stark —dijo con la voz ronca por la falta de uso—. No estoy en condiciones de recibirla, lo siento.

—Míreme, ser. –ordenó con voz imperiosa.

—La luz me hace daño en los ojos. Dadme un momento, por favor.

Jaime Lannister no había tenido acceso a una navaja desde hacía un par de semanas (probablemente desde la última visita de Lyanna), y el rostro que antes era tan semejante al de la reina aparecía ahora cubierto de una barba descuidada, que brillaba dorada a la luz de la lámpara y le daba el aspecto de una gran bestia amarilla, magnífica incluso estando encadenada. La cabellera sucia le caía hasta los hombros, enmarañada y apelmazada, las ropas se le pudrían sobre el cuerpo, tenía la cara pálida y demacrada...pero aún se veía apuesto.

—Veo que no le ha gustado el vino que le hice llegar. –observó, señalando la jarra de arcilla.

—Tan repentina generosidad me resultó en cierto modo sospechosa. –

—Puedo haceros decapitar cuando me plazca. ¿Para qué iba a envenenarlo?

—La muerte causada por el veneno puede parecer natural. En cambio, sería más difícil alegar que se me cayó la cabeza. —alzó la vista del suelo, poco a poco, a medida que los felinos ojos verdes se acostumbraban a la luz—. La invitaría a tomar asiento, pero su hermano ha olvidado proporcionarme sillas.

—Puedo quedarme de pie.

—¿De veras? La verdad es que tiene un aspecto espantoso. Aunque puede que sea efecto de la luz. —Catelyn observó que estaba sujeto con cadenas y éstas apresadas con pernos a los muros—. ¿Le parece que estos brazaletes pesan ya suficiente, o viene a ponerme unos pocos más? Si quiere los haré tintinear para proporcionarle diversión.

—Te lo has buscado por tu cuenta —le recordó. –Hemos sido generosos, y nos has pagado en un intento de escape.

—Una celda es siempre una celda. Bajo Roca Casterly hay algunas que hacen que ésta parezca un jardín soleado. Tal vez un día se las muestre.

Catelyn pensó si estaba asustado. Su tono era calmo, pero tal vez sólo era una máscara.

—Alguien que está encadenado de pies y manos debería mostrarse más respetuoso con lo que dice, ser. No he venido aquí para que me amenace.

—¿No? –Jaime enarcó una ceja, con falsa sorpresa. –¿Ha venido entonces para que le proporcione placer? Se dice que las viudas acaban por cansarse del lecho desierto. Los miembros de la Guardia Real juramos no contraer matrimonio; aun así, podría haceros un favor, si así lo quiere. Sirva un poco de vino y quítese la túnica, a ver qué puedo hacer.

–Según tenía entendido, usted ya no forma parte de la Guardia Real. –replicó Catelyn sintiendo repudio. –Digo, Robert lo destituyó del cargo cuando lo forzó a casarse con mi hija; nuevamente le digo, sea cuidadoso con sus palabras, ser, porque de haber estado mi hijo aquí lo habría matado al instante.

—Sólo mientras yo llevara esto. —Jaime Lannister hizo tintinear las cadenas—. Ambos sabemos que el chico tiene miedo de enfrentarse a mí en combate singular. No tiene las agallas como algunos miembros de la familia; pero, al fin y al cabo, todos los Stark terminan siendo cachorritos que se refugian detrás de mamá lobo. –

—Mi hijo es joven, pero si tratas de tomarlo por estúpido estarías cometiendo un grave error... y creo recordar que no eras tan propenso a lanzar desafíos cuando tenías un ejército entero como respaldo.

—¿Los antiguos Reyes del Invierno también se escondían detrás de las faldas de sus madres?

—Empiezo a cansarme de esto, ser. Quiero saber algunas cosas.

—¿Por qué voy a decirle nada?

—Para salvar la vida.

—¿Cree que temo a la muerte? —La noción por lo visto le resultaba muy divertida.

—Deberías temerla. Si los dioses son justos, sus crímenes se han ganado un lugar de tormento en el más profundo de los siete infiernos.

—¿A qué dioses se refiere, Lady Catelyn? ¿Los árboles a los que rezaba su esposo? ¿De qué le sirvieron, cuando mi hermana le cortó la cabeza? —Jaime dejó escapar una risita—. Si hay dioses, ¿por qué el mundo está tan lleno de dolor e injusticia?

—Por culpa de los hombres como usted.

Lannister curvó los labios en una mueca.

—No hay hombres como yo. Soy único.

Catelyn pensó que Jaime Lannister era una caracola vacía, únicamente provista de orgullo y amor propio. Era una persona a la que no le importaba nada más que sí mismo. Pero tal vez sí sentía algo de amor para terceros; con su hermana, en aquella retorcida relación.

—Si no quiere hablar conmigo, sea. Beba el vino u orine en él, a mí me da igual. –

Ya tenía la mano sobre el tirador de la puerta cuando Jaime le habló.

—Lady Stark. —Ella se detuvo y aguardó—. Con tanta humedad, las cosas se oxidan —siguió Jaime—. Hasta la cortesía. Quédese y le daré las respuestas que quiere... a cambio de algo.

Pensó que era un hombre sin vergüenza.

—Los prisioneros no ponen condiciones.

—Ya verá que las mías son muy modestas. El carcelero no me cuenta nada más que mentiras crueles, y ni siquiera se esfuerza en que sean coherentes. Un día me dice que Cersei ha sido despellejada, y al siguiente que lo ha sido mi padre. Responda a mis preguntas y yo responderé a las suyas.

—¿Jura decir la verdad?

—Ah, ¿quiere oír la verdad? –Jaime rió entre dientes. –Sea cuidadosa, mi señora. Tyrion dice que los hombres siempre aseguran estar hambrientos de verdad, pero que cuando se la sirven, pocos encuentran su sabor agradable.

—Soy fuerte, puedo oír cualquier cosa que me diga.

—Como desee, pues. Pero antes, si es tan amable... el vino. –pidió, señalando la jarra con las manos encadenadas. – Tengo la garganta seca.

Catelyn colgó la lámpara de la puerta y le acercó la copa y la jarra. Jaime paladeó el vino antes de tragarlo.

—Agrio y basto —dijo—, pero me tendré que conformar. —apoyó la espalda en la pared, se abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho y la miró—. ¿Su primera pregunta, Lady Catelyn?

Catelyn no sabía cuánto podía durar aquel juego, así que no perdió el tiempo.

—¿Es usted el padre de Joffrey?

—No lo preguntaría si no supiese la respuesta.

—Quiero oírla de sus labios.

—Joffrey es mío —dijo Jaime, encogiéndose de hombros—. Igual que el resto de la prole de Cersei, creo.

—¿Admitís que es el amante de su hermana?

—Siempre he amado a mi hermana, y ahora me debe dos respuestas. ¿Vive aún toda mi familia?

Catelyn retorció la carta entre sus dedos.

—Tengo entendido que Ser Stafford Lannister murió en Cruce de Bueyes.

—El tío Tarugo —dijo Jaime impasible—, como lo llamaba mi hermana. Los que me importan son Cersei y Tyrion, además de mi señor padre.

—Los tres viven. –

—La siguiente pregunta. —Jaime bebió un poco más de vino.

Catelyn se preguntaba si se atrevería a responder a lo que le iba a preguntar con algo que no fuera una mentira. Pero necesitaba saberlo o no podría sobrellevar la situación.

—¿Cómo se cayó mi hijo Bran?

—Yo lo tiré por una ventana.

La tranquilidad con que lo dijo la dejó sin palabras un momento.

—Usted era un caballero —dijo con un nudo doloroso en la garganta—. Ha jurado proteger a los débiles y a los inocentes.

—El chico era débil, pero yo no diría tanto como inocente. Nos estaba espiando.

—Bran jamás espiaría a nadie.

—Entonces échele la culpa a sus queridos dioses, que llevaron al niño a aquella ventana y le dejaron ver lo que jamás debió ver.

—¿Que eche la culpa a los dioses? —repitió, incrédula—. Su mano fue la que lo tiró. Usted quiso matarlo.

Las cadenas de Jaime tintinearon.

—No suelo tirar a los niños desde lo alto de una torre para que mejore su salud. Sí, quería matarlo.

—Y al ver que no había muerto, supo que corría más peligro que nunca, de manera que le entregó a un asesino una bolsa de plata para que se encargara de que Bran no despertara jamás.

—¿De veras? —Jaime alzó la copa y bebió un largo trago—. No niego que se me pasó por la cabeza, pero usted estaba con el crío día y noche, el maestre y Lord Eddard lo visitaban con frecuencia, estaban los guardias, y hasta esos condenados lobos huargos...habría tenido que matar a media Invernalia. ¿Y para qué molestarme, si parecía que el chico se iba a morir sin ayuda?

—Si me miente, se acabó. —Catelyn le mostró las manos, con las cicatrices en los dedos y en las palmas—. El hombre que fue a cortarle el cuello a Bran me hizo estas heridas. ¿Jura que no tuvo nada que ver?

—Por mi honor de Lannister.

—¡Su honor de Lannister vale menos que esto! —dio una patada al cubo de excrementos y lo volcó. Un lodo marrón se extendió por el suelo de la celda y empapó la paja. Jaime Lannister se alejó tanto como le permitieron sus cadenas.

—Puede que mi honor sea una porquería, no lo niego, pero jamás he pagado a nadie para que matara en mi nombre. Piense lo que guste, Lady Stark, pero si hubiera querido ver muerto a vuestro Bran lo habría matado yo mismo.

Catelyn sintió aquellas palabras como un trago amargo. Pero en aquellas palabras no había más que la pura verdad. Una verdad horrenda, pero ella había querido oírla.

—Si no envió al asesino, entonces fue su hermana.

—Me habría enterado. Cersei no tiene secretos para mí.

—Entonces fue el Gnomo.

—Tyrion es tan inocente como su Bran. Él no anda trepando por ahí, espiando a los demás.

—¿Y cómo es que el asesino tenía su daga?

—¿Qué daga?

—Una larga. —separó las manos para mostrar su longitud—Sencilla, pero de buena factura, con la hoja de acero valyrio y el puño de hueso dragón. Su hermano se la ganó a Lord Baelish en el torneo del día del nombre del príncipe Joffrey.

Lannister se sirvió vino, lo bebió, se sirvió más y miró la copa.

—Increíble, este vino mejora a medida que lo bebo. Ahora que describe esa daga, me parece que la recuerdo. ¿Dice que la ganó? ¿Cómo?

—Apostó por usted cuando se enfrentó al Caballero de las Flores. —pero, mientras lo decía, Catelyn comprendió que se había equivocado—. No... ¿fue al revés?

—Tyrion siempre apuesta por mí en las justas —replicó Jaime—, pero aquel día Ser Loras me derribó. Pura mala suerte, no supe valorar al chico, pero eso no viene al caso. Fuera lo que fuera lo que apostó mi hermano, lo perdió. Aunque sí es cierto que aquella daga cambió de manos. Robert me la enseñó aquella noche, en el banquete. A Su Alteza le gustaba hurgarme en las heridas siempre que estaba borracho. ¿Y cuándo no lo estaba?

Catelyn recordó que Tyrion Lannister le había dicho aquello mismo mientras cabalgaban por las Montañas de la Luna. Ella se había negado a creerlo. Petyr le había jurado lo contrario... pero, si tanto Jaime como Tyrion contaban lo mismo, ¿qué podía significar aquello? Los hermanos no se habían visto desde que salieron de Invernalia, hacía ya más de un año. Tenía que haber alguna trampa.

—¿Acaso intenta engañarme?

—He admitido que tiré por una ventana a su adorado mocoso, ¿qué gano con mentir acerca de la daga? —Se sirvió otra copa de vino—. Puede creer lo que se dé la gana, no me importa lo que digan de mí. Y es mi turno. ¿Los hermanos de Robert se han puesto en pie de guerra?

—Sí.

—Qué respuesta tan miserable. Dígame algo más, o la próxima que le dé será igual de escueta.

—Stannis avanza hacia Desembarco del Rey —dijo de mala gana—. Renly ha muerto, su hermano lo asesinó en Puenteamargo, mediante artes oscuras que no alcanzo a comprender.

—Lástima —dijo Jaime—. Renly me caía bien, todo lo contrario que Stannis. ¿En qué bando están los Tyrell?

—Al principio en el de Renly, ahora no lo sé.

—Su chico se debe de sentir muy solo.

—Robb cumplió diecisiete años hace unos días. Es un hombre, y además el rey. Ha ganado todas las batallas en las que ha tomado parte. Según las últimas noticias que hemos recibido, les ha arrebatado el Risco a los occidentales.

—Todavía no se ha enfrentado a mi padre, ¿verdad?

—Cuando se enfrente a él lo derrotará, como hizo con usted.

—Me tomó desprevenido. Fue un truco cobarde.

—¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de trucos? Su hermano Tyrion envió a asesinos disfrazados de emisarios, bajo un estandarte de paz.

—Si el que estuviera en esta celda fuera uno de sus hijos, ¿acaso sus hermanos no harían lo mismo por él?

Nuevamente sintió un regusto amargo. Robb ya no tenía hermanos. Ella ya no tenía más hijos varones más que Robb.

Jaime bebió otro trago de vino.

—Qué importa la vida de un hermano cuando el honor está en juego, ¿eh? —Un sorbo más—. Tyrion es inteligente, sabe que su hijo jamás accederá a pedir un rescate por mí.

Catelyn no pudo negarlo.

—Los vasallos de Robb prefieren que lo mate. Sobre todo, Rickard Karstark. En el Bosque Susurrante asesinó a dos de sus hijos.

—Los dos con los rayos de sol color blanco, ¿no? —Jaime se encogió de hombros—. Si quiere que le diga la verdad, al que quería matar era a su hijo. Los otros se interpusieron en mi camino. Los maté en combate justo, en el fragor de la batalla. Cualquier otro caballero habría hecho lo mismo.

—¿Cómo es posible que se siga considerando un caballero, después de haber violado todos los votos y juramentos?

—Tantos votos... —Jaime tomó la jarra para volver a llenarse la copa—. Te obligan a jurar, y a jurar... Defenderás al rey. Obedecerás al rey. Guardarás los secretos del rey. Harás su voluntad. Darás la vida por él. Pero obedecerás a tu padre. Amarás a tu hermana. Protegerás al inocente. Defenderás al débil. Cuidarás de tu esposa y procurarás hacerle hijos. Respetarás a los dioses. Obedecerás las leyes. Es demasiado. No importa qué se haga, siempre se viola un juramento u otro. —Bebió un buen trago de vino y cerró los ojos un instante, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, sobre una mancha de salitre—. Fui el más joven en vestir la capa blanca.

—Y el más joven en traicionar todo lo que significaba, Matarreyes.

— _Matarreyes_ —pronunció él con deleite—. ¡Y menudo era el rey que maté! —Alzó la copa—. Por Aerys Targaryen, el segundo de su nombre, señor de los Siete Reinos y _protector_ del reino. Y por la espada que le abrió la garganta. Una espada dorada, por cierto, hasta que su sangre tiñó de rojo la hoja. –sonrió. – Ésos son los colores de los Lannister, el rojo y el oro. –se echó a reír, y Catelyn comprendió que el vino había surtido efecto; se había bebido la mayor parte de la jarra, y estaba borracho.

—Únicamente un hombre como usted se enorgullecería de semejante acción.

—Ya se lo he dicho, no hay hombres como yo. Dígame una cosa, Lady Stark, ¿le contó Ned en alguna ocasión cómo había muerto su padre? ¿Y su hermano?

—Estrangularon a Brandon delante de su padre, y luego mataron también a Lord Rickard. —era una historia ingrata, y de hacía ya diecisiete años.

—Sí, lo mataron, pero... ¿cómo?

—Con la cuerda o con el hacha, me imagino.

—No me cabe duda de que Ned prefirió ahorrarle los detalles a su dulce, aunque no muy virginal prometida. —Jaime bebió un sorbo y se limpió la boca—. Quería la verdad, ¿no? Pregúnteme. Hemos hecho un trato, no puedo negarle nada. Pregunte.

—La muerte es la muerte. –ya no quería hablar de fantasmas. Ya no quería oír nada sobre ello.

—Brandon era diferente de su hermano, ¿eh? Tenía sangre en las venas, en lugar de agua fría. Más parecido a mí.

—Brandon no se parecía en nada a usted. –espetó Catelyn con los dientes apretados.

—Si usted lo dice... Iba a casarse con él.

—Él venía de camino a Aguasdulces cuando... —era extraño, pese a todos los años transcurridos seguía sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo—. Cuando se enteró de lo de Lyanna, cambió de dirección y fue hacia Desembarco del Rey. Fue una temeridad. —su padre lo había llamado idiota galante cuando se enteró.

—Aerys... —Catelyn sentía sabor a hiel en la garganta. La historia era tan horrenda que probablemente fuera verdad—. Aerys estaba loco, el reino entero lo sabía. Pero si quiere hacerme creer que lo mató para vengar a Brandon Stark...

—No pretendo hacerle creer tal cosa, los Stark no significan nada para mí, y resultaría muy extraño que una persona me apreciara por un favor que no le hice, cuando tantos me detestan por lo mejor que he hecho nunca. En la coronación de Robert, me vi obligado a arrodillarme a sus regios pies junto al Gran Maestre Pycelle y al eunuco Varys, para que pudiera _perdonarnos_ por los crímenes que habíamos cometido antes de entrar a su servicio. Su querido Ned, tendría que haber besado la mano que mató a Aerys, pero en lugar de eso prefirió fruncir el ceño cuando me encontró sentado en el trono de Robert.; creo que Ned Stark lo quería más que a su hermano o a su padre... o incluso que, a usted, mi señora. A Robert nunca le fue infiel, ¿verdad? —Jaime soltó una risotada ebria—. Vamos, Lady Stark, ¿no le parece gracioso?

—No encuentro gracioso nada que venga de usted, Matarreyes.

—Otra vez me está insultando. ¿Pues sabe qué? Ya no voy a acostarme con usted. Meñique se me adelantó, ¿no? Y yo nunca como en el plato de otro. Además, no es ni la mitad de bella que mi hermana. —Su sonrisa cortaba—. Nunca me he acostado con una mujer que no fuera Cersei.

–Es ahí donde usted se equivoca. –la lanzó la carta de Lyanna. –Sí se ha acostado con otra mujer; con mi hija. –señaló el pergamino. –No crea que pueda tomarme por estúpida, sé muy bien las cosas que hacía con ella aquí y no quiero que crea que eso que hacían era amor. –en aquel momento hubiera querido tener a su hija cerca y regañarla, llamarla tonta, castigarla.

Vio como los dedos de Jaime sujetaban el papel con cierta torpeza mientras buscaba acercarse a la luz para leer. Catelyn observó cómo sus agrietados labios hablaban en silencio, tal vez recitando lo que había escrito.

–¿Lo ve? Usted no le ha sido tan fiel a su hermana como creía. –

Jaime sonrió.

–Seré padre. –murmuró bajando la nota; tal vez había regocijo en sus palabras, o tal vez era sorna. Catelyn no sabría decirlo con exactitud. –Mi _esposa_ me dará hijos propios. Pero sigo siendo igual que su querido Ned; ahora ambos tenemos bastardos. Y dígame, ¿quién tiene un honor de mierda? –

Catelyn sintió que su plan había fracasado desde el momento en que puso un pie dentro de aquella putrefacta celda. Se sintió una completa idiota. Jaime Lannister le había tomado el pelo todo el tiempo. La había insultado. Había insultado a su Ned

—¡Brienne! —llamó Catelyn retrocediendo un paso. Su llamado había sonado histérico, casi desesperada.

—No, no, no era así. —Jaime Lannister se llevó la jarra a la boca. Un reguerillo de vino, brillante como la sangre, le corrió por la cara—. Nieve, se llamaba Nieve. Qué nombre tan blanco... como esas capas tan bonitas que nos dan en la Guardia Real, cuando hacemos esos juramentos tan bonitos.

Brienne abrió la puerta y entró en la celda.

—¿Me ha llamado, mi señora?

Catelyn tendió la mano.

—Deme su espada.


	20. Chapter 20

Su enmarañado cabello levito a la altura de sus hombros mientras un soplo de viento del este, tan suave y que olía tan bien le revolvió los pesados nudos. Sus oídos parecían desconocer el trinar de los pájaros y sus ojos no perdían de vista como el rio fluía bajo la pequeña y delicada embarcación. El impulso de los remos los llevaba hacia la pálida aurora rosada. Después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, el mundo era tan hermoso que se sintió mareado.

Su mente no paraba de gritar que estaba vivo, vivo y ebrio de luz.

De pronto, una carcajada súbita se le escapó. Se sentía como un niño con juguete nuevo. Se sentía como aquel joven que angina vez recibió la pesada capa blanca, a pesar de los adversos deseos de su padre. Jaime Lannister estaba extasiado con su libertad.

-Silencio.-ordenó imperiosamente la bestia que lo acompañaba.

Jaime se volvió hacia ella, frunciendo notoriamente el ceño. Lady Catelyn lo había liberado, pero no por la bondad de su corazón: esa mujer era incapaz de sentir compasión por hombres como él. Pero era bastante estúpido creer que lo dejaría marchar por su cuenta, haciéndolo salir por la puerta grande. No. Lady Catelyn no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. Y para asegurar que Jaime regresara a Desembarco del Rey le asignó una escolta. No era de la mejor, pero la viuda de Ned Stark así lo veía conveniente.

La fornida mujer...si a eso se le podía llamar mujer, era la que portaba la espada y al mismo tiempo sostenía ambos remos como si fuesen dos ramas insulsas, perdidas en aquellos gruesos brazos. Jaime, si bien había estado poco con mujeres, había aprendido una o dos cosas de su hermano. Pero aquella mujer...no era una mujer ni aunque le pagasen para creerlo.

A su lado se hallaba una figura menuda, temerosa que temblaba como una pila de hojas. La muchacha iba cubierta con un manto que iba desde la cabeza hasta los pies y de tanto en tanto miraba hacia las orillas, con ojos parecidos a los de un cervatillo asustado.

Jaime creyó que eso era una mujer de verdad. Una donde se podía distinguir el busto y que su rostro había sido besado por la Doncella en persona. Jaime también recordaba ese rostro; era la misma muchacha que tiempo atrás había burlado a los guardias y se había escabullido dentro de su celda con el único propósito de brindarle un poco de higiene. Recordaba que sus manos eran suaves como la piel de un durazno y que su cabello era igual de negro que las noches sin luna.

Por un momento, Jaime sintió una gran incomodidad. Aquel rostro, por más bonito qué fuese, no llamaba su atención para nada; solo era un recordatorio de que un Stark había sido gentil con él durante su estadía dentro de aquella miserable celda.

"No te engañes, tonto,- había dicho su voz interior, usando el mismo tono que un padre emplearía para regañar a su hijo-ella te hizo ese favor, porque de cierta forma estaba en deuda contigo. La salvaste en el momento en que tu hijo le cortaba la cabeza a su padre"

Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas, diría Tywin, lord de Casterly Rock. Pero Jaime sabía que ella no era una Lannister, por más que su matrimonio dijese lo contrario.

Nuevamente sintió incomodidad al recordar aquella noche en las mazmorras. Lannister o no, su joven esposa había entrado a hurtadillas, con la ropa mojada y el cabello pegado al rostro, tan blanco como la nieve y tan menudo como una perdiz. Él jamás lo habría creído si alguien le hubiera dicho lo que pasaría aquella noche. Jamás lo habría pensado, pero aquella menuda cachorrita de lobo se había entregado a él, buscando sentirse querida. Jaime aun recordaba que al posicionar sus manos sobre su cintura ella había dejado escapar un gemido, que más había sonado como un alarido, cuando accidentalmente había presionado sus heridas.

Jaime apretó los ojos y desvío la vista, concentrándose en la cristalina agua que hacia levitar el bote sobre la superficie. Su incomodidad crecía a medida que recordaba aquella noche, donde por primera vez, había enmendado sus errores sin la necesidad de utilizar una espada.

Con la necesidad de pensar en otra cosa, se dedicó a observar a la grotesca mujer qué remaba

Sería lo mismo vestir de seda a una vaca que a esta mujer-pensó mientras fruncía ligeramente los labios»

Pero la vaca remaba bien. Bajo sus calzones pardos de tela basta había pantorrillas como troncos, y los largos músculos de los brazos se le flexionaban y tensaban con cada movimiento de los remos. Incluso después de pasar remando la mitad de la noche, la moza no mostraba síntomas de cansancio, cosa que no podía decirse de Ser Cleos, su primo, que llevaba el otro remo. Los remos. Incluso después de pasar remando la mitad de la noche, la moza no mostraba síntomas de cansancio, cosa que no podía decirse de Ser Cleos, su primo, quién llevaba el otro remo.

«Tiene el aspecto de una moza campesina, aunque habla como si fuera de noble cuna y lleva espada larga y una daga. Pero… ¿sabrá usarlas? - Jaime tenía la intención de aclarar ese punto tan pronto como pudiera liberarse de aquellos grilletes-Tyrion se va a morir de risa cuando le cuente que me quedé dormido durante mi propia fuga»

Pero ya estaba despierto y los grilletes le resultaban un poco molestos.

—Mi señora —dijo en voz alta—, si me quitan estas cadenas, haré su turno con los remos.

La muchacha de ojos de cervatillo se iluminó del miedo mientras su cabeza se sacudía con violencia. La mozo, por otro lado, frunció de nuevo aquel rostro, todo dientes de caballo y suspicacia.

—Llevara las cadenas todo el camino, Matarreyes.

—¿Cree que va a poder remar todo el trayecto hasta Desembarco del Rey, moza?

—Me llamo Brienne. No moza.

—Y yo me llamo Ser Jaime. No Matarreyes.

La moza dejo escapar un bufido.

— ¿Niega que ha matado a un rey?

—No. ¿Niega su sexo? Si es así, quítese los calzones y demuéstremelo. —Le dedicó una sonrisa inocente. – Le pediría que se abriera la blusa, pero a juzgar por su aspecto, eso no demostraría gran cosa.

—Primo, sé más cortés —lo increpó Ser Cleos, mirándolo molesto.

«Éste tiene poca sangre Lannister. Roca Casterly se quedó con la peor parte de aquel trato», reflexionó Jaime.

Ser Cleos parecía una comadreja, combatía como un ganso y tenía el coraje de una oveja particularmente valiente. Lady Stark había prometido liberarlo si entregaba aquel mensaje a Tyrion, y Ser Cleos había jurado con toda solemnidad que lo haría. Todos habían negociado en aquella celda y habían hecho juramentos, Jaime más que nadie. Recordó el pinchazo del acero a través de los harapos cuando la moza hizo girar la punta de la espada.

Jaime se preguntaba si seguiría siendo legitimo aquel trato cuando él había estado ebrio y encadenado a una pared. No se trataba de que Jaime se preocupara de veras por aquel fraude flagrante ni por los dioses a los que decía adorar. Recordaba el balde que Lady Catelyn había pateado en su celda. Extraña mujer, que confiaba sus hijas a un hombre cuyo honor era pura mierda. Aunque, en realidad, no depositaba mucha confianza en él. Ella ponía sus esperanzas en Tyrion.

—Quizá no sea tan estúpida al fin y al cabo —dijo en voz alta.

Su celadora lo entendió mal.

—No soy estúpida. Ni sorda.

Fue cortés; burlarse de ella en esas circunstancias era tan fácil que no suponía ninguna diversión.

—Hablaba para mis adentros y no estaba pensando en vos. Es un hábito que se adquiere con facilidad en una celda.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras llevaba los remos adelante y atrás, y de nuevo adelante, sin decir nada.

—Por tu forma de hablar, deduzco que eres de noble cuna.

—Mi padre es Selwyn de Tarth, señor del Castillo del Atardecer por la gracia de los dioses.

Hasta aquella respuesta le fue dada de mala gana.

—Tarth —dijo Jaime—. Una enorme roca lúgubre en el mar Angosto, si mal no recuerdo. Y ha jurado fidelidad a Bastión de Tormentas. ¿Por qué sirves a Robb de Invernalia?

—A quien sirvo es a Lady Catelyn. Y ella me dio la orden de llevarlo sano y salvo con su hermano en Desembarco del Rey, no de gastar palabras con usted. Manteneos en silencio.

—He tenido un hartazgo de silencio, mujer.

—Hable entonces con Ser Cleos. No desperdicio palabras con monstruos.

Jaime se echó a reír y sus cadenas tintinearon como campanillas.

—Mi joven dama. –dijo, volviéndose hacia la doncella que se hallaba a su lado. – ¿Hay monstruos por aquí? —soltó una carcajada estrepitosa—. ¿Se esconden quizá bajo las aguas? ¿O entre esos sauces? ¡Cuidado entonces, que estoy sin mi espada!

—Un hombre que viola a su hermana, asesina a su rey y empuja a la muerte a un niño inocente no se merece otro nombre.

Todo lo que Jaime había deseado era una hora a solas con Cersei. El viaje de ambos al norte había sido un tormento prolongado; la veía todos los días sin posibilidad de tocarla y sabía que Robert caía borracho en la cama de ella cada noche dentro de aquella chirriante casa con ruedas. Tyrion había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerlo de buen humor, pero no había bastado. Aunque su molestar había sido apaciguado, tal vez con un poco de rabia, cuando se había batido a duelo con una chiquilla de 14 años quien lo había ridiculizado.

—Deberá de ser más cortés en lo que respecta a Cersei, moza —le advirtió.

—Me llamo Brienne, no moza.

— ¿Y qué le importa cómo la llame un monstruo?

—Me llamo Brienne —repitió ella, terca como una mula.

— ¿Lady Brienne? —La moza hizo tal mueca de incomodidad que Jaime percibió un punto débil—. ¿O tal vez le gustaría más que le llamara Ser Brienne? —Se echó a reír—. No, me temo que no. Se puede equipar una vaca lechera con ataharre, capizana y testera, y cubrirla con un manto de seda, pero eso no significa que se pueda montar para ir a la batalla.

—Señor, por favor, deje hablar con tanta rudeza. —Pidió la joven doncella con voz trémula, casi asustada de hablar. — Tenemos un largo viaje por delante, no debemos pelear entre nosotros.

—Cuando yo peleo, lo hago con una espada, mi dama. Y ahora solo estaba conversando. Dígame, moza, ¿todas las mujeres de Tarth son tan bastas como usted? Si es así, siento lástima por los hombres. Quizá no sepan cómo es una mujer de verdad, pues viven en una montaña lúgubre en el mar.

—Tarth es hermoso —gruñó la mujer, entre golpes de remo. — La llaman la Isla Zafiro. Calle de una vez, monstruo, a no ser que quiera que lo amordace.

— ¿A ella no le dices que sea más cortés, mi dama? —Preguntó Jaime—. Aunque la verdad es que tiene mucho valor, de eso no cabe duda. No son muchos los hombres que se atreven a llamarme monstruo a la cara.

Ser Cleos soltó una tosecita nerviosa.

—Lady Brienne ha oído todas esas mentiras de boca de Catelyn Stark, sin duda. Los Stark no pueden derrotarte con la espada y por eso ahora hacen la guerra con palabras ponzoñosas.

«Ya me han derrotado con la espada, cretino sin carácter. —Jaime le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Los hombres leen cualquier cosa en una sonrisa de complicidad, siempre que el otro se lo permita—. ¿Se habrá tragado el primo Cleos todo este montón de mierda, o está intentando congraciarse? ¿Qué tenemos aquí, un cabeza de chorlito sincero o un lame botas?»

—Cualquiera que crea —seguía Ser Cleos con su cháchara sin sentido— que un Hermano Juramentado de la Guardia Real haría daño a un niño no sabe qué es el honor.

Río abajo, el sol naciente hacía brillar la superficie del agua azotada por el viento. La ribera sur era de arcilla roja, lisa como un camino. Pequeños torrentes alimentaban la corriente principal, y los troncos podridos de árboles hundidos parecían aferrarse a las orillas. La ribera norte era más agreste. Jaime distinguió una atalaya en los cerros que tenían por delante y que crecían a cada golpe de remo. Mucho antes de que llegaran a su altura comprendió que estaba abandonada, con las gastadas piedras cubiertas por rosales trepadores.

Cuando el viento cambió de dirección, Ser Cleos ayudó a la moza a izar la vela, un triángulo rígido de lona a rayas rojas y azules. Los colores de Tully, seguro que tendrían contratiempos si se tropezaban en el río con fuerzas de los Lannister, pero era la única vela con la que contaban.

Brienne agarró el timón. Jaime echó fuera la orza de deriva mientras sus cadenas tintineaban con cada uno de sus movimientos. Al momento, la velocidad de la nave aumentó pues el viento y la corriente favorecían su avance.

—Podríamos ahorrarnos buena parte del viaje si me llevaran con mi padre en lugar de con mi hermano —apuntó.

—Las hijas de Lady Catelyn están en Desembarco del Rey. Volveré con las niñas o no volveré.

—Primo, préstame tu cuchillo —dijo Jaime al tiempo que se volvía hacia Ser Cleos.

—No. —La mujer se puso tensa—. No permitiré que tenga un arma. —Su voz era tan inconmovible como la roca.

—Mi dulce dama. –habló Jaime, volviéndose hacia la muchacha. –Me parece que tendré que pedirle que me afeite. Déjeme la barba, pero rápeme la cabeza.

— ¿Le afeito la cabeza? —preguntó la doncella, con las palabras atropellándose con sus palabras, como si su lengua hubiese perdido la practica durante la noche.

—En el reino se conoce a Jaime Lannister como un caballero sin barba, de melena dorada. Un hombre calvo con barba amarilla sucia no llamará la atención de nadie. Prefiero que no me reconozcan cuando llevo cadenas.

La doncella intercambió una mirada con Brienne, quién ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y le entregó una daga. Jaime le dio la espalda y las pequeñas manos de la mujer se posaron sobre sus hombros mientras sus dedos tomaban los largos mechones amarillos. La daga no estaba tan afilada como habría sido conveniente. Se abrió paso a tajos valientemente por la maraña de pelo. Los rizos dorados que tiraba por la borda flotaban sobre la superficie del agua y se quedaban cada vez más a popa. Cuando los mechones desaparecieron, un piojo comenzó a descenderle por el cuello. Jaime lo atrapó y lo aplastó contra la uña del pulgar. La doncella le retiró algunos más del cuero cabelludo y los lanzó al agua. Jaime se remojó la cabeza e hizo que Cleos afilara la hoja antes de permitirle afeitar los últimos restos de pelo. Cuando terminó, hizo que le recortara la barba.

El reflejo en el agua era el de un hombre al que no conocía. No sólo estaba calvo, sino que además parecía haber envejecido cinco años en aquella mazmorra; tenía el rostro más afilado, con los ojos muy hundidos y arrugas que no recordaba.

«Así no me parezco tanto a Cersei. No le va a hacer ninguna gracia.»


End file.
